Un nuevo comienzo en ¡¿Forks! (FemPercy)
by anabethpotter
Summary: Percy se muda a Forks, cierto lobo se imprima de ella y deben crear su propia historia mientras Percy lidia con la presión de liderar un guerra contra su malvado abuelo. Simple y sencillo. Un poco OC, pero la esencia de los personajes sigue siendo la misma no se preocupen. FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó dos semanas después del matrimonio de su madre, Sally Blofis-Jackson con su padrastro, Paul. Esas dos semanas habían ido viento en popa para ellos, Percy suponía que la alegría post matrimonio tuvo algo que ver. Ella, mientras tanto, no estaba en su mejor momento. Los ataques de monstruos se habían triplicado y si antes lidiaba con dos día sí y día no, ahora lidiaba con seis a diario. La guerra contra Cronos empeoraba cada hora que pasaba y Percy no tenía descanso. Entre la escuela que recién había comenzado y los ataques ya no tenía tiempo para nada.

Entonces Paul llega un día a su departamento después del trabajo más tarde de lo normal con una cara indescifrable.

\- ¿Paul? – pregunto Sally preocupada saliendo de la cocina - ¿cariño, sucede algo?

-sí, emmm. Vamos a la sala – el mortal no duda al dejarse caer en el sofá mirando la televisión apagada fijamente mientras Percy y Sally se sientan en los sillones restantes. – verán, antes de conocerlas yo había estado bastante interesado en explorar nuevos horizontes y ammm...

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Percy mirándolo con una ceja alzada. La noche anterior no había dormido bien y estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente, no estaba de humor para rodeos.

-hace dos años yo pedí que me transfirieran a otra escuela lejos para evitar caer en la monotonía de un solo lugar. – Paul frunció el ceño mientras Percy suspiraba y apoyaba la cabeza en el sofá cerrando los ojos – cuando lo hice estuvieron buscando una secundaria que me recibiera, pero no la encontraron, ninguna necesitaba un profesor de inglés, de momento. Sin embargo, hoy una escuela secundaria llamo a Goode preguntando si aún estoy buscando esa oportunidad.

\- ¡es una buena noticia, Paul! – exclamo Sally sonriendo.

-el problema, querida – dijo Paul tomándola de la mano y mirando a Percy con preocupación – es que el trabajo que me ofrecieron es un poco lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos? – pregunto Percy abriendo los ojos y mirándole con cautela ante su tono.

-Forks, un pequeño pueblo en la Península de Olympic, en Washington. – contesto Paul cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡¿Washington?! – exclamaron a la vez Percy y Sally.

-eso esta al otro lado del país – dijo Percy poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala – estoy en medio de una guerra, Paul, no puedo irme a la otra punta del país justo ahora. ¿Qué pasaría con el Campamento Mestizo? ¿Qué pasaría con la guerra y las misiones? Paul, tengo que estar aquí.

-Percy – intervino Sally – piénsalo, cariño, quizás esta sea una oportunidad para que te relajes un poco, tomes nuevos aires y así cuando vuelvas en las vacaciones estés menos estresada y más centrada en tus habilidades.

-pero, mamá…

-los chicos entenderán que no los estas abandonando en plena guerra. – se adelantó a su réplica Sally con delicadeza – es una oportunidad que nos favorecerá a los tres, tu podrás empezar de cero en un lugar donde nadie te conoce ni juzgara, Paul disfrutará de un nuevo trabajo en un nuevo lugar y puede que con el cambio yo termine mi novela con más inspiración, por favor, velo de ese modo, mi amor. Te ayudara.

Percy suspiro, eso no lo podía rebatir. Pero ella adoraba Manhattan, había nacido allí y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza mudarse. Aunque su madre tenia razón, estaba tan estresada que apenas podía lidiar con todo lo que estaba cargando, quizás era demasiada presión para una chica de quince años recién cumplidos, pero era su deber o eso creía ella.

\- ¿ya aceptaste el trabajo? – le pregunto Percy a Paul minutos después suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

-les dije que primero tenía que preguntárselo a mi familia, mañana debo darles una respuesta y si digo que si debo trasladarme lo más pronto posible, pero Percy si tienes mucho problema o no te gusta la idea... – Percy le interrumpió con amabilidad.

-no, no es eso, acepta si quieres. Llamare a Blackjack, arreglare las cosas con los chicos en el campamento y todo eso, vuelvo mañana temprano, habrá mucho que hacer si nos mudaremos a la otra punta del país – acto seguido, se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta tomando una sudadera en el camino.

Paul miro a Sally con preocupación.

\- ¿ella lo tomo demasiado mal? Digo tú la conoces mejor que yo, Percy es demasiado buena ocultando sus emociones y bueno… no se si mudarnos a la otra punta del país en este momento sea una buena idea.

-Percy no oculta sus emociones, Paul, lo que pasa es que tiene un ánimo bastante impredecible que heredo de su padre, ya sabes lo cambiante que puede ser el mar. Sin embargo, cariño, Percy también esta agotada en mas de una forma, esta guerra la esta sobrepasando y temo que en cualquier momento vaya a romperse por tanta presión. Es solo una chica de quince años. El cambio le ira bien, se alejará de sus problemas, empezara de nuevo y va a volver el próximo verano como nueva dispuesta a hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Necesita un descanso no importa cuanto lo niegue.

\- ¿de verdad crees que es lo mejor? – pregunto mirándola temeroso. – dejara toda la vida que había construido en Manhattan, sus amigos en el campamento, los amigos que hizo en Goode, toda su familia. Estará sola en Forks…

-estoy segura de que es lo mejor, podrá rehacer su vida, mejorarla a su gusto y todo lo que quiera. Y respecto a los chicos… la visitaran, estoy segura, la quieren demasiado como para olvidarla así como así. Además, ella no estará sola, me tendrá a mí, te tendrá a ti, tendrá a los nuevos amigos que estoy segura hará por allá. Todo estará bien – le tranquilizo sentándose junto a el permitiendo que la abrazara con fuerza.

-no se como he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ti, Sally – le dio un beso en el pelo – tienes razón, toda ira bien, solo hay que tener fe en que lo hará y listo.

-eso es.


	2. Chapter 2

La casa en la que vivirían a partir de entonces era bastante bonita y modesta. Tenia dos pisos y estaba pintada de un tono de beige bastante clásico. Cuando se entraba a la casa se llegaba a la sala de estar que estaba decorada con tres sillones negros y una mesa de café, además de la televisión que estaba en la gran repisa junto al reproductor de DVD y la pequeña cajita que se conectaba a la televisión y permitía ver Hefesto TV para disfrutar de alguno de los 1300 canales cuando estuviera aburrida. Un regalo de la cabina 9 con el que Paul estaba encantado. Parecía que se sentía especial viendo los mismos programas que algunos dioses.

Lo malo había sido cuando en _"los mejores momentos de nuestros héroes en la actualidad"_ pasaron el video de Percy, Annabeth y Grover en su primera misión cuando recuperaron el escudo de Ares, al principio se había maravillado al no reconocerlas, luego la había visto controlar el agua y se había quedado boquiabierto y casi se había desmayado con su increíble despedida. Percy había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones después de eso.

La cocina en si era bastante amplia, había una mesa con ocho sillas, unas alacenas que combinaban con el estilo de su madre a la perfección y una puerta que daba al rectángulo de césped que hacía de patio trasero. El primer piso también contaba con un baño aparte. En el segundo piso había seis habitaciones y otro baño. Dos de las habitaciones ahora eran oficinas de trabajo para Sally y Paul, dos eran los dormitorios y las otras dos quedarían como cuarto de invitados.

La habitación de sus padres era amplia y luminosa, tenia una amplia ventana que hacia que la luz de afuera iluminara toda la habitación, había también un armario para dos y una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama de dos plazas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y estaban llenas de fotos de Percy, la boda de Sally y Paul, los tres juntos, una de Percy y Thalía, otra de ella con Annabeth, con Grover, incluso había una de su cumpleaños en la que salía charlando con Nico y Tyson. El momento en que su madre las había tomado era aún un misterio.

La habitación de Percy era obviamente la mas cercana a la escalera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color turquesa y tenían unos ligeros toques de verde lo que le daba un efecto interesante a su habitación. Tenia una cama de tamaño mediano y una mesa de noche a un lado. La colcha era naranja y las sábanas blancas. Su armario estaba en la esquina mas alejada de la ventana que en realidad era una puerta corrediza de vidrio que permitía salir al pequeño balcón que había junto a un enorme árbol, su habitación daba directo a la parte delantera de la casa así que tenia una clara vista del bosque que había frente a su casa y en caso de cualquier emergencia salir por ahí.

En la casa había un sótano muy amplio que por alguna razón estaba dividido por la mitad así que Percy le había rogado a su madre transformar una de las mitades en una sala de entrenamiento para ella y así poder practicar sin romper nada, y también guardar sus armas de repuesto (Quirón había insistido en que tuviera todo tipo de armas en su casa para así poder estar bien abastecida, principalmente porque iba a estar lejos del campamento). La otra mitad del sótano cumplía la función de lavandería.

No tardo en descubrir que Forks no era lo que esperaba. Ciertamente ella esperaba un bonito y pequeño pueblo lluvioso, era lo que todos habían dicho de él, pero lo que no esperaba eran las hermosas playas que había cerca.

La semana después de su llegada y cuando ya habian acabado de acomodarse, Paul les había convencido a ella y a su madre de ir a recorrer el lugar y conocer a la gente que allí vivía (cosa que podría hacer en menos de un día, el pueblo era tan pequeño comparado con Nueva York) y en una tienda de artículos de deporte a la que Percy había insistido entrar para mirar los folletos de los bosques que rodeaban el área, un chico rubio de unos veintiuno o veintidós años llamado Mike (hijo de los dueños al parecer) les había preguntado si habían visitado ya La Push, la reserva india que poseía unas hermosas playas cerca de Forks, lo que obviamente provoco que Percy prácticamente volara al auto y Paul, muerto de la risa, condujera camino a la playa siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado el tal Mike.

Una vez allí Sally y Paul decidieron hacer un recorrido por el lugar y dejaron a una emocionada Percy en la playa con la promesa de encontrarlos en el café que había junto a la playa luego.

Minutos después Percy estaba tranquilamente sentada en unas rocas mirando el mar y jugueteando con el dólar de arena que su padre le había dado cuando una chica paso frente a ella y se paró a una distancia un tanto lejana. Percy la ignoro, pero eventualmente ella le pregunto:

\- ¿eres de por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto jamás.

-eh, no, en realidad vengo de Manhattan. – le contesto girándose hacia ella. La analizo, no parecía un monstruo. Era alta y ligeramente intimidante, 1,80 como mínimo, era hermosa de una manera exótica y tenia el pelo negro corto al estilo duendecillo y los ojos marrones. Tenia la piel de un tono cobrizo que le daba un aire de nativa americana que no se lo quitaban con nada. Tendría unos 23 años.

-otra chica de ciudad en Forks. Soy Leah Clearwater, por cierto – se presentó ella tendiéndole la mano.

-Percy Jackson – se la estrecho con confianza al no ver indicio de reconocimiento en su cara. - ¿Qué quieres con "otra chica de ciudad"?

-hace unos años se mudo una chica que venía de Phoenix. Ya no vive aquí, se fue a Chicago hace unos dos años con su marido y su familia. Su padre es el jefe de policía en Forks, de hecho.

-oh. – Percy supuso por el tono de Leah que la chica no le caía muy bien, pero que apreciaba al padre de esta.

\- ¿y que te trajo a Forks? – pregunto sentándose en una roca.

-mi padrastro, Paul, es profesor de ingles y lo transfirieron aquí. – le contesto confundida por la sonrisa divertida que apareció en la cara de Leah.

-oh, sí. Charlie, mi padrastro, nos contó a mí y a mi hermano que al profesor de inglés de Forks High School le había dado un ataque de diarrea crónica por algo que un estudiante puso en su taza de café y renuncio.

Percy se echó a reír.

-bueno, espero que a Paul no le pase lo mismo. Me gusta este lugar.

\- ¿no extrañas Manhattan y tu antigua escuela? – le pregunto Leah.

-oh, por supuesto que si extraño a Manhattan, amo a mi ciudad con toda mi alma. Pero a mi escuela, no mucho. No era precisamente la favorita de la clase, era más del tipo problemática sin remedio.

-bueno, eso se nota – bromeo Leah para animarla – te ves como la clase de chica que aparece en las peores pesadillas de los profesores.

Percy se rio apreciando el esfuerzo.

-seguramente lo hacía.

Ahora Leah se rio con ella. Hablaron por el resto de la tarde, Leah le hablo sobre su hermano, Seth y le conto varias cosas que sabía de Forks. Percy a su vez le hablo de sus amigos y le describió Manhattan. Por primera vez Percy se sintió cómoda cerca de una mortal que no fuera Rachel, su madre o Paul.

Finalmente, cuando Percy decidió que seria buena idea irse con sus padres se escuchó un fuerte: "LEAH, HERMANA ¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ABANDONARME?"

El grito provenía de arriba de ellas y cuando miraron hacia allí, Percy vio a un guapo chico pelinegro de unos 17 o 18 años, media alrededor de 1, 90 y por la descripción de Leah, era Seth. El estaba de pie en una roca particularmente grande, con un mano en el corazón y una expresión falsamente herida.

-bueno, Seth, debes admitir que aburres bastante – le devolvió el grito Leah dándole una mirada de disculpa a Percy.

-oh, vamos, si yo soy muy interesante – bajo de la roca dando saltos como un niño hasta que llego junto a ellas - ¿no me presentas a tu nueva amiga?

-para que la espantes, no gracias – Percy rio levemente de la cara indignada de Seth.

-bien, pues me presento yo solito – dijo el muy digno.

-como un niño grande, mamá estará orgullosa. – Leah esquivo el montón de arena que su hermano le arrojo con el pie.

-bueno – se giro hacia Percy sin dejar de hacerle muecas a Leah – soy Seth Clearwater, hermano menor de la chistosita.

-soy Percy Jackson – y entonces Seth la miro a los ojos.

…

Todo se vino al traste en su interior cuando vio los hermosos ojos verde mar de la preciosa chica frente a él. Vio cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que lo ataban a su existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globos. Todo lo que le había hecho ser como era, todo, clac, clac, clac... se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Pero no flotaba a la deriva. No. Un nuevo cordel lo ataba a su posición.

Y no uno solo, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero le fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora le parecía evidente.

La gravedad de la Tierra ya no lo ataba al suelo que pisaba.

Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la hermosísima chica pelinegra frente a él.

Percy Jackson.

_**/fragmento sacado de amanecer, libro dos. Adaptado/**_

…

Percy vio con curiosidad como Seth de pronto se quedaba totalmente quieto mirándola a los ojos y como Leah miraba a su hermano con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno, Percy, fue un placer enorme haberte conocido. – dijo ella luego de unos segundos – esperamos volver a verte.

Percy noto que había usado el plural mas no lo menciono

-claro, vendré a la playa todas las veces que pueda, adoro el mar, mañana seguro estaré aquí – Percy se preguntó por qué se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver la gran sonrisa de Seth. Inevitablemente se la devolvió antes de irse caminando escuchando las risas de los hermanos Clearwater y sintiendo la mirada de Seth fija en su espalda.

…

-así que…

-dime todo lo que sepas de ella – la interrumpió Seth emocionado.

-suenas como un acosador, hermanito – dijo Leah sonriendo.

-oh, vamos, Leah.

-bien, bien – se rindió ella comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque. – como te dijo, se llama Percy Jackson, se mudo hace una semana de Manhattan porque su padrastro es profesor de inglés y fue trasferido a Forks High School. Tiene 15 años. Su mamá es novelista y no me hablo de su padre, aunque lo nombro cuando menciono a sus dos primos. No es buena en la escuela, dijo y cito: "No era precisamente la favorita de la clase, era más del tipo problemática sin remedio." Tiene THDA y dislexia, pero sabe hablar griego a la perfección, no dijo por qué. Ama el mar y sus criaturas más que a su vida y odia comer pescado, sushi o cualquier cosa salida del mar. Tiene varios amigos, menciono a algunos, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Travis, Connor, Malcolm y otros más. Eso es todo lo que se.

-gracias, Leah – dijo su hermano casi saltando de felicidad. ¡Se había imprimado! ¡al fin, después de esperar por años!

-no hay de que – dijo ella antes de hacer una mueca – no es justo, te imprimas justo de alguien que me cayó bien, ¿cómo se supone que hare de hermana celosa ahora?

Seth se rio antes de ponerse detrás de un árbol, quitarse la ropa y entrar en fase para su próxima pratulla. Todo el tiempo con una hermosa chica pelinegra de ojos verde mar en mente.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿sabes algo, Percy? – pregunto Sally sentada en el sofá junto a su hija viendo un programa en Hefesto TV.

-Mucha gente dice que con suerte y sé mi nombre. "Algo" no está en la lista– dijo ella sonriendo.

Estaba muy feliz desde su encuentro con los Clearwater el día anterior. Quizás si podría hacer amigos nuevos. Lo único que la apenaba era que Rachel había quedado sola en Goode. Pobre chica. Pero al menos la vería dentro de unos meses cuando fuera al campamento en las vacaciones de invierno. Aquí las clases terminaban antes que en NY así que pasarían la navidad en Forks, se irían a Manhattan para año nuevo y ella pasaría las siguientes dos semanas en el Campamento Mestizo. Era una suerte que sus padres no hubieran vendido o arrendado el apartamento.

-Esta mañana en el supermercado conocí a la esposa del jefe de policía. Se llama Sue y nos invito a cenar a su casa hoy como bienvenida al pueblo. Paul y yo vamos a ir, ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes con nosotros? Tiene un hijo dos años mayor que tú, quizá te caiga bien.

Percy lo pensó por un segundo mientras veía a Hermes promocionar su servicio de mensajería en un comercial.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vendría bien tener conocidos por aquí – Percy sonrió con burla – esperemos que el jefe no tenga mi nombre en su expediente.

Sally le dio un codazo divertida.

…

-chicos, esta noche los necesito aquí lo mas presentable posibles. – dijo Sue mirando a sus hijos y marido.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Seth curioso tomando un vaso de la alacena. Rara vez su madre les decía eso.

-invite a los Blofis a cenar – dijo ella simplemente.

\- ¿Blofis? ¿Qué Blofis? – pregunto Charlie, no le sonaba de nada.

-son los nuevos en el pueblo, me encontré a Sally esta mañana en el supermercado, me dijo que ella, su marido, Paul, y su hija, Percy, venían de Manhattan y se mudaron hace una semana. Es una mujer muy agradable y acepto venir con su familia.

Inmediatamente Seth se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando y Leah estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Charlie divertido por la cara de Seth.

-Conocimos a Percy ayer en la playa, bueno, yo lo hice, Seth llego después. Es una chica muy divertida debo admitirlo. Ah, y su apellido es Jackson, el señor Blofis es su padrastro, no su padre, así que serían los Blofis Jackson. – Leah miro intencionadamente a su madre que miro incrédula a Seth. ¿Su hijo se había imprimado de Percy? por su cara, así era. Sonrió en grande, de pronto su idea de invitarlos a comer le pareció aún mejor.

-Vaya, gente de ciudad. Espera… ¿dijiste Manhattan? ¿Por qué se mudaron al otro lado del país? Estamos a mitad de septiembre – dijo Charlie y Seth contesto antes que nadie.

-El señor Blofis es profesor de ingles y lo transfirieron a Forks High School. Querían salir de la monotonía de un solo lugar.

-Parece que hablaron bastante con ella – se burlo Charlie divertido por el leve sonrojo de Seth.

-Oh, cállate, Charlie.

…

De alguna manera, Percy había convencido a su madre de que la llevara a la playa y la recogiera antes de la cena para que pudiera arreglarse. Así que en ese momento estaba en la orilla de la playa disfrutando de la llovizna que caía. Naturalmente debía dejar que la mojara, seria demasiado extraño que estuviera completamente seca en plena lluvia.

Miro el mar y sonrió cuando sintió la presencia de los peces. Admiro la belleza del lugar, la madera varada entre las rocas, la arena, las olas, la tranquilidad que se respiraba le parecía extraña, ella estaba acostumbrada a las playas llenas de gente y completamente soleadas. Esta en cambio, era preciosa a su manera, no había mucha gente por culpa de la lluvia por lo que podía escuchar el murmullo de las olas romper contra la orilla y también escuchaba a los peces hablar entre ellos. Era relajante.

-Hermoso ¿verdad? – Percy pego un salto ante la sorpresa y se giro a toda velocidad con una mano en el bolsillo y sujetando con fuerza su bolígrafo antes de relajarse al ver quien era.

–Seth… me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – dijo él, aunque su sonrisa dejaba en claro que no era así. – ¿Lista para esta noche?

Ella le miro confundida mientras sentía como dejaba de lloviznar.

-La cena, mi mamá dijo que había invitado a tu familia. – explico Seth.

-Oh, ¿Sue es tu madre? – pregunto innecesariamente ella. No podían culparla, estaba muy distraída con todo el tema de la mudanza y el temor de que un monstruo aparezca de la nada y la pille con la guardia baja.

-Si y Charlie, mi padrastro, es el jefe de policía.

-Bueno eso lo explica – ante la mirada confusa de Seth, Percy explico: – mi mamá solo me dijo que cenaríamos en la casa del jefe y que su esposa era quien nos había invitado, no dio más nombres.

-Ah, genial… oye… no es por ser entrometido, pero… ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que te guste el mar? – pregunto el, había algo en la forma en que miraba al mar que lo intrigaba, lo miraba como si fuera su hogar.

Percy pensó en una manera de contestar con la verdad, pero sin revelar nada comprometedor.

-No lo sé, desde que era una niña me ha encantado y eso lo comparto con mi papá, supongo que cuando estoy cerca del mar, me siento más cercana a él. – Seth sonrió ante la respuesta, quizá conocerla no sería tan difícil.

-Yo también me siento cercano a mi papá cuando estoy en el mar, solía llevarme a pescar cada fin de semana hasta que murió hace unos tres o cuatro años. – Seth hizo una mueca, en el fondo aun extrañaba a su padre. - ¿Por qué te hace sentir cercana a ti?

-Emmm… – Percy pensó en una excusa, no podía decir que era porque su padre era el dios del mar, se decidió por la historia que solía dar en la escuela – mi papá vive muy lejos, en Grecia y no le veo mucho, de hecho, no le veo desde mi cumpleaños en agosto, pero comparto mi amor por el mar con él y siempre me lo recuerda y es capaz de calmarme.

Seth asintió queriendo cambiar de tema, Percy se veía tan melancólica. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que lo tenía intrigado desde el día anterior.

-Leah menciono que hablabas griego con fluidez, ¿es por tu padre?

-algo así – Percy sonrió levemente.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato y Percy descubrió que Seth ya le caía realmente bien, en cierta forma le recordaba a Nico Di Angelo antes de la muerte de Bianca. Todo enérgico y alegre. Era la clase de chicos que a ella le gustaban, esos que no se amargaban por nada y siempre ponían una sonrisa en la cara de todos con solo unas palabras. Se encontró disfrutando de su compañía como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y pensó que quizás mudarse a Forks no era tan malo.

Tiempo después fue hora de irse a preparar y Seth se despidió diciendo que su madre le obligaría a ayudarle a preparar todo para que la cena sea _"per-fec-ta"_, logrando que Percy riera divertida por su tono.

…

\- ¿ya estas lista, mamá? – pregunto en un grito Percy por enésima vez sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de su habitación, dioses, su madre tardaba mas en arreglarse que las hijas de Afrodita, ¡y ellas se maquillaban hasta para un Captura la Bandera!

\- ¡En cinco minutos! – Percy rodo los ojos sabiendo que eso era una mentira mientras jugueteaba con su mechon de pelo blanco.

La cena era a las siete, miro el reloj en su mesa de noche, faltaban veinticinco minutos. Mmmm… Qué pasaría si…

\- ¡La cena _es_ en cinco minutos! – exclamo con una sonrisa logrando que Paul, quien estaba sentado en la cama examinando una daga de bronce de Percy, reprimiera una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Mas rápido de lo que debería ser posible para una mortal de su edad, Sally salió del baño y corrió a su habitación para salir treinta segundos después como una exhalación completamente arreglada colocándose los tacones con una mano y acomodando su bolso con la otra.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos, no podemos llegar tarde. Ay, dios mío, ¿Qué clase de impresión estamos dando? – Sally miro confundida como su esposo e hija estallaban en carcajadas. Miro su ropa y se tocó la cara y el cabello asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Lo estaba. Miro el reloj angustiada y cuando vio la hora tomo una almohada de la cama de su hija y se lo lanzo, más ella lo atrapo al vuelo.

\- ¡Persephone Nerea Jackson! ¡casi haces que me de algo! – Percy y Paul volvieron a estallar en carcajadas a las que Sally esta vez se unió.

-Muy bien vámonos – Percy se puso de pie, se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero blanca y salió por la puerta.

_Mientras tanto en casa de Seth…_

-Seth, acomoda la mesa… Leah, vigila la comida mientras me cambio… Charlie, apaga la televisión… Seth, somos solo siete personas, no pongas tantos vasos… Leah, por el amor de dios, suelta el teléfono y vigila la comida … Charlie, de nuevo, apaga el televisor, no me importa quien esté jugando que.

Sue estaba frenética, parecía que el único emocionado por la cena era Seth. Era el único que le ponía, aunque sea un poco de empeño en que todo se viera bien, incluso había limpiado su habitación, ¡la había limpiado! No conocía a Percy, pero si era capaz de hacer que Seth limpiara su cuarto, pues ya la adoraba.

Quince minutos después alguien toco la puerta. Charlie se puso de pie y recién ahí apago el televisor para ir a abrir la puerta.

…

Afuera Percy estaba mirando a su madre con una ceja alzada, no había mencionado que los Swan-Clearwater vivían a solo unas cuadras de distancia.

-No sabía que conocías a los hijos de Sue de antes – se excusó ella.

-De hecho, solo conocí a Leah ayer en la playa y hoy me encontré oficialmente con Seth. – le dijo ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la puerta se abrió.

Charlie Swan era un hombre alto de unos 40 años, tenía el pelo rizado oscuro y ojos marrón chocolate. Un segundo después a su lado apareció una mujer bajita de rostro afilado con el pelo corto y oscuro.

-Sally, hola, la cena estará lista en un segundo, pasen – dijo la mujer, presumiblemente Sue, apartándose de la puerta junto a su marido.

-Gracias, Sue – dijo Sally, una vez adentro tomo gentilmente a Percy y Paul de los brazos para presentarlos. – el es mi marido, Paul y ella es mi hija, Percy.

-Hola – saludaron los dos a la vez y Paul continuo – tienen una hermosa casa.

-Muchas gracias, Paul. – dijo el jefe extendiéndole la mano – yo soy Charlie, es un placer conocerles.

-El placer es nuestro – aseguro Paul estrechándola mientras Sally y Sue comenzaban a hablar, aunque Percy sentía la mirada de Sue fija en ella.

-Seth y Leah están en la sala, podrías ir con ellos para que no te aburras con nuestra conversación – le dijo Sue sonriéndole, al parecer contenta con el resultado de su examinación, aunque un poco extrañada por el mechon de pelo blanco, que era visible pues Percy no lo habia ocultado. – la sala es por allí.

-gracias – dijo ella dándole su mejor sonrisa y caminando en dirección a la sala donde se encontró a los hermanos Clearwater mirando la entrada como si supieran que se dirigía ahí.

…

Al verla entrar en la sala Seth se paro de un salto al instante y le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Hola de nuevo ¿lista para comer la mejor cena de tu vida?

-Quizá llegue a tener el segundo puesto, las comidas de mamá son las mejores sin duda – dijo Percy divertida.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Leah sonriendo levemente.

-El hecho de que sospecho que mis amigos solo iban a verme para comer su comida, y que tengo la certeza de que mis primos lo hacían; todo el tiempo era la misma rutina, llegaban, saludaban, comían, hablaban, pedían galletas y se iban. Y solo hablaban de lo maravillosa que es la comida.

-Pues tus amigos y tus primos son raros – le dijo Seth con intención de picarla.

-Bueno, sin un poco de anormalidad todo seria muy aburrido ¿no creen? – automáticamente Seth y Leah sonrieron, quizás no sería tan difícil hablarle de los Quileute como había creído Sam.

-Totalmente – dijo Seth - ¿vamos a comer?

-Claro.

…

La cena fue un éxito, Paul y Charlie hablaron toda la noche sobre el sistema de enseñanza en Forks y como eran los estudiantes. Sally y Sue descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y terminaron organizando una reunión entre las dos al día siguiente para el almuerzo. Leah se había ido a su habitación después de la cena pues estaba cansada, aunque Seth, Sue y Charlie sabían que era una excusa para salir de la casa e ir a hacer su turno de patrulla, últimamente había unas criaturas muy extrañas rondando las fronteras de Forks y habían duplicado los turnos.

Percy mientras tanto había estado muy entretenida hablando con Seth, sorprendida al haber encontrado en él un amigo diferente a todos los que había tenido. Era curioso, la única vez que había hecho un amigo por su cuenta siendo solo Percy Jackson, no la semidiosa hija de Poseidón, había sido cuando conoció a Grover y ni siquiera estaba segura de que contara pues su mejor amigo era un sátiro.

Aun así, se divirtió con Seth y pudo olvidar, aunque sea por un segundo, que, con cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba su cumpleaños dieciséis se acercaba y posiblemente con él la decisión que definiría el destino del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy obviamente sabía cómo era llegar a una escuela nueva a la perfección, lo había hecho cada año desde la primaria, pero ella llegaba el PRIMER día de clases donde era más fácil pasar desapercibida, aquí ya era mitad de septiembre, todos se conocían y el rumor de que una chica nueva había llegado desde Manhattan se había esparcido más rápido que los chismes del campamento (las hijas de Afrodita tenían un impresionante don para los cotilleos y que esos mortales las superaran era preocupante)

-todo va a estar bien – le había dicho Paul mientras estacionaba el auto en una plaza libre.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – había preguntado de vuelta mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

-confió en que lo hará, recuerda que aquí el único que conoce tu expediente escolar es el director, nadie sabe nada de las expulsiones. No te dirán nada. Y si eso no te basta, activa tu Modo Encantador y te ganaras a todos. Te dejaran en paz el resto del año si te los ganas desde el primer día.

Percy le había hecho caso, los mortales siempre sucumbían al encanto divino que los semidioses poseían inconscientemente.

_Una sonrisa brillante, una palabra educada aquí y allá, una muestra de buenos modales y ya los tendrán comiendo de la palma de su mano, no importa quien sea, _había dicho Travis Stoll cuando les enseñaban a los menores como lidiar en el mundo mortal sin que casi ningún mortal te sacara de tus casillas. Énfasis en casi.

En Manhattan usar esa táctica era un tanto más complicado pues todos los maestros y alumnos sabían de su historial de escuelas o desconfiaban por su aspecto problemático, pero ahí en Forks, todos eran sencillos de ganar, eran demasiado confiados. Como la señora Cope, de la oficina de registro.

Paul la había dejado en la puerta de la oficina y se había ido a la sala de profesores donde todos los maestros y el director le esperaban para darle la bienvenida oficial. Así que por el momento estaba sola.

-buenos días, señora – dijo acercándose al escritorio con su mejor sonrisa, aunque tratando de verse tímida, eso hacía que no tratasen de preguntar sobre su vida personal. Para ellos persona tímida es igual a cero vida social. Los mortales no sabían lo fácilmente que podían ser despistados. – disculpe si la interrumpo, soy Percy Jackson, la nueva, tengo entendido que aquí debo retirar mis papeles y demás. Si es así, ¿me los daría, por favor? No quiero llegar tarde a mis clases en mi primer día.

-claro que sí, cariño, dame un minuto y te doy lo necesario – prácticamente arrullo ella. ¡bum!, listo, Percy se había ganado a la señora Cope.

Le entrego su horario, un pase para que sus nuevos profesores firmasen y puso un plano de la escuela frente a ella en su escritorio para después proceder a marcar con varios colores las rutas más convenientes para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Todo con una amabilidad impresionante que se transformó en compasión cuando vio que Percy fruncía el ceño al tratar de leer el horario.

– en Forks no estamos acostumbrados a tener alumnos con tus dificultades de aprendizaje, pero haremos el mayor esfuerzo posible, no tienes por qué preocuparte, querida.

Pero ella no se había ganado a Percy. El mayor esfuerzo posible… el típico discurso de cada escuela a la que había asistido, seguramente seria el mismo proceso también. Primero todos tienen una paciencia infinita, que después queda en empatía, a la que seguía la amabilidad forzada que daba paso a la resignación, para acabar siendo ignorada y cero ayudada. Lo mismo de siempre.

-gracias – dijo dándole una sonrisa un tanto falsa guardando los papeles en su mochila con más brusquedad de la necesaria, por suerte la mortal no se dio cuenta.

-si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, querida. Espero y disfrutes tu estancia en Forks.

-yo también lo espero – _y espero aún más que ningún monstruo venga a arruinar mi estancia aquí, no hay más escuelas por la zona, _decidió guardarse esa última parte.

Salió de la oficina colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta pues había comenzado a lloviznar. Recordó que debería agradecerle a Apollo en algún momento por haberle dado un buen tiempo la primera semana que estuvo en Forks. El sol era definitivamente algo que echaría de menos pues en lugares como ese solo había lluvia y quizá un poco de nieve. Era bueno en parte, el agua le daba fuerzas así que estaría bien, pero, aun así, extrañaría su ajetreada ciudad y sus soleados días de verano y primavera.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada de la cafetería así que saco el plano de la mochila junto a su horario y lo leyó como pudo.

**Inglés – Sr. Blofis**

Bueno, al menos tendría clases con Paul.

**Matemáticas – Sr. Varner.**

¡oh, que alegría! ¡tendría matemáticas a la segunda hora!

**Historia – Sra. White.**

Ojalá no fuera a dormirse en los primeros minutos.

**Educación Física – Entrenador Clapp.**

Eso ya era mejor.

**Almuerzo.**

Aun mejor.

**Biología – Sr. Banner.**

Su gozo en un pozo. Esperaba que pasaran algo de biología marina o moriría de aburrimiento.

**Español – Sra. Goff.**

Un pozo muy profundo.

Tomo el plano tratando de recordar los colores que la Sra. Cope había puesto en cada materia. Si no se equivocaba el amarillo era ingles así que memorizo como pudo todas las rutas y guardo el mapa y el horario de nuevo para ir a su primera clase.

En el camino se topo con Paul así que haciendo como si nada se adelantó para caminar a su lado ignorando olímpicamente las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Sr. Blowfish? – pregunto con burla sacándole una risa a su padrastro.

-bastante bien, Srta. Johnson.

-jamás debí haberte hablado del Sr. D – gimoteo olvidando su diversión haciendo que Paul volviese a reír.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – le pregunto él acomodándose bien la correa del maletín en su hombro.

-ingles, contigo – contesto mientras se detenían en la puerta del salón.

-fantástico – la miro fijamente mientras los estudiantes pasaban a su lado para entrar a su clase – no te pongas nerviosa o algo así, todo estará bien. Se que el cambio fue muy brusco, sobre todo considerando que recién te estabas acostumbrando a Goode, pero confiemos en que esto será mejor, te ayudará a despejar tu mente de todos los problemas y podrás disfrutar de una experiencia mortal común, como tu la llamarías. Nadie te conoce ni a ti ni a tu historial. Ah y recuerda que cuando le hablaste de la mudanza, tu padre te dijo que ante cualquier problema con algún muchacho no dudases en llamarlo y…

-y que él se encargaría de aparecer en su modo papá sobreprotector dispuesto a despedazar a cualquiera que se le insinué a su única hija, no importaba que tan ocupado estuviese. – sonrió, en parte por el recuerdo del sueño que su padre le envió la noche antes de irse de Nueva York, y en parte porque sabía que Paul le había recordado eso por el grupito de chicos que le estaba mirando y que se había dispersado apenas oyeron esas palabras (se habían asegurado de decirlas de un modo que las escucharan claramente)

\- ¿lista? – Paul señalo la entrada. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos según veía.

-vamos allá, profesor – entro al aula dirigiéndose inmediatamente a uno de los dos asientos libres de la clase, por alguna razón ahí los mesones eran para tres personas cada uno y en el que se iba a sentar solo estaba ocupado el asiento del centro donde había una chica que tenía la cabeza baja y las manos bajo la mesa.

Se sentó a su lado en el asiento que daba a la ventana y debatió consigo misma la idea de presentarse o esperar que lo hiciera ella mientras Paul les daba unos minutos libres a sus nuevos estudiantes y acomodaba su también nuevo escritorio. La chica parecía demasiado tímida, lo haría ella misma, decidió.

-hola, soy Percy – la chica levanto la cabeza nada más un poco y miro con sorpresa mal disimulada la mano que le tendía.

-ho-hola, Percy, soy Lucy – le estrecho débilmente la mano antes de volver a esconderla en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-es un placer conocerte – la analizo de pies a cabeza. Sentada parecía ser bastante bajita y quizás un poco rellenita. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos pardos rodeados por unas gafas de montura gruesa de un tono purpura muy oscuro. Su piel era pálida como la de todos allí y Percy agradeció que el bronceado de su piel se hubiera desvanecido, sus inusuales ojos ya llamaban demasiado la atención como para agregarle un bronceado natural en un lugar donde llovía 24/7 la mayor parte del tiempo.

-lo mismo digo – dijo ella sacándola de su examinación mental, pareció tener una pelea consigo misma antes de agregar – oí que el nuevo maestro es algo tuyo. ¿Es cierto?

-es mi padrastro – aclaro notando que estaba buscando tema de conversación, miro por el rabillo del ojo a los demás estudiantes y noto un grupo de chicas que miraban hacia su mesa como si no pudieran creerlo, y cuando sus miradas se llenaron de desdén se dio cuenta que Lucy quizás no tenía muchos amigos. Y su teoría se confirmó un segundo después.

-hey, bonita – se dio la vuelta el chico rubio de enfrente - ¿eres la nueva, cierto?

-sí, lo soy y mi nombre es Percy, no bonita. – había algo en la forma en que el chico miraba a Lucy que la hizo ponerse alerta.

-oí que vienes de Nueva York ¿Qué se siente cambiar la Gran Manzana por este pueblucho? – pregunto el chico sin hacer caso de sus palabras – por cierto, soy Hudson Morgan.

-hola, Hudson, y se siente extraño, estoy acostumbrada a lugares más amplios, pero debo admitir que este _pueblo_ tiene su encanto – decidió contestar con la verdad, pero seguía un poco reservada, el chico claramente era el matón de la clase. Y los dioses sabían que ella odiaba a los matones.

-bueno, eso es raro, yo llevo en este pueblo desde que nací y aun no encuentro su encanto, sobre todo con la cantidad impresionante de nerds que ahí en esta escuela – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con burla a Lucy que miro hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba y encorvaba los hombros, acciones que provocaron que Percy apretase los dientes, sospecha confirmada.

-es mucho mejor juntarse con esos "nerds" antes que soportarte a ti, según veo – respondió Percy haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo _nerds_ sin hacer caso de la mirada incrédula de Lucy y con un tono arrogante que haría sentir a Apollo y Hermes orgullosos. Tono al que se le sumo una sonrisa igual de presumida cuando Hudson apretó los dientes y se forzó a mantener su fachada de buen chico.

-y yo veo que hiciste buenas migas con Ugly Betty, eso no va con tu apariencia ¿Por qué no te sientas con mis amigos y yo en el almuerzo? Estoy seguro que te divertirás más que con esta y podrás ser como eres en realidad. – de acuerdo, Lucy definitivamente no parecía sorprendida por sus palabras, pero si dolida. Hora de explotar la vena descarada y arrogante que Annabeth estaba segura que poseía.

-mira, Morgan, yo no estoy buscando diversión y no me conoces de nada para saber cómo soy en realidad y según veo, claramente ya no tendrás ese privilegio – contesto mirándole fijamente sin dejar su sonrisa e irguiéndose con elegancia. Si un dios la viera en ese momento no dudaría un segundo en decir que era una digna hija y sobrina de los Tres Grandes con el orgullo más alto que el Olimpo, aunque solo sacaba ese lado cuando quería dejar mal a un mortal mal ubicado en el tablero. –Si quieres llevarte bien conmigo, chiquillo, cállate, date la vuelta y deja a Lucy en paz. Créeme, no quieres verme enfadada.

Luego de darles una mirada airada, Hudson se dio la vuelta e hizo como si no existieran. Esperaba que se mantuviera así por un tiempo.

-y yo que pensaba que iba a librarme de los canallas como él cuándo dejase Manhattan – negó la cabeza volviendo a su sonrisa amable cuando miro a Lucy.

-gracias por eso, eres la única chica que ha dado la cara por mi – dijo la castaña sonriendo un poco.

-no te dejes, respóndeles, demuéstrales que no eres algo que puedan pasar a llevar así como así – le aconsejo antes de mirar hacia adelante donde Paul estaba comenzando a ordenar sus papeles, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría la clase.

-lo intentare, pero soy muy tímida y eso me hace un blanco fácil – le susurro Lucy.

-no es malo ser tímida, yo soy muy directa y tengo poco filtro a la hora de hablar, un poco de timidez me habría ayudado bastante – recordó todas las veces que se había metido en problemas por su poco tacto. – solo tienes que demostrarles que eres más de lo que muestras, yo lo veo.

-hablas como Malcolm – dijo Lucy sonriendo un poco más.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto alzando una ceja, ¿se refería al Malcolm que ella conocía o a algún otro? había oído que Pace era de Washington, pero ¿Forks? No sabia si alegrarse o golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Malcolm Pace, es mi único amigo aquí, por eso te dije que eras la única _chica_ que había dado la cara por mí, Malcolm lo hace todo el tiempo, es un buen amigo – confirmado, miro un poco a Lucy y cuando tuvo claro que solo veía a Malcolm como un amigo se relajó, sería complicado convivir con ella si le gustaba Malcolm, sobre todo considerando que Percy apoyaba al cien por cien a Mayla, aunque Kayla y él no admitieran sus sentimientos y se la pasaran peleando para ocultarlos del otro, pero Percy y Annabeth ya habían tenido su diversión pillando a Malcolm mirando embobado a Kayla mientras ella entrenaba. El posterior interrogatorio había sido de lo más prometedor.

\- ¿Percy? – Lucy agito su mano frente a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – sacudió su cabeza tratando de calmar su hiperactivo cerebro que ante la sorpresa corría a mil kilómetros por hora, esperaba y Paul tuviera algo con cafeína, eso usualmente calmaba a su THDA.

–estabas como ida.

-es solo que… - antes de terminar la oración la puerta de la clase se abrió estrepitosamente y un chico rubio que ella conocía muy bien entro a la clase jadeando como un perro después de correr siete maratones seguidas.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad siento llegar tarde, señor, pero el auto de mi papá se detuvo a mitad de camino y la grúa no llegaba nunca, me tuve que venir a pie y estaba muy lejos. Corrí todo el camino. Solo míreme, estoy calado hasta los huesos…

-no se preocupe, señor… - Paul dejo la frase en el aire mientras Percy se aseguraba de grabar el momento en su memoria y la clase guardaba silencio.

-Pace, mi nombre es Malcolm Pace – se presento colgando el impermeable en los ganchos que había junto a la puerta.

-pues es un placer conocerlo, señor Pace, tome asiento, estoy a punto de presentarme – Paul escaneo el salón súbitamente silencioso y cuando la vio con las manos en las cienes muy concentrada alzo las cejas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-grabo este momento en mi memoria, un chico de la 6 impuntual, increíble – al escucharla Malcolm la miro fijamente boquiabierto.

\- ¡¿Percy?! – pregunto incrédulo bajo la mirada de todos que ante su expresión y su tono se preguntaban lo mismo ¿se conocían?

-la única – le sonrió con burla – no creas que dejare pasar el hecho de que hayas llegado tarde, Pace. Tu hermana va a matarte cuando se entere.

-no puede ser… ¿Qué Hades estás haciendo tu aquí? – Percy agradeció que Malcolm sin querer haya preguntado eso último en griego.

-transfirieron a mi padrastro, ¿recuerdas? Creí que Annabeth te lo había dicho – se aseguró de que el notara el cambio de idioma y gracias a los dioses lo pillo al vuelo.

-menciono que te mudabas de Manhattan, pero no me dijo dónde. Matare a mi hermanita cuando la vea en las vacaciones de invierno. – Malcolm negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

\- ¿eres hermano de Annabeth? – pregunto Paul emocionado, ¡un hijo de Atenea en su clase!

-sí, e imagino que usted debe ser el padrastro de Percy, Paul Blow… eeeh Blofis ¿cierto? – Percy sonrió con inocencia cuando Paul la miro mientras Malcolm tomaba asiento en la mesa de Lucy y Percy.

\- ¿ustedes dos se conocen? – pregunto Hudson alzando una ceja un poco molesto, se notaba que Malcolm no le caía bien.

-vamos al mismo campamento en las vacaciones y es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, estoy obligado a soportarla la mayor parte del tiempo. – Malcolm le sonrió con burla a Percy que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-tú en el fondo me adoras, rubio, y… ahora que lo pienso, ¿te digo algo, estratega nato? tengo pensado aliarme con la cabina 7 en el primer captura la bandera de las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Crees que a Kayla le guste la idea?

En un segundo Malcolm dejo de sonreír, se sonrojo levemente y se irguió en el asiento mirando a Paul.

-su hijastra es terrible – Percy se hecho a reír.

-lo sé – aseguro Paul antes de comenzar la clase – bueno, chicos, como todos escucharon, mi nombre es Paul Blofis y debido a la repentina renuncia de su antiguo maestro yo enseñare ingles aquí a partir de ahora…

Percy dejo de escuchar a partir de entonces, Paul había decidido comenzar hablando de la importancia de la gramática y la puntuación y también había decidido escribir en el pizarrón todos los factores. ¿Qué acaso quería matarla?

-maldita dislexia – maldijo a la vez que Malcolm por lo que sonó un poco extraño.

\- ¿tú también tienes dislexia? – pregunto Lucy mirándola aun algo sorprendida porque conociera a Malcolm.

-y THDA, es de lo peor cuando hay que escribir o quedarse quieto – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-como si tu pudieras quedarte tranquila por más de dos minutos – dijo Malcolm aun tratando de leer el pizarrón entornando los ojos.

\- ¡sí que puedo! – exclamo Percy, cualquier cosa que los de Atenea dijeran podía ser un desafío para los de Poseidón y viceversa.

-de acuerdo, inténtalo, te tomo el tiempo – Pace le mostro su reloj dándose por vencido con el pizarrón y mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-bien. Hazlo, ya.

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… … … 49… 50… 51… 52… 53… 54… 55… 56… 57… 58… 59…

-no puedo más – inmediatamente Percy empezó a mover los dedos y rebotar su pierna en el piso.

-un minuto – dijo Lucy incrédula – solo pudiste estar quieta por un minuto.

-tiene un THDA bastante elevado, pero has mejorado, la ultima vez no llegaste a los 35 segundos. – aseguro Malcolm recordando ese día.

-bueno, ya puedo decirle a Travis y Connor que los supere en otra cosa, ellos solo hicieron 33 – Malcolm se rio por lo bajo.

\- ¿Quiénes son Travis y Connor? – pregunto Lucy, creía haber escuchado a Malcolm nombrarlos cuando hablaba de su campamento (que solo ocurría una vez al mes, quizás con Percy ahí se soltaba un poco)

-unos amigos – le contesto Percy antes de prestar atención a lo que Paul estaba diciendo.

…

Tuvo mas clases con Lucy y Malcolm, por suerte.

Obviamente matemáticas fue más aburrida que las charlas de arquitectura de Annabeth, por suerte tenia a Lucy para ayudarla con los números que no podía leer bien.

Historia por su parte fue una verdadera tortura. Estaba con Malcolm en esa clase y lo único divertido que ocurría era cuando el corregía a la profesora y terminaban teniendo un debate maestra-alumno que quedaba en un empate porque ninguno se dignaba a perder. Por lo demás, se habría dormido apenas la maestra comenzaba a hablar si no fuera porque Malcolm lo impedía. ¡malditos hijos de Atenea obsesionados con el estudio! Ella vivía feliz en su ignorancia referente a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¡no quería saber como sus hermanos y sus primos de esa época trataron de matarse, muchas gracias!

Educación Física ya fue mejor, estaban jugando quemados por alguna extraña razón y el entrenador Clapp no tardo en darse cuenta de que Percy tenia los mismos reflejos inhumanamente rápidos de Malcolm y por el puro placer de ver algo nuevo los puso en contra.

Mala idea.

Al menos ya sabía que si ponía a Malcolm y Percy en equipos contrarios terminaría siendo un juego entre ellos dos en el que ninguno estaría dispuesto a rendirse hasta que el otro acabara en una camilla con un fuerte golpe.

¡hey, podían ser amigos, pero la rivalidad de sus padres seguía intacta y con ello el instinto competitivo de todo semidiós que se enorgullezca de ser su hij !

Así que el entrenador tomo la "sabia decisión" de ponerlos juntos en un equipo en la siguiente ronda.

Otra mala idea.

Machacaron al otro equipo en unos segundos. ¡Vaya par! Pensó el entrenador. Los pongo separados tratan de matarse, los pongo juntos y tratan de matar a los demás. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?!

Lucy por otro lado, por primera vez lo pasaba bien en una clase de EF. Era divertido ser testigo del espíritu competitivo que tenían esos dos y que se multiplicaba si estaban juntos. Sin duda estar con Percy seria divertido.

…

El resto del día fue mejor, en el almuerzo Percy se sentó con Lucy y Malcolm y se encargo de poner a Pace mas rojo que un tomate con sus bromas sobre Kayla por el puro placer de molestarlo y para vengarse por lo de historia mientras Lucy se reía, ya había visto que ella era de las tímidas que después entraban en confianza y eran peor que un huracán. Lo cual era fantástico, así podría seguirles el ritmo.

Las siguientes clases las tuvo con ambos y disfruto especialmente de la cara de Malcolm en español, claramente no entendía nada y era gracioso porque ver a un hijo de Atenea en la escuela sin entender lo que la maestra decía era insólito, pero lastimosamente tenía explicación, si con su dislexia no podían lidiar con el inglés bueno pues ni hablar del español.

El día acabo y Malcolm la llevo hasta su casa pues Paul saldría más tarde de clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Con el paso del tiempo Percy se encontró pensando en Seth más seguido, claro, era normal, hablaban y se veían todos los días pues sus madres ahora eran las mejores amigas, pero más que nada era la forma en que pensaba acerca de él había cambiado.

Las tres primeras semanas, Seth era su amigo, podía hablar con él horas sin aburrirse y él se reiría con ella de sus payasadas; en las siguientes, era su confidente, ¡si hasta le hablo de su historial de expulsiones! (hasta el momento era el único mortal que se rio de las causas, incluso Rachel se había horrorizado cuando se enteró) Al mes… bueno al mes ya lo adoraba de la misma manera que hacia con Annabeth y Grover, quizá incluso más.

Pero a los dos meses ya había algo que era diferente y curiosamente las personas que menos esperaba hicieron que lo notara…

Un día Sally había tenido un problema con su auto y le había pedido a Seth recogerla (Clearwater aun sospechaba que lo había hecho apropósito y que en su auto no había problema alguno) y él había aceptado encantado, cuando había llegado a la escuela las pocas chicas que quedaban en el estacionamiento habían estado embobadas desde el minuto en que lo vieron bajar del auto, para después decepcionarse cuando notaron que él sin hacer caso de nadie se dirigía hacia donde estaban Percy y Malcolm discutiendo que era mejor: un manantial de agua salada o un árbol de olivo. No hace falta decir quien defendía cada cosa.

\- ¡hey, Percy! – saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca interrumpiendo su discusión.

\- ¿que…? Oh ¡hola, Seth! – Percy fue bastante entusiasta al saludarlo ganándose una mirada extrañada del hijo de Atenea, ¿Por qué el repentino entusiasmo al ver a ese chico si hace un segundo estaba conteniéndose de golpearlo por defender el olivo? – ¿qué haces aquí? Oh, espera. Pace, él es Seth Clearwater, un amigo y mi vecino.

-un placer – dijo el chico rubio de penetrantes ojos grises extendiendo su mano – yo soy Malcolm Pace, antiguo amigo de Percy.

-encantado – le sonrió estrechando su mano un poco incomodo por la mirada que le daba Malcolm, por la forma en que sus ojos lo analizaban parecía buscar la mejor forma de tumbarlo en una pelea, que cosa más extraña. Tratando de deshacerse de la sensación se giró hacia Percy para responder su anterior pregunta notando que los ojos del chico ahora los analizaban a los dos – tu madre tuvo un problema con su auto en mi casa y me pidió que viniera a recogerte. ¿nos vamos?

-claro – le sonrió ella ignorando la mirada repentinamente sorprendida de Malcolm, ¿Qué Hades le pasaba? – adiós, Malcolm.

-adiós – se despidió el antes de agregar sonriente, había encontrado algo más para molestar a la hija de Poseidón y que haría que el campamento quedara encantado – Por cierto, sospecho que la cabina 10 no te dejara en paz por mucho tiempo, Penny.

-primero, no me digas Penny, Mason. Segundo, ¿de qué hablas? – le miro confundida al igual que Seth

-yo nada más digo que te prepares para los interrogatorios de Silena – la mirada rápida que le dirigió a Seth le explico todo a Percy y en una igual de rápida venganza dijo:

-prepárate tú, no vaya a ser que la consejera jefe de la cabina 3 junto a tu hermana decidan hablarle sobre tu "relación" con mi amiga de buena puntería de la 7 a Silena.

Malcolm la miro fijamente con sus ojos grises repentinamente alarmados.

-o peor – Percy sonrió con maldad – a Drew.

Malcolm palideció.

-no serias capaz.

-hay muchas cosas de las que no debería ser capaz. Y sin embargo… mírame.

Sin decir nada más, tomo a Seth de la mano que miraba confundido su charla y se fue hacia el auto de Clearwater secretamente disfrutando de las maldiciones que murmuraban las chicas junto a las que pasaba. Y no se dio cuenta de porque se sentía así hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza, voz y palabras que recordaba muy bien.

"_dentro de poco llegara alguien a tu vida que lo cambiara todo, Percy Jackson, solo debes mantenerte abierta a todas las posibilidades, no todo es lo que parece. Tómame por loca por decirte esto si quieres, mi niña, pero cuando llegue el momento… date una oportunidad de ser feliz lejos de los monstruos y la presión de la guerra que se avecina, aunque sea una vez y notaras lo mucho que te servirá para la decisión que deberás tomar de la cual no se mucho, pero para la que estoy segura mi consejo te ayudara, confía en mí, hija de Poseidón. ¡tu historia sin duda será una de mis favoritas!"_

No había pensado en las palabras que Afrodita le había dicho en esa fiesta en el Olimpo desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué las recordaba ahora? ¿sería por lo que dijo Malcolm? ¿o es que su mente estaba registrando los cambios que había en su vida desde que conoció a Seth? No lo sabía, pero algo en ella le decía que lo averiguaría pronto.

…

Al día siguiente Malcolm la llevo a su casa en su auto, el idiota no perdía oportunidad de presumirle su permiso de conducir provisional.

-así que… ¿tienes algo más que decirme? – pregunto el después de discutir acerca de su "sala de entrenamiento" mientras aceleraba.

\- ¿sobre qué? – se hizo la desentendida mientras miraba con cautela la sonrisa de Malcolm. Se parecía demasiado a Annabeth y esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

-no se responde una pregunta con otra – la reprendió como buen hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría – hablo de Seth.

-no sé a qué te refieres – dijo sinceramente confundida por su tono – somos amigos, mi mamá y la suya se llevan muy bien. Nada más.

-Percy… - dijo Malcolm estacionando su auto fuera de su casa – he evitado la conversación por todo el día así que escucha. Soy hijo de Atenea, toda mi vida me he entrenado para leer el lenguaje corporal. Soy extremadamente observador y se analizar el comportamiento que la gente tiene alrededor de otra. Noto las diferencias sutiles en una persona porque estoy más interesado en las emociones que cualquiera de mis hermanos, incluso más que Annabeth. Y note como te comportabas. Tú nunca le habías sonreído así a nadie. ¡ni siquiera a Annabeth o Grover que son los mas cercanos a ti! Dime la verdad, Jackson, ¿sientes algo por él?

-Pace, creo que este lugar te esta volviendo algo paranoico – trato de bromear Percy algo nerviosa. ¿eso era? ¿Seth le gustaba?

-puede ser – admitió – la falta de monstruos en Forks pondría nervioso a cualquiera. ¡si no me encuentro con uno desde que me mude hace dos años con mi padre y su mujer! Pero volviendo al punto. Puede que haya conocido a Seth ayer y solo hayan sido unos minutos, pero hay algo en ti que cambio cuando él apareció, sonreíste de inmediato y tus ojos brillaron. Percy no te había visto sonreír así de grande desde hace años. Cualquiera que te conozca de verdad notaria la diferencia. Si alguien del campo te viera se daría cuenta de inmediato. Créeme.

-no lo sé, Malcolm, Seth me cae realmente bien. Solo eso.

-no, Persephone – Percy alzo una ceja ante el uso de su nombre completo – Annabeth te cae bien, Grover te cae bien, yo te caigo bien. Con Clearwater es distinto. Lo veo.

\- ¿tú crees? – le miro algo nerviosa, jamás había sido tan cercana a Malcolm hasta que llego a Forks, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la conocía en verdad. O quizás solo era demasiado abierta con los semidioses.

-lo hago – Malcolm sonrió – se lo que estas haciendo, Percy. Has pasado por tanto que hasta olvidaste lo que era ser solo Percy Jackson y no la hija de Poseidón destinada a salvar el mundo. Forks te esta dando esa oportunidad, no la desaproveches. No hay monstruos que te puedan molestar y si los hay, bueno yo te ayudare a sacarlos del camino. Tienes 15 años, Percy, tienes derecho a que te guste alguien.

-Seth es un mortal – dijo un poco más relajada. Quizás tenía razón.

\- ¿y qué? Si de verdad te quiere, creo que le dará igual lo que seas, además, no es que seamos algo que afecte su día a día, somos bastante "normales" cuando no hay dioses o monstruos en medio.

-lo sé, pero me refería a que si me acerco demasiado a él mi olor se le quedara impregnado y terminara atrayendo monstruos, aunque ellos eviten Forks. Lo pondría en peligro.

-los monstruos no hacen caso de los mortales – argumento Malcolm antes de suspirar – creo que ha sido demasiada charla emocional por hoy. ¿Por qué no me dejas patearte el trasero en esa sala de entrenamiento tuya? Mi papá y mi madrastra trabajan hasta tarde.

-parece que la charla emocional te afecto mucho si crees que me ganaras. – se bajo del auto sintiendo como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_**/Fragmento de Percy Jackson y La Batalla del Laberinto. Adaptado al narrador/**_

_Y Campe salió disparada hacia el cielo, con sus alas de murciélago desplegadas, y fue a aterrizar en lo alto del Puño de Zeus, desde donde examinó la carnicería. Su rostro estaba inundado de una euforia maligna. Las cabezas mutantes de animales le crecían en la cintura y las serpientes silbaban y se le arremolinaban alrededor de las piernas. En la mano derecha sostenía un ovillo reluciente de hilo, el de Ariadna, pero enseguida lo guardó en la boca de un león, como si fuera un bolsillo, y sacó sus dos espadas curvas. Las hojas brillaban con su habitual fulgor verde venenoso. Campe soltó un chillido triunfal y algunos campistas gritaron despavoridos; otros trataron de huir corriendo y fueron pisoteados por los perros del infierno o por los gigantes. _

—_¡Dioses inmortales! —gritó Quirón. Apuntó con su arco, pero Campe pareció detectar su presencia y echó a volar a una velocidad asombrosa. La flecha pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza sin causarle ningún daño. _

_Tyson se soltó del gigante al que había aporreado hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Corrió hacia nuestras líneas, gritando: _

—_¡En vuestros puestos! ¡No huyáis! ¡Luchad! _

_Un perro del infierno saltó entonces sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo. _

_Campe aterrizó sobre la tienda de mando de Atenea y la aplastó. Corrió hacia ella y se encontró en compañía de Annabeth, que se puso a su altura con la espada en la mano. _

—_Este puede ser el final —dijo. _

—_Tal vez. _

—_Ha sido un placer combatir contigo, cerebro de alga. _

—_Lo mismo digo, listilla. _

_Se lanzaron juntas al encuentro del monstruo. Campe soltó un silbido y les lanzó sendas estocadas. Percy hizo una finta para intentar distraerla, mientras Annabeth le daba un mandoble, pero la bestia parecía capaz de combatir con ambas manos a la vez. Paró el golpe de Annabeth y ésta tuvo que retroceder de un salto para evitar la nube de veneno. Permanecer cerca de aquella criatura era como meterse __en una niebla ácida. Los ojos les escocían y no lograban llenar los pulmones. Percy sabía que no podrian mantenerse firmes más que unos segundos. _

—_¡Vamos! —gritó—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! _

_Pero no llegaba nadie. Unos se habían desmoronado y otros luchaban para salvar su propia vida o estaban demasiado aterrorizados para avanzar. Tres flechas de Quirón surgieron de repente en el pecho de Campe, pero ella se limitó a rugir con más fuerza. _

—_¡Ahora! —exclamó Annabeth. _

_Cargaron juntas, esquivaron los tajos del monstruo, rebasaron su guardia y casi... casi habían logrado clavarle sus espadas en el pecho cuando de su cintura brotó la cabeza de un oso gigante y tuvieron que retroceder a trompicones para que no les diese un mordisco mortal. _

_¡BRUUUM! _

_Se le nubló de golpe la vista. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Annabeth y ella estaban en el suelo. El monstruo tenía las patas delanteras sobre ellas y las sujetaba firmemente. Cientos de serpientes se deslizaban sobre Percy, con unos silbidos que parecían carcajadas. Campe alzó sus dos espadas teñidas de verde y comprendió que ya no tenían salida._

Percy se sentó en su cama sobresaltada, jadeando y con el rostro perlado de sudor. Aparto las sabanas de una patada y bajo los pies de la cama tratando de regular su respiración. No había soñado con eso en meses, usualmente sus pesadillas consistían en la muerte de algún campista, lo sucedido en el laberinto o algo así. No de Campe. Cerro los ojos y quito la imagen de su mente con dificultad. Volvió a abrirlos y miro la hora. 5:50 a.m. Suspiro y se puso de pie. Ya no podría volver a dormir después de esa pesadilla.

...

-entonces mi mamá me dijo: "¡como vuelvas a hacer algo así, Seth Clearwater, estarás castigado hasta que me canse de tenerte en casa!" – Seth sonrió encantado con la risa que le había sacado a Percy. Había estado bastante seria desde que llego con su madre. No sabía por qué, mas no le había preguntado, parecía tan inquieta. Había estado tan desesperado por volverla a ver feliz como siempre que termino contándole la más embarazosa de sus anécdotas infantiles.

-no puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho algo así – dijo ella mientras se calmaba, después de la pesadilla de la noche anterior, reírse le había venido bien.

-pues créelo, Leah no me dejo en paz por mucho tiempo – Percy tuvo otro ataque de risa mientras Seth se distraía levemente al escuchar a su madre y a Sally hablar en la cocina.

_En la cocina…_

-ha pasado un tiempo desde que la escuche reír así – dijo Sally mirando con añoranza hacia la sala de estar.

\- ¿ha pasado por un momento difícil? – pregunto Sue sirviendo dos tazas de té al tiempo que recordaba la mirada cansada y rota que a veces traía Percy.

-unos amigos de su campamento de verano murieron hace unos meses, eso la tiene más afectada de lo que demuestra – explico mientras tomaba su taza con un suspiro – a veces la escucho llorar y gritar en sueños. Pero a la mañana siguiente no tengo el valor de decirle nada porque estaba perfecta, no quiere preocuparme y yo no quiero hacerla recordar sus pesadillas.

-pobre niña – murmuro Sue con tristeza, en el poco tiempo que la conocía ya se había encariñado con ella. Era una chica tan viva y atenta. Era perfecta para su Seth, ambos despedían la misma cantidad de bondad y alegría, además de esa atracción que ejercían que hacía que todos a su alrededor quisieran ser sus amigos. Era triste pensar que alguien tan puro como ella haya sufrido la perdida de alguien querido a tan temprana edad.

-en parte esa fue una de las razones por las que me esforcé en convencerla de la mudanza. – admitió Sally – no estaba tranquila en Manhattan. Pensé que un nuevo lugar la ayudaría a mejorar y salir de su tristeza y no me equivoque. Desde que conoció a Seth ha vuelto a ser la niña tremendamente alegre y bromista que yo conocía. Y las pesadillas dejaron de atormentarla y ahora las tiene solo de vez en cuando. Esta volviendo de a poco a ser la niña que alegraba al mundo con su sola presencia.

-me lo llevo preguntando desde hace meses, pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo. ¿Qué hay de su padre? Digo, Percy vive contigo y Paul, pero no he escuchado nada acerca de su padre, ni siquiera ha venido a verla desde que se mudaron.

-su padre es un hombre muy ocupado, vive muy, muy lejos de aquí y son contadas las veces que se han visto. Pero sé que él la ama muchísimo y ella también a él. Ella misma lo dice, puede no ser el padre mas presente del mundo, pero siempre estará si necesita apoyo. No la visita porque vive y trabaja en Grecia, pero se mantienen en contacto todo lo que se le permite y ella es muy apegada a la familia de él y ellos la quieren también. No me extrañaría que un día de estos alguno de sus primos se aparezca.

-es lindo que la quieran de esa manera a pesar de la distancia – sonrió Sue - ¿Cómo lo conociste si vive tan lejos?

-fue en una playa cerca de Manhattan – dijo Sally con melancolía – yo estaba mal por no recuerdo que motivo y él estaba ahí, también parecía algo deprimido y habia algo que me atención en él, pero nadie mas parecía notarlo. Me acerque y comenzamos a hablar y a conocernos. Podría decirse que mi niña es el resultado de un romance de verano, pero no me arrepiento. Ella es lo más importante para mí. Y aunque su padre haya tenido que dejarme e irse lejos, sé que a él le habría encantado que criáramos juntos a Percy en su casa, me lo ofreció de hecho, pero yo me negué, no quería depender de un hombre, así que se fue solo. Esta casado y tiene otros hijos, pero sé que a pesar de eso ama a Percy tanto como yo y eso me basta. Lo se porque lo vi en agosto, cuando fue a mi apartamento para el cumpleaños de Percy, vi como la miraba. La adora y con saber eso es suficiente para mí y hace que yo esté bien.

-es una linda historia – aseguro Sue – y Percy es una niña muy buena, pero no es que se parezca mucho a ti, debo admitirlo.

\- ¡claro que no! – exclamo Sally riendo – Percy es una copia de su padre en todo. La única diferencia física es que ella es mujer y adapto sus rasgos para hacerlos más femeninos. Pero lo demás… es igual, su actitud, sus gestos, hasta su forma de hablar es la misma. No tiene nada de mí.

Sue se rio con ella.

-así que esa actitud tan peculiar salió de su padre.

-oh si – Sally sacudió la cabeza – a veces no sé si estoy hablando con él o con mi hija.

Sue volvió a reír mientras Seth entraba a la cocina.

…

\- ¿quieres ir a la playa? – pregunto Seth – mis amigos quieren conocerte y dijeron que estarían ahí hoy, Leah debe estar con ellos.

-claro, hace tiempo que no voy a la playa y eso es preocupante. – aseguro Percy relajándose más. Su día definitivamente no dejaba de mejorar.

-bien, espérame aquí, le avisare a tu madre y a la mía.

-de acuerdo – comenzó a ponerse su abrigo mientras Seth iba a la cocina.

…

Los amigos de Seth eran muy amables y divertidos. Y enormes. Eran gigantescos, incluso más que Seth. Se llamaban Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry y otros que había olvidado. Sus novias o esposa en el caso de Emily también eran muy simpáticas. La paso bastante bien con todos ellos y disfruto de la playa. No se habían ido hasta que Percy se dio cuenta de que se les estaba haciendo muy tarde.

En ese momento Seth la estaba acompañando a su casa después de haber estado hablando con Leah en la suya por unos minutos.

-gracias por subirme el ánimo hoy.

-cuando quieras – Seth miro hacia el cielo y se le escapo un pensamiento – una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar triste jamás.

Percy se sonrojo levemente por el alago, pero sonrió.

-interesante – Percy se detuvo a mitad de la acera al escuchar esa voz al igual que Seth – creí que exagerabas, Malcolm, pero claramente no es así.

Miro al frente sorprendida.

\- ¿Annabeth? – una sonrisa diferente a la anterior nació en su rostro al ver a la rubia apoyada casualmente en el auto de Malcolm que los miraba divertido desde el asiento del conductor con la puerta abierta y las piernas fuera.

\- ¿Quién más? – Annabeth también sonrió - ¿no vas a saludarme, cerebro de algas?

Percy corrió a abrazarla, desde lo sucedido Luke no habían hablado mucho porque aun era un tema delicado para la rubia saber que el chico del que había estado "enamorada" se había enamorado de su mejor amiga a pesar de las veces que trato de matarla como le había confesado el cuándo fue a San Francisco. Y no ayudaba que Percy hubiera tratado con tanta insistencia sacar el tema de Luke convertido en Cronos. La abrazo también con fuerza, después de esos meses había podido despejar su mente y olvidarse de Luke. Hoy podía decir con completa seguridad que solo estaba enamorada de Will Solace, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, aun le molestaba que Solace pasara tanto tiempo con esa chica de Hermes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, listilla? – pregunto Percy emocionada – creí que estarías en San Francisco.

-te echaba de menos y quería hablar contigo cara a cara. Hable con Malcolm ayer porque necesitaba pedirle algo y me lleve la sorpresa de que tu y el estaban en la misma escuela. Debería matarte por no decirme que compartías clases con mi hermano... La cosa es que mi padre tenía que venir un fin de semana a Seattle para hacer unas fotos para uno de sus proyectos y le pedí que me trajera con él y asi tomar yo un transporte hasta ese pueblo que hay cerca, Malcolm fue a recogerme a Port Angeles y me trajo aquí. Ahora ¿no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo?

-ah si – se giro y le hizo unas señas a Seth que se había quedado atrás. – Anne, él es Seth Clearwater. Seth, ella es mi mejor amiga, Annabeth, medio hermana de Malcolm por si te lo preguntas.

-es un placer – a Seth no le cupo duda acerca de su parentesco después de ver la mirada que Annabeth le dirigía – bueno ya debo irme, mi mamá se enojará si llego muy tarde a cenar.

En realidad, debía ir a hacer su turno de patrulla con Embry y Quil (Que habia ido a la reserva Makah con Claire), pero no podía decir eso aún. Sam había ordenado que Percy no podía enterarse de la manada hasta que estuvieran seguros de que ella sentía algo por Seth. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta entonces.

…

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar – aseguro Annabeth mientras Malcolm se subía a su auto y conducía a su casa alegando algo sobre hacer un trabajo para obtener créditos extra ¡como si los necesitase!

-no tienes idea – sonrió Percy antes de llevarla dentro de la casa – pero primero, ¡mamá esta haciendo galletas y yo quiero unas!

Riendo más, Annabeth la siguió.


	7. Chapter 7

Lastimosamente Annabeth solo había ido por dos días, pero los habían aprovechado al máximo. Se pusieron al día en todo y Percy pudo sentir que su amistad estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes, cosa que agradeció, extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

-Malcolm tenía razón – había dicho Annabeth horas antes de irse sentándose en su cama después de volver de la playa donde se habian encontrado con Seth.

\- ¿en qué? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-eres distinta cuando Seth está cerca, más feliz y tranquila. No te veía sonreír así desde hace mucho.

-estas delirando.

-claro que no – Annabeth se sentó a lo indio – admítelo, te gusta.

-no es cierto.

-si lo es.

-no lo es.

-si lo es.

-que no.

-que sí.

-que no.

\- ¡que si, por los dioses!

Tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas hasta que Percy se rindió.

-bien, puede que lo haga, pero eso no cambia nada.

-si lo hace, te da esperanza, cerebro de algas, te da otra razón para pelear esta guerra.

-no se si es bueno o malo. – admitió abrazando una almohada.

-es bueno – aseguro Annabeth sonriéndole – tu sacas fuerzas de los que quieres, y si te enamoras de alguien, sentirás que estas traicionándolo si te mueres o algo así. Y tu no traicionas, tu lealtad es tan grande que evitaras que algo te pase porque no quieres hacerlo sufrir. Por cada persona que conoces, mas fuerte te vuelves. Mas entregada estas.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? – pregunto asombrada por su descubrimiento.

-apenas me di cuenta que tu defecto fatídico es la lealtad.

-nadie dijo que estaba enamorada. – dijo al analizar sus palabras.

-no, pero veo que falta poco para que lo estés, te conozco y me apuesto algo a que la próxima vez que le veas y hables con el ya estarás segura de que caíste porque te acabo de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿y desde cuando eres experta en el amor? ¿hay algún libro sobre eso? Quizá deberías prestárselo a Will, a lo mejor atina si lo lee – Percy esquivo el almohadazo de su amiga.

…

Semanas después, Malcolm había ido a su casa a entrenar un rato para pasar la molestia de que uno de sus hermanos rondadores de año le dijera que Kayla había comenzado a salir con un chico de la cabina 4 ¡y que mejor tranquilizante que desahogarse con unos maniquíes de entrenamiento!

\- ¡Es que no entiendo! ¡¿Qué le ve, por el amor de los dioses?! Ese tipo lo único que sabe hacer es cosechar fresas y promover dietas vegetarianas que ni el mismo respeta. Además, según las listas de las chicas de Afrodita yo soy más guapo que él. ¡Más aún! ¿Cómo es que Michael y Will lo permiten? ¿no eran ellos los que estaban en contra de que su hermana saliera con alguien? ¡este verano maldijeron a un chico que quería invitarla a salir haciendo que hablase en rimas por semanas! ¿y qué hay de Lord Apollo? ¡se perfectamente que es gracias a él que Solace y Yew se enteraron de los planes de ese chico! ¿Qué Hades fue lo que cambio en unos cuantos meses? – había despotricado mientras machacaba uno de los maniquíes que Quirón había enviado para practicar bajo la atenta y exasperada mirada de la hija del mar.

-quizás no cambio nada, quizás Kayla se los impidió o algo así. – le dijo al ver que esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¿y por qué ella haría eso? – se quejó él, claramente decir eso fue para peor - ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

_El amor de Kayla, _pensó, pero sería demasiado insensible decirlo en voz alta.

-no lo sé, Malcolm, tal vez a ella le gustan los chicos como él o que se yo. – dijo en su lugar.

Al parecer tampoco fue la mejor idea decir eso porque Malcolm empezó a atacar con aun mas violencia el maniquí.

Al día siguiente Malcolm fue a su casa a pedirle disculpas por sus arrebatos del día anterior y como muestra de que no le importaba Percy le invito a entrenar con ella, pero había un problema. No encontraba la llave. Estaban buscando en su habitación, Malcolm debajo de la cama y Percy en el armario, cuando una piedra impacto en su ventana. Se giro confundida e intercambio una mirada con Malcolm que saco su daga de su pantalón, se acercaron muy lentamente a la ventana mientras Percy con una mano firmemente agarraba su bolígrafo y otra piedra chocaba contra el cristal, los monstruos no los atacaban desde que ella había llegado y eso los tenía nerviosos, ¡una hija de los tres grandes estaba ahí y aun asi nada! Percy incluso juraría haber visto un lobo del tamaño de un caballo en las orillas del bosque que estaba frente a su casa de tan paranoica que se estaba volviendo. ¡TAC! Otra piedra impacto en su ventana, pero esta vez le siguió una voz que reconoció de inmediato:

-sabemos que están ahí, Percy y Malcolm, abran ya ¿acaso nos van a tener esperando horas antes de dignarse a abrirnos la puerta o, como mínimo, la ventana como unas personas decentes? Tus vecinos ya nos están mirando raro, Percy, por el amor de mi abuelo.

Corrió a la gran ventana, la abrió y salió al pequeño balcón sonriendo de oreja a oreja seguida por Pace.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto mirando alrededor descubriendo a Seth y a Leah mirando a sus amigos desde la acera, por las bolsas en sus manos venían del supermercado (como habían hecho el camino sin agotarse, Percy no tenía idea)

\- ¿es que acaso no podemos simplemente venir a visitar a nuestra sirena favorita y a nuestro sabelotodo querido a los que no vemos desde hace meses? – dijo uno de los Stoll, no estaba segura de cual, a esa distancia no podía ver su altura. Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero Percy y Malcolm percibieron el significado oculto y por como inclinaba la cabeza era obvio que solo se enterarían que hacían ahí cuando estuvieran ellos cuatro nada más.

-muy gracioso, Stoll, vayan a la puerta y toquen como unos chicos educados, mamá está haciendo galletas, quizá tengan suerte de conseguir unas cuantas – más rápido que un rayo de su abuelo, los Stoll habían desaparecido de su jardín y los escucho tocar la puerta medio segundo después. Miro a Seth y a Leah mientras Malcolm se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón:

\- ¡Hey, chicos! Lamento el espectáculo, ellos son unos buenos amigos míos de Nueva York, Travis y Connor Stoll, no dijeron que vendrían, debió ser, o un viaje espontaneo o una sorpresa muy bien planeada.

-no te preocupes – le sonrió Seth y Percy creyó sentir algo en el estómago – fue un espectáculo divertido de ver.

Leah asintió y tomando las bolsas de Seth dijo:

-será mejor que le lleve esto a mamá. Sigan charlando si quieren. Nos vemos, Percy. Malcolm.

-nos vemos, Leah.

-Adiós.

-así que supongo que los planes de hoy están cancelados – dijo Seth después de que su hermana se alejara.

\- ¿planes? ¿Qué planes? – Percy pego un respingo y se giró después de hacerle una seña a Seth.

-No. Vuelvan. A. Asustarme. De. Esa. Manera. ¿entendido? – Los hermanos Stoll tragaron saliva y asintieron rápidamente diciendo "lo sentimos" y a continuación se acercaron al balcón con unas galletas en sus manos.

-Hola, vecino de Percy, soy Connor y él es Travis – saludo Travis.

\- ¡mentira! – exclamo Percy negando con la cabeza – es al revés, el más alto es Travis y el más bajo Connor.

-oh, vamos, Percy, este lugar te volvió aburrida o quizás fue la convivencia con Pace... Bien, bien ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo de Percy, y de qué planes hablaban? – pregunto Connor asustado por la mirada de su amigo.

\- soy Seth Clearwater y la que se fue era mi hermana, Leah, y esta tarde íbamos a ir a ver una película en Port Angeles – contesto Seth sonriendo en grande parte por la conversación, parte por la idea que se le ocurrió – pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no vienen también ustedes tres? Seria divertido.

-claro – acepto Malcolm. – no tengo nada que hacer.

-por nosotros no hay problema – asintió Connor apoyado por su hermano - ¿Qué dices Percy?

\- ¿Por qué no? – contesto ella – podemos arrojarles palomitas a las parejas y gritar cuando entremos a la sala.

Los Stoll suspiraron aliviado y gritaron: "¡Sigues siendo nuestra traviesa sirenita!" ganándose un golpe de Percy mientras el hijo de Atenea se estremecía. ¿en que se había metido?

\- ¿entonces no vemos a la hora que habíamos acordado? – pregunto Clearwater riendo, esos chicos ya le caían bien.

-a las dos será.

Seth sonrió y se despidió de los chicos antes de irse trotando a su casa.

-es agradable – admitió Travis tirándose a la cama de Percy con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a su amiga – ¿de hace cuando te gusta?

Percy se atraganto con el aire y se puso como uno de los tomates de los que la cabina 4 se enorgullecía.

-te dije que cualquiera del campo se daría cuenta – le susurro Malcolm antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

-Seth no me gusta – trato de negarlo fulminando a Pace con la mirada.

-Percy, sirenita, sabes que podemos detectar una mentira solo con escucharla, y tu-estas-mintiendo – dijo Connor sonriendo en grande mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. – te gusta el chico.

-no sé de qué hablan – dijo Percy apoyándose en el marco de su ventana.

-oh vamos, vimos cómo le mirabas y como sonreías – rodo los ojos Travis.

\- y también vimos cómo te miraba el… - añadió Connor mientras Malcolm fruncía el ceño encontrando la llave de la sala de entrenamiento ¡oportuna la condenada llave!

-me apostaría lo que sea a que el siente lo mismo, es demasiado obvio – aseguro Travis sonriéndole a su amiga. – admítelo. Te gusta.

Percy les miro por varios segundos hasta que…

-bien, si, estoy loca por Seth, pero como se lo digan a alguien más los matare ¿entendido? – los Stoll asintieron y se vieron satisfechos – también va para ti, Pace.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Percy no lo sabía, pero a una cuadra de distancia Seth estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría, rápidamente se fue a su casa, ahí podría hasta bailar.

…

-de todas maneras ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Percy luego de media hora, comenzaba a pensar que sus amigos estaban pasando mucho tiempo con las de Afrodita después del interrogatorio al que se había visto sometida.

-Quirón nos envió – contesto Connor.

\- ¿sucedió algo en el campamento? – pregunto preocupada al igual que Malcolm por lo que Travis se apresuró a contestar.

-no en el campamento, no se preocupen, aparentemente Quirón recibió una llamada de un viejo amigo suyo, un tal Carlisle Cullen, que resulta ser un vampiro de esos que beben sangre de animales en vez de la de las personas ¿recuerdan que los nombro en un consejo de guerra? – Percy y Malcolm asintieron – Quirón nos dijo que Carlisle le llamo porque había sido contactado por unos amigos debido a que Forks estaba siendo acechado por unas extrañísimas criaturas, estos amigos aparentemente son metamorfos, un pequeño grupo de mortales comunes y corrientes que tienen la habilidad de convertirse en gigantescos lobos porque sus antepasados fueron bendecidos por no sé qué dios o diosa con un poder que no recuerdo y pasaron cosas que no sabemos que terminaron con ellos siendo lobos. Ah, y han vivido desde hace generaciones en La Push, creo que la nombraste una vez.

-estos lobos – se unió al relato Connor después del asentimiento de la hija del mar – no saben de nuestra existencia así que Quirón nos llamó porque éramos los únicos disponibles en el campo, nos dijo que tomáramos tres pegasos, viniéramos a Forks, habláramos contigo y Malcolm, le diéramos unos libros a este Carlisle – señalo la mochila extra que traían – y le explicáramos los cuatro a estos chicos que somos y porque los monstruos están rondando, ya saben para calmarlos, supongo que los monstruos no han entrado al pueblo por los lobos o algo así, no tengo idea.

-de acuerdo, eso explica porque no nos han atacado nunca – dijo Malcolm asintiendo – ¿cuándo hablaremos con los metamorfos?

-mañana temprano, Quirón arreglo las cosas con Carlisle que llegara hoy con su familia a Forks, aparentemente vivían aquí hasta hace dos años, se acomodaran en su casa y mañana Carlisle hablara con los metamorfos y estará con nosotros cuando les demos las noticias por no recuerdo que motivo. Así que mañana a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana nos encontraremos con los Cullen y los lobos en su casa en las afueras de Forks, nos dio todas las indicaciones y como nosotros vinimos en Guido, Porkpie y Blake (lo trajimos para Malcolm) que se quedaran por la zona para llevarnos mañana, Quirón dijo que deberías llamar a Blackjack para que este contigo ya que el no estaba en los establos porque prefiere rondar cerca de donde estés tú – dijo Travis.

-así será, no veo a Blackjack desde hace tiempo. – Percy sonrió pensando en su descarado pegaso.

-entonces – comenzó Connor con una sonrisa – Sally nos dijo que nos alojáramos aquí mientras estemos en Forks así que no vamos a tener que buscar donde quedarnos, tenemos tiempo libre y en los IM que Percy hace al campamento todos los días solo hablamos de la guerra. ¿Qué les parece si nos cuentan más detalladamente como es su vida aquí mientras esperamos a que sea la hora del almuerzo? ¿Cómo son sus clases de gimnasia? Su espíritu competitivo es bastante alto y ya siento pena por su entrenador.

-son terrible para él y geniales para nosotros – sonrió Percy antes de comenzar a hablar con la ayuda de Malcolm.


	8. Chapter 8

La salida al cine fue todo un éxito y con éxito me refiero a que terminaron sacándolos del cine.

Primero fueron unas advertencias: _"no pueden hablar de las travesuras de la mascota de la señorita en medio de una película" "no pueden asustar a los demás aprovechando que esta oscuro" "por favor, no imiten a los personajes de la película de esa forma"_ y, por último, _"si no dejan de lanzar palomitas a las parejas nos veremos en la obligación de sacarlos"._ Al final el pobre trabajador del cine se vio en la obligación de pedirles que se retiraran mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

Al salir de la sala no podían parar de reír. Seth no podía negar que esos dos chicos eran una dupla de temer, divertida a morir, pero de temer. Y cuando Percy se les unía… ay, Dios. Después de que los echaran del cine, Seth sabía que no volvería a visitarlo si no era con esos cuatro (si, cuatro, Malcolm se había unido de vez en cuando a las bromas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo los regañaba) Todo era más divertido, incluso más que ir con Emmet y Jacob juntos.

Mientras llegaban a la salida del cine Percy salto a la espalda de Seth para que la llevara bajo la mirada burlona de los Stoll y Malcolm. Ya tenían un chantaje a mano. Los Stoll no dejaron de lanzar indirectas en todo el camino a Forks logrando que ambos se sonrojaran y que Percy optara por sacar su bolígrafo del bolsillo y empezara a jugar con el mientras miraba a sus dos amigos amenazadoramente, Malcolm reía y Seth se concentraba todo lo posible en conducir.

…

_En su sueño estaba en una especie de cabaña. Había seis literas, pero ninguna estaba siendo usada. Las paredes resplandecían como el nácar y el aire tenía un olor salado, como el viento en la orilla del mar. En una esquina había una fuente hecha de roca gris de mar, con un pez que lanza agua caliente de su boca, y una decoración de coral. La luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana daba directo a la fuente dándole un efecto muy lindo. _

_Había un hombre alto y musculoso mirándolo fijamente desde la ventana de enfrente, usaba una de esas armaduras típicas de la antigua Grecia y despedía un aura poderosa que le recordaba extrañamente a Percy._

_-pareces un buen chico, debo admitirlo – dijo el con tono resignado a través de su casco de bronce._

_-eh, disculpe, ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto, se sentía demasiado real para ser un simple sueño, se sentía demasiado consciente de sí mismo._

_-no puedo decirte – dijo quitándose el casco y haciendo que se quedara de piedra. ¡Era igual a Percy! – solo estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre mi hija._

_-su… ¿su hija?_

_-debes saber quién es – dejo el casco en la mesa que había junto a la puerta que tenía una hoja de horarios vacia pegada – últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Se llama Percy, es mi hija._

_Seth lo miro algo extrañado recordándose que solo era un sueño, podía responder lo que sea que quisiera preguntar y después pensar en porque soñaba con el padre de Percy, a quien no conocía ni en fotos._

_\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?_

_-siéntate, muchacho, esto será un poco largo – dijo él. Le hizo caso sin saber la razon y se sentó en una de las camas quedando nuevamente frente a él. – de acuerdo… eh ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?_

_-Seth, Seth Clearwater, señor._

_-yo soy Poseidón, padre de Percy como ya sabes – se presentó el padre ahora conocido como Poseidón._

_-encantado._

_-bien, Seth, se lo que eres – aseguro Poseidon._

_\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Seth frunciendo el ceño._

_-que sé que eres un metamorfo, no te preocupes, no me molesta, eso significa que tienes garras y dientes para defender a mi hija, aunque no lo necesite – no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa ante su propia broma_. _\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?_

_Poseidón volvio a ponerse serio._

_\- ¿intenciones?_

_-se dé la imprimación, chico, así que ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? Ya sabes, vas pedirle ser tu novia, vas a invitarla a salir, le contaras tu secreto. ¿Qué diablos harás?_

_Se pregunto por un segundo si era un sueño creado por su subconsciente para decidir cuál era su siguiente paso. El por qué aparecía el padre de Percy estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero no se quejaba. Parecía buena gente._

_-bueno, hable sobre el tema con Sam, el alfa de mi temporal manada. Planeo decirle acerca de mi "poder" mañana, u hoy, no estoy seguro de que hora es._

_-son las 11 de la noche – le informo Poseidón - ¿Qué harás después?_

_-bueno, depende de cómo tome la noticia. – admitió un poco más seguro, el plan formándose en su cabeza a medida que hablaba – si lo toma bien, pues le diré de la imprimación. Si lo toma mal y se asusta, le demostrare que sigo siendo el Seth que ella conoce y esperare hasta que se acostumbre a la idea. Si no lo hace, aceptare que no me quiere en su vida y me alejare aunque me destroze la idea de hacerlo._

_-me la pones difícil, ¿eh? – susurro Poseidón haciendo una mueca._

_\- ¿disculpe?_

_-disculpado – el dios rio un poco por la cara que puso Seth al escuchar su broma – solo pensaba en que vine aquí con toda la intención de odiarte o algo así y mira con lo que me encuentro. Volviendo al tema. Empecemos con las preguntas. ¿aceptarías a mi hija sin importar quien sea yo en realidad?_

_-no veo porque no lo haría. Disculpe que sea tan directo, pero me enamore de su hija, no de usted._

_-ya me agradas – sonrió Poseidón haciendo que Seth se relaje. – si no hubiera imprimación de por medio, ¿te habrías enamorado de ella?_

_-por supuesto, desde que la empecé a conocer me di cuenta de que habría sido así._

_\- ¿eres consciente de que aun ahí partes de la historia de Percy que no conoces?_

_-si, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar a que ellas me las cuente. – las respuestas salían automáticamente sin siquiera pensarlas._

_-buen chico. ¿sabes que si estas incondicionalmente ligado a Percy significa que tendrás que convivir con mucha mas gente importante en la vida de mi hija?_

_-no entiendo su pregunta – admitió._

_-Percy es una persona muy carismática como sabes. Tiene muchísimos amigos que la adoran, entre ellos los que ya conoces, Malcolm Pace, Annabeth Chase y Travis y Connor Stoll. Todos ellos o la mayoría la conocen desde que tiene doce años y fueron de sus primeros amigos. ¿Sabes que si estas con Percy tendrás que convivir frecuentemente con ellos?_

_-ah, bueno eso es obvio, Percy los adora y soy consciente de que tendré que convivir con ellos._

_-hipotéticamente hablando, llegas a conocer a otro de los amigos de mi hija, este amigo o amiga por alguna razón no te termina de caer bien ¿te molestaría que Percy estuviera con esa persona?_

_-no sé porque debería molestarme, son amigos de Percy y ella los quiere, yo no puedo elegir con quien debe o no juntarse cuando ella no lo hace conmigo. Y esta bien por mi que ella este con ellos siempre y cuando este feliz._

_-mas te vale cumplir con lo que acabas de decir. – le dio una mirada de advertencia – si tú y mi hija se hacen novios ¿te molestaría el hecho de que Percy tenga amigos hombres?_

_-no me molestaría, yo tengo amigas que estoy seguro no dejare de tener. Estaré bien con ellos mientras no se pasen con ella._

_-me gusta tu forma de pensar. – Poseidón se puso serio y lo miro fijamente – Escucha, Seth, Percy no ha llevado una vida fácil, debes saberlo. Toda su vida ha sido un rompecabezas del que reúne una pieza cada cierto tiempo. Aun esta pasando por momentos muy complicados, no lo demuestra, pero esta agotada. Debes ayudarla, Seth Clearwater, mi hija debe sobrevivir y sé que con tu apoyo lo hará. Te estoy permitiendo estar con mi hija mas querida, con mi princesa. No desaproveches esta oportunidad, muchacho. Yo no suelo perdonar con mucha facilidad. _

_Se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro._

_-Cuídala, Seth, estoy confiándote una de las personar más importantes para mí, no quiero decepcionarme contigo. Se ve que eres bueno para mi niña. No la quiero ver mal por tu culpa. Y que sepas que si les haces daño no tendrás lugar donde esconderte de mí ira ¿entendido?_

_-sí, señor – sonrió, era uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido jamás. – y le prometo que cuidare y protegeré a su hija, aunque no entendí esa parte de sobrevivir._

_-eso espero y no te preocupes, ya lo entenderás. Ahora despierta y ve con ella a contarle tu secreto. ¿Qué importa la hora? … eeh, No le digas a Sally que dije eso._

_\- ¿le digo en su casa? ¿y si se asusta o algo así? – no supo que lo impulso a decir eso, quizá fue el hecho de que la presencia de Poseidón era tan paternal que le animaba a hablar con él, pero ¿quién sabia? _

_-creo que conoces el bosque como la palma de tu mano, busca un lugar que a Percy le guste. Se sentirá más cómoda si está en un entorno que le llame la atención. Suerte y asegúrate de que esta reunión sea un secreto ¿sí? Espero verte otra vez, Seth._

_Le dio otra palmada en el hombro y Seth despertó._

…

Esa misma noche Percy fue despertada por unos toques en su ventana, al principio los ignoro y trato de volver a dormir, pero no pudo porque los golpes se volvieron más insistentes. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó y movió la cortina llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Seth de pie en su balcón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto en un susurro un poco molesta. ¿Qué manía tenia la gente con su ventana?

-quiero mostrarte algo – le sonrió el, parecía muy emocionado – vamos, vístete.

A continuación, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y bajo por el árbol que había junto a su ventana. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo resignada y se fue a cambiar ropa. Minutos después estaba bajando el árbol cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Cuando cayo al suelo Seth se paro de donde estaba sentado.

-ven aquí – tomo su mano y la guio hasta el bosque donde anduvieron por casi veinte minutos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa. Podía sentir mucha agua cerca.

-a un lugar que estoy seguro te encantara. – le contesto Seth deteniéndose unos metros más adelante y tapándole los ojos con una mano.

\- ¿de verdad? no es necesario que me tapes los ojos – dijo divertida.

-quiero que sea una sorpresa – rio él antes de hacerla caminar unos pasos y sacar la mano de sus ojos.

Percy jadeo impresionada. Estaban en un lago rodeado de césped y flores y árboles. Era hermoso. El agua estaba iluminada por la luna lo que le daba un efecto aún más increíble.

-mira hacia arriba – le susurro Seth. Obedeció y cuando miro el cielo se quedó sin aliento. El lago tenia una clara vista a las estrellas, imposiblemente podía ver todas las constelaciones, pero lo que la dejo muda fue el hecho de que el lugar en donde estaban tenía una predilecta vista de la constelación de Zoë. Se quedo unos segundos digiriendo la sorpresa y le pareció oír un sonido a su lado, pero lo ignoro.

Miro a Seth para agradecerle unos minutos después, pero se quedó paralizada al ver un enorme y hermoso lobo color arena en su lugar. Estaba a punto de correr, tomar su espada o algo así cuando el lobo se sentó y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Estos poseían una inteligencia que no debía estar ahí, eran expresivos, más de lo que un animal debía ser. Y eran de una tonalidad marrón clara muy linda. Percy reconoció esos ojos de inmediato. Los veía cada día.

\- ¿Seth? – pregunto incrédula. El lobo levanto y bajo la cabeza como asentimiento. – oh, mis…

Seth inclino la cabeza a un lado y Percy acerco vacilante su mano. Inmediatamente Seth puso su cabeza ahí y Percy empezó a reír. Cuantas veces no se había puesto histérica por el hecho de que Seth supuestamente era un simple mortal y ella le estaba convirtiendo en un objetivo para los monstruos al convivir con él a pesar de los argumentos de Malcolm y Annabeth. ¡Y el era tan sobrenatural como ella misma! ¡Un metamorfo, nada menos!

Seth se quedó así unos minutos y cuando Percy le pidió volver a ser humano él se fue a salir de fase y colocarse la ropa.

Volvió a los segundos, pero se quedó unos metros atrás apreciando lo hermosa que se veía Percy sentada a la luz de la luna y en cómo sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Viéndola ya estaba mas seguro de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Lo que le había dicho a Poseidón era cierto. El lobo se había impreso en ella, pero Seth Clearwater, su parte humana, era quien se había enamorado. De ella, de su simpatía, de su lealtad, de su energía, de su carisma, de su capacidad de dar respuestas mordaces en todo momento, de su forma de expresarse, de sus ojos, de su pelo… se había enamorado de todo lo que formaba a Percy Jackson.

Ella sintió su mirada y se giró dándole esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-debí haberlo sabido – dijo riendo levemente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto él arrodillándose a su lado como si nada.

-bueno, siempre estoy involucrada con cosas sobrenaturales, estaba loca al pensar que esta seria la excepción. – Percy rio aun mirándolo maravillada.

\- ¿cosas sobrenaturales? – pregunto. Percy se puso de pie y fue a la orilla del lago.

-ven aquí – le hizo señas para que se acercara. Lo hizo curioso. – creo que es mi turno de sorprenderte.

La miro con una ceja alzada extrañado por la tranquilidad con la que se había tomado todo. ¡Acababa de descubrir que se podía transformar en un lobo, por amor a todo lo sagrado! Recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Poseidón en su sueño, su plan, y miro a Percy con una leve sonrisa.

Percy extendió una mano y cerró los ojos.

-mira el agua – ordeno suavemente y cuando lo hizo se paralizo. Un segundo antes, el agua había estado en completa calma, pero ahora estaba agitada y creando remolinos en todas las esquinas. Eso no podía ser, no había viento. Miro a Percy y noto que ya había abierto los ojos y estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el lago.

-tu… ¿tu estas haciendo eso? – pregunto viendo como el agua comenzaba calmarse cuando Percy movió un poco su mano.

-aja – Percy tomo su mano y le dio la vuelta dejando la palma hacia arriba, no sabía porque lo había hecho hasta que una gigantesca bola de agua salió del lago y se puso sobre su mano. – cuando tenia doce años me entere de algo que cambio mi vida entera… Mi mamá siempre me había hecho creer que mi padre se había perdido en el mar poco antes de que yo naciera, ella decía que no había muerto que solo estaba en el mar. Una verdad a medias.

Seth la miro confundido aun pendiente del agua que hacia formas en su mano. ¿Qué no había dicho que su padre vivía en Grecia?

-mi padre no estaba perdido, pero si estaba en el mar. Los dioses griegos, Seth, los dioses que tu atribuyes a simples cuentos para explicar los rayos, los terremotos y cosas por el estilo, son reales, muy reales. Y mi padre es uno de ellos. Es un olímpico. No lo dije porque era un secreto, pero no veo razón para ocultártelo ahora.

Seth se olvido del agua y la miro fijamente.

-quieres decir… los dioses… pero… se supone que… ¡son mitos!

Percy hizo una mueca mientras un trueno sonaba en la lejanía. Miro al cielo confundido.

-sí, yo creía lo mismo. Pero son reales, Seth, son reales y no cambiaron sus hábitos de tener hijos con mortales en todo este tiempo. Nos llaman semidioses o mestizos. Mitad dios, mitad mortal. Travis y Connor son hijos de Hermes, el dios mensajero y Malcolm y Annabeth son hijos de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Mi papá es Poseidón, el dios del mar. Por eso puedo hacer todo esto.

Giro la muñeca y el agua en su mano comenzó a girar como un mini huracán.

"_yo soy Poseidón, padre de Percy como ya sabes"_

"_¿aceptarías a mi hija sin importar quien sea yo en realidad?"_

-es… increíble. – Percy respiro aliviada ante su aceptación.

-te toca a ti – le dijo minutos después devolviendo el agua al lago.

\- ¿Qué me toca? – pregunto mirándola maravillado, ¿algún día dejaría de sorprenderlo?

-contarme tu historia. Yo naci asi, pero tu no te transformas en un lobo gigante desde que usabas pañales, supongo.

-Claro que no. Ummm, bien – Seth se sentó en la orilla al igual que Percy – los lobo-metamorfos a menudo somos confundidos con los licántropos, de hecho, creíamos serlo hasta que Edward Cullen descubrió que no era así y nos explicó las diferencias.

Percy reconoció el apellido.

-todos somos descendientes de los antiguos espíritus guerreros de la tribu Quileute. En aquel entonces, los guerreros y los jefes podían dejar sus cuerpos y vagar como espíritus, comunicándose con los animales y oyendo los pensamientos de los demás. Sin embargo, un cambio afecto enormemente a los miembros de la tribu durante el liderazgo de Taha Aki y cambio permanentemente sus poderes para convertirse en lobos gigantes. La historia completa es demasiado larga, la escucharas en otro momento, lo prometo.

Percy asintió sonriéndole.

\- ¿Cuántos metamorfos hay?

-existen dos manadas, la Manada de Sam y la Manada de Jacob, antes era solo una, pero hubo problemas que te explicare luego y Jacob, Leah y yo nos separamos de la manada. Después se nos unieron Embry y Quil. Somos nosotros cinco y otros tres. La Manada de Sam tiene a Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady y los otros cuatro. En este momento, debido a que Jacob se fue con los Cullen, los chicos y yo estamos con Sam, pero aun somos de la Manada Black. Con todos sus privilegios.

\- ¿Cuándo te transformaste?

-tenia entre catorce o quince, mi papá había muerto hace poco y el desorden emocional provoco el cambio, Leah también se transformó por esas fechas, eso provoco el paro cardiaco de mi papá, se supone que las mujeres no podían transformarse, jamás lo habían hecho.

Seth suspiro recordando el dolor de su hermana, miro a Percy y al verla tan atenta sonrió levemente. Se le ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-Tu turno. Estos dioses… ¿pueden entrar a los sueños de la gente?

-eh, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – _mas le vale a ninguno de los de arriba haber venido a molestar a Seth _pensó en silencio.

-nada en especial – en ese momento agradecía no haber dicho ninguna estupidez en su sueño. – ¿Cuántos… semidioses hay?

-muchos, yo diría que cientos, aunque solo conozco a unos cuantos. En Long Island, Nueva York, existe un campamento de semidioses. Allí voy todas las vacaciones. Es el único lugar seguro para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Seth repentinamente alarmado – ¿seguro de que?

-de los monstruos – recién en ese momento Seth noto la mirada triste de Percy que se esforzaba en ocultar – si los dioses existen, los monstruos también, monstruos que solo aparecerían en tus peores pesadillas se encargan de atormentarnos a los semidioses día a día. Las extrañas criaturas que rondan las fronteras de Forks… son monstruos, Seth. Monstruos que detectaron mi presencia aquí y quieren una oportunidad para matarme.

Seth se horrorizo. ¿matarla? ¿a ella? ¡de ninguna manera!

-no lo permitiremos – Percy le miro curiosa – no permitiremos que se te acerquen, ellos te dejaran en paz aquí.

La hija de Poseidón sonrió tristemente.

-te agradezco la voluntad, Seth – le tomo de la mano – pero no hay nada que tu o… la manada pueda hacer, no en estos tiempos. Estoy en el centro de una guerra, lobo, una guerra en la que peleo cada día desde la lejanía. Cronos, el rey de los titanes, volvió desde lo mas profundo del Tártaro y está dándolo todo para hacerse con el Olimpo. Yo y muchos mas estamos peleando para evitarlo. Al vivir aquí no soy de mucha utilidad, pero me mantengo al tanto de todo lo que ocurre y me aseguro de que los semidioses estén bien en sus misiones.

-Percy, podemos protegerte… - _me lo prometí a mí mismo y se lo prometí a tu padre, _pensó.

-de verdad, Seth, de verdad te agradezco, pero, de nuevo, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Esta es mi guerra y debo lidiar con ella. Gracias por el paseo, tenías razón, me encanto y también gracias por confiar en mí. – le miró fijamente decidiendo sacar fuera lo que llevaba tiempo pensando en decir – Si quiero que estés a salvo de los monstruos será mejor que me aleje de ti. No importa si puedes defenderte. Algún día podrían hacerte algo. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Adiós, Seth.

Se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a irse por donde había venido mientras retenía las lágrimas. Ahí perdía otro amigo, bueno, al menos este si estaba vivo.

\- ¿sabías que los metamorfos experimentamos un incidente emocional llamado impronta? – pregunto Seth a la desesperada segundos después provocando que Percy se detuviera. – la impronta es cuando un metamorfo llega a estar incondicionalmente ligado a una persona del sexo opuesto. Cuando te improntas de alguien no harás otra cosa si no protegerla y complacerla, nada más importa. Solo ella. Serás todo lo que ella necesite, un hermano, un amigo, un protector o un confidente, todo. Ella es lo más importante para ti, darías tu vida por ella sin dudarlo, podrías perderlo todo y sufrirías, pero eso no sería comparado con el dolor que sentirías si pierdes a tu impronta. Un dolor que no te dejaría vivir… Sam tiene a Emily, Paul tiene a Rachel, Jared tiene a Kim, Quil tiene a Claire, Jacob tiene a Renesmee...

Se le acerco y la rodeo quedando frente a ella.

-y yo te tengo a ti.

Percy trago saliva y lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos.

"_Ella es lo más importante para ti, darías tu vida por ella sin dudarlo, podrías perderlo todo y sufrirías, pero eso no sería comparado con el dolor que sentirías si pierdes a tu impronta. Un dolor que no te dejaría vivir"_

Ay, no.

"_No conozco la profecía entera, Percy, pero sí sé que alerta a los dioses sobre un mestizo de los Tres Grandes: el próximo que viva hasta los dieciséis años. Ésa es la verdadera razón de que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades hicieran un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de que juraran no tener más hijos. El siguiente hijo de los Tres Grandes que llegue a cumplir los dieciséis se convertirá en un arma peligrosa." _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque ese héroe decidirá el destino del Olimpo. Él o ella tomará una decisión y, con esa decisión, o bien salvará la Era de los Dioses o bien la destruirá." _

"_Cronos conoce tu defecto, aunque tú lo ignores. Él sabe estudiar a sus enemigos. Piensa, Percy. ¿Cómo ha hecho para manipularte? Primero, te arrebató a tu madre. Luego a tu mejor amigo, Grover. Ahora a mi hija, Annabeth. En los tres casos tus personas más queridas fueron utilizadas para atraerte a la trampa que Cronos te había tendido."_

Entonces reacciono.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, eso no puede ser, no.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto sorprendido y dolido por su mirada horrorizada. ¿Estaba rechazándolo?

-Seth, ya te lo dije, vivo en un peligro cada maldito día que pasa. No puedo estar tranquila en ningún momento porque soporto el peso de ser la única que tiene que tomar una decisión que definirá el destino de la humanidad. No puedo hacerte cargar con esto y mucho menos exponerte a mi mundo. Cada día, Seth, cada día que me acerco a los dieciséis es un recordatorio de que ese 18 de agosto todos los mestizos y dioses moriremos si no hago la decisión correcta. Seth, yo…

\- ¿morir? ¿tu? – pregunto procesando sus palabras. Recordó su sueño.

"_debes ayudarla, Seth Clearwater, mi hija debe sobrevivir y se que con tu apoyo lo hará"_

… _sobrevivir…_

-sí, morir – dijo ella maldiciendo en su mente su falta de filtro – no es nada fuera de lo común, usualmente los semidioses no llegamos ni a terminar la escuela secundaria. Y al ser yo una de las semidiosas más poderosas…

Le miro con tristeza profunda.

-Seth, lo siento tanto – lo tomo de la mano y le dio un apretón – lamento que tengas que lidiar con el hecho de que te has imprimado de una chica que morirá antes de cumplir dieciséis y lamento que tengas que cargar con todo esto, pero no hay nada que tu o yo podamos hacer, debo pelear esta guerra, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para ganarla, voy a...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Seth la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Y ella, impulsiva como era, le correspondio.

-te equivocas en algo – dijo un poco jadeante unos minutos después con sus manos aun en la cintura de Percy y sus frentes juntas – puedo protegerte, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Tengo la manera de cuidarte y la usare. Tu vivirás, no importa que. Me da igual al riesgo que me expongo.

-Seth…

-cállate, sé que vivirás – le aseguro – vivirás porque te conozco muy bien y se que harás tu mayor esfuerzo por vivir porque ahora sabes que yo moriría si te pierdo.

Percy sollozo levemente sin poder evitarlo y se abrazó a sí misma separándose de él.

-no me hagas esto, por favor. – rogo ella sintiéndose dividida, por un lado, deseando creerle y por el otro sufriendo por el dolor que le causaría lidiar con sus problemas.

-yo solo digo la verdad. – tomo su cara entre sus manos – Siempre me he caracterizado por ser optimista y esta vez no será la excepción. Te conozco perfectamente, Percy Jackson, y sé qué harás tu mayor esfuerzo por vivir porque quieres hacerlo. Y yo te daré mi total apoyo. Siempre.

Percy sonrió un poco a pesar de sus lágrimas mientras un nuevo brillo aparecía en sus ojos. Esperanza.

-gracias. Creo… creo que necesitaba escuchar eso.

-cuando quieras – Seth la abrazo con fuerza y le susurró al oído: – no dejare que te pase nada, Percy, nada.

-hay una posibilidad de que eso se haga realidad. – dijo impulsivamente para inmediatamente después morderse la lengua.

\- ¿Qué? – la miro fijamente – pero acabas de decir…

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y mi primo, me fue a ver en mi ultimo cumpleaños y me hizo una sugerencia que podría ayudarme a sobrevivir a la guerra. – explico al ver que no podría dejarlo pasar.

-te escucho – dijo Seth sonriendo con alegría ante la perspectiva de una nueva alternativa.

…

-buenas noches – le dijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.

-serán buenas porque pensare en ti – susurro él sonriendo burlón cuando Percy arrugo su nariz graciosamente. Después de un rato se había calmado y había vuelto a ser su Percy.

-eso a sonado terriblemente cursi – rodo los ojos, aunque tenía una leve sonrisa.

-esa era la idea – Seth sonrió otra vez – ¿te veré mañana?

-claro que si – Percy le miro divertida – los Stoll, Malcolm y yo debemos explicarle a la manada todo lo referente a nosotros.

\- ¿harán eso? – pregunto sorprendido.

-ustedes, curiosos acerca de esas criaturas que rondan Forks, contactaron con Carlisle Cullen, que es amigo de Quirón, mi mentor, y el envió a los Stoll a hablar conmigo y Pace para que los cuatro podamos explicarles todo. Por eso están aquí.

-genial – dijo Seth mirando la lluvia que caía. – deberías considerar la oferta de tu primo, Percy.

-el riesgo es muy alto, Seth – puso sus manos en los hombros del chico – ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? No puedo hacerle eso a mis amigos.

-yo solo digo que lo consideres, hay más beneficios que riesgos – le sonrió antes de robarle un beso – creo que no he hecho esto de la manera correcta. Si mi mamá o Leah se enterasen, me matarían.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto confundida ante su repentino entusiasmo. El metamorfo se aclaró la garganta teatralmente y tomo sus manos dejando un beso en sus nudillos.

-Percy Jackson ¿quieres oficialmente ser mi novia? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-idiota cliché – ella le abrazo – claro que sí, tonto.

-me gusta como aceptas ser mi novia, pero a la vez me insultas. – Seth sonrió contra su pelo.

Percy rio por lo bajo antes de besarlo una última vez.

-Odio que seas tan alto.

-oh, se que te encanta.

-será mejor que entre.

-nos vemos.

Seth bajo por el árbol y salió corriendo mientras ella entraba a su habitación.

Desconocido para ellos, el Agitador de la Tierra les miraba desde detrás de un árbol en completo en silencio con una sonrisa. Había hecho bien en confiar en el chico.

-definitivamente lo has hecho – murmuro una voz que conocía muy bien detrás de él.

-Afrodita – dijo como saludo girándose para encarar a la hermosa diosa. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La lluvia podría, no lo quiera el destino, arruinar tu maquillaje.

-supongo que lo mismo que a ti, Poseidón – Afrodita sonrió y se quito el pelo de los hombros haciendo un arco con el sin hacer caso de su tono burlon en lo último – y mi maquillaje es aprueba de agua, pero gracias por preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué tanto tienes que ver en esto? – el dios del mar señalo a la ventana de su hija y la acera por la que Seth Clearwater se había ido.

-no mucho, prefiero dejar que el amor nazca solo y sin apuro – admitió ella convocando un paraguas, no había pensado en su peinado – solo influí un poco en la hermana del metamorfo para que hablara con Percy cuando la conoció y así organizar el encuentro. Leah es bastante cerrada y no hablaría de esa forma con una extraña si yo no hubiera ayudado, hice lo mismo con Percy. Seth estaba buscando a su hermana así que cuando la encontró me asegure que el mirara a Percy en el momento justo y la magia de la imprimación entro en juego. Lo demás ya se dio en su mayoría solo. Aunque no negare que el hijo de Atenea ayudo bastante cuando puse palabras y consejos en su cabeza para que se los transmitiera a Percy. Ahora, hacer que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos fue un poco más complicado. Pero le recordé una conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo y planté la sospecha en su mente. Tenía un plan para que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso porque Seth no quería presionarla, ¡ese chico tan dulce! pero no fue necesario gracias a ti y tu dichoso interrogatorio.

Poseidón miro fijamente a Afrodita, a veces se empeñaba a actuar de manera tan tonta que olvidaba lo inteligente y astuta que era en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué él? No es que me queje, pero hay más de un metamorfo sin pareja. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-porque es el que mejor congeniaba con Percy, ambos tienes un alma extremadamente pura y conozco a tu hija lo suficiente como para saber que ella odiaría dañar a alguien como Seth. En cierta forma le estoy dando una razón para actuar con prudencia en esta guerra.

-o le estas dando una razón para sufrir si tiene que dejarlo por culpa de esta estúpida guerra – señalo Poseidón frunciendo el ceño.

-Poseidón – lo miro seriamente Afrodita – Percy puede ser muchas cosas, pero ingenua no es. Ella sabe a lo que se esta exponiendo. El amor no es todo alegría y saltitos. Y ella lo sabe. Vio lo que el amor le hizo a Zoë Nightshide, vio lo que el amor le hizo a Thalía Grace, vio el dolor que era capaz de causar. Pero también vio las cosas buenas, vio a mi hija, Silena y a mi hijastro, Charles. Vio a Clarisse La Rue y Chris Rodríguez, vio a su madre y Paul Blofis. Puede que Percy piense que quizás tener novio no sea lo mejor en este momento, pero… es una adolescente, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacer cosas como esa y aunque ella no lo vea, yo sé que esto le hará bien. El amor no es una maldición, es todo lo contrario. La forma de expresarlo que tienen algunos es lo que lo deja mal. Esa es otra razón por la que elegí a Seth, Percy no es una chica que le gusten las cursilerías y Seth demuestra su cariño con la cantidad justa de palabras y acciones. Ah, y a él también le gusta la sensación de ser libre, como Percy.

-te estas desviando – dijo Poseidón, se había perdido en _el amor no es una maldición, _pues Afrodita había comenzado a hablar muy, muy rápido.

-el punto es – dijo Afrodita haciendo un leve puchero – que Percy sabe que en el amor no todo es felicidad, sabe o sospecha que probablemente tendrá que enfrentarse a desafíos que pondrán en peligro a su relación. Me guste o no es la única manera de mantener las relaciones en pie. Los problemas las fortalecen o demuestran que no son el uno para el otro después de todo.

-y te mantienen entretenida – agrego Poseidón rodando los ojos.

-no negare que eso tiene que ver, ¡pero nada más un poco, eh! – aseguro la diosa del amor sonriendo con inocencia.

-prométeme que no la harás sufrir demasiado – le dijo Poseidón mirándola con seriedad.

Afrodita suspiro.

-Poseidón, eso es algo que no te puedo prometer… - al parecer al dios del mar no le gusto esa respuesta.

-Escúchame, Afrodita, Percy ya ha hecho demasiado por todos nosotros, mucho mas de lo que debería ¿oíste? Mi hija no merece que la hagan sufrir o la hagan llorar. Ella no es dependiente de nadie, pero sé que no soportaría perder a Seth Clearwater, así como el chico no soportaría perder a mi hija. Por lo tanto, hija de Urano, espero por tu bien que no enredes mucho las cosas con mi hija y su novio. Hay muchas otras parejas con las que puedes encontrar entretención, pero con mi hija no ¿entendido? Ahora prométemelo. Ya.

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-bien, te lo prometo, pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo.

-no me importa si lo estas o no. – Poseidón sonrió con burla – y no frunzas tanto el ceño, querida, no vaya a ser que te salgan arrugas.

Y desapareció en una brisa marina mientras Afrodita asustada convocaba su espejo predilecto.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, Percy iba saliendo de su baño y cepillándose el cabello cuando se encontró a Travis, Connor y, sorprendentemente, Malcolm sentados en su cama.

\- ¡buenos días, chicos! – saludo alegremente.

-parecen ser extremadamente buenos para ti – noto Connor sonriendo divertido e intercambiando una mirada con su hermano y Malcolm.

-¿de que hablas? – pregunto curiosa mientras se peinaba frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de su puerta.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste anoche? – pregunto a su vez Travis. Percy se congelo a mitad de una pasada del cepillo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Qué a donde fuiste anoche – repitió Travis lentamente.

-por ahí – dijo Percy como si nada dejando el cepillo en su mesa de noche.

-y ese por ahí… ¿incluía a Seth Clearwater? – ahí Percy ya se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿si ya saben para que preguntan? – exclamo mientras los Stoll estallaban en carcajadas y Malcolm sonreía.

-queríamos ver que nos decías – se encogió de hombros Connor – y… cuéntanos, ¿Qué hablaron? Con detalles, por favor.

-idiotas curiosos – murmuro antes sentarse en la cama entre ellos y decir en voz normal: – vino aquí un poco pasada la medianoche para decirme que había descubierto un lugar en el bosque que me encantaría.

-creativa manera de sacar a una chica de su casa por la noche, la usare – asintió aprobatoriamente Travis. Malcolm le golpeo para que se callara.

-oh, cállate. El lugar era un lago a unos veinte minutos dentro del bosque. Era un lugar increíble, de verdad. Allí, me mostro algo que sinceramente no me esperaba, pero que me gusto muchísimo.

Connor dio un teatral y fingido grito ahogado mirándola con horror, casi como si acabara de decir que quería ser policía.

-te mostro su… - hizo unas señas para explicar a que se refería logrando que Percy lo golpeara y su hermano y Malcolm estallaran en carcajadas por la cara de Percy.

\- ¡claro que no, idiota mal pensado! – Percy negó con la cabeza divertida – Seth es uno de los metamorfos con los que hablaremos hoy.

\- ¿Qué Clearwater es qué? – preguntaron los Stoll y Malcolm olvidando su diversión anterior.

-un metamorfo – Percy sonrió ante sus expresiones – eso era lo que quería decirme.

-wow – Travis negó con la cabeza – solo tú, sirenita, tendrías un novio que puede transformarse en lobo.

Los chicos esperaron a que gritara algo en plan: "¡no es mi novio!", pero cuando no lo hizo se la quedaron mirando. ¿Se había sonrojado? ¡lo había hecho!

\- ¡¿tú y Seth son novios ahora?! – preguntaron en un grito.

-es posible – murmuro Percy.

-suelta todos los detalles a la de ya – exclamaron a la vez los Stoll mientras Malcolm murmuraba algo acerca de una apuesta que acababa de perder.

-exactamente… ¿Qué tanto les afectaron las venganzas de la cabina 10? – pregunto la hija del mar mirando raro a los hijos de Hermes.

-muy graciosa, aunque… - Connor se puso pensativo.

\- ¿aunque qué? – pregunto Percy pues Travis tenia la misma cara que su hermano.

\- ¿podríamos usar tu relación como un chantaje para las de Afrodita? – pregunto Connor.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-ya sabes, decirles que conociste a un chico que te gusto y que les daremos los detalles a cambio de que juren dejarnos en paz y no mas venganzas por lo del Mango Dorado.

-es un buen chantaje, usar su obsesión por el amor en su contra. Háganlo – asintió Percy prometiendo contar lo menos detallado posible, no quería tener a los hijos de Afrodita detrás de ella diciéndole lo genial que era tener un novio como Seth (aunque se aseguraría de que molesten a Will Solace para que invite a salir a Annabeth de una maldita vez)

-así que… ¿nos das los detalles? – pregunto Travis poniéndose cómodo siendo apoyado por Malcolm y Connor – aún tenemos tiempo antes de tener que ir con los Cullen y tu madre y Paul fueron a casa de no sé quién.

_**Mientras tanto en una enorme casa a las afueras del pueblo.**_

-_papi ¿Por qué la tía Alice parece tan molesta? _– pregunto Renesmee en su mente mirando a su papá.

-la falta de visiones la está molestando, por eso esta así, pequeña – le explico mientras la tomaba en brazos e iba hacia su adorado piano. Por alguna razón, Nessie había dejado de crecer a un ritmo acelerado para hacerlo a uno humano, así que ahora aparentaba cinco años. Carlisle aun no se explicaba el porqué, pero nadie se quejaba.

_\- ¿no tiene visiones? ¿Por qué? Creí que se había acostumbrado a vernos a los lobos y a mí_ – Nessie frunció el ceño confundida.

-sí, pero recuerda que los campistas de Quirón, el amigo del abuelo Carlisle, son tan especiales como tú, mi niña, así que la tía Alice no puede verlos.

-ah, ok – comprendió la pequeña mientras todos sonreían por su carita, incluso Alice logro una pequeña sonrisa desde su posición en el suelo.

\- ¿a qué hora llegaran? – pregunto Emmett ansioso sentado junto a Rosalie en uno de los sofás – quiero saber si lo que dijo Quirón de los poderes en algunos semidioses es cierto.

-seguro que lo es – sonrió Esme – pero, hijo, hay una posibilidad de que los semidioses que vendrán no tengan poderes, así como hay vampiros como tu y yo que no tienen dones.

-aun así, les podría preguntar acerca de si existen o no – Emmett sonrió ante su idea - ¿a qué hora llegaran?

-después de los lobos – dijo Bella mientras se apoyaba en piano viendo a su marido e hija tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, la nana que Edward le compuso a Nessie cuando nació.

\- ¿y cuando llegaran los lobos? – volvió a preguntar rodando los ojos.

-antes que los semidioses – respondió Jasper sonriendo socarrón.

Emmett lo miro mal.

-llegaran a eso de las once – dijo Carlisle levantando la mirada de su libro para responderle al desesperado vampiro.

\- ¡gracias! – exclamo Emmett antes de mirar el reloj de la pared, faltaban 15 minutos.

…

\- ¿entonces dices que Seth tiene novia y yo no sabia? – pregunto por enésima vez Jacob sentado en el sofá de los Clearwater. Había ido a visitar a su padre y Rachel y de vuelta había pasado a ver a Charlie y Sue encontrándose con la noticia.

-si, Jake, Seth tiene novia – rodo los ojos Leah – es algo muy reciente, no llevan ni un día.

\- ¿la conozco? – pregunto prometiendo tener una charlita con Clearwater por no decirle que se había imprimido, el muy desconsiderado.

-no, se mudó hace unos cuatro meses desde Manhattan con su familia. – Leah miro hacia la cocina asegurándose que los Blofis estuvieran aun con su madre y Charlie.

\- ¿Manhattan? – pregunto incrédulo. - ¿Por qué se mudó aquí, al otro lado del país?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso? – murmuro Leah molesta – son razones personales que ella debería contar a quien quiera. Ni lo intentes, Jacob, no te responderé.

-oh, vamos, Leah.

-no lo hare, no insistas, yo no soy chismosa.

-chicos debemos ir a la casa de los Cullen ya – anuncio un sonriente Seth bajando las escaleras – y no, Jake, no te diré nada de ella hasta que la conozcas.

…

\- ¡Al fin! – grito Emmett cuando las manadas entraron a la sala de estar - ¡creí que nunca llegarían!

-pareces ansioso por esto – dijo Jared arrugando ligeramente la nariz, hacía tiempo que no olía a los vampiros.

-Cameron, llevo décadas esperando conocer a estos chicos, obviamente estoy ansioso – rodo los ojos Emmett mirando a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué chicos? – pregunto Paul alzando las cejas.

-eso se los digo en un minuto – dijo Carlisle – tomen asiento.

Señalo los sofás mientras Seth saludaba a Edward que parecía bastante feliz con lo que sea que Seth estuviera pensando y a Bella que miraba con curiosidad a su marido al igual que Nessie.

Entonces Carlisle explico lo mas detalladamente posible la existencia de los dioses y sus hijos y como había conocido a Quirón.

-… entonces nos encontramos a este chico de unos 14 años a punto de morir en pleno bosque por una extraña herida, era demasiado pequeño para convertirlo así que lo estabilice lo mas que pude y le pregunte si había algún lugar al que Edward y yo pudiéramos llevarlo. Él le pidió a Edward que hiciera un arcoíris con el agua que traía, Edward lo hizo aprovechando la poca luz del sol haciendo que se proyectara en su piel y creara el arcoíris en el agua. Entonces el chico me dio una moneda y me dijo que la lanzara al arcoíris, yo esperaba que cayera al otro lado, pero no lo hizo. El chico dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo: "Oh, Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta mi ofrenda, muéstrame el Campamento Mestizo" No sabíamos que pretendía pues Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos con claridad, en realidad solo oía un pequeño zumbido.

-era algo parecido a lo primero que oí de Nessie – Explico Edward y le revolvió el pelo a su hija que miraba atentamente a su abuelo sentada en su regazo.

-unos segundos después de que lo dijo el arcoíris empezó a formar una imagen y cuando se aclaró en ella había un chico de unos 17 años que dijo que lo lleváramos a una colina que había cerca. -continuo Carlisle – Lo hicimos y ahí conocimos a Quirón, el nos hablo de su existencia, nos contó historias de todo tipo, fue una reunión bastante interesante y pude darle explicación a bastantes cosas que me intrigaban, así como Edward y yo le hablamos de nosotros, nuestra cultura y dieta.

-fue todo un desafío hacer que Carlisle saliera de ahí – rio Edward contagiando a la mayoría y logrando que el mayor de los Cullen se encogiera de hombros un poco avergonzado.

-aun nos mantenemos en contacto a través de cartas y de vez en cuando una llamada telefónica. – Carlisle miro a los Quileutes más seriamente notando un poco extrañado que el único que no estaba sorprendido era Seth, de hecho, parecía saber todo lo que estaba diciendo de antemano. – ayer, en una llamada telefónica que le hice, le comenté sobre las extrañas criaturas que rondan las fronteras de Forks y el me dijo que ya sabia porque era y que iba a enviar a algunos semidioses a explicar mejor la situación además de aprovechar y hacer que ellos me traigan unos libros de medicina general escritos por los mismísimos Apollo y Asclepio, dioses de la medicina y la mayoría de sus derivados.

-mmm… de acuerdo – dijo Sam tratando de superar la sorpresa, ¡dioses y semidioses, nada menos! Sacudió la cabeza – ¿y cuando llegaran?

-en cualquier momento – aseguro Alice con los dedos en las sienes – no puedo verlos así que intento hacerlo a su alrededor y al parecer solo faltan algunos minutos.

-genial – dio un salto Emmett.

Los minutos pasaron y justo entonces todos escucharon una especie de aleteo, solo que mucho más fuerte y brusco. También se escuchaban unas voces.

\- ¿llevan los libros que Quirón envió? – preguntaba una voz femenina que los Quileute (menos Jacob) conocían muy bien.

\- ¿esa no es Percy? – pregunto Embry incrédulo mirando a Seth que asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Quién es Percy? – pregunto Jacob con curiosidad.

-la novia de Seth – contestaron todos los demás lobos a la vez logrando que los Cullen menos Edward se sorprendieran por la repentina noticia. Emmett sonrió malévolamente, ya tenía unas nuevas víctimas de sus chistes (había estado bastante molesto desde que no pudo hacer burlas de ese tipo que involucrasen a Edward y Bella)

\- ¡por supuesto que los llevamos! – dijo esta vez una voz masculina.

\- ¿por quienes nos toman? – pregunto otra voz muy parecida a la anterior, pero no igual.

-por Travis y Connor Stoll, los hermanos que serían capaces de olvidar su cabeza si no la tuvieran pegada ¡y no intenten negarlo, saben que es verdad, par de idiotas! – algunos de los lobos superando la sorpresa se echaron a reír por lo bajo, Percy tenía una peculiar forma de expresarse, nunca sabias si te estaba amenazando de muerte o te estaba jugando una broma hasta que era demasiado tarde. Emmett sonrió, la chica le estaba cayendo bien.

-has pasado demasiado tiempo con la florecilla – se quejo uno de los Stoll.

-ya quisieras tu ser quien pasa demasiado tiempo con ella ¿no, Travis? – dijo otra voz masculina logrando que Percy y el que debía ser Connor estallaran en carcajadas.

\- ¿ya sabes pulir un arco correctamente, Malcolm? – contraataco el que debía ser Travis. Se oyó un relinchido que ahogo la protesta del chico y las risas de los otros.

-Blackjack dice que se están comportando como unos idiotas, que si el estuviera enamorado de una yegua no dudaría en hacérselo saber y no se andaría con estupideces como las que hacen ustedes. – todos alzaron una ceja ante lo dicho por Percy.

-bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser un imponente pegaso purasangre negro que tiene por dueña a la única hija de Poseidón – dijo Malcolm. Se oyó otro relinchido y Carlisle se mostró muy emocionado. ¿Un pegaso? ¿Hija de Poseidón?

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Travis.

-Blackjack dijo y cito: "obviamente no la tienen, soy tan increíble que solo puede existir un Blackjack, lo mismo con mi jefa" – Percy claramente aguantaba la risa.

-genial – se oyó un extraño susurro que indicaba que Travis estaba sacudiendo la cabeza – hasta un pegaso tiene más autoestima que nosotros.

Percy se empezó a reír.

Se callaron y unos segundos después se escucho un sonido de cascos aterrizar frente a la casa. Rápidamente Carlisle se puso de pie y fue a toda velocidad hasta la puerta.

…

Apenas estaban desmontando cuando la puerta se abrió y un guapo hombre rubio salió por ella. Los semidioses supieron de inmediato que se trataba de Carlisle Cullen. Los Stoll se acercaron a saludarlo junto a Malcolm maldiciendo en su mente que Quirón haya hecho que juraran por el Estigio no hacer bromas muy pesadas. Mientras lo hacían, Percy se encargo de calmar a los pegasos que se habían alterado al ver al vampiro.

-tranquilos, chicos, él es de los buenos ¿recuerdan? – dijo con la voz más tranquilizadora que tenía.

-_pero, mi lady, ¡ellos se alimentan de sangre animal! _– se quejó Guido.

-estoy segura de que los pegasos no entran en su menú – Percy acaricio el hocico del pegaso.

-_pero y si… _\- trato de decir Porkpie.

-Porkpie – la hija del mar le miro seriamente - ¿de verdad crees que yo dejaría que les pase algo bajo mi cuidado si puedo evitarlo?

-_mi jefa tiene razón, no nos harán nada _– intervino Blackjack, aunque él seguía "oculto" detrás de Percy –_ y debo admitir que me esperaba algo más terrorífico._

Lo último lo dijo mirando a la enorme y hermosa casa.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿un castillo como los de las películas de terror de bajo presupuesto con muchas criptas y calaveras por todos lados? – le pareció oír risas desde el interior de la casa.

-_no realmente, ¿cree que tengan donuts?_

\- ¡Blackjack!

-_solo era una pregunta inocente._

-como si tuvieras algo de inocencia en el cuerpo. – Percy rio cuando Blackjack se quejó.

\- ¿ya terminaste de charlar con los pegasos, Percy? – pregunto Malcolm mientras Carlisle, lleno de emoción, ojeaba los libros que le habían entregado dándole una que otra mirada a los cuatro pegasos.

-si, no querrás hacer esperar a tu… – Percy captando las intenciones de Travis lo interrumpió.

-como termines la frase te devolveré a Long Island de una patada.

De nuevo las risas.

-y como ve, señor Cullen, ella es nuestra adorable líder. – Connor sonrió inocente ante la mirada de Percy.

-es un placer, señor Cullen, soy Percy Jackson – se presentó dándole su mejor sonrisa, en algo que los Stoll y Malcolm reconocieron como su modo encantador. Ese que siempre usaba cuando quería salirse con la suya y que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba estupendamente. Los Stoll le habían enseñado bien.

-por favor, llámenme Carlisle. – sonrió el vampiro estrechando su mano con suavidad. – pasen, pasen, todos los están esperando.

-gracias – dijo la hija del mar y se dio la vuelta hacia los pegasos. - ¡pueden irse, chicos, los llamare para que nos lleven de vuelta luego!

-_como usted diga, jefa, no deje que le chupen la sangre._

\- ¡que no lo harán, pesado! – Percy rio sacudiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Carlisle fascinado.

-que no deje que me chupen la sangre – se calló un segundo mientras las risas volvían con fuerza – y que quiere donuts. Te las daré después si eres un buen chico.

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Blackjack que relincho con alegría antes de remontar vuelo.

-_nos vemos, mi lady – _se despidieron Blake, Guido y Porkpie inclinándose sobre sus patas delanteras para después seguir a su amigo.

-listo, vamos allá – dijo Percy dándose la vuelta y siguiendo a sus amigos dentro de la casa.

…

Apenas entraron al que parecía ser el salón principal Carlisle les presento.

-familia, chicos, ellos son Travis y Connor Stoll y Malcolm Pace y ella es Percy Jackson, los enviados de Quirón. Muchachos, ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa, Esme; mis hijos, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y ella es mi nieta, Renesmee o Nessie, según prefieran, es hija de Edward y Bella. – a medida que hablaba les iba señalando.

-es un placer conocerlos – sonrió Percy dándole miradas furtivas a Seth e ignorando la mirada burlona de sus tres amigos.

-el placer es nuestro, corazón – le aseguro Esme sonriendo tan maternal como siempre.

-creo que ya conocen a las manadas. – dijo Carlisle.

-solo Percy lo hace, Malcolm no se ha encontrado con ellos y nosotros llegamos ayer, solo conocemos a Seth y a Leah – aclaro Connor mientras los nombrados agitaban la mano como saludo.

-en ese caso, soy Jacob, el alfa de una de las manadas, Leah y Seth están conmigo, así como Embry, Quil, John, Martin y Henry. – Black hizo lo mismo que Carlisle mientras ellos saludaban con la mano.

-y yo soy el alfa de la otra manada – comenzó Sam mirándolos con ligera cautela. – soy Sam, ellos son Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Aaron, Joe y Carlos.

-es un placer – dijeron a la vez los hermanos y Pace sonriendo sin hacer caso de la mirada de Sam al igual que Percy.

Apenas terminaron de hablar el vampiro alto y muy musculoso, Emmett, se les acerco. Los semidioses suponían que sería intimidante para algunos si no fuera porque ellos ya habían visto cosas peores. Además, había un brillo travieso en sus ojos dorados que les dejo en claro que se llevaría bien con Percy y los Stoll y que Malcolm estaría de los nervios un buen rato.

-así que ustedes son los favoritos de Quirón, ¿no? – el timbre burlón en su voz les recordó sorprendentemente a los demás hijos de Hermes.

-en realidad, solo ella es la favorita de Quirón – Connor sonrió con burla cuando su amiga lo miro mal.

-eso no es cierto – se apresuró a decir Percy.

\- ¡claro que lo es! – exclamo Travis – Quirón es incapaz de negarte nada y lo sabes.

-cambiando de tema – interrumpió la réplica de Percy, Emmett - ¿es cierto que algunos de ustedes tienen poderes heredados de sus padres?

-pues claro que sí, la mayoría tenemos algún que otro don – dijo Connor – si no lo tuviéramos, ¿como podríamos haber obtenido esto?

Alzo una billetera de cuero y un teléfono celular haciendo que todos se asombraran al reconocerlas.

\- ¡no puede ser! – exclamo Emmet emocionado tomando sus cosas - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta y eso debería ser imposible!

-mi hermano y yo somos hijos de Hermes, el dios de los ladrones, podemos hacer cosas como esa – Travis alzo esta vez una pinza para el pelo – ¿la reconocen?

-impresionante – dijo Leah arrebatándole su pinza y colocándosela.

\- ¿ustedes pueden hacer algo así? – pregunto Emmet mirando a Percy y Malcolm igual de emocionado que todos.

-yo no, soy hijo de Atenea, mi fortaleza es mi inteligencia y mi poder es mi mente naturalmente estratégica. Además de que mi madre es una diosa de la guerra. Es por eso que en batalla soy un enemigo a considerar – dijo Malcolm sonriendo orgulloso.

-y por eso la cabina que comparte con sus hermanos es conocida como el taller de cerebritos – Connor fue golpeado por su comentario.

-yo tengo poderes más interesantes. – sonrió la hija del mar para distraerlos a todos.

-presumida – mascullaron los Stoll, aunque estaban ansiosos por ver la reacción de los que no conocían su linaje al igual que Pace.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto esta vez Jasper, después de todo él podía ver que de los cuatro semidioses ella era la mas peligrosa, el aura que la rodeaba además de su inquieta mirada, sus emociones alertas y cambiantes y su postura inconsciente lo demostraba. Era del tipo de persona que podía pasar de un estado totalmente relajado a una defensiva poderosa en menos de un segundo. Una líder nata. Y eso quedaba claro en la forma en la que sus compañeros parecían dispuestos a acatar cualquier orden que ella diera.

Percy hizo un gesto con la mano y frente a ella apareció una enorme gota de agua.

\- ¡genial! – exclamo Travis.

\- ¿desde cuándo puedes convocarla de la nada? – pregunto Connor.

-he estado practicando – les sonrió Percy antes de mirar a Emmet que parecía apunto de saltar de la emoción, a diferencia de los demás que se habían quedado estupefactos. Bueno Seth no, el solo sonreía por la cara de todos - ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-el oso – respondió inmediatamente, maravillado cuando Percy cerro los ojos concentrada y el agua comenzó a tomar la forma de un oso en miniatura.

\- ¡ahora haz un tiburón! – exclamo Nessie segundos después parándose al lado de su tío y hablando porque los chicos no sabían de su don aún.

-un tiburón para la señorita – Percy no pareció concentrase demasiado ahora. Nessie dio un salto de emoción cuando el tiburón de agua comenzó a nadar a su alrededor de ella sin siquiera salpicarla.

\- ¿Por qué no parecías tan concentrada como antes al hacer el tiburón? – le pregunto Seth parándose a su lado y tomando su mano mirando divertido como los Stoll trataban de golpear al tiburón para desarmarlo y Malcolm los regañaba por su infantilismo.

-porque he visto muchos tiburones y ningún oso – ante la mirada de algunos, Percy explico mejor – he visto muchísimos tiburones, se exactamente como son físicamente, pero no he visto ningún oso en persona, solo en fotos, así que me tengo que concentrar más en los detalles.

-ah. Espera… ¿cómo es eso de que has visto muchos tiburones? – pregunto Collin al caer en la cuenta.

-ventajas de ser la hija del dios del mar, ninguna criatura marina leal a mi padre me llega a hacer daño jamás – Percy sonrió con cariño – los tiburones son bastante simpáticos, la verdad.

-fascinante – dijo Carlisle igual de emocionado que su nieta.

\- ¿Por qué no sabíamos que eras la hija de un dios? – pregunto Jared siendo apoyado por su manada.

\- ¿Por qué yo no sabía que ustedes eran metamorfos? – pregunto de vuelta Percy divertida. – debía ser un secreto.

-ya veo – dijo Sam queriendo volver al tema principal y así volver antes a patrullar, no se sentía cómodo dejando desprotegida la reserva con todas esas cosas rondando las fronteras – Carlisle dijo que ustedes vendrían a explicar algo sobre las criaturas que rondan Forks.

-ah si – mientras Connor decía eso, Esme hizo que los chicos se sentaran en unos sofás – bueno esas criaturas son en realidad los monstruos de las antiguas historias griegas.

\- ¿también existen? – pregunto Brady sorprendido.

-oh si, y no están nada felices con el hecho de que nosotros lo hagamos, te lo aseguro – Percy sonrió divertida, aunque sus ojos contaban una historia distinta.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Leah al ver que su hermano sabía de qué hablaba y se ponía serio.

-si los monstruos solían ir detrás de los semidioses en la antigua Grecia ¿Por qué no lo harían ahora? – pregunto Travis.

-eso quiere decir… - dejo la frase en el aire, Paul.

-que los monstruos están aquí por mí y por Malcolm – Percy frunció ligeramente el ceño – al ser yo una hija de uno de los Tres Grandes atraigo a muchos mas monstruos que un semidiós promedio como Malcolm. Por eso el aumento tan repentino.

\- ¿los Tres Grandes? – pregunto Sam.

-así es como llamamos a Zeus, el rey de los dioses, Poseidón, el dios del mar y Hades, el dios del inframundo – aclaro Malcolm.

-ah, ya veo.

\- ¿estos monstruos siempre te han perseguido? – pregunto Leah.

-el aroma es lo que atrae principalmente a los monstruos, y este se intensifica entre los 12 y 13 años y aumenta aun mas si sabes que eres un semidiós. Imagina como fue para mí. – Percy miro hacia el techo – cuando tenia 12 años hice una muestra de mis poderes inconscientemente y unos meses después yo ya me había enterado de la verdad sobre mi linaje, y los monstruos también.

\- ¿desde los 12 años has tenido que lidiar con todo eso? – pregunto Rosalie incrédula. ¡Era una niña!

-sí, aunque no es realmente sorprendente, hay quienes han tenido que hacerlo desde mucho antes. Mi mejor amiga, hermana de Malcolm, tuvo que lidiar con todo eso desde los siete hasta que llego al campamento.

\- ¿campamento? – pregunto Embry sin entender.

-el Campamento Mestizo, el único lugar seguro en el mundo para los que son de nuestra clase – dijo Travis. – puedes ir en verano y volver después al mundo mortal y a la escuela o quedarte todo el año perfeccionando tus habilidades.

\- ¿Dónde queda eso? – pregunto Quil curioso. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había enterado de eso?

-en Nueva York, Long Island para ser más exactos – Connor sonrió con cariño al igual que su hermano, Malcolm y Percy – allí nos entrenamos para pelear contra los monstruos, estudiamos griego antiguo y leemos las viejas historias. Ah y sacamos de quicio al director.

\- ¿por eso sabes hablar griego aun cuando tienes dislexia? – le pregunto Leah a Percy.

-la dislexia es producida por el hecho de que la mente de los semidioses esta cableada para leer griego antiguo, no inglés. – explico ella dejándolos sorprendidos– de igual manera que el THDA es producido porque nuestros reflejos son mayores a los de un mortal común, lo que nos ayuda a mantenernos despiertos en una batalla y analizar el estilo de pelea de nuestro oponente.

\- ¿a qué tipo de entrenamiento se refería Connor? – pregunto Alice un tanto más tranquila, al menos ya podía enfocar alrededor de esos chicos con más comodidad.

\- todo tipo de entrenamiento – dijo Malcolm sonriendo – lucha con espada, tiro con arco y armas de fuego, lucha libre, lucha de gladiadores, escalar muros, pelear con dagas o cuchillos, carreras, trucos de supervivencia, todo. Mi padre siempre dice que somos entrenados para matar.

-increíble – dijo Emmet mientras Sam se movía un tanto incomodo con eso de "matar" – ¿Qué arma usan ustedes?

-sabemos usar todo tipo de armas – aseguro Connor – pero tenemos nuestras preferencias.

-Malcolm, Connor y yo somos más de usar dagas o cuchillos – dijo Travis palpando la funda colgaba de su cinturón – así como Percy es una experta usando espadas.

-aunque solo _una_ espada la hace ser una completa maquina asesina, todas las demás no están bien equilibradas para ella. Nos machaca a todos. – rio Connor mientras Percy sonreía divertida sabiendo que se refería a su primera clase después de obtener a Riptide.

\- ¿solo una? ¿la tienes aquí? – pregunto Jasper uniéndose a Emmet en su emoción.

-claro – Percy saco un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo enseño reteniendo la risa por sus caras.

-es un bolígrafo – dijo Edward alzando una ceja sin entender.

\- ¿lo es realmente? – Percy se puso de pie – mi padre me lo dio dos semanas después de saber que era una semidiosa, lo había dejado en manos de Quirón y él debía entregármelo cuando fuera el momento.

Se alejo un poco y lo destapo. Sobra decir que todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la hermosa espada.

-increíble.

Estuvieron unas horas mas allí, respondiendo preguntas y contando historias. Almorzaron allí y se asombraron por las habilidades culinarias de Esme, ¡se suponía que ella no comía! En un momento dado, Sam y la mayor parte de los lobos se fueron quedando solo los Cullen, Jacob, Seth, Leah y los chicos.

Estaban charlando tranquilamente, Seth sentado junto a Percy mientras Alice, Nessie, Leah y Jacob le preguntaban acerca del campamento y otras cosas; Malcolm teniendo una larga charla sobre estrategias militares con Emmett, Jasper y Edward; Travis y Connor charlando con Esme, Bella, Carlisle y Rosalie… en fin, todo tranquilo. Entonces Alice se puso de pie abruptamente y fue hasta el gran ventanal.

\- ¿Alice? – pregunto Jasper curioso acerca de la euforia que su esposa irradiaba de pronto – ¿sucede algo?

-habrá tormenta esta noche y solo se descargará en el pueblo, el claro estará despejado – se giró hacia ellos con los ojos chispeantes de emoción - ¿Por qué no jugamos beisbol? No lo hacemos desde que nos fuimos de Forks. Los chicos pueden venir, por supuesto.

-seria genial – dijo Edward sonriendo también emocionado – a Nessie le encantara volver a jugar.

Como para probar lo dicho por su padre, la niña ya se había puesto de pie y comenzado a saltar por la sala completamente ilusionada.

\- ¿los vampiros juegan beisbol? – pregunto Travis alzando las cejas.

-es el pasatiempo americano – sonrió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-será increíble – dijo Seth sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de navidad – su forma de jugar dejaría en vergüenza a todos los profesionales del beisbol.

-eso suena a algo que quiero ver – asintió Percy sonriendo también ante el entusiasmo de Seth.

-pues nos vemos en el claro en dos horas. Seth y Leah los pueden llevar. – sonrió Alice antes de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad para preparar todo.

-Allí no veremos – dijo Malcolm poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de todos al igual que sus amigos y Seth que los siguió junto a Leah.

Una vez afuera Percy silbo lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si estuviera pidiendo un taxi en nueva York, que se habría oído desde Times Square a Central Park.

-eso es ser neoyorkina – dijo Travis riendo mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

-_ ¡Eh, jefa! No le chuparon la sangre – _escucho decir a Blackjack mientras aterrizaba frente a ellos al igual que sus tres amigos.

-_mi Lady – _la saludaron ellos.

-hola, chicos, y no, Blackjack, no lo hicieron. – rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, su pegaso jamás cambiaria.

\- ¡guau! – se asombró Leah.

-son geniales – dijo Seth mirando los pegasos contento.

-_el chico me cae bien – _dijo Blackjack mirándolo antes de notar que él y su jefa iban de la mano - _¡jefa! No me dijo que estaba de novia._

-es solo desde ayer, no te enfades – le tranquilizo mientras los chicos montaban. Se giro hacia Seth y Leah – ¿vendrán por nosotros a casa para ir al claro ese?

-allí estaremos – le sonrió Seth antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-_ ¿Lord Poseidón está de acuerdo con esto? – _pregunto Blackjack con burla.

-no lo sé aun – dijo Percy mirándolo mal después de despedirse de Leah mientras se subía a su lomo – lo que si sé es que cierto pegaso se quedara sin donuts por metiche.

-_ ¡oh, vamos!_ – se quejo mientras Guido, Porkpie y Blake se reían de él al igual que sus jinetes.


	10. Chapter 10

-Muy bien – grito Alice cuando vio a los semidioses, Seth y Leah entrar al claro. Percy sobre la espalda de su novio – Ahora podemos formar los equipos.

-Este lugar es enorme – se admiro Travis. – ¿se imaginan jugar captura la bandera en este bosque y que este claro cumpla la función del arroyo?

Los ojos de Percy, Connor y Malcolm se iluminaron.

-Es una buena ubicación – dijo Malcolm entrando en modo hijo de la diosa de la guerra estratégica. – Este lugar es lo bastante grande para que los dos equipos nos enfrentemos con tranquilidad, el bosque lo bastante grande para esconder la bandera y lo suficientemente apartado de la comunidad para que no vengan a revisar por que un montón de adolescentes están peleando por un trozo de tela mágico. ¿Qué clase de explicación les daríamos si nos atraparan?

\- ¡Pues que no queremos lavar la ropa del equipo ganador! – exclamo Percy bajándose de la espalda de Seth, aunque quedándose abrazada a él.

-No creo que se conformen con esa explicación – dijo Malcolm encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues son idiotas – asevero Connor dándole igual lo que pensaran los mortales. - ¿de quien es esto?

Alzo un mano que tenia la tapa de un refresco. Una tapa vieja y muy desgastada.

\- ¡Es mía! – exclamo Edward yendo por ella sorprendido – aun me sorprende que puedas hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué una tapa? – pregunto Renesmee mirando curiosa a su papá.

-Algún día te lo diré – intento decir Edward pues Bella lo estaba abrazando muy, muy fuerte al reconocer la tapa.

Los demás debieron quedarse con la intriga.

\- ¡Ya! – grito Alice dando un salto. – Es el momento. Bella y Esme harán de árbitro. Los semidioses observaran por el momento y Carlisle, Renesmee, Edward, Seth y yo en un equipo. Emmett, Jasper, Leah, Jacob y Rosalie en el otro.

\- ¿Tendré que formar equipo con el chucho ese? – se quejó Rosalie.

-Si, y no se admiten quejas, Rose. – se apresuro a decir Alice sacándole la lengua. -Travis, Connor, Malcolm, Percy. – ellos dejaron su discusión acerca de algo sobre lavar platos con lava todo el verano si hacían quien sabe que para prestarle atención a la pequeña vampira. – ustedes jugaran después contra Seth, Leah, Renesmee y Jacob. ¿Sí?

\- ¡Claro! – grito Connor emocionado – lord Poseidón estará contento si le pateamos el trasero en beisbol al novio de su hija.

Como para probar su punto trueno resonaron con fuerza en el cielo y una fuerte brisa marina cruzo el claro con una fuerte presencia y sonidos como de risa.

\- ¡Vuelve a la batalla, papá! – grito Percy fulminando al cielo con la mirada - ¡tu pueblo te necesita más que yo!

La brisa paro y los truenos dejaron de ser intencionados.

\- ¿Eso pasa siempre? – pregunto Carlisle casi saltando en su lugar.

-Nah, solo pasa si Percy está cerca – Percy le dio un zape a Travis.

\- ¡Que comience el juego! – Exclamo Alice sonriendo - ¡todos a sus puestos!

-Bien, chicos, más les vale tener un juego justo – dijo Esme y el "o si no" quedo flotando en el aire. – son cinco personas por equipo así que estamos parejos. Sin trampas, sin faltas y ¿niños míos? Recuerden que los lobos no son lo mismo que ustedes.

Emmett hizo un saludo militar y grito: "¡señora, si, señora!" mientras que los demás simplemente asintieron.

Seth le sonrió a Percy mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

\- ¿Me alentaras? – le pregunto divertido.

-Solo a la mitad del partido – dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia – y siempre y cuando tu equipo vaya ganando.

Seth rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La hija del mar sonrió, le guiño un ojo y dijo:

-Para la suerte – Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso en los labios mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Se separaron segundos después por los silbidos y comentarios subidos de tono de parte de Connor, Travis y Emmett. Percy miro mal a sus amigos mientras Seth, algo sonrojado por el beso, pensó en como Emmett lo haría sufrir con sus bromitas.

Fue, con clara diferencia, el mejor partido que los cuatro semidioses habían jugado. Por primera vez podían sacar a relucir todas sus habilidades como la fuerza, la velocidad y sus reflejos superiores a los de los mortales lejos del campamento y rodeados de personas que no eran dioses ni monstruos. No ganaron, de hecho, quedo en un empate para que fuera justo y no durara tanto. Y aun así les encanto, aunque a su ego no tanto.

…

Al día siguiente Malcolm y Percy estaban en la escuela junto a Lucy, los Stolls se habían ido el día anterior por la tarde felices por el fin de semana que habían tenido y dispuestos a librarse de las venganzas de la cabina 10.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron este fin de semana? – pregunto Lucy en clase de ingles cuando ambos se sentaron.

-Unos amigos del campamento nos visitaron así que fuimos al cine y jugamos al beisbol con ellos, el novio de Percy y unos amigos de este. – contesto Malcolm como si nada sonrojando a Percy por su mirada al decir novio.

\- ¿Novio? – cuestiono Lucy sorprendida. – no sabia que estabas saliendo con alguien.

-Están juntos desde el sábado nada más – volvió a decir Malcolm.

-Ah. Bueno. Ahora cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles.

…

\- ¡Quirón! ¡los Stolls llegaron! – Un chico rondador de año entro apresurado a la casa grande interrumpiendo la lectura del centauro y la lamentación del director del campo, el sr. D.

-Fantástico – dijo el hijo de Cronos dirigiéndose a la puerta en su silla de ruedas. - ¿y donde están?

-Apenas llegaron corrieron hacia la cabina 10 – el chico se encogió de hombros – no sabemos por qué.

…

\- ¡Silena! – grito Travis fuera de la cabaña 10. - ¡vamos abre! ¡tenemos información de primera categoría!

\- ¡Pues no les creo! – grito desde adentro Silena que había a pasar unos días en el campo aprovechando que su escuela tuvo una fuga de gas para estar con Charles Beckendorf, su novio. - ¡tendría que ser una información demasiado secreta para que me interesara!

\- ¡Es una noticia muy buena! – juro Connor - ¡te encantara saberlo!

\- ¡Que nos les creo, idiotas! ¡Váyanse al Hades antes de que los maldiga con un maquillaje horrible por una semana!

A estas alturas todo el campamento estaba mirando el espectáculo dejando de lado sus actividades.

-bueno, hermano, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – dijo deliberadamente Connor haciendo que todos los campistas y Quirón que había llegado segundos antes alzaran las cejas.

-Tienes razón, Connor – le siguió el juego Travis guiñándole un ojo a sus espectadores – ¿Qué se le va a hacer si Silena no quiere saber nada de lo que pasa entre Percy y Seth, el chico que vive en Forks y que claramente siente algo por nuestra líder?

Antes de que pudiera seguir la puerta de la cabina 10 se abrió de golpe y Silena Beauregard apareció en el umbral con los ojos como platos mientras el campamento miraba boquiabierto a los hermanos.

-Hablen – ordeno la hija de Afrodita sin apartar la vista de los Stolls igual de ansiosa que todos sus hermanos (que parecían a punto de explotar de emoción detrás de ella) y todo el campamento mestizo, incluso Quirón parecía interesado.

-Solo si tu y toda la cabina 10 juran por el rio estigio detener las venganzas por lo del mango de oro. – sentencio Travis sonriendo con inocencia.

El campo contuvo el aliento mientras Silena hacia un circulo con sus hermanos. Se separaron varios minutos después con caras neutras.

-Juramos sobre el rio estigio detener todas las venganzas en su contra siempre y cuando la información sea verdadera, no modificada ni exagerada. Ah, y que nos interese. – sentencio Silena.

Los Stolls sonrieron y comenzaron a relatar lo que habían visto ese fin de semana.


	11. Chapter 11

-Eres como un calefactor humano – rio Percy acomodándose en los brazos de Seth. Estaban en la habitación del chico, sentados en su cama con la espalda de Seth apoyada en la cabecera y Percy entre sus piernas, estaban viendo una película en la televisión que el metamorfo tenía en su cuarto puesto que afuera hacía mucho frio para salir al ser casi navidad, esa noche seria noche buena de hecho.

Seth se encogió de hombros y jugueteo con un mechón de pelo de Percy.

-Suele ser útil – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia el bosque desde donde medio segundo después se oyó un fuerte aullido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Percy, no era un aullido de lobo, era más bien uno de... Se pusieron de pie y fueron a mirar por la ventana.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya a ver, no hay nadie patrullando. – Percy le miro sorprendida e iba a decir algo cuando una figura salió desde el bosque.

\- ¿ese es Malcolm? – pregunto Seth sorprendido.

-Ay, dioses. – Percy jadeo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su novio preocupado.

-Perros del infierno – fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar su mochila y correr fuera de la habitación y de la casa con Seth pisándole los talones.

\- ¿Malcolm? – le pregunto Percy acercándosele a toda velocidad. - ¿Qué te paso?

-Dos empusas – dijo mirando con precaución la sangre que emanaba de un corte en su brazo. – eran de las poderosas, no habría podido solo. Debo empezar a arrepentirme de todas las veces que me queje de ella.

\- ¿De quién? – pregunto Seth abrazando protectoramente la cintura de Percy preocupado. - ¿Y que diablos es una empusa?

-son unos monstruos femeninos. – dijo su novia analizando lo dicho por Malcolm y rebuscando en su mochila. – el aullido ese…

-La señora O'Leary es una poderosa enemiga sin duda – Malcolm sacudió la cabeza mientras Percy le tendía una cantimplora con néctar.

\- ¿Esta aquí? – pregunto la hija del mar sonriendo mientras su amigo bebía de la cantimplora después de poner un poco de néctar en su herida.

-Esta en el bosque – Malcolm le sonrió entregándole la cantimplora – estaba ansiosa, debe de extrañarte mucho.

-Aww, iré a verla – dijo Percy, le dio un abrazo a Malcolm y beso a Seth. – nos vemos luego, chicos. Mi pequeña perrita me espera.

-De pequeña no tiene nada – dijo el hijo de Atenea.

-Cállate. – Percy le sonrió a su novio y corrió hacia el bosque. Minutos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

…

_Pasar las navidades en el Inframundo no fue idea mía. Si hubiera sabido lo que se avecinaba, me habrían llamado loca. Podría haber evitado un ejército de demonios, luchar contra un titán y un plan que casi me lleva a mí y a mis amigos a una oscuridad eterna. _Pero no, yo quería ver a la señora O'Leary. Apenas vea a Malcolm, lo golpeare.

_La señora O'Leary era mi mastín del infierno, era mi mascota. Es un monstruo peludo de color negro del tamaño de una grúa, con unos colmillos afilados, garras de acero y unos ojos de un rojo brillante. Es muy dulce, pero normalmente se queda en el Campamento Mestizo, nuestro campamento de entrenamiento semidiós._ No tengo la más mínima idea de que hacia por estos lados, pero había salvado a mi amigo de ser comida de monstruo así que estaba perdonada.

Apenas aparecí en su rango de vista comenzó a saltar como loca por todo el pequeño claro en el que estaba y se inclino sobre sus patas traseras, como pidiendo que la siguiera; al notarla tan ansiosa lo hice, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

_La señora O'Leary me cogió bastante ventaja. Se giraba de vez en cuando a ladrarme como si dijera: ¡Muévete, tortuga! Corrió tres _kilómetros_ más hacia el norte y se metió _entre dos árboles caídos que formaban una especie de entrada a un enorme claro, aunque yo tendría que trepar para llegar ahí_. Cuando la atrapé, _estaba sentada en medio del lugar con una rama en el hocico.

—_Oh, vamos—me quejé. No tuve la oportunidad de coger mi abrigo en _casa de Seth_. Ya me estaba congelando, pero _trepé por los árboles_ y caí entre unos arbustos congelados. _

_Al otro lado del claro, una media hectárea de hierba helada con árboles desnudos, la señora O'Leary olisqueaba el aire, agitando la cola de un lado para otro. No vi nada extraño en el claro. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me recorrió un escalofrío. Saqué mi bolígrafo y lo destapé, de inmediato creció hasta convertirse en mi espada de bronce, Contracorriente, con su hoja brillando ligeramente en la luz invernal. La señora O'Leary levantó la cabeza. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. _

—_¿Qué es, chica? —susurré. _

_Los arbustos se movieron y un ciervo dorado irrumpió en el claro. Y cuando digo dorado, no me refiero a amarillo. Aquella cosa tenía la piel y los cuernos metálicos, tanto que parecía tener unos catorce quilates. Brillaba en un aura de luz dorada, haciéndolo tan brillante que costaba mirarlo directamente. Era probablemente lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida. La señorita O'Leary se relamió como si estuviera pensando: "¡Hamburguesas de ciervo!" y entonces los arbustos se removieron de nuevo y una figura vestida con una parca encapuchada apareció en el claro, con una flecha cargada en su arco. Alcé la espada. La chica me apuntó y entonces se quedó quieta. _

—_¿Percy? —se quitó la capucha. Su pelo negro era más largo de lo que lo recordaba, pero reconocí aquellos ojos azules brillantes y la tiara plateada que la marcaba como la primera lugarteniente de Artemisa. _

—_¡Thalía! —dije—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

—_Seguir al ciervo dorado—dijo, como si fuera obvio—. Es un animal sagrado de Artemisa. Supuse que sería algún tipo de señal. Y… eh…—señaló con la cabeza a la señora O'Leary—¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí? _

—_Esa es mi mascota, ¡Señora O'Leary, no! _

_La señora O'Leary estaba olisqueando el ciervo y básicamente, no respetaba su espacio personal. El ciervo golpeó al mastín en el hocico. Al instante, ambos comenzaron a jugar a un tú-la-llevas por el claro. _

—_Percy…—Thalía frunció el ceño—. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. ¿Tú y yo acabando en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento? _

_Tenía razón. Los semidioses no tenemos coincidencias. Thalía era una buena amiga, pero no la había visto desde hacía un año, y ahora, de repente, estábamos allí. _

—_Algún dios nos ha metido en esto—supuse. _

—_Probablemente. _

—_Me alegro de verte, de todas formas. _

_Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. _

—_Sí. Salgamos de aquí, vamos. _Aunque no tengo idea de donde estamos. – miro el lugar con desconfianza. Yo sonreí.

-Vivo por aquí ahora, ¿Sabes? así que vamos a mi casa, mamá estará encantada de verte y yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

_-_seguro – Thalía me sonrió mientras se acomodaba la capucha - _¿Cómo está Annabeth? _

_Antes de que pudiera responder, una nube tapó el claro. El ciervo dorado brilló y desapareció, dejando a la señora O'Leary ladrando a un montón de hojas. Preparé mi espada. Thalía alzó su arco. Instintivamente nos pusimos espalda con espalda. Un rastro de oscuridad pasó por cerca del claro y un chico salió de ella como si estuviera dando un paseo, aterrizando en la hierba cerca de nosotros. _

—_Au—murmuró. Se limpió su chaqueta de aviador. Tenía unos doce años, con el pelo oscuro, tejanos y una camiseta negra y un anillo plateado con una calavera en su mano derecha. Una espada le colgaba a su lado. _

—_¿Nico? —dije. _

_Los ojos de Thalía se abrieron. _

—_¿El hermano pequeño de Bianca? _

_Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido. Dudo que a él le guste ser conocido como el hermano pequeño de Bianca. Su hermana, una cazadora de Artemisa, había muerto hacía un par de años, y seguía siendo un tema difícil para él. _

—_¿Por qué me has traído a aquí? —gruñó—. Hace un minuto estaba en un cementerio de Nueva Orleans. Al siguiente minuto… ¿estaba en… _este lugar_? ¿Qué, en el hombre de Hades, estoy haciendo en… _bueno, aquí_? _

—_No te hemos traído aquí—le prometí—, nos han…—me recorrió otro escalofrío—… reunido. A los tres. _

—_¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Nico. _

—_Los hijos de los Tres Grandes—dije—. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. _

_Thalía respiró profundamente. _

—_La profecía. ¿No creerás que Cronos…? _

_No acabó la frase. Todo lo que sabíamos de la profecía era que la guerra se acercaba, entre los titanes y los dioses y que el próximo hijo de los tres dioses mayores que se cumpliera los dieciséis debería tomar la decisión que destruiría o salvaría al mundo. Eso significaba que sería uno de nosotros. Durante los últimos años, el señor de los Titanes, Cronos, había intentado de manipularnos por separado. Ahora… ¿podría estar planeando todo aquello? El suelo retumbó. Nico alzó su propia espada, una hoja oscura de acero estigio. La señora O'Leary se giró hacia nosotros y comenzó a ladrar, alarmante. Me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que intentaba avisarme. El suelo se abrió bajo Thalía, Nico y yo, y caímos a la oscuridad. Esperé que cayéramos para siempre, o aplastarme hasta quedar reducida a tortita de semidiós cuando llegáramos al fondo. Pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Thalía, Nico y yo estábamos de pie en un jardín, todos aun gritando de miedo, lo que me hizo sentir estúpida. _

—_¡Pero ¡qué…! ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Thalía. _

_El jardín era oscuro. Hileras de flores plateadas brillaban débilmente, reflejándose en las gemas que estaban plantadas al lado de los parterres: diamantes, zafiros y rubíes del tamaño de pelotas de futbol. Los árboles se alzaban sobre nosotros, con sus ramas cubiertas de frutas naranjas y aromáticas. El aire era frío y húmedo, pero no como el del invierno neoyorquino _o el de Forks_. Como el de una cueva._

—_He estado aquí antes—dije. _

_Nico arrancó una granada de un árbol. _

—_El jardín de mi madrastra, Perséfone—puso mala cara y tiró la fruta—. No comáis nada. _

_No necesitó decírmelo dos veces. Un bocado en el Inframundo y nunca seríamos capaces de salir. _

—_Mirad—nos advirtió Thalía. _

_Me giré y vi cómo estaba apuntando con su arco a una mujer alta con un vestido blanco. Lo primero que pensé fue que la mujer era un fantasma. Su vestido se arremolinaba a su alrededor como si fuera humo. Su oscuro pelo largo flotaba y se giraba ingrávido. Su cara era hermosa pero pálida como un cadáver. _

_Entonces me di cuenta de que su vestido no era blanco. Estaba hecho de todo tipo de colores cambiantes, flores rojas, azules, amarillas, etc., cosidas en la tela, pero extrañamente difuminadas. Sus ojos eran iguales, multicolores pero descoloridos, como si el Inframundo hubiera absorbido su fuerza vital. Tuve la sensación de que en el mundo exterior podría ser hasta hermosa, incluso radiante. _

—_Soy Perséfone—dijo, su voz era dulce y fina como un papel—. Bienvenidos, semidioses. _

_Nico aplastó la granada bajo su bota. _

—_¿Bienvenido? Después de la última vez no sé cómo te atreves a darme la bienvenida. _

_Me removí, inquieta, porque hablarle así a un dios puede hacer que te convierta en un montón de polvo. _

—_Eh… Nico. _

—_No pasa nada—dijo Perséfone, fríamente—. Tuvimos una ligera disputa familiar. _

—_¿Disputa familiar? —gritó Nico—. ¡Me convertiste en un diente de león! _

_Perséfone ignoró a su hijastro. _

—_Como decía, semidioses, os doy la bienvenida a mi jardín. _

_Thalía bajó el arco. _

—_¿Tú enviaste el ciervo dorado? _

—_Y la sombra que atrapó a Nico—admitió la diosa—. Y el mastín del infierno. _

—_¿Has controlado a la señora O'Leary? —pregunté. _

_Perséfone se encogió de hombros._

—_Es una criatura del Inframundo, Percy Jackson. Simplemente planté una sugerencia en una mente de que sería divertido llevarte al parque. Era necesario reuniros a los tres. _

—_¿Por qué? —pregunté. _

_Perséfone me miró y me sentí como si unas pequeñas flores frías estuvieran creciendo en mi estómago. _

—_El señor Hades tiene un problema—dijo—. Y si sabéis lo que os conviene, le ayudaréis. _

_Nos sentamos en una terraza con vistas al jardín oscuro. Las criadas de Perséfone nos trajeron comida y bebida, aunque ninguno de nosotros la tocamos. Las criadas podrían haber sido guapas de no ser porque estaban muertas. Vestían vestidos amarillos, con coronas de margaritas y flores de abeto en sus cabezas. Tenían los ojos hundidos y hablaban con si fueran murciélagos de la fruta, emitiendo sonidos inaudibles. _

_Perséfone se sentó en un trono de plata y nos estudió. _

—_Si estuviéramos en primavera, sería capaz de daros la bienvenida de una forma mejor. Pero, de todas maneras, en invierno esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. _

_Sonaba amargada. Después de todos aquellos milenios, supongo que seguía resentida de vivir medio año con Hades. Parecía tan blanquecina y tan fuera de lugar como una fotografía antigua de la primavera. _

_Se giró hacia mí como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. _

—_Hades es mi marido y mi señor, jovencita. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero en esta ocasión necesito vuestra ayuda y rápido. Concierne a la espada del señor Hades. _

_Nico frunció el ceño. _

—_Mi padre no tiene ninguna espada. En batalla usa una vara y su yelmo de terror. _

—_No tenía ninguna espada—le corrigió Perséfone. _

_Thalía se incorporó. _

—_¿Está forjando una nueva arma? ¿Sin el permiso de Zeus? _

_La diosa de la primavera señaló hacia la mesa. Por encima de ésta, una imagen parpadeó: unos herreros esqueléticos trabajaban en una forja con llamas de color negro, usaban martillos con formas de calaveras metálicas golpeando un metal del tamaño de una hoja de espada. _

—_La guerra de los Titanes está muy cerca—dijo Perséfone—. Mi señor Hades necesita estar listo. _

—_¡Pero Zeus y Poseidón nunca dejarían a Hades forjar una nueva arma! —protestó Thalía—. Desequilibraría su acuerdo de compartir los poderes. _

_Perséfone negó con la cabeza. _

—_¿Te refieres a que haría a Hades su igual? Créeme, hija de Zeus, el Señor de los muertos no tiene nada que envidiar a sus hermanos. Sabe que nunca lo entenderían, de todas formas, es por eso por lo que ha forjado la espada en secreto. _

_La imagen de la mesa cambió. Un herrero zombie alzó la hoja, que seguía brillando de calor. Había algo en un extremo… no era una gema… era como… _

—_¿Eso es una llave? —pregunté. _

_Nico hizo un sonido sordo. _

—_¿Las llaves de Hades? _

—_Espera—dijo Thalía—, ¿qué son las llaves de Hades? _

_La cara de Nico parecía incluso más pálida que la de su madrastra. _

—_Hades tiene un manojo de llaves doradas que pueden atar o desatar la muerte. Al menos… esa es la leyenda. _

—_Es cierta—dijo Perséfone. _

—_¿Cómo puedes atar o desatar la muerte? —pregunté. _

—_Las llaves tienen el poder de encerrar un alma en el Inframundo—dijo Perséfone—. O de liberarla. _

_Nico tragó saliva. _

—_Si una de esas llaves ha sido fundida en la espada… _

—_El portador puede resucitar a los muertos—dijo Perséfone—, o matar a cualquier ser vivo y enviar su alma al Inframundo con el mero toque de la hoja. _

_Todos nos callamos. La fuente oscura borboteaba en la esquina. Las criadas flotaban a nuestro alrededor, ofreciéndonos bandejas de frutas y dulces que nos mantendrían en el Inframundo para siempre. _

—_Es una espada encantada—dije, al fin. _

—_Haría a Hades imparable—coincidió Thalía. _

—_Así que ya veis—dijo Perséfone—, es por eso por lo que tenéis que ayudar a devolverla. _

_Me la quedé mirando. _

—_¿Has dicho que la devolvamos? _

_Los ojos de Perséfone eran hermosos y mortales, como las flores venenosas. _

—_La hoja fue robada cuando estaba a punto de ser terminada. No sé cómo, pero sospecho de un semidiós, algún sirviente de Cronos. Si la hoja cae en las manos del titán… _

_Thalía se puso de pie de un salto. _

—_¡Tú permitiste que la hoja fuera robada! ¿Sabes lo estúpido que fue eso? ¡En estos mismos momentos es posible que Cronos la tenga! _

_Las flechas de Thalía se convirtieron en unas rosas alargadas y su arco se derritió hasta convertirse en una viña de madreselva con flores blancas y doradas. _

—_Ten cuidado, cazadora—le advirtió Perséfone—. Puede que tu padre sea Zeus, y puede que seas la lugarteniente de Artemisa, pero no me hables así con tal falta de respeto en mi palacio. _

_Thalía apretó los dientes. _

—_Devuélveme… mi… arco. _

_Perséfone movió la mano. El arco y las flechas volvieron a la normalidad. _

—_Ahora, siéntate y escucha. La espada aún no ha podido haber abandonado el Inframundo. El señor Hades ha usado sus llaves restantes para aislar su reino. Nada puede entrar ni salir hasta que encuentre su espada, y está usando todo su poder para localizar al ladrón. _

_Thalía se sentó, a regañadientes. _

—_¿Entonces, para qué nos quieres? _

—_La búsqueda de la hoja no puede darse a conocer—dijo la diosa—. Hemos cerrado el reino, pero no hemos anunciado por qué, ni por qué los sirvientes de Hades están siendo usados para la búsqueda. No deben saber que la hoja existe hasta que esté acabada. De hecho, no pueden saber que ha desaparecido siquiera. _

—_Si creyeran que Hades está en problemas, le habrían hecho desertar—supuso Nico—. Y entonces se uniría a los titanes. _

_Perséfone no respondió, pero si una diosa puede parecer nerviosa, lo pareció. _

—_El ladrón debe ser un semidiós. Ningún inmortal puede robar el arma de otro inmortal de forma directa. Incluso Crono tiene que regirse por las leyes ancestrales. Tiene un paladín aquí abajo, en algún lugar. Y para atrapar a un semidiós, hacen falta tres. _

—_¿Por qué nosotros? —dije. _

—_Sois los hijos de los tres dioses mayores—dijo Perséfone—. ¿Quién podría combatir contra vuestro poder combinado? Además, cuando le devolváis la espada a Hades, enviareis un mensaje al Olimpo. Zeus y Poseidón no protestarán contra la nueva arma de Hades si es entregada a él por sus propias hijas. Eso demostrará que confiáis en Hades. _

—_Pero no yo confío en él—dijo Thalía. _

—_Lo mismo digo—dije—. ¿Por qué haríamos nada por Hades? ¡Y mucho menos darle una súper-arma! ¿Verdad, Nico? _

_Nico miraba la mesa. Sus dedos daban golpecitos en la hoja de acero estigio. _

—_¿Verdad, Nico? —repetí. _

_Le llevó un par de segundos en mirarme. _

—_Tengo que hacer esto, Percy. Es mi padre. _

—_Oh, de ninguna manera—protestó Thalía—. ¡No puedes creer que esto sea una buena idea! _

—_¿Prefieres que caiga en manos de Cronos? _

_Ahí tenía razón. _

—_El tiempo es oro—dijo Perséfone—. El ladrón quizá tenga cómplices en el Inframundo y esté buscando una salida. _

_Fruncí el ceño. _

—_Creía que el reino estaba cerrado. _

—_Ninguna prisión es hermética, ni siquiera el Inframundo. Las almas siempre están encontrando nuevas formas de escapar antes de que Hades pueda atraparles. Debéis conseguir el arma antes de que abandone nuestro reino, o todo estará perdido. _

—_Aunque quisiéramos—dijo Thalía—, ¿cómo podríamos encontrar al ladrón? _

_Una planta en un tiesto apareció en la mesa: un clavel amarillo enfermizo con unas pocas hojas verdes. La flor se removía hacia los lados, como si intentara encontrar el sol. _

—_Esto os guiará—dijo la diosa. _

—_¿Un clavel mágico? —pregunté. _

—_La flor siempre mira hacia el ladrón. Cuanto más cerca de escapar esté vuestra presa, más pétalos le caerán— como en respuesta, un pétalo amarillo se volvió gris y cayó hacia el suelo. _

—_Si todos los pétalos le caen—dijo Perséfone—, la flor morirá. Esto significará que el ladrón ha llegado a la salida y que habéis fracasado. _

_Miré a Thalía. No parecía muy entusiasmada sobre lo de perseguir-a-un-ladrón-con-una-flor. Entonces miré a Nico. Por desgracia, reconocí aquella expresión en su cara. Sabía qué era querer hacer que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti, aunque tu padre sea de los que no aman fácilmente. En aquel caso, casi nunca. Nico iba a hacer aquello, con o sin nosotros. Y no podía dejarle ir solo. _

—_Una condición—le dije a Perséfone—. Hades deberá jurar sobre el río Estigio que nunca usará esta espada contra los dioses. _

_La diosa se encogió de hombros. _

—_No soy el señor Hades, pero puedo aseguraros que os lo prometerá, como pago por vuestra ayuda. _

_Otro pétalo cayó del clavel. _

_Me giré hacia Thalía. _

—_¿Sujeto la flor mientras rastreas al ladrón? _

_Ella suspiró. _

—_Bueno, vamos a atrapar a ese estúpido. _

_El Inframundo no estaba que digamos, con el espíritu navideño. Mientras bajábamos del palacio hacia los Campos de Asfódelo, parecía bastante igual a mi última visita, igual de deprimente. Hierba amarilla y chopos que crecían hasta el infinito. Las sombras se mezclaban sin rumbo por las colinas, viniendo de ningún lugar, yendo hacia ningún lugar, chocándose entre ellos mientras intentaban recordar quiénes eran en sus vidas pasadas. Por encima de nosotros, el techo de la caverna brillaba con oscuridad. Cogí el clavel, que me hizo sentir bastante estúpida. Nico nos guiaba ya que su espada podía hacerse camino entre las masas de los muertos. Thalía no dejaba de refunfuñar diciendo que quién la mandaba a meterse en una misión _al inframundo con un chico y una hija de Poseidón.

—_¿Perséfone siempre está igual de tensa? —pregunté. _

_Nico apartó con un movimiento un par de fantasmas, haciéndoles mover con el acero estigio. _

—_Siempre actúa así cuando estoy cerca. Me odia. _

—_¿Entonces por qué te ha incluido en la misión? _

—_Probablemente sea idea de mi padre—sonaba como que quisiera que fuera cierto, pero no estaba segura. Me parecía extraño que Hades no nos hubiera dado esta misión en persona. Si aquella espada era tan importante para él, ¿por qué había dejado que Perséfone nos lo explicara todo? Normalmente a Hades le gusta tratar en persona con los semidioses. Nico siguió recto. No importaba cuán poblados estuvieran los campos, (y si has estado en Times Square la noche de fin de año, te harás una idea), que siempre se apartaban al pasar cerca Nico y su espada. _

—_Se lleva bien con las masas de zombies—admitió Thalía—. Creo que le dejaré ir delante la próxima vez que vaya de compras al centro comercial. _

_Agarró fuertemente su arco, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a convertirse en una tira de madreselva. No parecía mayor que el año pasado y entonces, de repente, me acordé de que nunca sería mayor porque era una cazadora. Eso significaba que yo era mayor que ella. Qué mal rollo. _

—_Así que…—dije—, ¿cómo te está tratando la inmortalidad? _

_Puso los ojos en blanco. _

—_No es inmortalidad total, Percy. Lo sabes. Podemos seguir muriendo en combate. Es sólo que… nunca crecemos o enfermamos, por lo que vivimos para siempre, asumiendo que no nos hacen rodajas los monstruos. _

—_Y eso es siempre un problema. _

—_Siempre—miró a su alrededor, y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando las caras de los muertos. _

—_Si estás buscando a Bianca—dije en voz baja, para que Nico no pudiera escucharme—, debe de estar en el Elíseo. Murió cómo una heroína. _

—_Lo sé—me espetó Thalía. Entonces se detuvo—. No es eso, Percy. Es que… no importa. _

_Un sentimiento frío me recorrió. Recordé la muerte de la madre de Thalía por un accidente de coche hacía un par de años. Nunca habían estado muy unidas, pero Thalía no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ella. Si la sombra de su madre estaba dando vueltas por allí… era normal que Thalía estuviera tan sobresaltada. _

—_Lo siento—dije—. No estaba pensando. _

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y creo que tuve la sensación de que lo había entendido. Su expresión se relajó. _

—_Está bien. Salgamos de aquí. _

_Otro pétalo cayó del clavel mientras caminábamos. _

_No era muy divertido ver cómo el clavel apuntaba hacia los Campos de Castigo. Esperaba que fuera hacia el Elíseo para que pudiéramos charlar con gente guapa y divertida, pero no. A la flor parecía gustarle la parte más violenta y cruel del Inframundo. Saltamos un río de lava y seguimos nuestro camino a través de horribles torturas. No las describiré porque perderíais por completo el apetito, pero me habría gustado llevar unos tapones de algodón en las orejas para no oír los gritos y la música de los 80. El clavel giró su cuerpo hacia una colina a nuestra izquierda. _

—_Ahí arriba—dije. _

_Thalía y Nico se detuvieron. Estaban cubiertos de hollín de haber cruzado la zona de Castigos. Yo probablemente estaría igual o peor. _

_Un fuerte sonido chirriante venía del otro lado de la colina, como si alguien estuviera arrastrando una lavadora. Entonces la colina se retumbó con un "¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!" y un hombre soltó maldiciones. Thalía miró a Nico. _

—_¿Es quién yo creo? _

—_Eso me temo—dijo Nico—. El experto número uno en engañar a la Muerte. _

_Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué significaba, nos llevó a lo alto de la colina. El tipo al otro lado no era guapo, y no estaba feliz. Parecía una de esas muñecas trolls con la piel naranja, barriga, piernas y brazos escuálidos y un gran pañal/taparrabos alrededor de su cintura. Su pelo andrajoso estaba de punta como una antorcha. Estaba dando vueltas, maldiciendo y pateando una piedra que era como dos veces más grande que él. _

—_¡No lo haré! —gritó—. ¡No, no y no! —entonces comenzó a decir un puñado de palabras malsonantes en distintos idiomas. Si hubiera tenido cerca uno de esos potes en los que metes cinco centavos por cada taco que dices, podría haberse hecho rico. _

_Comenzó a alejarse de la piedra, pero después de haberse alejado tres metros, se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si una fuerza invisible le hubiera empujado. Volvió arrastrando los pies hacia la piedra y comenzó a darse golpes con la cabeza contra ella. _

—_¡De acuerdo! —gritó—¡De acuerdo, maldito seas! —se rascó la cabeza y murmuró algunos insultos más—. Pero esta es la última vez. ¿Me oís? _

_Nico nos miró. _

—_Vamos. Mientras esté intentándolo. _

_Fuimos hacia él. _

—_¡Sísifo! —le llamó Nico. _

_El tipo trol levantó la vista, sorprendido. Entonces se escondió detrás de su roca. _

—_¡Oh, no! ¡No me vais a engañar con esos disfraces! ¡Sé que sois las Furias! _

—_No somos las Furias—dije—. Sólo queremos hablar. _

—_¡Largaos! —gritó—. Las flores no lo harán mucho mejor. ¡Es demasiado tarde para disculparse! _

—_Mira—dijo Thalía—, sólo queremos… _

—_¡LALALALALA! —gritó—. ¡Habla chucho, que no te escucho! _

_Le perseguimos alrededor de la piedra hasta que finalmente, Thalía, que era la más rápida, cogió al anciano por el pelo. _

—_¡Detente! —gritó— ¡Tengo rocas que mover! ¡Rocas que mover! _

—_Te moveré la roca yo misma—se ofreció Thalía—. Sólo cállate y deja hablar a mis amigos. _

_Sísifo dejó de resistirse. _

—_¿Tú…? ¿Tú moverás mi roca? _

—_Es mejor que mirarte—Thalía me miró—. Sé rápida. _

_Entonces giró a Sísifo hacia nosotros. Puso su hombro contra la roca y comenzó a empujarla lentamente hacia arriba. Sísifo me frunció el ceño, desconfiadamente. Me dio un pellizco en la nariz. _

—_¡Au! —me quejé enojada. _

—_Así que no eres una furia de verdad—dijo, sorprendido—. ¿Para qué es la flor? _

—_Estamos buscando a alguien—dije—, y esta flor nos lleva hacia él. _

—_¡Perséfone! —escupió en el suelo—. Es uno de sus aparatejos, ¿no? —se apoyó hacia atrás, y su espalda crujió como la de un tipo-que-lleva-una-eternidad-arrastrando-piedras—. Una vez la engañé, ya sabes. Les engañé a todos. _

_Miré a Nico. _

—_¿Traducción? _

—_Sísifo engañó la muerte—explicó Nico—. Primero encadenó a Tánatos, el segador de almas, para que nadie pudiera morir. Entonces cuando Tánatos fue liberado y estuvo a punto de matarlo, Sísifo le dijo a su mujer que no hiciera los rituales funerarios correctos para que no pudiera descansar en paz. Aquí, Sisito, ¿puedo llamarte Sisito? _

—_¡No! _

—_Sisito engañó a Perséfone diciéndole que le dejara volver al mundo de los vivos para despedirse de su mujer. Y no volvió. _

_El anciano rio. _

—_¡Seguí vivo treinta años más hasta que finalmente me encontraron! _

_Thalía estaba a mitad de colina. Apretaba los dientes, empujando la piedra con su espalda. Su expresión decía: ¡Daos prisa! _

—_¿Así que este fue tu castigo? —le dije a Sísifo—. Cargar con una piedra por una colina para siempre. ¿Valió la pena? _

—_¡Es un trabajo temporal! —gritó Sísifo—. Escaparé muy pronto de aquí, y cuando lo haga lo lamentarán. _

—_¿Cómo podrías escapar del Inframundo? —preguntó Nico—. Está cerrado, ya sabes. _

_Sísifo sonrió maliciosamente. _

—_Eso fue lo que dijo el otro. _

_Mi estómago dio un vuelco. _

—_¿Alguien te ha pedido consejo? _

—_Un jovencito muy enfadado—repitió Sísifo—. No muy educado. Me puso una espada en mi garganta. No se ofreció a cargar con mi piedra. _

—_¿Qué le dijiste? —dijo Nico—. ¿Quién era? _

_Sísifo se masajeó los hombros. Miró a Thalía, que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima de la colina. Su cara estaba roja y nadaba en sudor. _

—_Oh… es difícil decir—dijo Sísifo—. Nunca le había visto antes. Cargaba un paquete en una tela negra. ¿Esquíes, quizás? ¿Un trineo? Quizá si esperáis aquí, pueda ir a buscarle… _

—_¿Qué le dijiste? —le pedí. _

—_No me acuerdo. _

_Le di un codazo leve a Nico y él alzó su espada. El acero estigio estaba tan frio que humeaba con el frío y seco aire de los Campos de Castigo. _

—_Inténtalo de nuevo. _

_El anciano parpadeó. _

—_¿Qué tipo de persona lleva una espada como esa? _

—_Un hijo de Hades—dijo Nico—. ¡Ahora respóndeme! _

_La cara de Sísifo empalideció. _

—_¡Le dije que fuera a hablar con Melínoe! Siempre tiene una forma de salir. _

_Nico bajó su espada. Hubiera podido adivinar que el nombre de Melínoe le molestó. _

—_De acuerdo. ¿Cómo era el semidiós? _

—_Eh… tenía una nariz—dijo Sísifo—. Una boca y un solo ojo y… _

—_¿Un solo ojo? —le interrumpí—. ¿Llevaba un parche? _

—_Oh… quizás—dijo Sísifo—. Tenía pelo en su cabeza. Y…—tosió y miró por encima de mi hombro—. ¡Mirad! ¡Ahí está! _

_Nos apresuramos en seguir la dirección de su mirada. Tan pronto como nos hubimos girado, Sísifo echó a correr. _

—_¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ¡Soy…AGG!—a tres metros de la colina, llegó al final de su cadena invisible y cayó de espaldas. Nico y yo le agarramos por los brazos y le trajimos de nuevo a la colina. _

—_¡Malditos seáis! —se soltó diciendo palabrotas en griego antiguo, latín, inglés, francés y muchas otras lenguas que no reconocí—. ¡Nunca os ayudaré! ¡Iros al Hades! _

—_De hecho, ya estamos ahí. —murmuró Nico. _

—_¡Roca va! —gritó Thalía. _

_Miré hacia arriba y me habría gustado a mí también soltar un par de palabrotas. La roca rodaba directamente hacia nosotros. Nico saltó hacia un lado, yo hacia el otro. Sísifo gritó: _

—_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —mientras la roca iba directa hacia él. De alguna manera la consiguió detener antes de que le pasar por encima. Supongo que tendría mucha práctica. _

—_¡Cogedla de nuevo! —suplicó—. Por favor. Aguantádmela. _

—_No de nuevo—tosió Thalía—. Estás solo. _

_Nos dedicó unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes más. Estaba claro que no nos iba a volver a ayudar, por lo que le dejamos con su castigo. _

—_La cueva de Melínoe está por aquí—dijo Nico. _

—_Si el ladrón solo tiene un ojo—dije—, podría ser Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis. Él es uno de los que liberaron a Cronos. _

—_Me acuerdo—dijo Nico, sombrío—. Pero si vamos a tener que tratar con Melínoe, tenemos problemas mayores. Vamos. _

_Mientras nos alejábamos, Sísifo volvía a gritar: _

—_¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ésta es la última vez! ¿Me oís? ¡La última! _

_Thalía se estremeció. _

—_¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. _

—_Supongo…—vaciló—. Percy, lo que me da miedo es que cuando llegué a la cima, creía que lo tenía. Pensé: esto no es tan difícil. Puedo mantenerla aquí. Y mientras la roca rodaba hacia abajo, me tentó volverlo a intentar. Creí que podría hacerlo una segunda vez. _

_Miró hacia atrás con nostalgia. _

—_Vamos—le dije tomándola del brazo—. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. _

_Caminamos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Tres pétalos más cayeron del clavel, lo que significaba que estábamos oficialmente medio muertos. La flor seguía señalando hacia una cadena de colinas grises con picos, como si fueran unos dientes, por lo que caminamos con dificultad hacia aquella dirección por encima de piedra volcánica lisa. _

—_Un bonito día para un paseo—murmuró Thalía—. Las Cazadoras deben de estar festejando en algún claro de algún bosque ahora mismo. _

_Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo mi familia. Mi madre y mi padrastro, Paul, estarían preocupados de que no volviera a casa desde _pasar la tarde con Seth_, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba. _Malcolm adivinaría que estaría en alguna misión y les diría_. Mi madre estaría dando vueltas por el comedor, preguntándose si podría volver para desenvolver mis regalos._

—_Así que… ¿quién es la tal Melínoe? —pregunté, intentando alejar de mi mente mi casa. _

—_Es una historia muy larga—dijo Nico—. Muy larga y de miedo. _

_Estaba a punto de preguntar qué había querido decir con aquello cuando Thalía se agachó: _

—_¡Armas! _

_Alcé Contracorriente. Estaba segura de que parecía aterradora con un clavel en la otra mano, por lo que lo dejé en el suelo. Nico alzó su espada. Nos pusimos espalda con espalda. Thalía cargó una flecha. _

—_¿Qué es? —susurré. _

_Parecía estar escuchando. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron. Una cadena de una docena de demonios se materializó a nuestro alrededor. Eran medio mujer y medio murciélago. Sus caras eran peludas con hocicos de perro, con colmillos y ojos saltones. Un pelaje enmarañado grisáceo y una armadura mal puesta cubrían sus cuerpos. Tenían los brazos escuálidos con garras en vez de manos, alas de cuero que les salían de sus espaldas y unas piernas regordetas y arqueadas. _

_Habrían parecido graciosas de no ser por el brillo asesino de sus ojos. _

—_Keres—dijo Nico. _

—_¿Qué? —pregunté. _

—_Espíritus de los campos de batalla. Se alimentan de la muerte violenta. _

—_Oh, maravilloso—dijo Thalía. _

—_¡Retroceded! —les ordenó Nico a las demonios—. ¡El hijo de Hades os lo ordena! _

_Las Keres sisearon. Sus bocas echaban espuma. Miraron con aprensión a nuestras armas, pero tuve la sensación de que las Keres no estaban demasiado impresionadas con las órdenes de Nico. _

—_Muy pronto Hades será vencido—gruñó una de ellas—. ¡Nuestro nuevo maestro nos dará rienda suelta! _

_Nico parpadeó. _

—_¿Nuevo maestro? _

_La demonio líder embistió. Nico estaba tan sorprendido que podría haberle hecho pedazos, pero Thalía disparó una flecha con una punta blanca y acertó justo en la cara del monstruo, y la criatura se desintegró. Las demás atacaron. Thalía dejó su arco en el suelo y sacó sus cuchillos. Yo ataqué mientras la espada de Nico pasaba silbando por encima de mi cabeza, cortando a una demonio por la mitad. Despedacé y corté a tres o cuatro Keres que revoloteaban a mi alrededor, pero no dejaban de llegar. _

—_¡Jápeto os destruirá! —gritó una. _

—_¿Quién? —pregunté. Entonces la partí en dos con mi espada. Nota a mí misma: si vaporizas monstruos, no responden a tus preguntas. _

_Nico también estaba describiendo un arco con su espada en el grupo de Keres. Su espada negra absorbía su esencia como una aspiradora, y cuantos más destruía, más frío se volvía el aire a su alrededor. Thalía clavó uno de sus cuchillos en la espalda de una demonio, la empujó hacia al lado y chocó contra otra, destruyéndolas a las dos, y con el impulso, clavó el otro cuchillo a otra demonio sin siquiera girarse. _

—_¡Muere dolorosamente, mortal! —antes de que pudiera ni alzar mi espada para defenderme, las garras de una demonio me perforaron el hombro. Si hubiera llevado una armadura, no habría habido ningún problema, pero seguía llevando _mi ropa de casa_. Las garras de la criatura desgarraron mi camiseta y abrieron una herida en mi hombro. Todo mi lado izquierdo pareció explotar de dolor. Nico le pegó una patada al monstruo y la apartó. Todo lo que pude hacer fue caerme de dolor y hacerme una pelota, intentando acallar la quemadura. El sonido de la batalla cesó. Thalía y Nico corrieron a mi lado. _

—_Aguanta, Percy—dijo Thalía—. Te pondrás bien—, pero el tembleque de su voz me dijo que la herida era mala. Nico me tocó y grité de dolor. _

—_Néctar—dijo—. Te estoy poniendo néctar. _

_Había destapado una botella de un líquido dorado y lo vertía sobe mi hombro. Aquello era peligroso: sólo un sorbo más de lo que necesitaban los semidioses y podría desintegrarme, pero de inmediato el dolor cesó. _

_Juntos, Nico y Thalía vendaron mi herida y me desmayé. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar apoyada contra una roca con mi hombro vendado. Thalía me daba de comer unos pequeños cubitos de ambrosía con sabor a chocolate. _

—_¿Y los Keres? —murmuré. _

—_Se han ido por ahora—dijo—. Me has preocupado durante un segundo, Percy, pero creo que saldrás de esta. _

_Nico se agachó a nuestro lado. Estaba sujetando el clavel, el cual solo tenía cinco pétalos restantes. _

—_Los Keres volverán—advirtió. Miró a mi hombro, preocupado—. Esa herida… los Keres son los espíritus de la enfermedad y la peste, como de la violencia. Podemos ralentizar la infección, pero más adelante necesitarás curación seria. Me refiero al poder de un dios. De otra forma… _

_No acabó la frase. _

—_Estaré bien— intenté incorporarme, pero de repente me vinieron nauseas. _

—_Poco a poco—me dijo Thalía—. Necesitas descansar antes de poderte mover. _

—_No hay tiempo—miré al clavel—. Una de las demonios nombró a Jápeto. ¿Ese no es un titán? _

_Thalía asintió, inquieta. _

—_El hermano de Cronos y padre de Atlas. Se le conoce como el Titán del Oeste. Su nombre significa "despedazador" porque es lo que le gusta hacerle a sus enemigos. Fue enviado al Tártaro, junto con sus hermanos. Se supone que debe seguir allí abajo. _

—_¿Pero la espada de Hades no podía desatar a la muerte? —pregunté. _

—_Entonces quizás—dijo Nico—¸también pueda convocar a los encerrados en el Tártaro. No podemos dejar que lo intenten. _

—_Seguimos sin saber quiénes son 'ellos'—dijo Thalía. _

—_El semidiós trabajando para Cronos—dije—, probablemente sea Ethan Nakamura. Y está comenzando a reclutar algunos de los subalternos de Hades para su lado, como los Keres. Las demonios creen que si Cronos gana esta guerra, conseguirán más caos y maldad del trato. _

—_Y probablemente tengan razón—dijo Nico—. Mi padre intenta mantener un equilibrio. Reina hasta a los más violentos espíritus. Si Cronos nombra a uno de sus hermanos el señor del Inframundo… _

—_Como el tal Jápeto—dije. _

—…_entonces el Inframundo se volvería mucho peor—dijo Nico—. Y eso les gustaría a los Keres y a Melínoe. _

—_Sigues sin habernos dicho quién es la tal Melínoe. _

_Nico se mordió el labio. _

—_Es la diosa de los fantasmas, una de las sirvientas de mi padre. Supervisa a los muertos sin descanso que habitan la tierra. Cada noche se alza del Inframundo a aterrorizar a los mortales. _

—_¿Tiene su propia vía al mundo superior? _

_Nico asintió. _

—_Dudo que esté bloqueada. Normalmente, nadie pensaría siquiera en pasearse por su cueva. Pero si este ladrón semidiós es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer un trato con ella… _

—_Podría volver a la tierra—añadió Thalía—. Y darle la espada a Cronos. _

—_Quien la usaría para devolver a la vida a sus hermanos del Tártaro—supuse—. Y estaríamos en un buen lío. _

_Me puse en pie. Una oleada de náuseas casi me hacen desmayarme, pero Thalía me cogió. _

—_Percy—dijo—, no estás en condiciones… _

—_Tengo que estarlo—miré cómo otro pétalo caía del clavel. Cuatro antes de la hora final—. Dame la planta. Tenemos que encontrar la cueva de Melínoe. _

_Mientras caminábamos, intentaba pensar en cosas positivas: mis jugadores favoritos de baloncesto, _en Seth_, qué haría mi madre para la cena de Navidad, en todo menos en el dolor. Aun así, era como si un tigre me estuviera mordiendo lentamente el hombro. No iba a ser de mucha ayuda en batalla, y me maldije a mí misma por haber bajado la guardia. Nunca deberían haberme herido. Ahora Thalía y Nico debían arrastrar mi inútil trasero durante toda la misión. Estaba tan ocupada lamentándome que ni siquiera oí el rugido del fluir del agua hasta que Nico dijo: _

—_Oh-oh. _

_A unos quince metros de nosotros, un río oscuro corría entre la roca volcánica. Había visto el Estigio, y este no era el mismo río. Era más estrecho y rápido. El agua era negra como la tinta. Incluso la espuma era negra. La otra riba estaba a diez metros, demasiado lejos para saltar y no había ningún puente._

—_El río Lete—Nico maldijo en griego antiguo—. Nunca lo conseguiremos. _

_La flor señalaba hacia el otro lado, hacia una montaña brillante y un camino que llevaba a una cueva. Por detrás de las montañas, las paredes del Inframundo crecían como un cielo oscuro de granito. Nunca había considerado que el Inframundo tuviera un final, pero este parecía serlo. _

—_Tiene que haber una forma de cruzarlo—dijo. _

_Thalía se arrodilló junto a la ribera. _

—_¡Cuidado! —dijo Nico—. Este es el río del Olvido. Si te toca una sola gota, olvidarás quién eres. _

_Thalía retrocedió. _

—_Conozco este lugar. Luke me habló una vez de él. Las almas vienen aquí si escogen renacer, por lo que se olvidan por completo de sus vidas pasadas. _

_Nico asintió. _

—_Nada en el agua y tu mente será completamente borrada. Serás como un bebé recién nacido. _

_Thalía estudió la otra ribera. _

—_Podría disparar una flecha a través, quizá anclarla entre esas rocas. _

—_¿Y confiar que tu peso va a aguantar pasar por una cuerda que ni siquiera estará atada? —preguntó Nico. _

_Thalía frunció el ceño. _

—_Tienes razón. Funciona en las películas, pero… no… ¿Podrías convocar gente muerta para ayudarnos? _

—_Podría, pero aparecerían en mi lado del río. El agua fluyendo actúa de barrera contra los muertos. No pueden cruzarlo. _

_Me estremecí. _

—_¿Qué tipo de regla estúpida es esa? _

—_Eh, que yo no la he dictado—estudió mi cara—. Tienes un aspecto terrible, Percy. Deberías sentarte. _

—_No puedo, me necesitáis para esto. _

—_¿Para qué? —preguntó Thalía—. A penas puedes mantenerte en pie. _

—_Es agua, ¿verdad? Puedo controlarla. Quizá pueda redirigir el curso lo suficiente como para cruzarlo. _

—_¿En tu estado? —dijo Nico—. Ni de broma, sería más seguro lo de la flecha. _

_Me puse en pie al borde del río. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Era la hija de Poseidón, por lo que controlar el agua salada era muy fácil. Los ríos normales… quizá, si los espíritus del río estaban cooperativos. Pero, ¿los ríos del Inframundo? Ni idea. _

—_Alejaos—dije. _

_Me concentré en la corriente, el torrente de agua negra corría a mis pies. Me imaginé que era parte de mi propio cuerpo, que podía controlar el curso, hacer que respondiera a mi voluntad. No estaba segura, pero sentí como si el agua se resistiera y fluyera más violentamente, como si pudiera sentir mi presencia. Sabía que yo no podría detener el río del todo. La corriente retrocedería e inundaría el valle entero, explotando por encima de nosotros en cuanto lo dejara ir. Pero había otra solución. _

—_Allá vamos—murmuré. _

_Alcé mis brazos como si estuviera levantando algo por encima de mi cabeza. Mi hombro malo se quejó y ardía como la lava, pero intenté ignorarlo. El río se alzó. Se levantó de su curso, fluyendo por encima de un arco, un arcoíris oscuro de seis metros de altura. El lecho del río se volvió barro seco delante de nosotros, dejando un túnel bajo el río lo suficientemente ancho como para dejar pasar a dos personas de un lado a otro. Thalía y Nico me miraban, alucinados. _

—_Id—dije—. No puedo aguantar durante mucho más. _

_Unas manchas amarillas me bailaban en los ojos. Mi hombro vendado gritaba de dolor. Thalía y Nico corrieron hacia el lecho del río y lo cruzaron sobre el lodo pegajoso. Ni una gota. No podía dejar caer ni una sola gota encima de mis amigos, o su mente sería borrada. Pero sujeté el arco. Thalía escaló la riba opuesta y se giró a ayudar a Nico. _

—_¡Vamos, Percy! —dijo—. ¡Camina! _

_Mis rodillas temblaban. Mis brazos se estremecían. Di un solo paso hacia delante y casi me caí. El arco de agua tembló. _

—_No puedo hacerlo—les dije. _

—_¡Sí que puedes! —dijo Thalía—. ¡Te necesitamos! _

_De alguna manera me las arreglé para bajar al lecho. Un paso tras otro. El agua corría por encima de mí. Mis botas salpicaban el barro. A mitad de camino, me tambaleé. Oí a Thalía gritar: _

—_¡No! _

_Y mi concentración se rompió. Mientras el río Lete caía sobre mí, solo tuve tiempo para un último pensamiento desesperado: Seca. Oí el rugido y sentí la fuerza de toneladas de agua mientras el río volvía a su cauce natural. Pero… abrí los ojos. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, pero estaba completamente seca. Me estiré. Incluso aquél pequeño esfuerzo de mantenerme seca, algo que había hecho cientos de veces en el agua normal, era algo que me costaba. Nadé a través de la corriente, ciega y doblada de dolor. Salí del Lete, sorprendiendo a Thalía y a Nico, que estaban a unos metros. Avancé arrastrándome y me desmayé delante de ellos. El sabor del néctar me trajo de vuelta. Mi hombro se sintió mejor y oía un incómodo zumbido en mis oídos. Mis ojos ardían, como si tuviera fiebre. _

—_No podemos arriesgarnos a darle más néctar—estaba diciendo Thalía—. O arderá en llamas. _

—_Percy—dijo Nico—. ¿Me oyes? _

—_Llamas—murmuré—. Claro. _

_Me incorporé lentamente. Mi hombro estaba vendado de nuevo. Seguía doliendo, pero era capaz de levantarme. _

—_Estamos cerca—dijo Nico—. ¿Puedes andar? _

_La montaña brilló por encima de nosotros. Una estela de polvo guiaba unos cien metros hasta la falda de la montaña. El camino estaba marcado con huesos humanos para acrecentar esa incómoda sensación a muerto. _

—_Lista—dije. _

—_No me gusta esto—murmuró Thalía. Agarraba el clavel, que señalaba hacia la cueva. La flor ahora tenía dos pétalos, como las orejitas tristes de un conejo. _

—_Qué cueva más tétrica—dije—. La diosa de los fantasmas. ¿Cómo es? _

_Como si me hubiera respondido, un siseo resonó por las montañas. Una neblina blanca salió de la cueva como si alguien hubiera encendido un ventilador. En la niebla, una imagen apareció: una mujer alta con un pelo rubio y despeinado. Vestía un albornoz rosa y tenía una copa de vino en su mano. Su cara era ruda y desafiante. Podía ver a través de ella, por lo que sabía que era algún tipo de espíritu, pero su voz sonó muy real. _

—_Así que has vuelto—gruñó—. ¡Bueno! ¡Demasiado tarde! _

_Miré a Nico y le susurré. _

—_¿Melínoe? _

_Nico no respondió. Se quedó congelado, mirando al espíritu. _

_Thalía bajó su arco. _

—_¿Madre? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De repente parecía tener siete años. _

_El espíritu lanzó su copa de vino al suelo y ésta desapareció entre la niebla. _

—_Correcto, niña. Condenada a andar por la tierra, ¡y por tu culpa! ¿Dónde estabas cuando me morí? ¿Por qué huiste de casa cuando te necesitaba? _

—_Yo… yo… _

—_Thalía—dije—. Es solo una sombra. No puede hacerte daño. _

—_Soy más que eso—rugió el espíritu—. Y Thalía lo sabe. _

—_Pero… tú nos abandonaste—dijo Thalía. _La mire, sorprendida y confusa. Dijo… ¿nos?

—_¡Niña desdichada! ¡Fugada desagradecida! _

—_¡Basta! —Nico se adelantó con la espada alzada, pero el espíritu cambió de forma y se le encaró. Este fantasma era más difícil de ver. Era una mujer en un antiguo vestido de terciopelo negro con un gorro a juego. Vestía un collar de perlas y unos guantes hasta el codo blancos, y su pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño. Nico retrocedió. _

—_No… _

—_Hijo mío—dijo el fantasma—, morí cuando eras tan pequeño… Recorro el mundo, llena de dolor, buscándoos a ti y a tu hermana. _

—_¿Mamá? _

—_No, es mi madre—murmuró Thalía, como si siguiera viendo la primera imagen. _

_Mis amigos no eran de gran ayuda. La niebla comenzó a rodearles por los pies y les subía como si fueran vides. Sus colores parecían desaparecer de sus ropas y sus caras, como si también se estuvieran volviendo sombras. _

—_Basta—dije, pero mi voz a penas se oyó. A pesar del dolor, alcé mi espada y me adelanté hacia el fantasma—. ¡No eres la madre de nadie! _

_El fantasma se giró hacia mí. La imagen parpadeó, y vi a la diosa de los fantasmas en su verdadera forma. Después de haber visto ya a casi la mayoría de dioses, ya no te asustas al ver la verdadera forma de los dioses griegos, pero Melínoe me pilló por sorpresa. Su lazo izquierdo era completamente negro y endurecido como la piel de una momia. Su lazo derecho era completamente blanco, como si se hubiera quedado sin sangre. Vestía un vestido y un chal dorados. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y cuando miré hacia ellos, parecía que fuera a ver mi propia muerte. _

—_¿Dónde están tus fantasmas? —me pidió, irritada. _

—_Mis… no lo sé. No tengo. _

_Se quejó. _

—_Todo el mundo tiene fantasmas… muertes de las que te sientas culpable. ¿Por qué no puedo ver las tuyas? _

_Thalía y Nico seguían en trance, mirando a la diosa como si siguieran viendo a sus madres muertas. Recordé todos los amigos que había visto morir: Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade y Lee Fletcher, por decir unos cuantos. _

—_Estoy en paz con ellos—dije—. Han cruzado al otro lado. No son fantasmas. ¡Ahora deja ir a mis amigos! _

_Ataqué a Melínoe con mi espada. Retrocedió rápidamente, gruñendo de frustración. La niebla se disipó alrededor de mis amigos. Parpadearon mirando a la diosa como si ahora estuvieran viendo su forma de verdad. _

—_¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo Thalía—. ¿Dónde…? _

—_Era un truco—dijo Nico—. Nos ha engañado. _

—_Llegáis demasiado tarde, semidioses—dijo Melínoe. Otro pétalo cayó del clavel, dejando solo uno—. El trato ha sido cerrado. _

—_¿Qué trato? —pedí. _

_Melínoe soltó un siseo, y me di cuenta de que era su forma de reír. _

—_Demasiados fantasmas, joven semidiosa. Pronto serán desatados. Cuando Cronos controle el mundo, seré libre de caminar entre los mortales durante el día y la noche, sembrando el terror que se merecen. _

—_¿Dónde está la espada de Hades? —pedí—. ¿Dónde está Ethan? _

—_Cerca—prometió Melínoe—. No os detendré. No hace falta. Pronto, Percy Jackson, tendrás muchos fantasmas. Y te acordarás de mí. _

_Thalía cargó una flecha y la apuntó hacia la diosa. _

—_Si abres un camino hacia el mundo exterior, ¿de verdad crees que Cronos te recompensará? Te enviará al Tártaro igual que a los demás sirvientes de Hades. _

_Melínoe enseñó los dientes. _

—_Tu madre tenía razón, Thalía. Eres una chica con muy mal humor. Muy buena huyendo, pero en lo demás… _

_La flecha salió volando, pero en cuanto tocó a Melínoe se disolvió en la niebla, dejando nada excepto el siseo de su risa. La flecha de Thalía dio en las rocas y se clavó, inofensiva. _

—_Estúpida fantasma—murmuró. _

_Se podía decir que estaba muy afectada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus manos le temblaban. Nico estaba igual de mal, como si alguien le hubiera dado una tunda entre ojo y ojo. _

—_El ladrón—se apresuró a decir—. Probablemente esté en la cueva. Tenemos que detenerle antes de… _

_Justo entonces, el último pétalo cayó del clavel. La flor se ennegreció y murió. _

—_Demasiado tarde—dije. _

_La risa de un hombre resonó por la montaña. _

—_Tienes razón en eso—una voz rugió. En la entrada de la cueva había dos personas de pie: un chico con un parche en un ojo y un hombre de tres metros con un traje deshilachado de prisión. Reconocí al chico: Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis. En sus manos había una espada sin terminar: una hoja de doble punta de acero estigio con diseños esqueléticos grabados en plata. No tenía mango, pero en la base de la espada había una llave dorada, como la que había visto en la imagen de Perséfone. La llave brillaba, como si Ethan ya hubiera invocado su poder. El hombre gigantesco a su lado tenía los ojos de pura plata. Su cara estaba cubierta con una barba desaliñada y su pelo gris parecía ser salvaje. Estaba delgado y sus ropas de prisión le iban holgadas, como se hubiera pasado los últimos cientos de años en el fondo de un pozo, pero aun así en su estado debilitado era aterrador. Alzó la mano y apareció una lanza gigantesca. Recordé lo que Thalía había dicho de Jápeto: su nombre significaba despedazador porque era lo que le gustaba hacer con sus enemigos. _

_El titán sonrió con crueldad: _

—_Y ahora os destruiré. _

—_¡Maestro! —le interrumpió Ethan. Vestía ropas oscuras y una mochila colgaba de su hombro. Su parche estaba doblado y su cara llena de hollín y sudor. —Tenemos la espada. deberíamos… _

—_Sí, sí—dijo el titán, impacientemente—. Lo has hecho bien, Nawaka. _

—_Es Nakamura, señor. _

—_Lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano Cronos te recompensará. Pero ahora tengo unas muertes a las que atender. _

—_Mi señor—insistió Ethan—. No está usted en completo poder. Deberíamos ascender al mundo exterior y convocar a sus hermanos. Nuestras órdenes eran huir. _

_El titán se giró hacia él. _

—_¿HUIR? ¿Has dicho HUIR? _

_El sueño retumbó. Ethan cayó de espaldas y retrocedió a gatas. La espada inacabada chocó contra las rocas. _

—_Ma… maestro, por favor. _

—_¡JAPETO NO HUYE! ¡He estado esperando tres eones para ser liberado del pozo! ¡Quiero mi venganza, y comenzaré por matar a esos debiluchos! _

_Apuntó su lanza hacia mí y atacó. _

_Si hubiera tenido toda su fuerza, no habría tenido ninguna duda de que me habría empalado justo en el medio. Incluso debilitado y recién salido del pozo, el tipo era rápido. Se movió como un tornado, yendo tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo para moverme antes de que empalara la roca en la que hace unos segundos estaba yo apoyada. Estaba tan mareada que apenas pude sujetar mi espada. Jápeto arrancó la espada de la roca, pero mientras se giraba hacia mí Thalía disparó un montón de flechas dándole en el hombro y en la rodilla. Rugió y se giró hacia ella, pareciendo más enfadado que dolido. Ethan Nakamura intentó sujetar su propia espada, pero Nico gritó: _

—_¡No lo creo! _

_El suelo se quebró delante de Ethan. Tres esqueletos armados llegaron a la superficie y atraparon a Ethan, cogiéndole por la espalda. La espada de Hades seguía tirada en las rocas. Si pudiera llegar hacia ella. Jápeto atacó con su lanza y Thalía se apartó del camino. Nico dejó a Ethan para los esqueletos y cargó contra Jápeto. Yo estaba delante de él. Sentí como si mi hombro fuera a explotar, pero me moví hacia el titán y le clavé Contracorriente por la retaguardia, perforando la hoja en la pantorrilla. _

—_¡AAAAAAH! —el icor dorado salió a borbotones de la herida. Jápeto se giró y toda la fuerza de su lanza fue hacia mí, que me mandó por los aires. Caí contra las rocas, justo al lado del río Lete. _

—_¡TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO! —Jápeto rugió mientras corría hacia mí. Thalía intentó captar su atención enviándole un arco de electricidad con sus cuchillos, pero debió molestarle igual que un mosquito. Nico le atacó con su espada, pero Jápeto le apartó de una patada sin siquiera mirar. _

—_¡Os mataré a todos! ¡Entonces enviaré vuestras almas a la eterna oscuridad del Tártaro! _

_Se me iba la vista a ratos. A penas me podía mover. Otro par de centímetros y caería de pleno en el río. El río. Tragué saliva, esperando que mi voz se oyera. _

—_Tú… tú… eres incluso más feo que tu hijo—le grité al titán—. ¡Ya veo de dónde ha sacado su estupidez Atlas!_

_Japeto gruñó. Se dirigió hacia mí, alzando su lanza. No sabía si yo tendría la fuerza suficiente, pero tenía que intentarlo. Japeto bajó su lanza y se tambaleó. El mango se clavó en el suelo a mi lado. Me levanté y agarré el cuello de su camiseta, teniendo en cuenta que había perdido el equilibrio y estaba dolido. Intentó volver a ponerse en pie, pero le empujé con todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Se tambaleó y cayó, agarrando mis brazos, temblando de miedo, y juntos nos hundimos en el Leto. ¡FLOOM! Estaba inmersa en agua negra. Recé a Poseidón para que mi protección siguiera y, mientras nos hundíamos en el fondo, me di cuenta de que seguía seca. Sabía mi propio nombre y seguía teniendo al titán agarrado por el collar de la camiseta. La corriente le habría arrancado de mis manos, pero de alguna manera el río estaba canalizándose a mi alrededor. Con mi último aliento de fuerza, salí del río, agarrando a Jápeto con mi brazo bueno. Nos derrumbamos en la ribera, yo estando perfectamente seca y el titán completamente seco. Sus ojos de pura plata eran tan grandes como dos lunas. Thalía y Nico estaban de pie delante de mí, asombrados. En la cueva, Ethan Nakamura estaba deshaciéndose del último esqueleto. Se giró y se quedó congelado al ver al titán tumbado con los brazos abiertos en el suelo. _

—_¿Señor…? —le llamó. _

_Jápeto se incorporó y le miró. Entonces me miró a mí y sonrió. _

—_Hola—dijo—. ¿Quién soy? _

—_Eres mi amigo—me las arreglé—. Eres… Bob. _

_Eso pareció gustarle mucho. _

—_¡Soy tu amigo Bob! _

_Claramente, Ethan podía decir que las cosas no iban a su favor. Miró a la espada de Hades descansando en el suelo, antes de que pudiera agarrarla, una flecha plateada aterrizó en el suelo a sus pies. _

—_Hoy no, chico—le advirtió Thalía—. Un paso más y te clavaré los pies en las rocas. _

_Ethan corrió, justo hacia el interior de la cueva de Melínoe. Thalía apuntó a su espalda, pero le dije: _

—_No. Déjale marchar. _

_Frunció el ceño y bajó el arco. No estaba seguro de por qué quise salvar a Ethan. Supongo porque habíamos tenido demasiada lucha por un día, y lo sentía por el chico. Estaría ya en bastantes problemas cuando se lo dijera a Cronos. Nico cogió la espada de Hades con respeto. _

—_Lo hicimos. Finalmente lo hicimos. _

—_¿Lo hicimos? —preguntó Jápeto—. ¿He sido de ayuda? _

_Apañé una ligera sonrisa. _

—_Sí, Bob. Has estado genial. _

_Tuvimos un viaje exprés hacia el palacio de Hades. Nico se nos adelantó, gracias a algunos fantasmas que convocó, y en unos pocos minutos las tres Furias llegaron a escoltarnos. No estaban demasiado emocionadas de tener que escoltar al titán Bob, pero no me atreví a dejarle atrás, especialmente después de que viera la herida de mi hombro, dijo: _

—_Pupa— y la curó con solo tocarla. De todas formas, cuando llegamos a la sala del trono de Hades, me sentía mucho mejor. El señor de los Muertos se sentaba en su trono de huesos, mirándonos y rascándose su barba negra como si estuviera contemplando la mejor manera de torturarnos. Perséfone se sentaba a su lado, sin decir una palabra, mientras Nico explicaba nuestra aventura. Antes de devolverle la espada, insistí en que Hades jurara que no la usaría contra los dioses. Sus ojos llameaban como si quisieran incinerarme, pero finalmente hizo la promesa a regañadientes. Nico dejó la espada a los pies de su padre e hizo una reverencia, esperando a su reacción. Hades miró a su mujer. _

—_Has desafiado mis órdenes estrictas. _

_No estaba segura de qué estaban hablando, pero Perséfone no reaccionó, bajo la mirada severa de su marido. Hades se giró hacia Nico. Su mirada se relajó un poco, como una roca blanda comparada con el acero. _

—_No hablarás a nadie de esto. _

—_Sí, señor—coincidió Nico. _

_El dios me miró. _

—_Y si tus amigas no se sujetan las lenguas, se las cortaré. _

—_De nada, tío—dije. _

_Hades miró la espada. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y de algo más, como hambre. Chasqueó los dedos. Las furias volaron hasta su trono. _

—_Devolved la hoja a las forjas—les dijo—. Dádsela a los herreros hasta que esté lista, y entonces devolvédmela. _

_Las furias se fueron por los aires con el arma, y me pregunté de lo que tardaría en arrepentirme de aquel día. Había formas de evitar el juramento y me apostaría un riñón a que estaba dándole vueltas a cómo evitar el nuestro. _

—_Es sabio, señor—dijo Perséfone. _

—_Si fuera sabio—gruñó—, te encerraría en sus cámaras. Si me vuelves a desobedecer alguna vez…—dejó la amenaza en el aire. Entonces chasqueó sus dedos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. _

_Perséfone estaba incluso más pálida de lo normal. Esperó un momento para alisar su vestido, entonces se giró hacia nosotros. _

—_Lo habéis hecho bien, semidioses—movió la mano y tres rosas rojas aparecieron a nuestros pies—. Aplastadlas y podréis volver al mundo de los vivos. Tenéis la gratitud de mi señor. _

—_Ya lo veo—murmuró Thalía. _

—_Hacer la espada fue idea tuya—me di cuenta—. Eso es porqué Hades no estaba aquí para darnos la misión. Mi tío no había que la espada había desaparecido. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. _

—_Mentira—dijo la diosa. _

_Nico cerró los puños. _

—_Percy tiene razón. Querías que Hades hiciera la espada. Él te dijo que no. Sabía que era demasiado peligroso. Los otros dioses nunca se fiarían de él. Eso rompería el equilibrio de poder. _

—_Entonces la robaron—dijo Thalía—. Tú cerraste el Inframundo, no Hades. No le podías decir lo que había pasado. Y nos necesitabas para recuperar la espada antes de que Hades se enterara. Nos has usado. _

_Perséfone apretó los labios. _

—_Lo importante es que Hades ha aceptado la espada. La acabará, y mi marido será igual de poderoso que Zeus y Poseidón. Nuestro reino será protegido contra Cronos… o cualquier otro que pueda amenazarnos. _

—_Y somos los responsables—dije, tristemente. _

—_Habéis sido de gran ayuda—coincidió Perséfone—. Quizás una recompensa por vuestro silencio… _

—_Será mejor que nos vayamos—dije—, antes de que te tenga que arrastrar hasta el Lete y lanzarte en él. Bob me ayudaría, ¿no es cierto, Bob? _

—_¡Bob te ayudará! —coincidió, alegremente Jápeto. _

_Los ojos de Perséfone se abrieron, y desapareció en una flor de margaritas. _

_Nico, Thalía y yo nos dijimos adiós en un balcón desde el que se veían todo los Campos de Asfódelo. El titán Bob estaba sentado en el interior, construyendo una casa de juguete con unos huesos y riéndose cada vez que se derrumbaba. _

—_Le vigilaré—dijo Nico—. De momento es inofensivo. Quizá… no sé. Quizá pueda entrenarle para que haga alguno bueno. _

—_¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte aquí? —pregunté—. Perséfone te hará la vida imposible. _

—_Tengo que hacerlo—insistió—. Tengo que acercarme a mi padre. Necesita un buen consejero. _

_No pude discutírselo. _

—_Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa… _

—_Te llamaré—me prometió. Nos dio un reticente abrazo a Thalía y a mí. Se giró para marcharse, pero me miró una última vez._

—_Percy, ¿has pensado en mi oferta? _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. _

—_Sigo pensando en ella. _

_Nico asintió. _

—_Bueno, cuando estés lista… _

_Después de que se hubo ido, Thalía me preguntó: _

—_¿Qué oferta?_

—_Algo que me dijo el último verano—dije—. Una posible forma de combatir a Cronos. Es peligroso. Y ya he tenido bastante peligro por hoy. _

_Thalía asintió. _

—_En ese caso, ¿_me invitas a cenar_? _

_No pude evitar sonreír. _

—_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿estás hambrienta? _

—_Eh—dijo—, incluso los inmortales tenemos que comer. _Tu madre tiene hamburguesas, ¿verdad?

_Y juntas, aplastamos las rosas que nos devolvieron al mundo exterior._

…

\- ¿Cómo que simplemente no volvió del bosque? – pregunto Seth asustado.

-Pues no volvió – Malcolm frunció el ceño – trate de enviarle un Mensaje Iris, algo de los semidioses. No hay conexión, trate de enviar uno al campo y ahí si que funciono, hable con Quirón, me dijo que lo mas probable es que uno de los de arriba la haya necesitado, dice que Poseidón y Zeus discutieron por algo referente a Hades, al parecer hizo algo que a Poseidón le da igual, pero que molesto a Zeus. Deben haberle asignado una misión.

\- ¿Eso pasa siempre? – pregunto Seth sentándose en el sofá de Sally, que estaba dando vueltas en la cocina reacomodando todo.

-Me parece que aun no comprendes lo que significa ser un semidios de los Tres Grandes, amigo – el metamorfo lo miro alzando las cejas. – no somos simples mortales que viven su vida con tranquilidad, Seth, eso lo sabes. Pero también somos algo así como peones, los dioses necesitan ayuda con algo, los semidioses lo hacen. Siempre ha sido así. Percy es la hija de Poseidón y por eso atrae la atención de varios dioses que están conscientes del poder que posee su padre, así que saben que ella es la indicada para resolver sus problemas. Es normal que desaparezca así como así por ese motivo. Sally esta acostumbrada, en Nueva York era mil veces peor. Cuando era verano y estábamos en el campo era mas que costumbre el que Percy desapareciera a medio día y volviera horas después cuando ya había cumplido el favor de los dioses.

Seth frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Creo que no me acostumbrare jamás a eso – dijo mirando al rubio hijo de Atenea.

-Créeme, chico, ni yo que la conozco desde hace casi cinco años me acostumbro. Mi hermana se ponía paranoica cada vez que Percy desaparecía así que esa paranoia nos la transmitía a todos.

-Percy parece ser bastante importante en su campamento – noto Seth.

\- ¿Importante? – Malcolm soltó una risa divertida – Seth, Percy es nuestra joya. No solo es la líder del campo, es nuestra pequeña. Todo el mundo la conoce, todo el mundo la quiere y la cuida. Incluso Clarisse, con quien Percy se llevo mal desde un primer momento, sobreprotege a Percy. Desde que llego al campamento con solo doce años se ganó el corazón de todos, incluso logro que Luke se enamorara de ella en solo unos días…

Se cayo abruptamente y se removió incomodo cuando Seth lo miro repentinamente curioso.

\- ¿Quién es Luke? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño con un mal presentimiento. - ¿Y por que dices que se enamoró de Percy?

Malcolm trago saliva y se maldijo internamente.

-No es nadie, Seth – _no metas a Odiseo, tu hermana y Percy en esto, Malcolm. _Se regaño en su mente. Miro al metamorfo y supo que no le quedaría otra que explicarle – Luke Castellan era uno de nuestros campistas, es hijo de Hermes, por lo tanto, es el hermano mayor de Travis y Connor. Tiene unos 24 años. Solía ser el líder del campamento antes de que Percy llegara. Él es… bueno, fue el primer amigo que Percy tuvo en el campamento.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste en pasado, después en presente y volviste al pasado? – pregunto Seth frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Porque nos traiciono – dijo simplemente – asumo que Percy te hablo de la guerra así que puedo decirte esto con total libertad. Luke fue algo así como el primer mestizo en unirse al bando titan, el primero y el principal. Este verano entrego su cuerpo a Cronos, quiero decir, literalmente entrego su cuerpo. La mente y el alma del señor de los titanes le controla al completo. Es un tema sensible, trate de hablar con Annabeth sobre ello y casi me mata. Lo mismo con Percy. Ambas quedaron destrozadas con lo sucedido, Annabeth porque creo que ella estaba enamorada de Luke y Percy porque quería de verdad a Luke, como amigo obviamente, y porque creo que ella tenia la esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera, de que él recapacitara.

Seth iba a decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido afuera. Sally salió disparada de la cocina y corrió hacia la puerta. Desde donde estaban oyeron su exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¡Mis niñas! ¿Pero que les ha pasado? – parecía preocupada y medio segundo después, Seth y Malcome estaban detrás de ella. Percy y Thalía estaban de pie en la acera, y sinceramente estaban hechas un asco. Con las ropas rasgadas y cubiertas de suciedad y sangre seca. Seth salió por la puerta y corrió a abrazar a Percy.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto al separarse sin reparar en como Thalía le miraba curiosa. ¿Quién diablos era ese chico?

-En una linda misión que nos encargaron a mí, a Thalía y a Nico. – dijo Percy sonriéndole a su prima.

\- ¿Los tres? – pregunto Malcolm apareciendo a su lado con una expresión sorprendida. – los hijos de los Tres Grandes… ¿Qué Hades sucedió?

-Hola a ti también, Malcolm – dijo Thalía mirándolo divertida entre los brazos de Sally.

-Hola, Thalía – la saludo sonriéndole. – Ahora díganme qué tipo de misión era.

-De búsqueda – dijeron ambas primas antes de que Thalía continuara – lo siento, amigo, pero no podemos decir mas que eso. Tuvimos que buscar algo y llevarlo de vuelta a su dueño. Lo hicimos y nos trajeron aquí.

Malcolm claramente no estaba feliz con la respuesta, pero tuvo que conformarse.

\- ¿Y quién es el? – pregunto Thalía señalando a Seth.

-Thals, Seth Clearwater, mi novio. Seth, mi prima Thalía. – los presento Percy tomando a Seth de la mano.

-Hola – saludo el metamorfo.

-Hola, Seth – saludo de vuelta Thalía con una sonrisa – Supongo que aquí quedan mis esperanzas de convertirte en una cazadora, prima. ¡Demonios! Y yo que quería verte usando un arco en pleno bosque disparando a un objetivo en movimiento.

Malcolm estallo en carcajadas y Percy rodo los ojos molesta mientras Seth y Sally se miraban confusos. Cosas de semidioses.

…


	12. Chapter 12

-oye, Percy… - Dijo Seth tanteando terreno dias después de que los niños de los Tres Grandes fueran enviados a hacer esa difícil misión.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Seth? – pregunto ella sonriéndole cambiando de canal la televisión. - ¡Oh! Mira, es mi padre.

Seth miro la televisión y le sorprendió y alivio ver al mismo hombre con el que había soñado tiempo atrás. Le sorprendió porque parecía en cierta forma más… humano, usando esa camisa hawaiana y esas bermudas. Y le alivio porque pudo comprobar que era el mismo hombre de su sueño y él no había dicho ninguna estupidez. Parecía estar dando una entrevista en un set de grabación en donde había corazones por todas partes.

Estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y a su lado, en un amplio mesón de mármol blanco estaba una mujer extremadamente hermosa, más que eso incluso. Seth tuvo la sensación de era el tipo de mujer que lograría que hasta Rosalie, que siempre hacia alarde de su impresionante belleza, se sintiera celosa. Usaba un vestido muy ajustado color azul y su pelo en un principio parecía ser rubio platinado liso, pero mientras más se centraba Seth en ella más se oscurecía hasta ser negro, muy negro, y a ondularse ligeramente, sus ojos eran de un impactante verde que cambiaba a color azul con la luz. Miro a Percy y de nuevo a la mujer y le pregunto a su novia:

\- ¿La mujer es hermana tuya o algo así? – Percy le miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestiono ella sin entender que lo había llevado a decir algo así.

-Es igualita a ti – Percy se quedó de piedra mientras las palabras de Silena Beauregard resonaban en su cabeza. "_Cuando ves a mi madre, su apariencia cambia hasta adaptarse a tu ideal de belleza perfecta"_

Completamente emocionada se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Seth no comprendió su reacción, pero no se quejó y le devolvió el abrazo. Se separaron en el instante justo para escuchar la pregunta de la diosa en lo que Percy se sentaba en su regazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-_Poseidón querido, dime, ¿Quién es tu hijo mortal favorito de todos los que has tenido? – _La pregunta estaba cargada de un consciente tono malicioso.

-_ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – _obviamente, Poseidón estaba completamente incomodo en ese lugar.

-_Nada en especial, solo que pareces tan unido a tu pequeña hija que me hace cuestionarlo, y creo que si, por coincidencias de la vida, Percy está viendo el programa, le gustaría oírlo. – _Percy sonrió divertida.

-_Oírlo de nuevo querrás decir, querida Afrodita – _Seth abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo. Obviamente esa mujer era Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza.

-_ ¿De nuevo? – _pregunto Afrodita curiosa_ \- ¿Le has dicho que es tu hija favorita?_

_-Hace unos meses en su cumpleaños – _Poseidón le sonrió a la cámara_ – el programa es en vivo, hija, sé que estás viendo esto ahora y más le vale a Seth alejarse un poco si quiere seguir siendo de carne y hueso._

Como si de pronto su novia quemara, Seth se separó de ella y se sentó en la orilla más alejada del sofá.

-_buen chico. – _dijo satisfecho el dios mientras Percy hacia un mohín y apagaba el televisor después de darle al botón de grabar. Después vería el capítulo de "_Con Afrodita el amor no tiene barreras"_

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Seth? – pregunto la hija de Poseidón como si nada sentándose de nuevo en su regazo. Seth la miro aturdido sin saber bien a que se refería hasta que recordó que quería preguntar antes de que se distrajera con la entrevista.

-No estoy seguro de cómo te tomaras mi pregunta. – admitió acomodándose en el sofá sujetándola por la cintura y las caderas para que no se cayera.

-puedes preguntar lo que quieras, lobo – dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y acariciando con la yema de los dedos su antebrazo.

Seth respiro profundamente y decidió preguntar directamente.

\- ¿Quién era Luke Castellan? – Percy se quedó de piedra y detuvo sus caricias abruptamente. Se enderezo y miro a Seth con cautela.

\- ¿Dónde oíste ese nombre? – pregunto con el dolor claro en sus ojos lo que incomodo a Seth.

-A Malcolm se le escapo, pero me dijo que tu debías contarme, después Thalía lo dijo también. Los dos lo dijeron como si fuera alguien importante, aunque tu nunca lo mencionaste – creyó que esa era una buena excusa para su curiosidad, y además dejaba a Malcolm lejos de algún tipo de acusación que Percy pudiera querer hacerle.

La hija de Poseidón trago saliva.

-Luke es… era uno de mis mejores amigos del campamento. Al parecer estaba enamorado de mí, aunque yo nunca sentí más que amistad por él, claro, era guapo, muy guapo. Quizás si hubiera convivido un tiempo más con él me habría llegado a… Pero no, a mí me gustan morenos – le guiño un ojo a Seth que se relajó y le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño. – traiciono la confianza de muchos, la mia incluida. He pasado los últimos cuatro años peleando con él. Literalmente peleando. Hemos luchado verbal y físicamente. Mas físicamente, Luke no es del tipo que se pone a razonar en pleno ataque. – Percy parecía tan triste que Seth decidió dejar el tema.

\- ¿Alguna vez voy a poder verte entrenar? – pregunto el metamorfo dándole una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres verme entrenar? – pregunto sorprendida y cuando él asintió ella le devolvió la sonrisa. – vamos al sótano. De todas formas, llevo días sin practicar nada.

Se puso de pie y lo arrastro con ella hasta la puerta que daba al sótano. La abrió y sacando una llave el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón bajo las escaleras. Seth miro sorprendido la amplia estancia, pero no vio nada para que Percy entrenara aparte de la lavandería. La chica, al verlo tan confundido, rio divertida y se acercó a él rodeando su cuello con los brazos poniéndose de puntillas. Casi como un reflejo, Seth puso sus manos en la cintura de su novia y le miro curioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver que ella se le quedaba mirando.

-Nada – dijo Percy soltando un suspiro antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos por unos segundos. – Es solo que todo esto se me hace tan anormal. Hace unos meses, él estar tres días sin que ningún monstruo me atacara era impensable y si sucedía me ponía paranoica esperando que alguno me salte encima cuando menos me lo espero. Y mírame ahora.

\- ¿Hago algo diferente desde que te conocí? – pregunto Seth divertido alzándola y caminando hacia la secadora para sentarla encima de ella, dejándola casi a su altura.

-Oh, cállate. Sabes a que me refiero. – Percy rodo los ojos y se acomodó sobre la maquina poniendo las manos en los hombros de su novio mientras él ponía las suyas a cada lado de sus caderas nivelando sus caras. – mi vida ha cambiado tanto en cinco años que es difícil de creer. Primero, me entero que mi padre es en realidad un dios, luego caigo en medio de una guerra que ni siquiera debería existir, y ahora, estoy viviendo al otro lado del país, con un padrastro que si me cae bien, mi madre feliz, y yo aquí contigo. A nada de hacerte parte de un lado de mi vida que casi no conocías pues nunca me habías visto tomar un arma para nada más que una demostración. Me parece irreal, pero me gusta.

Seth le sonrió con ternura y la abrazo. Percy oculto la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro mientras él le pasaba los brazos por la cintura acercándola todo lo posible.

-Te quiero – dijo ella casi en un susurro minutos después.

Seth sonrió aún más.

-Yo también te quiero, hermosa, no sabes cuánto.

…

Abrio la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y entro en la enorme estancia.

-¿Me extraño? – pregunto dejando caer su bolso en el sofá a su lado.

-Ni un poquito – dijo el Sr. D concentrado en una partida de pacman en una consola portatil.

-Y eso, en idioma tipo del vino, es un enorme si. – pensó en voz alta riendo.

-Ya quisieras. – murmuro él poniéndose de pie con una mueca de odio pues Blinky lo habia hecho de nuevo, tendría su alma, eso era seguro. - ¡Y deja de llamarme tipo del vino!

-Ya quisiera – repitió Percy copiando su tono.

-¡Yo no hablo asi! – se quejo él convocando una coca-cola light y saliendo de la sala.

-¡Si lo hace! – exclamo ella riendo.

-¡No lo hago! – le grito él de vuelta mientras caminaba hasta su habitación.

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que…!

-¡Percy! – escucho gritar a Quiron desde el porche de la Casa Grande.

-Hola, Quiron – saludo ella olvidando su "disputa" con el dios del vino y yendo a darle un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Cómo estas?

-No mejor que tu por lo que veo, mi niña. – Quiron le dio una sonrisa paternal – Sin duda, Forks te hizo muy bien.

Percy capto de inmediato el doble sentido de lo dicho.

-Estupidos Stolls. – murmuro sonrojándose ante la mirada picara de su mentor.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva escuela? – pregunto Quiron reteniendo las ganas de advertirle que mantuviera alejado a su novio de sus amigos que estaban mas que dispuestos a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él pobre chico.

-Bastante bien. Me divierto de lo lindo fastidiando a Malcolm – Percy rio recordando la de veces que habia sacado de quicio a su amigo.

-Algo me dijo Annabeth. – Quiron rio con ella.

-Bueno, Quiron, ire a acomodarme – Percy sonrio. – Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa.

…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu y Seth eran novios, cerebro de algas? – pregunto Annabeth mirándola fijamente apenas cerro la puerta de su cabina. La rubia estaba sentada en una de las literas y parecía muy enfadada.

-¿Lo siento? – dijo Percy sonriendo con inocencia mientras se dirigía a su armario.

-¿Lo siento? – bufo la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría. - ¡Llevas casi dos meses de novia con Seth y no me lo habias dicho! ¡Eso es lo peor que me has hecho en la vida, Persephone Jackson! ¡¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres si dejas que me entere que tienes novio dos meses despues de que pasara?!

-Listilla, si no te lo dije es porque pensé que ya lo sabias, confiaba en que Malcolm te lo diría o algo asi. – se justifico Percy encogiéndose de hombros – pero si te consuela, seras la primera en oir los detalles de estos dos meses.

-Quiero LUJO de DETALLE, ¿Me entiendes, Persephone? – advirtió Annabeth sonriendo de la nada.

…

-Percy tiene novio, Percy tiene novio, Percy tiene novio…

-A Will le falta un brazo, a Will le falta un brazo, a Will le falta un brazo…

-A mi no me falta un brazo – dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-No, pero lo hara como no te calles – Percy rio por su cara de susto.

…

-¿Cómo es él? – pregunto Silena mientras le daba de comer a un bebe pegaso.

Percy no necesito preguntar a quien se referia.

-Es un chico increíble. El divertido, es amable, es… todo lo bueno que te puedas imaginar. – Percy sonrio mientras cepillaba con cuidado las alas de otro pegaso bebe.

Silena suspiro, muy contenta por su amiga.

…

-Oi que tienes novio – tomo un sorbo de su bebida y saco una carta del mazo.

-¿Cuál es el repentino interés de todos en mi vida amorosa? – pregunto Percy volviendo a contar sus puntos.

-Tu vida no me importa, en realidad me preguntaba si tu padre esta enterado – el Sr. D rodo los ojos.

-Si, lo sabe. – Percy sonrio, bajo una corrida y mostro la cuenta de sus puntos – Y este juego va para mi.

…

-Esperemos que noviecito no te haya ablandado, Jackson.

-¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños, La Rue! – Esquivo una estocada de la hija de Ares y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cuánto tienes con él? – le pregunto en un grito Chris desde la orilla de la arena.

-Casi dos meses – dio un giro rápido y desarmo a Clarisse. – Yo gano, de nuevo.

…


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¡PERCY! – Gritó Leah al abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Leah! – exclamó Percy, feliz de verla. Debía admitirlo, había extrañado Forks; aunque todo el tiempo que estuvo en su ciudad natal y el Campamento Mestizo fue lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la metamorfa abrazándola con fuerza cuando llego a ella.

-Muy bien – dijo abrazándola de vuelta - ¿Qué tal tú?

-Fantástico – Leah sonrió - ¿Vienes a ver a Seth, ¿verdad?

-Podrías apostarlo – río Percy divertida.

-Aun no llega de la escuela, ya sabes que en la reserva las clases comienzan antes. Pero espéralo aquí si quieres. – La invitó a pasar. – Tu empiezas las clases en dos días ¿no?

-Ajá – dijo la hija de Poseidón colgando su chaqueta en el perchero.

\- ¿Qué tal la Gran Manzana? – preguntó Leah, curiosa por el más que elevado ánimo de su cuñada.

-Estuvo increíble, de verdad – Percy suspiró, como si estuviera despertando de una ensoñación. – Volver a casa fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Y el Campamento también estuvo genial, aunque no dejaban de preguntarme por Seth. Quieren conocerlo y me costó bastante convencerlos de que era mejor en el verano.

Leah río y se sentó en un sofá, siendo imitada con Percy.

-Son las cuatro – notó Percy, sorprendida – Si mal no recuerdo, Seth salía de sus clases a las dos. ¿Qué lo retrasa?

-Proyectos escolares – aseguró Leah. – Cada maestro hace que hagan algo diferente, a pesar de que llevan una semana de clases. Si hasta yo tuve que ayudarlo en algunos. Por culpa de eso no le he visto mucho fuera de las horas de patrullaje.

Percy se vio un poco preocupada, Seth amaba ser libre, y cuando lo presionaban para trabajar, se ponía muy nervioso y terminaba por no hacer nada, seguramente por eso Leah lo ayudaba. Debía estar muy estresado.

Y justo mientras pensaba eso, la puerta se abre y la risa que Percy tanto había extrañado inunda la casa. Percy comenzó a sonreír, hasta que escucho algo más. Otra risa. Y femenina. El inicio de sonrisa se borró. Leah se vio resignada y molesta, y un poco alegre por la cara de Percy.

Sin embargo, cuando Seth entro a la sala de estar seguido por un chico, Percy se olvidó de ella y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio que la recibió al instante cuando la reconoció.

Al verlos, Leah sonrió en grande y miró con burla a la chica que había entrado con Seth y que ahora hervía de celos.

Percy y Seth se separaron, pero él la tomó de ambas manos.

\- ¡Volviste! – exclamó tremendamente feliz.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí ¿no? – Percy sonrió y entonces Seth la volvió a abrazar. La chica se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, pero Seth no le hizo caso y siguió atrapado en su burbuja de felicidad al tener a su novia de vuelta. No obstante, Percy si se percató de ella, y se separó delicadamente de Seth, aunque mantuvo un brazo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién es tu _amiga_, Seth? – Percy sonrió con amabilidad mientras Leah se ponía de pie y saludaba a su hermano antes de colocarse junto a su cuñada.

-Oh, claro – Seth sacudió la cabeza y rodeo la cintura de Percy con un brazo. – Jenny, ella es mi novia, Percy. Amor, ella es Jenny, una compañera de clase.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Jenny. – dijo Percy de forma encantadora mientras Leah sonreía con suficiencia al ver la cara de Jenny al ser presentada como solo una compañera de clase, ni siquiera como una amiga, no, una _compañera_.

-Lo mismo digo, Seth me ha dicho mucho sobre ti – dijo ella mientras hervía por dentro.

-Espero y hayan sido cosas buenas – comentó la hija de Poseidón divertida por su cara.

-Como si hubiera algo malo que decir de ti, linda – dijo Seth dándole un beso en la mejilla. Percy le sonrió.

-Bueno, yo debo irme. Creo que tendremos que hacer el trabajo otro día, Seth. – sonrió falsamente Jenny. Seth solo asintió, para su enojo, y se despidió de ella.

-Adiós, Jenny, nos vemos mañana. – Acto seguido tomó a Percy de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-Nos vemos, Seth. – dijo ella al aire. Entonces se percató de la mirada de Leah. - ¿Qué?

-Él la ama – aseguro la metamorfo. – Percy es demasiado agradable para decírtelo, pero debes dejar a Seth en paz. Has venido dos o tres veces desde que las clases comenzaron hace una semana, y he visto como miras a mi hermano. Te recomiendo que dejes de humillarte. Mi hermanito ama a su novia.

Jenny se enfadó aún más, pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que conoces el camino hasta la puerta. – dijo Leah antes de lanzarse al sofá y encender la televisión.

Jenny se fue.

…-…-…-…-…-

\- ¿De verdad acabas de dejarla ahí abajo sola? – dijo Percy incrédula, pero feliz, mientras Seth la guiaba hasta su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto él, despertando de su burbuja y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Percy sonrió, y decidido decírselo luego.

-Nada – dijo – es solo que te extrañe.

Seth suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza antes de besarla con demasiado amor y necesidad, necesidad de por fin estar con ella, después de unas interminables semanas. Se besaron hasta que, en busca de apoyo, Percy se recostó en la cama con Seth sobre ella; las manos del metamorfo se mantenían en su cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello con un brazo mientras el otro se mantenía en su cabello.

Minutos después, Seth se separó y le sonrió tiernamente para luego abrazarla. Seth dejó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la pelinegra relajándose al sentir su salado y a la vez dulce aroma. En esa posición, comenzaron a pasar los minutos; Percy y Seth hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho mientras estaban lejos del otro, besándose cada tanto; disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hoy habrá una Reunión del Consejo Quileute. – dijo Seth sentándose frente a Percy en su cama. - ¿Vienes conmigo? Es en unas horas. Había olvidado decirte antes.

Percy apartó la mirada del álbum de foto que hojeaba y le sonrió a su novio asintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros acomodándose en la cama sentándose a lo indio en ella, momento que Seth aprovecho para poner la espalda en su regazo y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Percy sonrió, dejó el álbum a un lado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras Seth jugueteaba con su teléfono. El cual tenía prohibido usar con Percy cerca, mejor no tentar la suerte. – ¿Quiénes van?

-Las manadas, sus improntas y los ancianos. Los conoces a todos menos a los ancianos. Son el padre de Jacob, Billy Black, el abuelo de Quil, el viejo Quil, mi madre y Charlie es algo así como un anciano consorte, solo está ahí por mamá. – Seth cerró los ojos, cómodo con las caricias que Percy dejaba en su pelo.

-Ah, genial.

Mantuvieron un cómodo silencio por un rato, entonces Seth vio la hora, se sentó y se puso de pie haciendo que Percy haga lo mismo. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Tocó levemente y al no oír respuesta exclamó:

\- ¡Hey, Leah!

Sin respuesta otra vez. Rodando los ojos, Seth abrió la puerta y entró seguido por su novia. Leah estaba dormida, por eso no había oído a su hermano.

-Se enojará si no la despierto ahora y hago que llegue tarde a la reunión, pero si la despierto también se enfadara. – susurró el metamorfo mordiéndose el labio. Miró a Percy y le preguntó: - ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Creo que debes despertarla – susurró de vuelta ella – pero cuando yo no esté aquí. Pasa por mí a mi casa en diez minutos.

Antes de que Seth pudiera protestar Percy le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

…

-Espero que estés feliz. ¡Leah casi me mata! – exclamó Seth apenas Percy le abrió la puerta. Se había cambiado de ropa y en vez de llevar los vaqueros y el jersey de antes, ahora llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color negro, unas botas de combate y una sudadera con capucha naranja con un pegaso negro en el centro y unas letras en griego antiguo debajo. Había visto una camiseta así en la habitación de ella si no le fallaba la memoria.

-No seas exagerado. – dijo ella rodando los ojos descolgando su impermeable del perchero que había junto a la puerta.

-No exagero, estaba furiosa porque la desperté, y luego se enfadó aún más cuando le dije la hora. Me tiró una secadora de cabello. – Seth suspiró horrorizado mientras Percy reía y le daba un abrazo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

-Andando – sonrió Seth saludando a Sally con la mano desde la entrada. Tomó a Percy de la mano y la guio hasta el auto de su hermana, que había preferido correr hasta la fogata.

La hija del mar se subió y comenzó a buscar canciones en la radio de inmediato.

…

El fuego chasqueó y la leña se hundió un poco más sobre la arena. Las chispas saltaron en una repentina explosión de brillante color naranja contra el cielo oscuro.

\- ¿Estas aburrida? – pregunto Seth con la espalda apoyada en las rodillas de Percy.

-En lo más mínimo. – jugueteó con una servilleta y miró con curiosidad a los ancianos, que no dejaban de mirarla. - ¿Qué tanto saben ellos de mí? Exceptuando a tu madre y Charlie, claro.

Seth echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró.

-No mucho, solo la versión general. Te mudaste desde Nueva York con tu madre y tu padrastro, este padrastro trabaja en el instituto de Forks y tu estudias ahí. Te conocí en la playa un día, dejé mi impronta en ti y surgió la afortunada casualidad de que nuestras madres se hicieron amigas. Meses después de conocerte nos hicimos novios y yo te dije sobre mi metamorfosis. Poco después me enteré que eras mitad dios, literalmente. – Seth frunció el ceño – no considere prudente decirles nada más. Es tu historia, no la mía.

Percy le sonrió, encantada en secreto con su caballerosidad.

-Podrías haberles dicho todo. Son tan sobrenaturales como yo misma. ¿Siquiera saben quién es mi padre? – preguntó curiosa.

-No lo sé, quizás Sam se los dijo. – Seth se encogió de hombros y después de depositar un beso en su rodilla comenzó a engullir su sándwich de atún.

-Por favor, no me beses cuando acabes ese sándwich – rogó la hija del mar estremeciéndose. A su lado, Leah y Embry estallaron en carcajadas, siendo los únicos que habían estado atentos a su conversación.

-Como desees, amor – Seth le dio una sonrisa traviesa que dejaba claro que no le haría caso.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – escuchó preguntar a una vocecita. Se giró con una sonrisa y se encontró cara a cara con una adorable niñita de unos cinco años.

-Ella es Claire, mi sobrina. – le explicó Seth sonriéndole a la niña. – Claire, ella es Percy, mi novia.

\- ¿Novia? – la niña se vio curiosa – ¿Como da tía Emily y el tío Sam?

**/ ¿Como la tía Emily y el tío Sam? /**

-Algo así. – le contestó Seth mientras Leah tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y la sentaba en su regazo. - ¿Qué tal el pre-escolar, enana?

-Muy ben – Claire sonrió exhibiendo el pequeño diente que comenzaba a crecer en su boquita. – Me dielon una etellita poque me pote bien.

**/Muy bien (…) Me dieron una estrellita porque me porte bien/**

-Mmmm… - Seth le dio una sonrisa enigmática mientras saltaba a sentarse junto a su novia y la abrazaba poniendo su barbilla en su hombro para mirar a su sobrinita. - ¿Estas segura de que no fue por esa tarea que obligaste a Quil a hacer?

La niña se vio sorprendida y tomó un repentino interés en las chispas que saltaban de la fogata. Percy y Leah rieron junto a Seth.

-Yo una vez logre que un niño hiciera mi tarea. – Dijo Percy. Seth la miró curioso por lo que tuvo que explicar. – Tenia unos ocho o nueve años y debíamos crear un cuento o algo así. Y estaba este chico que según parecía estaba enamorado de mi – Seth rodó los ojos – No quería hacer esa tarea así que cuando estábamos en recreo esperé hasta que este chico pasara cerca mío y me quejé sobre la tarea. El niño, pensando que ganaría puntos conmigo supongo, se ofreció a hacer mi tarea y le deje.

\- ¡Yo también hice eso una vez! – rio Leah mientras Claire se iba con Quil dando saltitos.

-Tramposas – murmuró Seth sonriendo.

-Oh, no, no. Se le llama ser astutas. – dijo Leah chocando puños con su cuñada – Además, ¿No fuiste tu el que hizo equipo con una chica a la que le gustabas solo para que te hiciera el trabajo?

\- ¿De verdad hiciste eso? – pregunto Percy sorprendida. No se lo esperaba de Seth.

-Era un proyecto de ciencias sociales, y Dios sabe que apesto en ciencias sociales. – Seth se encogió de hombros y sonrió con inocencia.

Percy sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza divertida. Poco después Billy inició la reunión y narró, mayormente para Percy, las principales leyendas de la tribu; leyendas que la hija de Poseidón escucho hipnotizada envuelta en el calor del fuego y escuchando las olas chocar contra el acantilado, sintiéndose como si estuviera en la fogata del campo, rodeada por todos sus amigos y conocidos escuchando las historias y anécdotas de Quirón. Además de los cuentos de terror que los Stolls se empeñaban en contar cada viernes.


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¡Y devuelta a la rutina más aburrida de la historia de la humanidad! – Dijo Percy sentándose junto a Lucy en el salón de Paul. Malcolm venia tras ella.

\- ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? – dijo Lucy, ya que no había visto ni a Percy ni a Malcolm en sus tres semanas de descanso. Y por lo que sabía, habían ido a su campamento juntos.

-Normales – Percy sonrió divertida ante la ironía – lo único digno de mencionar sería el día en que mis amigas, Annabeth, Katie, Silena y yo, perseguimos a Malcolm por todo el campamento para que nos informara de cierta cita que tuvo.

Malcolm suspiro mientras Lucy lo miraba sorprendida.

-Por enésima vez, Persephone, no-fue-una-cita. – lo dijo lentamente, casi como si estuviera hablando con alguien que sufría de un grave retraso mental.

-Entonces ¿por qué diablos ella no dejo de hablar de ti por el resto de las vacaciones? – dijo Percy rodando los ojos por como la llamo.

\- ¿¡Y yo que diablos voy a saber!? – Malcolm sacudió la cabeza. – solo fui su guía su primer día en el campamento.

-Y marcaste su vida por la eternidad – dijo Percy en un tono solemne. Malcolm la fulmino con la mirada mientras Lucy reía, siempre encontraba la gracia en sus discusiones.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos mis queridos alumnos! – exclamo Paul entrando en el salón con gran estruendo; literalmente, porque al pasar golpeo el perchero y lo echo abajo, con impermeables y todo. - ¡y esto evidencia que será un buen semestre! ¡Espero y sus calificaciones mejoren! ¡No vaya a ser que el mundo se acabe y ustedes todavía no puedan escribir correctamente ciertas palabras!

Percy y Malcolm se echaron a reír con todos, pero la suya no fue una risa de diversión, sino una casi histérica. Porque sin darse cuenta, Paul acababa de recordarles que solo les quedaban seis meses antes de que Percy cumpliera los tan temidos 16 años. Seis meses para que el destino del olimpo, y del mundo, fuera definido por una decisión que lo cambiaria todo.

….

\- No comprendo – dijo Percy mirando al profesor. - ¿Por qué el cuñado del señor Jefferson querría la casa de su gata si tiene un perro?

-Solía tener un perro. – la corrigió Malcolm. – Según la hermana del señor Jefferson, su vecina es una bruja y embrujo a su perro para que escapara y lo atropellaran.

\- ¿Y dónde diablos entra su cuñado a la historia? – preguntó entonces. No comprendía la vida del maestro. ¡Y era casi tan complicada como la suya!

-Su cuñado siempre dijo que quería un gato, así que cuando la gata de Jefferson se embarazó, él pidió una de las crías. – Malcolm se detuvo un segundo a ordenar la idea. – y ahora, quiere la casa de la gata porque supuestamente le corresponde tenerla.

Percy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con las guerras cherokee-estadounidenses?

-No tengo la menor idea – dijo Malcolm suspirando.

….

\- ¡Ya llegué, mamá! – gritó Percy al entrar en la casa quitándose el impermeable mojado.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? – La voz de Sally provenía de la cocina, así que Percy fue hasta allá.

-Fue un día bastante largo. – dijo la hija de Poseidón dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. - ¿Y el tuyo?

-Nada especial, he estado limpiando la casa y preparando la comida. – Sally se encogió de hombros. Por cierto, Quirón te dejo un mensaje en la contestadora. Creo que es un poco obvio que no quería que supiera que decía, está en griego.

\- ¿De verdad? – Percy se hizo la sorprendida, como si no hubiera sido suya que si es que tenían alguna noticia de la guerra se la dijeran en griego para que su madre no se preocupara.

Sally asintió mientras Percy se dirigía al teléfono. Dio clic al botón de la contestadora mientras tomaba el auricular.

-_Hola, Percy – _comenzó la grabación de Quirón – _Me pediste que te transmitiera las noticias en griego, así que eso es lo que hare. Esta mañana se realizaron dos ataques a las dríades de central Park. Grover y varios sátiros más fueron en su ayuda. Hubo un total de doce muertes y diez heridos._

Percy cerro los ojos con fuerza y tomo con más fuerza el auricular.

-_Además, varias de las dríades heridas aseguran que los monstruos que las atacaron no dejaban de mencionar Forks, creo que ya saben que no vives en NY._

Percy trago saliva.

_-Ten cuidado, niña, nunca sabes cuando puede haber un ataque. Sobre todo, con tu tan cercano cumpleaños. Seis meses pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre ten a Riptide contigo, y lleva algunas otras armas a todos lados. Acá en el Campamento Mestizo esta todo bastante tranquilo, nos estamos organizando los pocos que quedamos. Grover te manda saludos y pide que te cuides, Percy. Nos vemos pronto. _

Fin del mensaje.

Finalmente, después de largos y tediosos meses, el bando enemigo había descubierto su ubicación. Estúpido espía. Si solo supiera quien era…

Tendrá que notificar a Malcolm, debían estar atentos. Ahora más que nunca. Y ser cuidadosos, era un pueblo pequeño, si alguien con la vista clara veía un monstruo… sacudió la cabeza, el chisme se esparciría con demasiada rapidez, y los dioses sabían que esos mortales no podían enterarse de lo que sucedía realmente con los extraños Malcolm Pace y Percy Jackson.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Y a qué se debe ese humor de perros que tienen hoy? – pregunto Lucy al día siguiente, durante casi toda la clase de inglés, Percy había estado dando respuestas cortantes y mordaces a todo, y Malcolm en vez de molestarse por eso (como normalmente ocurría cuando Percy se levantaba de la cama con el pie izquierdo) sólo se recostó en la mesa y la ignoro. Por alguna razón, ambos parecían especialmente desanimados, lo cual era preocupante, porque ellos siempre estaban en movimiento, riéndose, charlando o discutiendo entre sí.

Pero ese día habían llegado dando un simple hola y se habían sentado como si fueran un par de ancianos que ya no tenían energía para nada. Lucy notó también sus extraños nervios, sorprendiéndolos constantemente mirando por la ventana o volteando la cabeza por sobre sus hombros como si alguien los siguiera.

-No es nada, Lucy – suspiró Malcolm volteando a verla. De inmediato, ella notó las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. Así como la ligera cicatriz en su frente, tan pequeña que ya ni se veía. Quiso preguntar como se la había hecho (estaba segura que no había estado ahí el día anterior), pero decidió esperar.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar la mirada de nervios que intercambiaron él y Percy. Así como tampoco dejo pasar el hecho de que durante toda la mañana habían evitado el contacto con algún alumno o maestro. Manteniéndose a una considerable distancia de ellos.

Lo que Lucy no sabía, era que Malcolm y Percy habían estado rondando por el bosque durante toda la noche, siguiendo el rastro de varios monstruos que habían estado por ahí. No se habían topado con ninguno, pero el hecho de que hubieran podido rastrear tantos los tenía demasiado nerviosos. Les habían dado las seis de la mañana siguiendo rastros, con Seth en su forma de lobo a su lado, que al enterarse de que los monstruos ya sabían que Percy vivía en Forks junto a un hijo de Atenea, se había negado a separarse de su novia a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

En un momento, habían oído el característico gruñido de un perro del infierno, Malcolm era el más próximo al sonido y había lanzado una estocada a ciegas con la espada que sostenía. Lo único que había logrado había sido cortar una gruesa rama de un árbol y darse con ella en la frente, se había curado con el néctar y la ambrosia, pero había quedado una ligera cicatriz. El gruñido se retiró, y cuando siguieron el rastro, descubrieron que había desaparecido en la oscuridad 10 metros de donde estaban. _"Viaje sombra, de seguro" _había dicho Percy cuando Seth los miro con curiosidad.

Definitivamente, debían estar más alertas que nunca.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Percy? – le pregunto Seth, preocupado por lo agotada que se veía. Cuando había llegado a verla después de la escuela Malcolm había abierto la puerta, Percy y él iban a ir a hacer otra ronda por el pueblo para asegurarse que no había monstruos encubiertos. Seth los había acompañado. Estaban dando vueltas por el supermercado cuando Percy comenzó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados al pestañear. Y Malcolm también. Al ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, supo que ninguno de los dos estaba durmiendo bien. Así que, al darse cuenta, paso un brazo por la cintura de Percy, dejó que se cargara en él y sugirió que volvieran a casa. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando llegaron tanto Percy como Malcolm se acomodaron en el sofá mientras Seth encendía la televisión, no se había terminado de dar la vuelta cuando los vio a ambos dormidos.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora y media haciendo zapping en la televisión cuando escucho un ruido a lo lejos. Un ruido que por alguna razón le helo la sangre e hizo que se pusieran los pelos de punta. Algo como un siseo y un gruñido.

Antes de pudiera procesar lo que oía, Percy y Malcolm habían despertado como si hubieran dormido una semana entera.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, alerta.

Percy cerro sus manos en puños al escuchar otra vez el siseo.

-Scythian Dracaenae – susurro con odio en la mirada mientras sacaba su bolígrafo del bolsillo.

-Y no vinieron solas – comento por lo bajo Malcolm mirando por la ventana con sigilo. – Son muchas. Seis dracaenae, y siete empusai. No, ocho empusai. Había una en el bosque. No se han acercado a la casa, pero rastrean un aroma. Y están transformadas. Están en la cuadra. Y tres de las dracaenae se van hacia el pueblo.

Un bajo gruñido escapo de Seth. Percy lo miro con curiosidad.

-Creo que tengo una idea. – dijo. Malcolm se irguió y la observo atento, esperando ordenes, noto Seth con un ligero sobresalto.

Percy les relato su plan con la mayor rapidez que pudo.

…

Malcolm abrió la puerta y salió con tranquilidad. Aunque un guerrero experto podría notar la tensión en sus hombros y la mano que tenía en los pantalones sosteniendo algo. Pero estas criaturas no eran guerreras por lo que se veía.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa, se fijaron en él. Malcolm siguió caminando como si no las notara hasta que una de las dracaenae siseo. Hizo como se sorprendía y las observo.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo como si no supiera quienes eran ni viera lo extrañas que eran.

Una de las empusai vio la oportunidad, sonrió con maldad y dio un paso adelante con cuidado de no hacer ruido con su pierna metálica. Parecía ser la líder.

-Hola, cielo. – miro a sus compañeras con cara de "yo me encargo" - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Malcolm – dijo este examinando la posición de las demás, que seguían buscando el rastro, distraídas. - ¿Son de por aquí? No recuerdo haberlas visto antes.

La líder se acerco aun mas a él, hasta que solo necesitaría estirar el brazo para tocarlo. Malcolm sonrío para sus adentros, perfecto.

-En realidad no, Malcolm – dijo con encanto la empusa. – Veras, una amiga nuestra se mudo hace poco a este pueblo. Pero no podemos encontrar su casa. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos. Su nombre es Percy Jackson. ¿Te suena?

Malcolm sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-De hecho, si, me suena. – La empusa se acercó un poco más sintiendo una fuerte aura semidios. – creo que vive por aquí. Vamos a la escuela juntos, si no me equivoco.

\- ¿De verdad? – la empusa se preparó para atacarlo, después de que le diera la dirección de la hija de Poseidón, ese chico mortal olía delicioso.

-Si – Malcolm comenzó a sacar la mano del bolsillo – Y también al mismo campamento.

La empusa tenia una daga enterrada en la frente antes de que siquiera pudiera sorprenderse. Al instante, las dracaenae y las otras empusai fijaron su vista en él mientras su líder se disolvía en polvo.

Y las diez criaturas restantes se lanzaron sobre él. Malcolm las esquivo con rapidez y Percy apareció tras ellas. De una estocada se deshizo de una empusa y le dio una patada en el pecho a una dracaenae al tiempo que Malcolm la apuñalaba con su daga.

Las demás eran fuertes y mas rápidas, por lo que tardaron un poco más matándolas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿¡Monstruos?! _Pensó Embry corriendo a toda velocidad.

_Si, Embry, ¿Qué acaso no usas esas orejotas tuyas? _Rodó los ojos Paul apresurándose.

_¿Les importaría correr más y hablar menos? _Dijo Seth molesto. _Estas cosas atacaran a los humanos si no nos apresuramos._

Segundos después, Paul y Embry estaban junto a Seth viendo la cabeza de las tres ¿dracaenae? Si, así las habían llamado. Y al parecer, el plural para eso es dracaenae. Los tres lobos se miraron y, silenciosamente, Paul y Embry caminaron entre algunos arbustos, siguiendo el paso de las criaturas esas. Seth las siguió por atrás. Y fue entonces que obtuvieron finalmente una clara imagen de ellas. No solo su brillante pelo rojo y negro.

Eran una especie de hibrido entre humana y reptil. Median entre dos y tres metros y tenían la piel verde. Sin contar sus "piernas" que en realidad eran colas de serpientes que se extendían a través de la calle. Antes de que pudieran detectar la presencia de los lobos, los tres se lanzaron sobre ellas. Mientras que Paul mordió con fuerza a una, Seth y Embry atacaron con sus afiladas garras a las otras. En cosa de segundos, gracias a su fuerza y tamaño, los lobos habían acabado con los monstruos.

Seth no se quedo a limpiar el polvo dorado que baño su pelaje y la calle cuando acabaron con los monstruos y corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta a la casa de Percy, deteniéndose un segundo en su casa a colocarse ropa. Cuando llego, vio a Percy realizar una finta y acabar con el ultimo de las empusai.

Cuando ella le vio, sonrió enormemente y se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras Malcolm recogía algo del suelo. Al separarse, Percy rio mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza de Seth y quitaba los restos del polvillo dorado. Malcolm entonces le tendió lo que había recogido. Cuando lo tomo en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que era la "corona" que usaba una de las empusai que había estado hablando con Malcolm cuando Seth corrió a buscar a Embry y a Paul.

-Botín de guerra – dijo Percy mirándolo con orgullo y emoción.

-Te lo mereces, Seth – aseguró Malcolm examinando un muy pequeño corte en el brazo de Percy. – Cuando se mata a algunos monstruos, estos dejan algo de ellos. Es un botín de guerra. Y tu tienes uno ahora.

Seth no se explico por qué, pero eso, a simple vista tan… simple, pareció ser la bienvenida al mundo de su novia. Como si al entregarle ese botín, Malcolm entregara la confianza de un mundo entero y lo hiciera formar parte de él. Miró a Percy y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla.


	15. Chapter 15

**EXTRACTO SACADO DE "EL EXPEDIENTE DEL SEMIDIOS"; PERCY JACKSON Y EL CARRO ROBADO. ADAPTADO DE ACUERDO A LA TRAMA, ACTITUD Y GÉNERO DE PERCY. **

Estaba en plena clase de biología cuando Percy y Malcolm escucharon ese ruido afuera. Lucy no se dio cuenta de lo tensos que de pronto se habian puesto sus amigos. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese siendo atacado por aves poseídas, y esa es una situación en la que habían estado antes.

Nadie más en la clase parecía darse cuenta de la conmoción. Estaban trabajando en el laboratorio, Percy habia escuchado algo sobre las alteraciones de las células animales cuando entraban en contacto con quien sabe que compuesto, naturalmente solo seguía las ordenes de Lucy y Malcolm porque ella no entendía nada, y todo el mundo estaba hablando, y no fue difícil para ella mirar por la ventana, mientras fingía vaciar su vaso precipitado y Malcolm distraía a Lucy. Efectivamente: había una chica en el estacionamiento con una espada desenvainada. Era alta y musculosa como un jugador de baloncesto, su cabello marrón y muy descuidado. Con jeans, botas de combate y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Estaba cortando una parvada de pájaros negros del tamaño de cuervos. Las plumas sobresalían de su ropa, por varios lugares. Un corte estaba sangrando por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Mientras Percy observaba, una de las plumas de las aves cazadas que era como una flecha, estaba en su hombro. Maldijo y partió al pájaro en rodajas, pero después voló.

Por desgracia, reconoció de inmediato a la chica. Clarisse, su vieja enemiga del campamento mestizo. Clarisse generalmente vivía en el campamento mestizo todo el año. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en Forks, al otro lado del país, y en medio de un día de escuela, pero era evidente que estaba en problemas. Y según veía Percy, no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Hizo lo único que pudo.

-Señor Banner – dijo dándole una mirada a Malcolm que comprendió de inmediato. - ¿Puedo ir al baño? Siento que voy a vomitar.

Siempre dicen que si se quiere salir de clases hay que decir la palabra mágica a los profesores, "por favor". Pues Percy daba fe de que eso no era cierto. La palabra mágica es vomitar. Esa los sacará de la clase más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ve – dijo el señora Banner. – Señor Pace, acompáñela por si necesita llevarla a la enfermería.

Corrió hacia la puerta con Malcolm, despojándose de sus gafas de seguridad, guantes y bata de laboratorio. Percy sacó su mejor arma -un bolígrafo llamado Riptide- y Malcolm la daga oculta en su cinturón.

Nadie los detuvo en los pasillos. Salieron por el gimnasio. Llegaron al estacionamiento justo a tiempo para ver a Clarisse deshacerse a un pájaro con la palma de su espada, tal como si fuera un jarrón. El pájaro graznó en espiral a la distancia, golpeteando contra la pared de ladrillo y cayó en un cubo de basura. Eso solo dejo un puñado más alrededor de Clarisse.

-¡Hey! – Percy y Malcolm se dieron la vuelta para ver al director Greene correr desde el pasillo de la entrada. Intercambiaron una mirada sobresaltada, y Malcolm le dijo:

\- Tú ayúdala – guardó la daga de nuevo – Yo me encargo de él. Te cubro si no vuelves, cuidate.

Y corrió a toda velocidad a hablar con el director.

-Clarisse – gritó Percy cuando Malcolm arrastró al director lejos de donde estaban.

Ella la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Percy? – respondió sorprendida – ¿Qué estás haciendo...?"

Clarisse se vio interrumpida por una lluvia de flechas que sisearon por su cabeza y se clavaron en el auto detrás de ella.

-Esta es mi escuela – le dijo sintiendo lástima por el dueño o la dueña del auto.

-Suerte la mía – se quejó Clarisse, pero Percy supuso que estaba demasiado ocupada luchando como para quejarse demasiado. Ella destapó su pluma y se volvió una espada de bronce de tres pies de largo, y se unió a la batalla, los pájaros se desviaban cuando se les acercaba la hoja de la espada. Juntas, Clarisse y ella rebanaron y cortaron hasta que las aves se fueron reduciendo a montones de plumas en el piso.

Las dos estaban respirando con dificultad. Percy tuvo algunos rasguños, pero nada importante. Sacó una flecha de pluma de su brazo. No se había enterrado muy profundo, por suerte. Percy suspiró con alivio, sabia que siempre y cuando no estuviera envenenada estaría bien. Tomó una bolsa de ambrosia de su chaqueta, donde siempre estaba en caso de emergencia, tomó la mitad y le ofreció a Clarisse la otra mitad.

-No necesito tu ayuda – murmuró, pero aún así tomó la ambrosia.

Comieron un poco, no demasiado, ya que el alimento de los dioses puede causar quemaduras serias si se dejaban llevar. Percy supuso que por eso no se ven a muchos dioses obesos. De todos modos, en unos pocos segundos, sus cortes y moretones habían desaparecido.

Clarisse enfundó su espada y se sacudió la chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Es bueno...verte – dijo con reticencia antes de darse la vuelta.

-Espera... – le dijo Percy – no puedes salir corriendo.

-Claro que puedo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí en Forks, tan lejos del campamento? ¿Y que ahí de los pájaros?

Clarisse la empujó, o lo intentó. Percy estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus trucos. La esquivó con rapidez y Clarisse tropezó más adelante de ella.

-Vamos – le dijo la hija de Poseidón – Si alguien casi muere en mi escuela. Eso lo hace mi problema.

-¡Es que no! – exclamó la hija de Ares molesta.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Insistió Percy.

Percy dio un suspiro tembloroso. Tenía la sensación de que Clarisse realmente quería darle un golpe, pero al mismo tiempo, notó Percy, había una mirada desesperada en sus ojos, como si estuviera en serios problemas.

-Son mis hermanos – dijo resignada. – Me están jugando una broma.

-Oh – dijo Percy. No estaba realmente sorprendida. Clarisse tenía un montón de hermanos en el Campamento Mestizo. Todos ellos se mofaban el uno del otro. Suponía que eso no era una gran sorpresa ya que eran hijos de Ares. - ¿Cuál de tus hermanos? ¿Sherman? ¿Mark?"

-No – dijo ella. Sonaba con miedo, Percy estaba segura de que jamás la había escuchado así. – Mis hermanos inmortales. Fobos y Deimos.

Se sentaron en un banco del estacionamiento mientras Clarisse le contaba la historia. Percy no estaba demasiado preocupada por volver a clases. Malcolm le diría al señor Banner que estaba en la enfermería y que me habían enviado a casa, y en español la señora Goff jamás tomaba asistencia.

-Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo – dijo Percy con un suspiro – Te llevaste el auto de tu papá para dar una vuelta y ahora que no está.

-No es un auto – gruño Clarisse - ¡Es un carro de guerra! Y él me dijo que me lo llevará. Es como...una prueba. Se supone que debo llevarlo de vuelta al atardecer. Sin embargo...

-Tus hermanos lo robaron. – supuso Percy.

-Sí. Así que me emboscaron cuando estaba dando una vuelta por el país y me robaron el carro cuando estaba en cerca de ese pueblo que hay aquí cerca, Port Angeles o algo así. Me persiguieron hasta aquí con los pájaros que tiraban flechas.

-¿Las mascotas de tu papá? – preguntó la hija de Poseidon.

Clarisse asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

-Protegen su templo. De todos modos, si no encuentro el carro y lo llevo a Nueva York antes del atardecer…

Parecía que estaba a punto de perder la razón, Percy no la culpaba. Había visto a su padre Ares enojado antes, y no era un espectáculo agradable. Si Clarisse le fallara, la reprimiría de una forma muy dura. Realmente muy dura.

-Yo te ayudaré – le prometió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? No soy tu amiga.

Percy no podía renegar de eso. Amiga no era lo que Clarisse significaría para ella en ese momento, pero aun así, no le gustaba la idea de que ella o cualquier otra persona recibiera una paliza por parte de Ares. Estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicárselo, cuando la voz de un chico dijo:

-Ah, mira. ¡Creo que ya está llorando!

Un adolescente estaba apoyado en una furgoneta gris a unos metros de donde estaban. Estaba vestido con unos jeans raídos, una camiseta y una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pañuelo sobre su cabello. Y tenía un cuchillo en su cinturón. Y el color de sus ojos eran como llamas. Percy no se esforzó mucho en descubrir quien era el padre del chico.

-Fobos – Clarisse apretó los puños - ¿Dónde está el carro, perezoso?

-¿Lo perdiste? – bromeó examinando sus uñas – No me digas.

-Tú, pequeño... – Clarisse sacó su espada y la lanzó hacia él, pero desapareció cuando ella lo hizo y la hoja se estrello contra la furgoneta. Pobres estudiantes de Forks High School. Fobos apareció en el banco junto a Percy. Él se reía, pero se detuvo cuando Percy le puso a Riptide en su garganta.

-Será mejor que nos regreses el carro – le dijo con calma, como si no estuviera a punto de degollarlo con una espada de tres pies de largo. – Antes de que me enoje.

Él se burló y trato de parecer rudo, o, pensó Percy, tan rudo como puede estar un sujeto que tiene una espada bajo su barbilla.

-¿Es amiga tuya, Clarisse? ¿Tiene que luchar tus batallas? – preguntó con malicia.

-¡No es mi amiga! – Clarisse quitó su espada de la furgoneta. – Sólo somos compañeras de batalla. Es Percy Jackson.

Percy notó cuando algo cambió en la expresión de Fobos. La miró sorprendido, tal vez algo nervioso.

–¿La hija de Poseidón? ¿La niña que hizo enojar a papá? Oh, esto es demasiado bueno, Clarisse. ¿Eres amiga de una enemiga declarada?

-¡No es mi amiga, zopenco!

Los ojos de Fobos brillaron de un color rojo brillante. Clarisse gritó. Ella dio un manotazo en el aire como si estuviera siendo atacado por insectos invisibles.

-¡Por favor, no! – gritó con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella? – exigió saber Percy, hundiendo un poco más su espada en el cuello del dios, una muy ligera gota de icor salió de un fino corte en su garganta.

Clarisse corrió a la calle, blandiendo su espada salvajemente.

-¡Ya basta! – Le ordenó a Fobos. Presionó su espada un poco más profundo viendo como el icor volvía a brotar, pero él simplemente desapareció; reapareciendo de nuevo apoyado en la furgoneta.

-No te emociones tanto, Jackson – dijo Fobos – Sólo le estoy mostrando lo que ella más teme.

El brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció.

Clarisse se derrumbó, respirando con dificultad.

-TÚ - dijo sin aliento mirando a su hermano – Te voy a acabar.

Fobos miró a Percy, evaluandola.

-Y tú, Percy Jackson, ¿a qué le temes? Voy a averiguarlo, ya sabes. Siempre lo hago.

-Regrésanos el carro. – Trató de mantener su voz tranquila, pero aun así firme y autoritaria. Igual a la de su padre. – No me asustas.

Fobos se echó a reír.

-No hay nada que temer, más que al propio miedo ¿No es eso lo que dicen? – volvió a mirarme fijamente. – Bueno, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto, semidiosa. Soy el miedo. Si quieres encontrar el carro, ven y tómalo. En el agua lo encontraras, cerca de donde están los animales salvajes, justo el lugar donde pertenecen tú y tu marítimo pueblo. – Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en una cortina de vapor amarillo.

Percy pensó en que había conocido a un montón de dioses menores y monstruos que no le agradaban, pero Fobos definitivamente se llevaba el premio al más odiado. No le gustan los matones. Ella nunca había estado en el lado "A" de la multitud de la escuela, incluso en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. Por lo que había pasado casi toda su vida de pie frente a matones que trataban de asustarla a ella y a sus amigos.

La forma en que Fobos se reía de ella y el modo que hizo que Clarisse se colapsara solo con la mirada... La furia corrió por sus venas. Sin lugar a dudas quería enseñarle una buena lección.

Cuando volteó a ver a Clarisse notó que ella tenía la cara cubierta llena de sudor.

-¿Ahora estás lista para ser ayudada? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Caminaron por la carretera en dirección al pueblo. Manteniéndose alerta en todo momento. En su camino, Clarisse le contó sobre Fobos y Deimos.

-Son dioses menores – le dijo. – Fobos es el dios del miedo. Deimos es el del terror.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó Percy.

Clarisse frunció el ceño.

–Deimos es más grande y más feo, supongo. Él es bueno en enloquecer multitudes enteras. Fobos es más, como personal. Él puede conseguir entrar en tu mente.

-¿De ahí es de donde proviene la palabra fobia? – supuso la hija del mar.

-Si – gruño ella. – Está tan orgulloso de ello. Todas esas fobias que llevan su nombre. Es un imbécil.

-¿Y porque no quieren que conduzcas el carro?

-Por lo general es un ritual solo para los hijos de Ares el cumplir los quince años. Soy la primera hija en conseguirlo en mucho tiempo. – en medio de toda su ira, habia una ligera nota de orgullo en su voz.

-Me alegro por ti. – Y lo decía en serio, sabiendo lo mucho que les importaba a los semidioses las opiniones de sus progenitores divinos.

-Díselo a Deimos y Fobos. Me odian. Tengo que regresar el carro al templo. El Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum.

-Oh, eso tiene sentido ahora – Percy sabía lo que pasaba. Ella nunca había estado realmente en un museo que fuese una nave de guerra. Pero suponía que probablemente había un montón de armas y bombas y otros juguetes peligrosos. Justo el tipo de lugar en el que un dios de la guerra quiere pasar el rato.

-Tenemos unas cinco o seis horas antes de la puesta del sol – adivinó la hija del mar mirando el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes negras. - Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar el carro si esta en este lado del país, pero, ¿que habrá querido decir Fobos sobre el "agua"? ¿animales salvajes?

-¿Un zoológico? – sugirió Clarisse.

Percy asintió con la cabeza, secretamente preocupada. Los zoologicos mas cercanos estaban en Seattle, y allí habia al menos seis o siete, tal vez más. Pero si no estaba en Washington, un zoológico en el agua podría ser el de Brooklyn. Jamás llegarían allí antes del atardecer.

Entonces recordó una de las cosas que la madre de su novio le habia comentado tiempo atrás. Cuando Leah y Seth eran pequeños, habian visitado un zoo en Seattle junto a sus padres. Un lugar mas o menos grande, con una gran variedad de especies marinas y unos cuantos animales salvajes. Recordó el mapa de Seattle que Annabeth le habia mostrado en su visita cuando le dijo donde estaba su padre realizando su investigación.

"_Justo el lugar donde pertenecen tú y tu maritimo pueblo."_

Un lugar donde nadie pensase que podría estar un carro de guerra.

-El carro está en Seattle - le dijo a Clarisse con seguridad mientras llegaban a las primeras tiendas del centro. – Hay un zoológico llamado el Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium. Difícil de llegar desde aquí, pocos animales salvajes, un gran acuario con muchos animales marinos. Ya sabes, mi marítimo pueblo. Los súbditos de papá o como quieras llamarles.

-Tal vez - dijo Clarisse considerandolo. - Eso suena como el tipo de lugar donde Deimos y Fobos esconderían algo de una hija de Ares. Territorio de la "enemiga declarada". – le dirigió una mirada burlona, antes de volver a su nerviosismo anterior – Pero si nos equivocamos…

-No tenemos tiempo para equivocarnos – la interrumpió friamente – apenas encontremos ese carro, tendrás que irte a toda velocidad si quieres llegar a Manhattan antes del atardecer.

Corrieron a todo dar por el centro hasta llegar a la única parada de autobuses en el pueblo. Uno de ellos salia a Port Angeles en cinco minutos. Parecía que por una vez Tyche les sonria. Las carreteras estaban vacias a esa hora y prontamente estaban corriendo por los muelles en dirección al servicio de Ferri considerando que Percy se negó terminantemente a tomar una avioneta, alegando que podía hacer que el ferri fuera tres veces mas rápido sin que los mortales lo notaran siquiera. Pero era temporada de pesca, y tuvieron que esquivar a tantos pescadores que para cuando llegaron al ferri este estaba casi lleno.

Abordaron a las dos y media, junto con un grupo de turistas que se agolpaban en las barandas de la cubierta superior como si nunca hubieran visto el mar, tomando fotos a… el horizonte.

Ahora bien, usualmente los Ferris no llegaban más allá de unas 31 millas mar adentro (50 Km) por temas de combustible. Pero con un poco de persuacion al conductor y su ayudante de parte de Percy, que incluyó un ligero truco con la niebla y unas palabras bien colocadas, logró convencerlos de que las llevara a Seattle sin encender nada mas que el motor y el GPS, todo bajo la mirada incrédula de Clarisse. De modos que en ese momento Percy daba impulso al ferri mientras este viajaba a toda velocidad a través del agua, sin que los despistados y maravillados mortales notaran el cambio de ruta.

Cerca de ellas, para exasperación de Clarisse y nostalgia de Percy, una pareja de ancianos hablaba acerca de la Estatua de la Libertad; al parecer, uno de sus nietos les habia enviado una postal de NY con la estatua de fondo.

-Él tomó como modelo a su madre – Le dijo Percy a Clarisse sin venir al caso cuando estaban a aproximadamente 13 o 14 millas de su destino.

-¿Quién? – le pregunté Clarisse confundida.

-Bartholdi - le explicó Percy suspirando sin despegar la mirada del oceano. – El tipo que hizo la Estatua de la Libertad. Él era un hijo de Atenea y él la diseñó para parecerse a su mamá. Eso es lo que me dijo Annabeth, de todos modos.

Clarisse rodó los ojos. Annabeth era la mejor amiga de Percy y era toda una maquina enorme cuando se trataba de la arquitectura y monumentos. Supuso que su cabeza había contagiada a la suya.

-Inútil – dijo finalmente Clarisse. – Si no te ayuda en la lucha, es información inútil.

Percy podría haber discutido con ella, pero en ese momento el ferri se sacudió como si hubiera golpeado una roca y ella perdió el control del barco que se detuvo con otra sacudida. Los turistas tropezaron hacia adelante, cayendo unos sobre otros. Clarisse y ella corrieron hacia la parte de adelante de la embarcación. El agua debajo de ellas comenzó a hervir. Entonces la cabeza de una serpiente de mar hizo erupción desde el fondo del mar.

El monstruo era al menos tan grande como el barco. Era gris y verde con una cabeza horrible y unos dientes de cocodrilo y olía... de esa forma. Percy contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Su olor era como algo que acababa de llegar desde el fondo del puerto de Nueva York. Llevada a alguien montado en el cuello; era un tipo con una voluminosa armadura griega negra. Su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices feas y mantuvo una jabalina en la mano.

-Deimos – gritó Clarisse furiosa.

-¡Hola, hermana! – Percy estaba segura de que su sonrisa era casi tan horrible como la serpiente. – ¿Listas para jugar?

El monstruo rugió. Los turistas solo gritaron y se dispersaron. Percy no sabia que habian visto exactamente ya que la niebla solía evitar a los mortales ver monstruos en su verdadera forma, pero lo que sea que hayan visto, pensó Percy, los asustó.

-¡Déjalos en paz! – Gritó sacando su bolígrafo sintiendo como el mar respondia a su agitación y se arremolinaba alrededor del ferri.

-¿O qué, hija del dios del mar? – Se burló Deimos enfureciéndola aún más. – ¡Mi hermano dijo que eras una cobarde! Además, me encanta el terror. ¡Yo vivo del terror!

Espoleó la serpiente de mar en dar un cabezazo al ferri que se sacudió con violencia hacia atrás. Las alarmas sonaron. Los pasajeros cayeron unos sobre otros tratando de escapar. Deimos se rió con deleite.

-Eso es todo – se quejó Percy nivelando el barco con un gesto de su mano. – Clarisse, sujétate.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Agárrate a mi cuello. – Explicó Percy con impaciencia sujetando con fuerza su bolígrafo en su mano derecha. – Vamos a dar un paseo.

Clarisse no protestó. Se aferro a su cuello y le dijo:

-Uno, dos, tres… ¡SALTA!

Saltaron por la cubierta superior y directamente hacia el mar. Percy sintió el poder creciente de los océanos a través de ella. El agua se arremolinó frente a ella, y se monto en una ola de seis pies con Clarisse aún sujeta a ella y su bolígrafo firme en su mano. Sentía la fuerza del mar, hasta que estalló hacia afuera como la parte superior de un huracan de veinte pies frente a ellas.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer frente a Deimos? – Le gritó a Clarisse por sobre el ruido del oceano y las alarmas del ferri.

-Estoy en ello – dijo con la voz un poco aturdida, como si estuviera sorprendida– Sólo acércame a menos de diez pies.

Se dirigieron a la serpiente que de algun modo les enseñaba sus colmillos, Percy desvió el pequeño huracán a un lado y cuando acerco la ola en la que se habia montado al monstruo, Clarisse saltó. Ella se estrelló con Deimos y los dos cayeron al mar. La serpiente se acercó a Percy, entonces. Rodeó el huracán y Percy se concentro en hacer que el agua se volviese más alta.

¡WHOOOOM!

Diez mil galones de agua salada se estrellaron contra el monstruo. Percy saltó por encima de su cabeza, destapó a _contracorriente_ e hizo un corte con toda su fuerza en el cuello de la criatura. El monstruo rugió. Sangre verde brotaba de la herida y la serpiente se hundió bajo las olas. Percy se zambulló bajo el agua y vio que se estaba retirando hacia mar abierto. Eso es una cosa buena sobre las serpientes del mar, pensó, son unas bebes cuando les hacen daño. Unas bebes muy grandes, pero bebes al fin y al cabo.

Clarisse apareció cerca de ella, escupiendo y tosiendo. Percy nadó y pasó sus brazos bajo sus axilas cargando con su peso para que ella pudiera respirar y no se desgastara nadando cuando Percy podía hacerlo por las dos sin cansarse en lo mas minimo.

-¿Deimos recibió su merecido? – le preguntó cuando Clarisse recuperó el aliento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-El cobarde desapareció a medida que luchaba. Pero estoy segura de que volveré a verlo. A Fobos también.

Los turistas seguían corriendo en pánico en el ferri, notó Percy. Pero no parecía que nadie hubiese resultado herido. El barco tampoco parecía dañado. Percy decidió que no debería quedarse, se concentro un segundo y encendió el motor del ferri antes de redirigirlo a Port Angeles. Acto seguido, sujetó con más fuerza a Clarisse e hizo que las olas las llevará hasta Seattle. A lo lejos, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse un poco más sobre Forks y Port Angeles. Lo que significaba dos cosas; primero, iba a llover. Segundo, se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Percy nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en Seattle en sus contadas visitas, y vio que era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y no era muy divertido estar caminando. El punto era no crear confunción en la calle y pasar desapercibidas, pensó Percy. Ella naturalmente estaba seca (nunca se mojaba en el mar, a menos que lo quiera), pero la ropa de Clarisse estaba totalmente empapada por lo que dejaba huellas en toda la acera y los conductores de los autobuses no les permitian entrar.

-Nunca voy a llegar a tiempo – suspiró Clarisse.

-Deja de pensar de esa manera. – Percy trató de no sonar mal, pero ella estaba empezando a tener dudas, también. Deseaba que tuvieran refuerzos. Odiaba que el director Greene decidiera aparecer y que su presencia obligara a Malcolm a irse y distraerla. Un hijo de Atenea ayudaría bastante en esa situación. Dos semidiosas contra dos dioses menores no era un partido justo, y cuando se encontraran con Fobos y Debimos juntos, Percy no estaba segura de lo que iban a hacer. Las palabras de Fobos resonaban en su mente.

"_Y tú, Percy Jackson ¿a qué le temes? Voy a averiguarlo, ya sabes."_

Después de arrastrarse por un montón de casas suburbanas, cientos de tiendas y cuatro McDonald's, al fin encontraron el Zoológico que buscaban. Doblaron la esquina y siguieron la calle con dos curvas hasta que llegaron a la entrada del zoológico. La señora de la taquilla las miraba con desconfianza, pero gracias a los dioses que Percy llevaba suficiente dinero para entrar.

Caminaron alrededor de la casa de los reptiles y entonces Clarisse se detuvo en seco.

-Ahí está. – dijo tragando saliva.

Estaba estacionado en una encrucijada entre el zoológico de mascotas y la nutria marina de un estanque: un carro de oro grande y rojo, atado a cuatro caballos negros. Percy pensó que hubiera sido hermoso si todas las fotos que tenía no fueran mostrado a la gente muriendo en forma dolorosa. Los caballos estaban echando fuego por las narices. Familias con cochecitos caminaban por delante del carro, como si no existiera. La hija del mar supuso que debió haber sido la niebla muy fuerte a su alrededor, porque había una nota escrita a mano pegada a una de las riendas de los Caballos que decía: VEHÍCULO OFICIAL DEL ZOO.

-¿Dónde están Fobos y Deimos? – Murmuró Clarisse tomando su espada.

Percy no podía verlos en ningún lugar, pero esto tenía que ser una trampa. Percy se concentró en los caballos. Por lo general, les podía hablar a los caballos, ya que su padre Poseidón los había creado. _Oigan_, les dijo, _lindos caballos que respiran fuego, vengan aquí._

Uno de los caballos relinchaba con desdén. Percy podía comprender sus pensamientos, los de todos, de hecho. Él la llamó con algunos nombres que no podía repetir.

-Voy a tratar de conseguir las riendas – dijo Clarisse cuando vio su mirada encenderse con molestia. – Los caballos me conocen. Cúbreme.

Percy no estaba segura de lo que significaba cúbreme en su mundo, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima conforme Clarisse se acercaba al carro. Ella caminaba de puntitas hacia los caballos.

Se quedó inmóvil, cuando paso una señora con una niña de 3 años de edad. La niña solo dijo:

-Ponis con llamas.

-No seas tonta, Jussieu. – dijo la madre con voz aturdida cuando dirigió su mirada al carro. – Ese es el vehículo oficial del Zoológico.

La niña intentó protestar, pero la madre le cogió la mano y siguió caminando. Clarisse se acercó al carro. Su mano estaba a seis pulgadas del carro, cuando los caballos se molestaron, y comenzaron a relinchar y respirar llamas. Fobos y Deimos aparecieron en el carro, los dos ahora vestían una armadura de batalla color negra como la de la serpiente. Fobos sonrió, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes. La cara de susto de Deimos se veía aún más horrible de cerca.

-¡La caza ha comenzado! – gritó Fobos. Clarisse se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando azotó a los caballos y el carro venia directamente hacia Percy. A Percy le gustaría decir que hizo algo heroico, como ponerse de pie enfrente de los furiosos caballos respira fuego, solo con su espada. Pero la verdad es que en cuanto se le acercaron a toda velocidad saltó sobre un cubo de basura y una valla de exhibición, pero no había manera de que pudiera escapar de la carroza. Se estrelló justo detrás de ella, arando todo a su paso.

-¡Cuidado, Percy! – gritó Clarisse, como si necesitara que alguien se lo dijese."

Percy saltó y aterrizó en una isla rocosa en medio de la exhibición de la nutria. Hize una columna de agua hacia afuera y roció a los caballos, de tal manera que sus llamas se extinguieron y estaban confundidos. Las nutrias no estaban muy contentas conmigo. Charlaban y le gruñeron, entonces la hija del mar pensó que sería mejor que saliera de su isla antes de que hiciera enloquecer a los animales marinos contra ella también. Corrió tras Fobos y trató de que sus caballos bajaran el control. Clarisse aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar en la espalda de Deimos justo cuando él iba levantando su jabalina. Ambos se fueron cayendo del carro, ya que este se tambaleó hacia adelante. Percy pudo oír como Deimos y Clarisse empezaban a luchar espada contra espada, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello porque Fobos iba tras de ella. Corrió hacia el acuario con el carro justo detrás de mí.

-¡Hey, Percy! – Se mofó Fobos. – ¡Tengo algo para ti, lindura!

Miró hacia atrás y vio fusionarse el carro, los caballos se estaban fusionando con el acero y el plegado, como figuras de barro que se desplomaran. El carro se estaba deformando y transformando en una caja de metal negra con peldaños y una torreta y un cañón como una pistola de largo. Un tanque. Lo reconoció por ese informe de investigación que tenía que hacer con Malcolm para la clase de historia. Fobos estaba sonriéndole desde lo alto del tanque de la segunda guerra mundial.

-¡Di ah! – Dijo burlón.

Percy se dio la vuelta hacia un lado tan rápido como el arma disparó.

¡KA-BOOOOM!

Un quiosco de recuerdos explotó, envió animalitos de peluche, vasos de plástico desechables y cámaras en todas direcciones. Tan pronto como Fobos iba acomodando su arma, Percy se puso de pie y me sumergió en el acuario. Quería rodearse de agua. Eso siempre aumentaba su poder. Además, era posible que el carro de Fobos no cupiese por la puerta. Por supuesto, si era crítica respecto a eso, así que no serviría de nada...

Corrió hacia las habitaciones, pintada de un color raro, azul claro, desde los peces hasta los tanques de exhibición sepia. Los peces payasos y todas esas anguilas se la quedaban mirando mientras iba pasando. Podía oír sus pequeños susurros en su mente.

_¡La hija del dios del mar! ¡La hija del dios del mar!_

Percy pensó que genial era ser una celebridad para los animales marinos.

Se detuvo en la parte trasera del acuario y paró a escuchar. No escuchó nada. Y después...

Broom, broom.

Era un diferente tipo de motor. Miró con incredibilidad como Fobos llego en una Harley Davidson por el acuario. Percy había visto esa motocicleta antes: estaba decorada con flamas en su motor, con fundas de escopetas y su asiento de cuero parecía piel humana. Esa era la misma motocicleta que Ares había montado cuando lo conoció, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que era solo otra forma de su carro de guerra.

-Hola, perdedora – dijo Fobos, arrastrando una enorme espada de su vaina. – Es tiempo de tener miedo."

Levantó su espada, decidida a darle en la cara, pero luego los ojos de Fobos eran más brillantes que antes y Percy cometió el error de verlos. De repente se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Estaba en mitad del Campamento Mestizo, su lugar preferido en todo el mundo, y estaba envuelto en llamas. El bosque estaba en llamas. De las cabañas sobresalía humo. Las columnas griegas del pabellón estaban derrumbadas y la casa grande era una ruina humeante. Sus amigos estaban de rodillas suplicándole. Annabeth, Grover, todos los demás campistas e incluso su novio, Seth Clearwater.

-¡Sálvanos, Percy! – se lamentaban. – ¡Toma una decisión!

Se quedó paralizada. Ese fue el momento que más había temido siempre: la profecía que se supone que vendría cuando ella cumpliese 16 años. El de tomar una decisión para salvar o destruir el monte Olimpo. Ahora el momento estaba ahí, y ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Su amado campamento estaba ardiendo. Sus amigos la miraban y pedían ayuda. Su corazón latió con fuerza. No se podía mover. ¿Qué pasaba si hacía las cosas mal?

Entonces oyó las voces de los peces de acuario:

_¡Princesa! _

_¡Hija del dios del mar!_

_¡Despierte! _

De pronto sintió el poder del océano alrededor de ella otra vez, cientos de galones de agua salada, miles de peces tratando de llamar su atención. Yo no estaba en el campamento. Esa era una ilusión. Fobos le estaba mostrando su miedo más profundo.

Parpadeó, y la hoja de sierra Fobos estaba bajando hacia su cabeza. Levantó a _contracorriente_ y bloqueó el golpe justo antes de que le cortase los dedos. Contraatacó y apuñaló a Fobos en el brazo derecho y luego le hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo. Brotó icor de oro, la sangre de los Dioses, y pronto su camisa estaba empapada. Fobos gruño y se acercó a ella. Lo paró fácilmente, sin su poder del miedo, Fobos no era nada. Ni siquiera era un peleador decente. Lo presionó hacia atrás, se acercó a su cara y le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Él se molestó aún más. No podía matarlo, él era inmortal. Pero Percy estaba segura no lo podías haber sabido solo con su expresión.

El dios del miedo parecía asustado.

Finalmente le dio una patada hacia atrás contra la fuente de agua. Su espada se deslizo en el baño de damas. Tomó las correas de su armadura y lo acercó a su cara con la furia corriendo por sus venas.

-Vas a irte ahora – le dijo usando la voz de su padre. – Te saldrás de mi camino y del de Clarisse. ¡Y si te vuelvo a ver, voy a darte una cicatriz más grande y mucho más dolorosa!

Él tragó saliva.

-¡Habrá una próxima vez, Jackson!

Y se disolvió en vapor amarillo. Percy volteó hacia las exhibiciones de peces y sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos.

_Cuando usted lo requiera, joven princesa. _Respondieron ellos.

Entonces miró la motocicleta de Ares. Nunca se había montado en una Harley Davidson de guerra antes. ¿Pero podía ser muy difícil? Así que se montó en ella, la encendió y salió del acuario para ayudar a Clarisse.

No tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Se limitaba a seguir el camino de destrucción. Las vallas estaban abajo. Los animales corrían libremente. Tejones y lémures estaban revisando la máquina de palomitas. Un gran tigre que buscaba descansar en una banca del parque sostenía un manojo de plumas de paloma a su alrededor. Estacionó la moto en el zoológico de mascotas y se desmontó. Deimos y Clarisse estaban en el área de las cabras. Clarisse estaba de rodillas. Corrió hacia adelante, pero de repente se detuvo, cuando vio como había cambiado de forma Deimos. Ahora era Ares, igual de alto que el dios de la guerra, vestido de cuero negro y gafas de sol, su cuerpo entero humeaba de rabia mientras alzaba el puño sobre Clarisse.

-¡Fallaste de nuevo! – El dios de la guerra rugió. – ¡Te había dicho lo que pasaría!

Trató de golpear a Clarisse, pero ella estaba muy perturbada, gritando.

-¡No por favor!

-¡Chica tonta! – Bramó Ares de nuevo.

-¡Clarisse! – Gritó Percy con fuerza. – Es una ilusión. ¡Ponte de pie ante él!

La forma de Deimos se desvanecía.

-¡Soy Ares! – insistió. – ¡Y jamás tendrás valor! ¡Sabía que me fallarías, ahora sufrirás mi ira!

Percy quería cobrársela con Debimos y pelear, pero de alguna forma sabía que no debía ayudarla. Clarisse debía hacerlo. Ese era su peor miedo. Ella tenía que enfrentarlo por sí misma.

-¡Clarisse, mírame! - le ordenó con firmeza.

Ella la miró de reojo y Percy trató desesperadamente de mantener su mirada.

-¡Ponte de pie ante el! – le dijo. – Él es pura habladuría, ¡Levántate!

-Yo… No puedo.

-Sí, puedes. – Le aseguró comenzando a impacientarse al ver a Deimos/Ares levantar su espada. – Eres una guerrera, maldita sea. ¡Levántate! "

Ella dudo. Luego miró de nuevo la expresión firme y segura en la cara de Percy, y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Bramó Ares. – ¡Arrástrate por misericordia, niña!

Clarisse tomó aire, muy tranquila, y dijo:

-No.

-¿QUÉ?

Clarisse levantó su espada.

-Estoy cansada de tener miedo de ti.

Deimos trató de golpearla, pero Clarisse desvió el golpe. Él se tambaleó hacia atras, pero no cayó.

-Tú no eres Ares – dijo Clarisse. – Ni siquiera eres un buen boxeador.

Deimos gruñó en señal de frustración. Para cuando él volvió a golpear, Clarisse estaba lista. Ella lo desarmó y lo apuñaló por el hombro; no fue profundo, pero fue demasiado como para lastimar a un dios. Él gritó de dolor y comenzó a brillar.

-No mires - le dijo Percy a Clarisse.

Evitaron mirarlo cuando estalló en luz dorada –su verdadera forma divina– y desapareció.

Estaban solas, excepto por una cabras del zoológico en la área de mascotas, que les estaban tirando de la ropa en busca de aperitivos. La motocicleta se había convertido de nuevo en un carro tirado por caballos. Clarisse miró a Percy con cautela. Se limpió la paja y el sudor de la cara.

-Tú no viste esto. No has visto nada. – le advirtió.

-No he visto nada de eso. – La hija del mar sonrió divertida. – Lo hiciste bien.

Miró el cielo, si no se equivocaba, quedaba al menos dos horas y media para que el sol se pusiera. Justo a tiempo para que Clarisse llegara al templo con tiempo de sobra si conseguia que los caballos fueran a máxima potencia.

-Entra en el carro – dijo Clarisse. – Te llevaré a ese pueblito donde vives. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, salieron del Zoo y recordó algo obvio: estaban en Seattle. A al menos dos horas de Forks en coche o carro de guerra. Y la ultima avioneta a Port Angeles habia salido una hora atrás.

-Genial – murmuró Clarisse cuando le comentó el problema. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Los chicos me matarías si hago que te quedes varada por estos lados.

Las dos sabíamos que eso era cierto. Los semidioses tenían la regla explicita de no abandonarse ante ninguna situación. Y Clarisse claramente estaba tratando de hacerle un pago por sus servicios.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Vamos a tomar un atajo directo. Y luego tu te podrás ir por tierra a Manhattan.

Clarisse frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lleva el carro a los muelles. ¡Rápido!

Clarisse estaba tan desesperada que no dudo. Ella gritó: "¡Haya!" y fustigo a los caballos. La cuidad a su alrededor se convirtió en un total borrón y en menos de diez segundos estaban en los muelles.

-Llevalos al agua y guialos hasta Port Angeles – ordenó. Clarisse la miro como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, pero la obedeció. Corrieron directamente hacia el agua, un tanto mas lento que antes.

Percy cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Se imaginó el mar como algo sólido, que las olas se convirtieron en una superficie firme en todo el camino al pueblo. El carro de guerra golpeaba las olas, el aliento de los caballos estaba muy cerca de ellas, y se dirigían en la parte superior de las olas pasando por el Estrecho de Puget, yendo directo hasta el puerto de Townsend doblando a la izquierda allí y siguiendo directo hasta Port Angeles. Llegaron al muelle en unos pocos minutos. Estacionaron el carro en una rampa, y Percy bajó sujetándose a Clarisse. Por una vez, ella estaba feliz de estar en tierra firme. Concentrarse en mantener el carro por encima de las olas había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que ella había hecho jamás. Estaba mareada y agotada.

-Será mejor salir de aquí, antes de que Ares se de cuenta que subi dos veces a su carro. – dijo recuperando la energía lentamente.

Clarisse asintió con la cabeza y le tendió una botella de agua que acababa de comprar a un vendedor ambulante.

-Probablemente te mataría en el acto.

-Felicidades. – Le dijo tomando la botella. – Supongo que pasaste tu examen de conducir.

Se envolvió las rendas alrededor de sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Acerca de lo que viste, Percy. A lo que le temía, me refiero a tú "no se lo diré a nadie". – Ella la miro incómoda. – ¿Fobos logro asustarte?

-Sí. – admitió con voz seria, como pocas veces Clarisse la había oído. – Vi el campamento en llamas. Vi a todos mis amigos pidiéndome ayuda, y yo no sabía que hacer. Por un segundo, no me podía mover. Me quede paralizada. Sé como te sentiste.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Yo, eh...supongo que debería decir... – las palabras parecían quedar atrapadas en su garganta. Percy no estaba segura de que Clarisse alguna vez había dicho gracias de forma totalmente sincera en su vida.

-No hay de qué. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Comenzó a alejarme camino a la estación de autobuses, pero ella gritó:

-¿Percy?

-¿Sí?

-Cuando, eh, tuviste esa visión de tus amigos... – Guardó silencio. Y por un segundo, Percy creyó vislumbrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fuiste uno de ellos. – le prometió. – Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? O tendría que matarte.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

Y se dirigió hacia la estación mientras oia a Clarisse irse junto al carro de guerra. Había sido un día largo, y estaba lista para regresar a casa.

**EXTRACTO SACADO DE "EL EXPEDIENTE DEL SEMIDIOS"; PERCY JACKSON Y EL CARRO ROBADO. ADAPTADO DE ACUERDO A LA TRAMA Y GÉNERO DE PERCY. **


	16. Chapter 16

Percy miró con furia el pizarrón, definitivamente, detestaba la escuela.

-Dicen por ahí, que si miras fijamente el pizarrón por más de dos minutos con una furia como la tuya - comentó Malcolm con una clara inocencia practicada - explotará en millones de plumas de arpía.

Percy rodó los ojos.

-También dicen que mi papá y tu mamá son los mejores amigos - La hija del mar le dirigió una mirada elocuente - y ambos sabemos que eso está muy, muy lejos de ser verdad.

Malcolm le dio la razón.

-Quien sea que dice eso es un completo idiota. - aseguró él. Percy asintió mientras miraba el techo con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Así que sus padres se conocen? - preguntó Lucy haciendo que los semidioses abrieran los ojos como platos e intercambiaran una mirada rápida. Habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Algo así - dijo Malcolm tratando de evitar la pregunta.

Lucy alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"? - insistió la mortal. Percy decidió responder esta vez.

-Nuestros padres se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, así que se evitan todo lo que pueden. - dijo mientras Malcolm asentía.

\- ¿Y cómo se conocen? - volvió a insistir Lucy, sentía que había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Malcolm y Percy intercambiaron otra mirada antes de suspirar, tendrían que explicar la relación familiar de la manera más mortal posible; conocían a Lucy y sabían cuan intuitiva era, no iba a tardar en unir los puntos. Y era mejor cortar las dudas de raíz antes de que lograra sacar otras conclusiones.

-Mi mamá es sobrina del papá de Percy - admitió Pace casi con resignación.

-Lo que hace que ella sea mi prima - continuó Percy haciendo una mueca, como si la idea no fuera de su total agrado.

Lucy los miró con los ojos como platos, ni en sus más locas imaginaciones había pensado que ellos pudieran ser... parientes.

-Pero... - balbuceó un poco confundida - ¿Ustedes son familia? Creí que se habían conocido en un campamento de verano.

-Y así es - aseguró Malcolm creando la historia de portada en su mente a medida que las palabras salían de su boca. Lucy no necesitaba saber que en realidad ni Percy ni él tenían ADN en común al ser hijos de dioses. - Nuestro campamento es solo para ciertas personas especiales, como ya sabes.

Percy captó al vuelo la historia que iba a dar, ella ya la había usado antes.

-Al campamento solo van personas que pertenecen a cierto círculo familiar - dijo mirando a Paul comenzar a repartir unas hojas de algo que a ella realmente no le interesaba. - Y mi padre y mis tíos pertenecen a él. Así que por eso Malcolm y yo vamos al campamento.

-Y respecto a porque no nos conocíamos antes de eso - continuó Malcolm cuando Percy se quedó en blanco con la historia. - Verás, Lucy, nuestra familia no es precisamente la más unida.

Percy no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

-Esa es realmente una forma completamente suavizada para decir que mi padre y tu madre se odian. - dijo volviendo a retomar el cuento - Probablemente somos la familia más... ¿Cuál es la palabra, Pace? ¿infuncional?

-Disfuncional - corrigió automáticamente el hijo de la sabiduría - Una familia disfuncional es una familia en la que los conflictos y la mala conducta por parte de los miembros individuales se producen continua y regularmente, lo que lleva a...

-El punto es - interrumpió Percy rodando los ojos -, que nuestra familia no es unida, es disf... disif... eso que dijo Malcolm. Y no es que se organicen muchas reuniones familiares. Así que Malcolm y yo no nos conocimos hasta que yo llegue al campamento hace unos cuatro años.

-Y por qué... - La pregunta de Lucy fue interrumpida con la llegada de Paul.

-Aquí tienen, chicos. - dijo el adulto entregándoles las hojas que Percy ni se molestó en observar, no quería tener un dolor de cabeza tan temprano en la mañana. Paul no se perdió las miradas agradecidas y aliviadas que le enviaron los dos semidioses cuando interrumpió su conversación. Hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a su hijastra sobre eso más tarde.

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido después de eso, o al menos para Percy que en realidad no le prestó atención a ninguna, incómoda con las miradas incrédulas que Lucy no paraba de dirigirles ni a ella ni a Malcolm. Finalmente, las clases terminaron y Percy pudo irse cuando su madre la recogió de la escuela.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu día? - preguntó Sally mientras se dirigían al super a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa.

-Normal, aburrido, completamente mortal. - dijo Percy mirando por la ventana - lo único digno de mención seria que Malcolm y yo tuvimos que decirle a Lucy que éramos "primos en segundo grado"

Hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir lo último. Sally alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué no se supone que eso son? - preguntó mientras permitía que un auto las adelantara.

-Los dioses no tiene ADN, mamá. - Explicó la hija del mar. - O al menos, eso es lo que se dice, entre semidioses no hay lazos más allá de padre y hermanos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Thalia, Nico y tú? - Sally miró con diversión a su hija.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Decir que somos primos es la forma más mortal que tenemos para explicar nuestra relación. - dijo apartando la vista de la ventana. - Y realmente se siente así. Con eso de que nuestros padres son los Tres Grandes. Pero son los únicos semidioses que siento verdaderamente como primos, ya ves que Deméter es hermana de papá, y sus hijos son solo buenos amigos a pesar de eso, y ellos se sienten exactamente igual respecto a los chicos y a mí.

Sally frunció levemente el ceño. Aún después de tantos años le costaba rodear su mente a la idea de que su pequeña estuviera en constante contacto con los semidioses. Es decir, si su plan hubiera funcionado, ella jamás se habría enterado de quien era su padre hasta que Sally hubiera estado totalmente segura de que su hija estaba preparada para eso.

Llegaron a la tienda minutos después en los que ninguna habló. En parte porque Sally se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en parte porque Percy había comenzado a quedarse dormida en el asiento.

\- ¿Y cómo va todo con Seth? - preguntó la mortal tomando un carrito cuando entraron al super.

-Genial - dijo Percy con una sonrisa - Todo está bien, aunque tuvimos una pequeña discusión ayer.

\- ¿Y eso? - Sally se sorprendió, no se le ocurría una sola cosa por la que su hija pudiera enojarse con su novio; el chico hacía todo lo que Percy quisiera y siempre parecía estar en sintonía con ella, sabiendo que necesitaba antes que nadie y no dudando en dárselo sin importar qué.

Percy se sonrojó.

-Fue algo estúpido que realmente se solucionó de inmediato. - dijo evitando la mirada de su madre. Sally alzó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar mientras Percy recordaba el episodio.

Tanto ella como su novio habían decidido ir a dar un paseo a La Push el día anterior, disfrutando del ligero sol del domingo (sol que había desaparecido horas después entre una lluvia particularmente potente, lo que llevo a Percy a pensar en que había algo mal con los dioses pues no era la primera vez que pasaba). Estaban paseando por las tiendas que había a la orilla de la playa cuando una chica con un marcado acento sureño se había acercado a ellos y había comenzado a coquetear abiertamente con Seth, lo que puso a Percy un poco (nada más un poco) celosa.

La emoción la había sorprendido, Seth jamás le había dado razones para ser celosa y ella misma jamás había tenido esos sentimientos, pero al ver a esa chica hablarle tan descaradamente a su novio con ella en frente sin importarle que él no le haya dirigido ni un poco de su atención hizo que un instinto que creía inexistente despertara dentro de ella.

Por lo que no había dudado en tomar la mano de su novio y arrastrarlo lejos de la chica sureña tan rápido como pudo dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una mano medio alzada para hacer los dioses sabrán qué.

\- ¿Se puede saber que Hades te pasa? - había preguntado Percy deteniéndose varias tiendas más allá y dándose vuelta para mirar enfadada a Seth.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? - preguntó de vuelta el metamorfo mirándola sorprendido. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan enojada?

-Dejaste que esa chica comenzara a coquetearte frente a mi como si nada - explicó Percy bufando. Seth incluso juró haber oído las olas agitarse violentamente en la playa.

-No, no lo hice - dijo él reteniendo una sonrisa, Percy se veía linda enfadada, su mirada molesta era aterradora, pero aun así linda. O al menos para él.

-Si, lo hiciste - dijo la hija del mar apartando un mechón de pelo con enojo de su cara.

-No fue así - insistió abrazándola por la cintura ignorando el débil forcejeo que ella hacia para soltarse. - Y, además, solo tú tienes permitido coquetearme.

Percy comenzó a relajarse y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Te lo juro por mi vida - prometió Seth. Percy se vio repentinamente divertida.

-Tendré eso en cuenta. - se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. - Ahora atrápame si puedes.

Más rápido de lo que incluso Seth pudo registrar, Percy se había zafado de él y corría en dirección de la playa. El lobo sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¡como amaba a esa chica!


	17. Chapter 17

Seth soltó un suspiro mientras abría su paraguas y dejaba las flores que llevaba en la tumba del hombre que lo había criado y protegido durante catorce años.

Su padre cumplía ese mismo día tres años desde que falleció; Charlie, Leah y su madre habían estado toda la mañana en el cementerio, pero Seth no había ido con ellos, decidiendo ir por la tarde, junto a Percy que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Por lo que, en ese momento, mientras lamentaba en silencio la muerte de su padre, su novia lo esperaba unos metros más atrás, recostada en un árbol refugiándose de la ligera lluvia.

-Hola, papá - susurró con un extraño nudo oprimiendo su garganta. Aunque no quería, la emoción lo traicionó, sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Casi al instante la mano de Percy se posó en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella tomando la sombrilla en sus manos. Se refugió en sus brazos hundiendo la cara en su cuello y rodeando su cintura con fuerza.

Percy odiaba ver a Seth tan triste. Su Seth siempre era amable, alegre y optimista. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, había visto a su novio tan apenado. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el de ella sin importarle el hecho de que Seth era muchísimo más alto.

-Lo extraño - murmuró queriendo desahogarse con alguien, ¿y quién mejor para eso que la chica que más quería en el mundo? - Papá murió demasiado pronto y yo no pude ni siquiera despedirme. Solo quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. Han pasado tres años y cada día lo extraño más. Su risa, sus chistes, nuestros viajes de pesca, incluso su estúpido pescado frito por el que no paraba de presumir...

Un pequeño sollozo brotó de sus labios y se aferró más a su novia.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé - dijo suavemente Percy acariciando su cabello sintiendo como si una flecha de bronce celestial recién salida de las fraguas se clavara en su corazón y alguien la retorciera antes de arrancarla y enterrarla de nuevo en su pecho una y otra vez, solo por el hecho de ver a su Seth llorar.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Seth finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para separarse de Percy y sentarse en la banca que había frente a la tumba, la cual por suerte tenía un pequeño techo de color blanco que Charlie había colocado el año anterior. Percy se sentó en su regazo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Le habrías caído bien ¿sabes? - dijo él un momento después.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó levantando la cabeza, feliz de sentirlo más relajado y menos triste.

-Oh sí - Seth la besó en la mejilla - Sin duda te habría llevado a cada expedición de pesca para que le dijeras donde estaban los mejores peces.

Percy sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Cómo era él?

Seth acarició su pelo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Era un tipo serio con la gente que no era cercana a la familia. Con nosotros era cariñoso, le gustaba hacernos reír a Leah y a mí, pero tenía un poco de genio, por supuesto. Era divertido hablar con él porque siempre te decía tonterías para distraerte y que así no perdieras el enfoque.

Percy sonrió, tendría que probar esas enseñanzas.

-Era sobreprotector con Leah, es por eso que se enfadó tanto cuando ella no superaba su ruptura con Sam aun cuando él estaba con Emily. Un día, ella y mamá estaban discutiendo por sus cambios de humor y cuando papá decidió que ya era suficiente fue el momento en el que Leah se transformó y a él le dio ese paro cardiaco. - Soltó un suspiro tembloroso mirando la tumba.

Harry Clearwater

31.09.1948 - 24.03.2006

Amado esposo, padre, hermano y amigo.

Percy miró a su novio con preocupación sabiendo lo que venía. Conocía en las circunstancias se había dado su cambio, pero no los detalles de ello.

-Mamá no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando papá se cayó al suelo, convulsionando, se arrojó sobre él y trató de hacer que reaccionara. - Seth cerró los ojos. - Quise ayudar, pero de pronto el miedo y la sorpresa me paralizaron. No comprendía porque no podía moverme, y entonces de pronto ya no era yo. Sino que era un enorme lobo y podía escuchar los pensamientos horrorizados de mi hermana, y, por alguna razón que no comprendía en ese momento, los de Sam, Jacob y Jared.

Guardó silencio por un rato.

-Cuando me enteré de que era una semidiosa. - dijo Percy suavemente poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que la mirara. - Me costó mucho aceptarlo. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que mi padre estaba muerto y jamás volvería, viví con el dolor de esa certeza por años. Yo nunca había conocido a mi padre, así que no tenía a quien querer. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que perder a tu padre pudo significar. Ni siquiera ahora que tengo a mi papá, quizás no siempre presente, pero mi papá, al fin y al cabo. Pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea.

Seth la miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa. Se inclino y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti por tanto tiempo. - se puso de pie y miró una última vez a la tumba de su padre. - Adiós, papá.

Percy sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Tu madre nos invitó a cenar a mamá, Paul y a mí esta mañana. - informó mientras salían del cementerio.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Seth rodeando su hombro con el brazo que no sostenía el paraguas.

-Si - Percy le sonrió - Así que estaba pensando, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por el bosque antes de ir a la cena?

Seth alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Al bosque? - preguntó, curioso.

-Vamos, Seth. - dijo la hija del mar con una sonrisa, deteniendo su avance y parándose frente a él con ambas manos en la cintura de su novio. - Llevamos juntos casi seis meses y no hemos vuelto a ese lago desde que me dijiste que eras un metamorfo.

-Buen punto - Seth le dio un beso en la frente - Iremos a donde tú quieras.

Percy le sonrió encantada antes de abrazarlo y correr hacia el auto de su madre que Sally le había prestado a SETH para ir al cementerio, con gestos así la hija del mar confirmaba que su madre amaba más a su novio de lo que la amaba a ella.

Demasiado tarde, Seth se dio cuenta de que Percy le había abrazado solo para robar las llaves de su bolsillo sin que lo notara. Así que riendo por lo bajo se subió al asiento del copiloto disfruto del camino observando a su encantadora novia.

-Es tan hermoso como lo recordaba - dijo Percy parándose en la orilla del lago. La primavera había hecho florecer el pequeño claro y todo se veía increíble. La lluvia se había detenido por el momento así que podía disfrutar del ambiente. Seth la abrazó desde atrás sonriendo en grande.

-Yo recuerdo algo aún más hermoso. - dijo besando su mejilla. Percy sonrió divertida y se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó con la expresión mas inocente que puso improvisar.

-Por supuesto que sí - Seth sonrió con malicia antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios con los suyos. Percy sonrió contra su boca, se puso de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras profundizaba el beso. El metamorfo no dudó en pasar sus propios brazos por su cintura alzándola de manera que sus rostros estaban casi nivelados. Momentos después, Percy volvió a sonreír y se separó lentamente sin abrir los ojos. Disfrutando el momento y la sensación. Entonces Seth la depositó en el suelo con cuidado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un fuerte aullido perforó la tranquilidad en la que se habían envuelto.

Inmediatamente Seth se tensó mientras Percy se ponía alerta.

\- ¿Sam? - preguntó ella dudosa. Bien podía ser un perro del infierno no amigable.

Seth asintió y tiró de ella en otro beso antes de decir:

-Será mejor que vaya, tiene que ser importante. - se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. - Nos vemos en la cena.

Percy entró a la casa de Seth confundida por el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta. Casi sin ser consciente su mano estaba aferrando fuertemente su bolígrafo mientras caminaba dentro de la casa, pero relajó esa presión cuando se encontró a Paul, su madre, Sue y Charlie en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Hola? - se hizo notar, algo preocupada por sus sombrías expresiones.

-Percy - dijo su madre poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó saludándola con un abrazo.

-Es el tío de Leah y Seth - habló Sue suspirando con tristeza. Charlie puso una mano en su hombro de forma torpe.

\- ¿Su tío? - preguntó Percy acercándose a su suegra. Recordando cuando su novio le habló de los hermanos de su padre, Michael y Elizabeth Clearwater. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él... - Sue miró con pena por la ventana de la sala. - él tuvo un accidente en un coche, está en coma y su esposa e hijos no saben que hacer. Elizabeth acaba de llamar desde su casa en Springs para contarnos todo. La manada se reunió para reorganizar los turnos de patrulla y decirle a los chicos lo que pasa con Michael; Seth y Leah parten mañana a Long Island. Yo iré apenas consiga permiso en el hospital.

-Pero ellos jamás han ido a Springs - Intervino Sally mirando a su hija intencionadamente. - Y le sugerí a Sue que tú podrías acompañarlos hasta la casa de su tío y luego quedarte unos días en el campamento mientras ellos pasan tiempo con su familia. Y cuando su visita acabe, tú vuelves con ellos.

Percy miró a su madre con una ceja alzada antes de mirar a Sue, que le devolvió la mirada con la pregunta y la súplica clara en sus ojos.

-Lo haré encantada, pero... - Percy miró curiosa a Paul - ¿Qué hay de la escuela? Me ha ido bastante bien con algunos maestros, faltar tantos días a clases difícilmente me ayudará.

-Conseguiré un permiso para ti. - le aseguró su padrastro. Iba a agradecerle cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo y Seth y Leah entraron en la casa, pero mientras que Leah iba directo a abrazar a su madre, el chico solo caminó hacia las escaleras sin dedicarles una sola mirada. Percy intercambió una mirada con Charlie y Sue antes de correr tras él.

Seth no podía creerlo. Su vida finalmente parecía haber encontrado un equilibrio que lo mantenía en un constante estado de tranquilidad. Tenía una novia increíble y hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera; su hermana comenzaba a volver a ser la misma de antes; su madre era feliz con Charlie, el hombre que había estado ahí para ellos cada momento desde que su padre murió; su familia estaba bien y sus hermanos de la manada estaban en paz. No había guerras contra vampiros malos que pelear, no había rencillas por culpa de un embarazo inesperado, todo estaba bien. Hasta que se entera de que su tío había tenido un accidente y estaba en coma con los doctores dudando seriamente de que algún día llegara a despertar.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de arrojarse boca abajo en su cama reteniendo con dificultad las lágrimas. Segundos después escucho la puerta abrirse, levantó la cabeza y estaba a punto de gritarle a quien fuera que había entrado cuando reconoció a su hermosa novia de pie frente a la puerta, mirándolo con preocupación y cariño.

-Es como si todo se hubiera ido abajo ¿sabes? - susurró volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Percy asintió de acuerdo antes de ir a sentarse junto a él y acariciar su espalda.

-Partiremos mañana - le aseguró Percy - podrás ver a tu tío, Seth, y todo estará bien.

\- ¿Partimos? - preguntó rodando sobre su espalda para mirar a su novia. - ¿Vendrás?

-Ni tú ni Leah conocen Long Island como yo. No sabes llegar a Springs. - Se excusó tendiéndose a su lado. - Mi mamá le dijo a Sue que yo podía acompañarlos y pasar unos días en el campamento.

Seth la abrazó poniendo su cabeza contra su cuello y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gracias - murmuró contra su garganta.

-Siempre que lo necesites - juró Percy seriamente. - Voy a estar aquí, a tu lado.

Seth sonrió y dejó un beso en su cuello como un silencioso gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy miró con alegría como las olas rompían contra la orilla de la playa, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan cerca del mar, relajándose con el sonido de las olas y oyendo los eufóricos murmullos de los peces. A su lado, un ensimismado Seth cerraba los ojos mientras sus manos jugaban con la arena que había a su alrededor.

Llevaban alrededor de tres días en Long Island, y mientras Seth y Leah estaban con su familia, Percy se había ido al Campamento Mestizo para reintegrarse a la guerra que cada día se volvía más complicada. No había sabido nada de ella en esos días hasta que horas antes, la hija del mar había aparecido frente a la casa de Michael Clearwater para llevar a su novio a una playa cercana que ella conocía muy bien, en Montauk. Seth al principio quería negarse, pero al ver a Percy tan ansiosa por salir con él decidió consentirla, así que Leah se quedó con la familia mientras la pareja daba el paseo que Percy tanto quería.

Una vez llegaron a la playa, Seth no pudo evitar notar que la playa era hermosa, y el hecho de que Percy parecía tan feliz de estar ahí solo la hacia aun mejor. Así que estuvieron toda la mañana recorriéndola, con Percy mostrándole todo y contándole todas las anécdotas que había vivido allí. Seth estaba feliz de verla tan emocionada con el lugar por lo que se limitó a escucharla con atención grabando en su memoria cada expresión que cruzaba su rostro.

Tiempo después las historias se habían acabado y ambos estaban instalados en un cómodo silencio, sentados en la arena disfrutando del sol en su piel. Habiéndose relajado y vuelto a ser el mismo, Seth no tenia prisa en volver a la casa de su tío, donde se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo y la tristeza se respiraba en el ambiente.

\- ¿Cómo está el campo? - preguntó el lobo a su novia saliendo de su estado retraído minutos después mientras tomaba la bolsa de ropa suya que había recogido en la lavandería cuando salió de la casa.

La cara de Percy se iluminó, como siempre hacia cuando mencionaban su campamento de alguna manera. Seth la observó con ternura, disfrutando de todo, desde sus brillantes ojos verdes hasta la leve sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

Llevaba la camiseta naranja del campamento que él ya había aprendido a reconocer, una chaqueta blanca para refugiarse de la fría brisa marina y unas calzas de deporte negras con diseños grises en sus costados que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. En el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta se veía claramente la forma de su espada/bolígrafo cuyo nombre Seth aun no podía pronunciar, Ana-algo.

Calzaba sus zapatillas de deporte favoritas, y aunque su atuendo era sencillo, Seth sintió que se veía más letal que nunca, aunque quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que no se molestaba en ocultar las blancas y finas cicatrices que recorrían sus piernas y parte de su clavícula. Cada una de ellas marcando su piel, cada una de ellas con una historia distinta. Eran muchas, pero aun así, Seth estaba seguro de que un simple humano no sería capaz de verlas, a menos que se concentrara demasiado.

-Está todo bien - dijo ella mientras quitaba un mecho de pelo de su cara, ignorando como su novio la analizaba de pies a cabeza. - Esta mañana, un sátiro trajo dos nuevos semidioses, gemelos. Los primeros novatos en dos o tres meses. Por su apariencia, diría que son hijos de Atenea, pero no podría asegurarlo hasta que ella los reconozca. Si es que lo hace.

Percy frunció el ceño al decir lo último, la frustración clara en su mirada, despertando la curiosidad de Seth.

\- ¿Los dioses no siempre reconocen a sus hijos? - preguntó, sorprendido.

La semidiosa negó con la cabeza.

-Últimamente es un verdadero milagro que lo hagan. - aseguró ella.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - cuestionó Seth - Se supone que son sus hijos, deberían quererlos.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo a pesar del claro día de primavera. Percy hizo una mueca al mirar el cielo.

-No es que no los quieran - dijo la hija del mar con firmeza - es solo que por alguna razón consideran más seguro no reconocerlos. Si no fuera porque me necesitaba para limpiar nuestro nombre y yo no hubiera dado ya dos muestras de mis poderes, mi padre no me habría reconocido para mantenerme lejos de la mira de mis tíos y así yo estuviera segura.

-Eso no tiene sentido - suspiró el metamorfo luego de unos segundos de silencio. Percy le sonrió, como si su respuesta la enterneciera.

-Quizás para un mortal no, pero para los semidioses tiene mas sentido del que crees. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Seth le devolvió la sonrisa. Percy miró hacia el cielo. - Será mejor que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo tarde para el almuerzo y debo volver al campamento, y tú a la casa de tu tío.

Seth borro su sonrisa al oírla. Los últimos tres días habían sido tensos, por describirlos de alguna manera. Su tío Michael estaba en coma en su habitación, rodeado de equipos médicos y conectado a un montón de otras máquinas con una enfermera cuidándolo.

Sus primos, Jonathan (18 años) y Clark (13 años) estaban nerviosos y asustados, y sus primas más pequeñas, Miley y Cassie, de solo 8 y 6 años, lloraban cada vez que alguien preguntaba si había alguna evolución en la salud de su padre. La esposa de su tío, Lisa, apenas podía encontrar la fuerza para levantarse cada mañana y andaba como un zombie por toda la casa.

Su tía Elizabeth, hermana de su padre y tío, dividía su tiempo entre sus sobrinos y sus propios hijos, James (3 años), Simon (7 años) y Sebastian (16 años), y tanto ajetreo le comenzaba a pasar factura, aunque en los últimos días, con la ayuda de Leah y Seth, había comenzado a descansar mejor.

Leah estaba acompañándola en las tareas del hogar y los cuidados de su tío (donde Lisa no podía siquiera acercarse sin verse envuelta en un desesperado ataque de pánico rogando por la vida de su esposo) mientras Seth vigilaba a sus primos y se encargaba de ellos.

Seth suspiró, pero hizo caso de lo dicho por su novia y se puso de pie antes de tenderle las manos para que se parara con su ayuda. Percy aceptó y tomó ambas manos ofrecidas colgándose de él para levantarse. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente luego de que Seth recogiera la ropa. Sus manos balanceándose entre ellos.

\- ¿Dónde queda tu campamento? - preguntó el metamorfo a unos diez metros de llegar al auto en el que habían venido (perteneciente a su tío, esposo de Elizabeth), lo cual le llevó a pensar en cómo había llegado Percy a la casa de sus tíos, porque había aparecido de la nada, completamente sola y sin ningún auto o motocicleta a la vista.

\- ¿Ves esas tres colinas de allí? - preguntó de vuelta Percy deteniendo su andar y señalando unos lejanos cerros.

-Sí - respondió confundido dejando de caminar también.

-Siguiendo esa carretera - señaló la carretera contraria a la que llevaba a la casa de sus tíos, hacia la costa norte de Long Island. Por alguna razón, Percy bajó la voz hasta que era solo un susurro que incluso él tenía problemas para comprender. - A los veinte minutos más o menos llegas a ellas; si sigues avanzando hay unas señales que dicen recoja sus propias fresas, por favor en unas vallas blancas; debes seguirlas y te llevaran a un camino estrecho aún más lleno de ellas. Cuando llegues al pie de la segunda colina verás un enorme pino en la cima; cuando la subes y llegas al árbol, puedes ver el valle donde se encuentra el campo. Aunque no estoy segura de si tu podrías, con el tema de la niebla que rodea las barreras y todo eso.

Percy parecía pensativa antes de recordar algo.

\- ¡Katára! - maldijo en voz baja. (¡Maldición! En griego) - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Seth poniendo una mano en su hombro con la preocupación clara en la mirada.

-Olvide que esta tarde mi mejor amigo estará de visita en el campo - contestó ella sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya. - Y ya se está haciendo tarde. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Seth se relajó antes de adelantarse, pero Percy no lo siguió de inmediato, poniéndose repentinamente tensa. Sentía como si alguien los estuviera observando. Era una sensación extraña que le puso la piel de gallina. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda baja mientras Seth se alejaba de ella cada vez más, con la bolsa de ropa balanceándose en su mano.

Y de pronto su novio estaba de espaldas en la arena a tres metros del auto y una empusa se cernía sobre él con una horrible sonrisa y sus afilados colmillos reluciendo mientras su pelo llameante se mecía con la fuerte brisa marina. Para desgracia de Percy, la reconoció. Era Tammi. Una de las empusai que meses atrás las había atacado a ella y a su amiga Rachel Elizabeth Dare en Goode High School, su antigua escuela.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero entonces dos empusai armadas salidas de la nada le cerraron el paso. Con una furia contenida sacó a contracorriente del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a luchar contra ellas. Eran rápidas y fuertes, pero lo que realmente descolocó a Percy fue que tenían habilidad. Podían predecir sus ataques y ellas mismas podían atacarla.

Una parte de su mente estaba concentrada en Seth, que forcejeaba con la empusa que trataba desesperadamente de llegar a su cuello. Seth era fuerte, pero el monstruo lo era aún más, especialmente en ese momento porque Seth parecía tener problemas para transformarse. El horror nubló la vista de Percy cuando vio que su novio quedaba hipnotizado con la voz de Tammi, quien le decía que se rindiera, que no le haría daño ni a él ni a su linda novia si dejaba de luchar contra ella.

Percy dio un grito de dolor cuando una de las empusai con las que luchaba pudo, de alguna manera, morder el brazo con el que sostenía su espada destrozando su chaqueta, lo que la hizo enojar aún más.

¡Amaba esa chaqueta!

Su grito pareció sacar a Seth de su aturdimiento y hacer que la mirara. Más rápido de lo que Tammi esperaba Seth ya no estaba y en su lugar había un enorme lobo que se arrojó a ella iniciando una encarnecida batalla.

Percy registró eso con una sola parte de su mente, pues la otra estaba dividida entre el desesperante dolor en su brazo derecho, y en contener a la otra empusa que también trataba de morderla.

Entonces escuchó un feroz gruñido y Seth arrancó a la cosa de su brazo, pero esta estaba tan aferrada a ella que sus dientes se arrastraron horrorosamente por su antebrazo sacando otro grito de dolor al tiempo que soltaba la espada y la otra empusa ganaba terreno. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, sus instintos tomaron el control y Percy logró defenderse con sus piernas y su brazo bueno hasta que pudo recuperar su espada con su brazo izquierdo y enviar de vuelta al tártaro a su oponente.

A unos metros de donde estaba ella, su novio acabó con la empusa que la había mordido librándose de la batalla con solo un pequeño corte en el hocico. Sin embargo, Percy solo tuvo tiempo para sonreír levemente antes de que la cabeza le diera vueltas y todo se pusiera negro.

Seth gimió al verla caer contra la arena y se concentró en salir de fase poniéndose a toda velocidad la ropa que había retirado de la lavandería horas antes (una verdadera suerte) para así correr donde su novia herida se había desmayado. Sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, así que supo que el rasguño que esa cosa le había hecho se comenzaba a curar.

\- ¡Percy! - exclamó tomándola en sus brazos para acunarla en su regazo. Percy comenzaba a perder todo rastro de color en su cara logrando que su piel adquiriera un tono ceniciento que preocupó a Seth de sobremanera.

Sin dudarlo un segundo acomodó el brazo herido de su novia sobre su estómago, teniendo cuidado porque estaba completamente lleno de sangre; la cual no dejaba de brotar de los dos profundos cortes paralelos que recorrían desde su codo hasta su muñeca dejando su chaqueta antes blanca completamente andrajosa, y muy roja; Pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas de Percy y el otro por su espalda levantándola al estilo princesa corriendo con ella hacia el auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Puso a su novia en el asiento y movió el espaldar hasta atrás para que quedara recostada, pasó el cinturón por su cadera solo como una medida de precaución que sentía un poco innecesaria.

Corrió a sentarse en el volante cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba asegurada, agradeciendo en todo momento que los humanos hayan estado tan lejos que no pudieron ver u oír nada. Encendió el auto antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía a donde llevarla.

Si la llevaba a casa de sus tíos traería muchas preguntas, pero si no lo hacía Percy continuaría perdiendo sangre y quizás la herida se infectara. No comprendía por qué se había desmayado, pero sentía que lo mejor era que alguien la atendiera lo más pronto posible; alguien que supiera que hacer en casos como estos. Alguien como un semidios.

"Siguiendo esa carretera, a los veinte minutos más o menos llegas a ellas; si sigues avanzando hay unas señales que dicen 'recoja sus propias fresas, por favor' en unas vallas blancas; debes seguirlas y te llevaran a un camino estrecho aún más lleno de ellas. Cuando llegues al pie de la segunda colina, verás un enorme pino en la cima; cuando la subes y llegas al árbol, puedes ver el valle donde se encuentra el campo."

Las palabras de Percy se repitieron en su mente mientras comenzaba a conducir hacia la costa norte de Long Island a toda velocidad. El camino de veinte minutos que Percy había mencionado, Seth lo hizo en diez, y en segundos estaba dando la vuelta por el camino estrecho que ella había descrito. Cuando llegó a la colina, bajó rápidamente del auto y sacó a su novia antes de correr colina arriba, le costó un poco al estar ésta realmente empinada, pero no le importó. Los cien metros que le separaban de la cima comenzaron a reducirse.

60 metros... 50 metros... 20 metros...

A diez metros del pino que Percy había mencionado una chica pelirroja saltó de la cima de un árbol y lo apuntó con un arco directo a la frente sin siquiera dejar pasar un segundo entre su salto y caída.

\- ¿Quién eres? - exigió saber. No tendría más de 14 años, pero Seth estaba seguro de que podría acabar con él si se lo propusiera.

-Soy Seth Clearwater. Una de esas cosas con colmillos, ¿ustedes las llaman empusai?, la mordió. - dijo a toda prisa antes de señalar con la mirada a Percy. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de bajar lentamente el arco, guardar la flecha en su carcaj en un practicado movimiento y mirar a Percy. Por un minuto pareció preocupada al ver su brazo herido, luego notó la camiseta con sorpresa y Seth vio como el shock y horror iniciaban una batalla en su mirada cuando vio el rostro de Percy, claramente reconociéndola.

-Sígueme - le ordenó comenzando a correr hacia el árbol. Se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de él y dijo: - Es un amigo, Peleo, no te preocupes.

Seth no sabía a quien le hablaba, pero se dio cuenta de que se dirigía al pino, luego caminó unos pasos y vio al dragón. Era lo suficientemente grande como para rodear el árbol, tenía la cabeza como la de una serpiente, escamas cobrizas y brillantes ojos amarillos. Seth tragó saliva, el dragón lo miraba como si fuera su próxima comida. Sujetó el cuerpo inconsciente de su novia con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho, relajándose un poco al sentirla con él.

\- ¡Yo, Kayla Knowles, hija de Apollo leal a los olímpicos, te autorizo a ti, Seth Clearwater, a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo! - dijo con voz solemne la chica pelirroja, Kayla, haciéndole señas para que avanzara. Seth la siguió inmediatamente ignorando como de pronto una energía rodeaba el pino y un trueno resonaba en la colina. El dragón de inmediato apartó la mirada y se abrazó al árbol, como queriendo protegerlo.

Mientras corrían hacia una gran casa de tres pisos pintada de azul, Kayla le comenzó a hablar.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que hacerte cruzar la barrera habría sido más sencillo - dijo ella acomodando el arco en su hombro mientras Seth cuidaba no mover a Percy más de lo necesario. Su brazo había dejado de sangrar al fin, pero seguía demasiado pálida. - Pero desde que empezó todo esto de la guerra hemos tenido que aumentar la cautela; nadie que no sea leal al Olimpo puede dar la autorización para entrar en el Campamento. Antes sólo habría tenido que decir mi nombre y dar la autorización, ahora debemos aclarar nuestra ascendencia y lealtad, además de dar el nombre de a quien vamos dejar entrar.

Seth no tardó en darse cuenta de que Kayla hablaba para evitar mirar a Percy y pensar en su herida.

\- ¡Quirón, necesitamos tu ayuda! - gritó ella de pronto. La puerta de la casa se abrió y cuando el amigo de Carlisle salió, el metamorfo apenas pudo sorprenderse con el hecho de que era un centauro pues Percy comenzó a temblar y su frente se perló de sudor rápidamente.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó el centauro mirando alarmado a la hija del mar.

-Una empusa la mordió - Explicó Kayla con nerviosismo soplando un mechón de pelo (teñido de verde) de su frente. - Una de las poderosas, seguramente.

-Si se desmayó, sin duda lo era. - Dijo Quirón con gravedad volviéndose hacia la puerta. - Kayla, vuelve a tu puesto y vigila que nadie los haya seguido. Ven conmigo, muchacho.

Seth lo siguió de inmediato mientras Kayla comenzaba a correr de vuelta a la colina. Lo llevó a través de una sala que reconoció de inmediato como una enfermería, solo dos camillas estaban ocupadas por dos chicos de unos 15 o 16 años. Uno de ellos tenía una venda ensangrentada rodeando su hombro, pero no parecía adolorido, sino más bien molesto de tener que estar ahí. Mientras que el otro paciente estaba dormido con una mano enyesada. El chico que estaba despierto lo miró al pasar y alzó las cejas cuando vio el brazo herido de la chica en sus brazos. Claramente no podía ver su rostro por la forma en que se inclinó sobre la camilla con curiosidad.

-Parece que alguien se emocionó demasiado en las practicas ¿eh? - dijo con sorna.

-Silencio, Mark - lo regañó Quirón mientras hacía a un lado la manta en una de las camillas más alejadas. - Déjala aquí y sal a esperar afuera, chico, tanta energía divina en un espacio cerrado podría no ser buena para ti.

Mark alzo aún más las cejas al oír al centauro hablar con el chico desconocido mientras este depositaba a la campista aún no identificada en la camilla.

Seth no se negó, no tenía idea de cómo Quirón sabía que no era más que un "mortal", pero sospechaba que él ya estaba al tanto de quien era. Además, sentía un potente dolor de cabeza iniciándose junto a una sensación como de náuseas y sus instintos le gritaban que corriera lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. Lo único que lo mantenía ahí era su novia recostada en la camilla, el tirón de su imprimación firme en la boca de su estómago lo impulsaba a sentarse junto a su novia, pero sabía que no sería la mejor opción. Quirón tenía razón. Había demasiado poder concentrado en ese lugar, se sentía casi como cuando Malcolm y Percy discutían o entrenaban frente a él dentro de una habitación pequeña. Sólo que la molestia era mucho más potente.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y salió por la puerta para apoyarse en la barandilla del porche cerrando los ojos para que el aire se llevara las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza. Funcionó, más o menos. Las náuseas desaparecieron, pero la molestia en su cabeza solo disminuyó hasta ser una pequeña presión en el fondo de su mente que dolía cuando pensaba en ella.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban que se largara de ahí lo más pronto posible, que él no pertenecía a ese lugar y que estaba en grave peligro. Pero sintió como su estómago se apretaba incómodamente ante la idea de dejar a su impronta sola e indefensa en ese sitio, aunque él en el fondo sabía que era un temor totalmente ridículo, Percy era una neoyorkina entrenada en un campamento de semidioses, ella jamás podría ser descrita como "indefensa".

Se forzó a quedarse en su sitio, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar sus instintos y se concentró en nivelar sus respiraciones. Evitando pensar en su novia inconsciente en esa especie de enfermería en todo momento.

Entonces notó donde estaba. El mítico Campamento Mestizo del que Percy hablaba con tanto amor y devoción. El lugar que mantenía a salvo a su novia cada verano y por el que ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. La leve brisa que corría por el lugar olía a fresas, un olor con el que ya se había familiarizado. Percy traía ese aroma siempre entremezclado con su característico olor a mar. Al menos ya sabia de donde lo había sacado.

Había arboledas repletas de diversos árboles, en su mayoría robles. Una corriente sinuosa recorría el lugar, hectáreas de fresas salpicadas a su alrededor, un bienvenido toque de color entre tanto bosque. El valle estaba rodeado de las colinas ondulantes que Percy había mencionado, y la más alta de todas, directamente en enfrente de la casa, era la del enorme pino en la cima. Ahora creía recordar algo acerca de ese pino. La prima de Percy, Thalia, lo había mencionado en su visita meses atrás.

Seth no pudo evitar admirarse de la impresionante belleza del lugar, ahora podía comprender por qué a Percy le gustaba tanto. Aunque estaba seguro de que solo era una parte del campo.

No muy lejos, saliendo de una de las arboledas, vio a un tipo con piernas de cabra corriendo a toda velocidad con expresión de pánico hacia la casa, y en los campos de fresas había varios chicos... hizo una doble toma, ¿piernas de cabra?

En pocos segundos el chico (cabra) estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche y mirando con desesperación a la puerta de la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Percy? - exclamó el tipo mirando a Seth con insistencia, sin importarle el hecho de que en realidad no tenía idea de quien era él.

-Eeeeh... - Seth no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de que Percy estaba herida (ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tipo), pero parecía sinceramente preocupado por ella. - Unas ¿empusai? la atacaron y una de ellas pudo morderla y dejó una herida muy fea por todo su antebrazo. Quirón la está atendiendo.

El tipo se relajó luego de concentrarse un segundo, y recién entonces miró fijamente a Seth.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó alzando las cejas - Siento que Percy tiene una fuerte conexión contigo.

\- ¿Una qué? - Seth no comprendía a qué demonios se refería - Soy Seth Clearwater, y no tengo idea que quien eres tú ni a que te refieres.

El reconocimiento iluminó la mirada del chico cabra antes de que se viera cauteloso y tal vez un poco curioso.

-Yo soy Grover Underwood, sátiro elegido de Pan y mejor amigo de Percy - declaró con orgullo. Seth no pudo evitar notar que parecía más orgullo al decir que era el mejor amigo de su novia que al decir el otro título. De inmediato, el metamorfo supo que serían buenos amigos.

-Oh, así que tú eres el famoso Grover - dijo Seth tendiéndole la mano - Percy me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Grover le estrechó la mano con tanta fuerza que incluso el metamorfo sintió un pequeño choque de dolor.

-Y aquí se te ha nombrado mucho a ti, Seth - dijo el sátiro sonriéndole con más confianza - El chico mortal que logró conquistar a la intrépida Percy Jackson.

Clearwater alzó una ceja divertido.

-Pero debo advertirte - continuó Grover poniéndose serio y jugando con las flautas de caña que había alrededor de su cuello - Que si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga personalmente lideraré una partida de caza directa hacia ti y te haré sufrir una enormidad por cada lágrima que ella derrame por culpa tuya ¿entendido?

Seth se sorprendió, Grover no parecía alguien violento, debía de querer muchísimo a Percy como para amenazarlo de esa forma.

-No te preocupes, Grover - le aseguró al sátiro, feliz de que Percy contara con tan buen amigo - Percy es lo más importante para mí y jamás permitiría que alguien la dañe, ni siquiera yo mismo.

El elegido de Pan le sonrió entonces, leyendo la verdad en sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad eso de que puedes convertirte en lobo? - preguntó apoyándose junto a él en la barandilla.

Cuando Percy despertó, estaba sentada en una silla de playa en el enorme porche de la Casa Grande, una manta envolvía sus piernas y una almohada acomodaba su cuello. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a su mejor amigo Grover apoyado en la barandilla. Era más alto que la ultima vez que se habían visto, no llevaba pantalones, pero sí una camiseta negra con el logo de Greenpeace en verde estampado en el centro. Sus cuernos habían crecido al menos una pulgada y se sostenía con más confianza; sin duda, la bendición de Pan había hecho maravillas en él.

Grover le sonrió.

-Esto definitivamente se está haciendo una mala costumbre, mi estimada amiga - dijo señalando el vaso de néctar que había en la mesita a su lado.

-Cállate, niño cabra - dijo mirando su brazo derecho, que estaba vendado como si fuera un mazo. - ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-Sólo unas horas - respondió una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Seth! - exclamó sorprendida. El metamorfo estaba sentado a su lado como si no fuera un mortal en un campamento hecho para y lleno de, semidioses. - ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

Grover se encogió de hombros, tomó el vaso de la mesa e hizo que bebiera de la pajilla azul con sombrilla que le había colocado. El néctar adquirido el sabor de las hamburguesas con queso en un sorbo, y en el siguiente era jugo de manzana.

-Tu novio aquí presente te trajo luego de que la empusa te mordiera - dijo el sátiro volviendo a poner el vaso en la mesilla. - Kayla estaba de guardia y lo dejó entrar.

Percy sonrió levemente, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban cada vez más bajo la influencia de la bebida de los dioses. Se sentó con cuidado, las manos de Seth de inmediato posadas en sus hombros y espalda para ayudarla. Grover los miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás, G-man? - preguntó poniéndose de pie, sujetándose de su novio en todo momento para evitar caerse. Su mente aún estaba un poco lenta después de haber estado horas desmayada, por lo que sus movimientos eran un poco retardados. - ¿Qué tal la vida salvaje?

Grover suspiró, súbitamente disgustado.

\- ¡Es horrible! - exclamó dando una patada en el porche mientras caminaba junto a ellos rodeando el porche. - ¡Los bosques están tan contaminados que ni siquiera soporto mirarlos! Y...

-Vaya, así que la bella durmiente finalmente ha despertado. Ya era hora. - dijo una voz sarcástica y aburrida. Seth frunció el ceño con molestia ante su tono, pero se relajó cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Percy, que ya había despertado completamente y caminaba por si sola sin apoyo.

\- ¿Solo unas horas y ya me echaba de menos? - dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de un repentinamente nervioso Grover, su tono era una mezcla de diversión, molestia e irritación.

\- ¡Ja! ¡en tus mejores sueños, chiquilla! - volvió a hablar la voz, cuando rodearon la última esquina del porche Seth vio que quien había hablado era un hombre pequeño, rechoncho y con cara de haber olido algo horrible. Estaba sentando jugando cartas con Quirón (por alguna razón él estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas), quien de inmediato se giró para saludarlos.

-Grover, joven Clearwater - inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo. A continuación, le sonrió a la hija del mar - Percy, querida, estoy feliz de que ya estés mejor.

-Yo también, Quirón - Percy le devolvió la sonrisa - Gracias por tu curación.

-Oh, no hay nada que agradecer - el centauro no tan centauro le hizo una seña para que se acercara. - ¿Quieres jugar?

Seth captó por el rabillo del ojo la cara de desagrado que hizo el otro hombre; trató de pensar en quien era, pero estaba seguro de que Percy jamás lo había mencionado. Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, el hombre comenzó a reclamarle a Percy.

\- ¿Es que acaso no piensas presentarme, Penny? - preguntó frunciéndole el ceño a la chica. - Es muy evidente la clara ignorancia de este simple mortal hacia mi divina persona.

Seth alzo una ceja y miró por un segundo a Grover que miraba el piso como si fuera un tesoro de inmenso valor.

Percy rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de su novio para que se pusiera junto a ella.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Quirón. - le hizo una vaga seña al centauro que le dio una leve sonrisa. - Y él es el Sr. D, el director del campamento y el dios del vino.

Seth parpadeó sorprendido, de pequeño no habían dado real importancia a la mitología griega por culpa de la influencia Quileute en su escuela, pero hasta él recordaba a los doce principales dioses del Olimpo. Y si su memoria no fallaba, el dios del vino era... Dionisio.

Demonios, deberían darle un premio a la creatividad a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido ese apodo, Sr. D. Quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo y le dio su mejor sonrisa educada al dios inclinando la cabeza ligeramente con respeto, pero no lo suficiente para demostrar sumisión, aun no dejaba pasar la forma en la que se dirigía a su novia.

-Es un placer, señor. - se concentró en que sus palabras detonaran el sentimiento correcto y pareció lograrlo a juzgar por la mirada satisfecha que apareció en el rostro del sr. D.

-Parece que tu novio tiene todos los modales que a ti te faltan, Peyton. - el tono desagradable volvió a su voz mientras tomaba su lata de Coca-Cola Diet. Por qué el dios del vino bebía soda de dieta estaba más allá de la comprensión de Seth.

Percy rodó los ojos.

-Como sea. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de tirar de él a los escalones siendo rápidamente seguidos por Grover. - ¡Y mi nombre es Percy, ya deberías saberlo!

\- ¡Como tú digas, Pepper! - gritó de vuelta el dios antes de volver a concentrarse en su partida de cartas.

-No le hagas caso. Siempre es así cuando Percy está cerca y ella disfruta molestarlo. - Grover parecía muchísimo más relajado ahora que se alejaban de la casa y se dirigían a... Seth ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Ese es un anfiteatro? - de pequeño le había gustado la mitología, pero la mitología en general, no solo las leyendas de la reserva. Lastimosamente, para los Quileute esas eran las únicas que importaban, por lo que sus conocimientos de la antigua Grecia y Roma eran bastante pobres ahora que no recordaba casi nada de ese entonces. Pero, de nuevo, incluso él sabía reconocer las piezas milenarias de arquitectura, aunque estaba seguro de que el anfiteatro que veía desde ahí no se parecía en nada a los de los libros de historia. Parecía realmente nuevo.

Percy le sonrió, como si su reacción le divirtiera, aunque conociéndola, Seth estaba seguro de que así era.

-Lo es. Y mira por allá - señaló un montón de pequeñas casas dispuestas en forma de U alrededor de una fogata que ardía incluso en plena tarde y varias estatuas y fuentes regadas a su alrededor.

Unos cuantos niños, que no tendrían más de diez u once años, corrían alrededor de ellas. Lo que habría sido completamente normal si no fuera porque la que parecía ser la mayor los perseguía con una espada desenfundada y les gritaba insultos en lo que debía de ser griego, los cuales se oían incluso desde donde Seth estaba parado.

Percy continuó como si nada pasara.

-Esas de ahí son las cabañas. Hay una cabaña por cada olímpico con trono; caballeros a la derecha, damas a la izquierda. Están ordenadas por números, basados otra vez en los tronos de nuestros padres. - las fue señalando una a una. - esa fea es la cabaña uno, de Zeus; esa otra fea es la cabaña dos, de Hera; esa hermosura que ves ahí es la tres, del increíble Poseidón; la cuatro de Deméter, cinco de Ares, seis de Atenea, siete de Apollo, ocho de Artemisa, nueve de Hefesto, diez de Afrodita, once de Hermes y finalmente la doce, de Dionisio.

Grover rodó los ojos divertido mientras Seth fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Hades y los dioses menores? - preguntó confundido. La sonrisa de Grover se desvaneció al instante al tiempo que la expresión de Percy se ponía extrañamente seria, y tal vez algo molesta.

-Como te dije, solo los olímpicos con trono tienen cabaña aquí. - ahí estaba otra vez, ese brillo frustrado en su mirada. El mismo que había tenido esa mañana en la playa mientras le contaba que los dioses no siempre reconocían a sus hijos. Quiso preguntarle por qué, pero temió que hacerlo arruinara su tranquilidad.

Casi como si sintiera las emociones de Percy, Grover intervino.

-Bueno, ¿no crees que se está haciendo un poco tarde, Pers? - dijo señalando la cercana puesta de sol que se veía con perfecta claridad desde ahí. Seth no dejaba de admirarse de la perfección de ese lugar. - Es un largo camino hacia Springs, y luego tú tendrás que volver para la cena.

Percy también pareció entender las intenciones de su amigo, como si pudiera leer su mente. Seth no podía evitar preguntarse qué tan profunda era la relación entre ambos. No era la primera vez en ese rato que Grover parecía adivinar lo que la chica pensaba o sentía, tal como lo había hecho antes; cuando dijo que Percy estaba por despertar treinta segundos antes de que sucediera. Era una conexión extraña.

Se pregunto por un momento si el sátiro era síquico, Alice siempre lograba hacer todo eso; pero lo de las emociones solo podía asimilarlo como algo parecido al don de Jasper, y lo del pensamiento solo podía compararlo con Edward. Y, además, no explicaba como Percy también podía hacerlo. Tendría que preguntarle que era todo después.

En poco tiempo, Percy y Seth estaban subiéndose al auto del tío del metamorfo, el cual había estado siendo vigilado por una chica que se presentó como Nyssa Barrera, hija de Hefesto. A Seth le resultó divertido que todos los chicos en el campamento se presentaran diciendo de quien era hijo, los pocos semidioses con lo que se había encontrado mientras Percy estaba inconsciente lo habían hecho así. Era curioso.

Hicieron la mayor parte del camino en un cómodo silencio, el cual solo era roto cuando Percy le señalaba el camino que debía de seguir y se quejaba de su mano vendada. Hasta que Seth recordó algo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso entre Grover y tú? - preguntó mientras seguía el camino por el que había venido, sintiendo que con cada kilómetro que ponía entre ellos y el campamento sus músculos se relajaban cada vez más; encontrando una reacción extraña en su novia cuando ella parecía tener el efecto contrario, viéndose más tensa a medida que se alejaban de la Colina Mestiza, como había aprendido que se llamaba.

Percy lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó de vuelta.

-Él parecía saber exactamente que pensabas y sentías, en todo momento. Incluso dijo que estabas por despertar treinta segundos antes de que abrieras los ojos.

-Oh, eso. Se llama Enlace por Empatía. Hace algunos años Grover fue secuestrado por uno de mis hermanos psicópatas. - Seth la miró con una ceja alzada. - Larga historia. En ese período, o antes, no estoy segura, Grover creó una conexión mental conmigo que se usa en su mayoría a través de sueños. Él puede sentir mis emociones y sentimientos y yo puedo sentir los suyos. Suele ser algo muy útil la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno eso lo explica. - finalmente comprendía eso de "siento que Percy tiene una gran conexión contigo". No pudo evitar sonreír levemente y tomar la mano de Percy. - ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Aún no entiendo por qué te desmayaste.

Percy jugó con sus manos entrelazadas un segundo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

-Esas cosas que nos atacaron eran poderosas, la primera mordida de una de ellas es letal si no es tratada de inmediato. - su voz se volvió un poco más seria. - Hiciste muy bien en traerme al campo, posiblemente habría muerto si no lo hubieras hecho.

Seth se estremeció agradeciendo desde lo más profundo de su ser haber preguntado antes donde estaba su campamento. Le preocupó la repentina tristeza en los ojos de Percy, parecía muy abatida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - estaban a unos veinte minutos de llegar a la casa de sus tíos, así que estacionó el auto en un bordillo desierto y se giró a ver a su novia.

-Te puse en peligro - le dijo con un suspiro. -, en un grave peligro.

-No tienes por qué culparte. - respondió Seth, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. - Puedo protegerme.

-Ese es el problema, Seth. - Percy fijó su vista en la radio apagada. - No deberías tener que hacerlo. Esas cosas no te hubieran atacado a ti también si no fuera porque yo soy tan estúpidamente egoísta...

-No vayas por ahí. - la paró Seth poniendo una mano sobre su boca. - Soy un metamorfo, puedo protegerme y soy consciente de las consecuencias de estar contigo, pero hablo en serio cuando te digo que no me importa enfrentarlas por ti.

Percy trató de hablar, pero la mano de su novio aún cubría su boca. Resistió a duras penas el impulso de morderlo.

-Ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación. No vamos a tenerla de nuevo. - Seth se aseguró de que lo estuviera mirando a los ojos al decir lo siguiente, sacando lentamente la mano de su boca. - Estoy contigo, soy feliz contigo y no quiero nada más. No me importa ponerme en peligro si eso significa que estemos juntos.

-A mí sí me importa - Percy susurró con tanta impotencia que Seth no pudo contenerse, la abrazó con fuerza sin importarle que estuvieran en asientos separados. Percy era cariñosa cuando estaban solos, pero no era muy dada a hablar de como se sentía a menos que le hiciera las preguntas correctas. Ocasiones como esa eran escasas.

-No tiene por qué - dijo dejando un beso en su pelo.

-Siento como si te estuviera quitando todo. - murmuró ella contra su hombro - Siento que a veces te alejo de tu manada y de tu familia. No quiero eso.

-No me alejas de nadie - se separó de ella y alzó su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara. - Creo que piensas eso porque la atención que le presto a los demás es diferente a la que te presto a ti, pero es por la impronta y mis sentimientos por ti, Percy. Eres lo más importante en mi mundo, la persona que más quiero y lo único que no soportaría perder jamás.

Percy se estremeció y evadió su mirada.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando ella se alejó de él y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Nico vino a verme ayer. - dijo tragando saliva, y entonces Seth se da cuenta de que el viaje a la playa había sido una forma de olvidar lo que se le venía encima, no solo que quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

\- ¿Y?

-Quiere que decida pronto. Solo faltan unos meses y está cada vez más ansioso. - suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. - Y yo no sé qué hacer.

Seth no respondió, no sabia que decir realmente. Sabia a que se refería por supuesto, Nico Di Angelo era nombrado cada tanto, yendo de visita a la casa de Percy cuando nadie lo esperaba y teniendo largas discusiones con ella acerca de la única cosa que podría darle la oportunidad de ganar su guerra. El lobo no se había topado nunca con él, sus visitas nunca se topaban con las suyas, y la verdad no estaba seguro de si era o no una coincidencia.

-Le pedí más tiempo - volvió a hablar Percy - no le agradó mucho, dijo que mientras más retrasara todo, menos posibilidades tendría. Pero no lo sé, no tengo idea de que hacer, porque las probabilidades de que sobreviva a eso son exactamente las mismas probabilidades de que yo sobreviva a la guerra. Y sé que es horrible decírtelo así como así, pero de verdad, cariño, no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas de algo que tal vez...

Se interrumpió cuando Seth abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó con rapidez. Confundida, lo siguió. Cuando rodeó el auto vio que Seth se había sentado en el bordillo y parecía hacer esfuerzos por calmarse.

\- ¿Seth? - preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia él antes de que la detuviera.

-No, no, mantente ahí. - la voz de su novio salía un poco entrecortada como si estuviera apretando los dientes y sus palabras salieran por entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó de nuevo, preocupada por lo leves temblores que sacudían su cuerpo y la forma que en su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente contra el cemento.

-Percy, por favor, mantente lejos por un segundo - ahora fue un ruego más que una orden, y Percy le hizo caso, no comprendía por qué estaba así, pero si él le pedía que se alejara lo haría. Observó con una ceja alzada como lentamente los temblores comenzaban a desvanecerse y se enderezaba, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que le estaba costando.

Cuando vio que su lucha interna se desvaneció casi por completo se sentó junto a él, puso su mano buena en su hombro con cautela.

\- ¿Mejor? - cuestionó suavemente. Seth asintió mientras sus músculos se relajaban bajo su toque.

-Siempre creí tener un buen control de mis transformaciones ¿sabes? - susurró unos minutos después. Y Percy comprendió que los temblores y todo eso se debían a que se estaba conteniendo de entrar en fase cerca de ella. Lo que había dicho realmente debió de afectarle como para hacer que perdiera el control de esa forma. - creo que no era tan bueno como pensaba.

Percy lo abrazó pasando su brazo bueno por su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella. Seth le correspondió poniendo la cabeza contra su hombro y los brazos a su alrededor.

-No morirás. - dijo él, sus labios le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello a Percy. - Sé que no lo harás.

Percy no dijo nada, temía que si lo hacía arruinaría el momento. Además, ¿qué podía decir ante eso? Ella no quería morir, pero no se podía luchar contra el destino y sus caprichos. Y las profecías siempre se cumplían, de una manera, o de otra. Y la suya decía que cumpliría dieciséis si o si, pero no especificaba si moriría luego de eso o no, y era demasiado posible que lo hiciera, sobre todo si no tomaba la decisión correcta, fuera cual fuera.


	19. Chapter 19

-Es un tipo agradable - dijo Grover cuando Percy se sentó junto a él en la arena. El sátiro habia estado en la orilla de la playa mientras su mejor amiga llevaba a su novio hasta Springs, y cuando había vuelto, ella había ido a hacerle compañía después de dejar a Blackjack en los establos.

-Lo es - estuvo de acuerdo la hija del mar. Parecía tener una lucha interna con sus emociones. - Grover...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el sátiro, confundido por cómo se sentía. Su mente era un revoltijo de emociones.

\- ¿Crees que lo estoy exponiendo a un riesgo innecesario con esto de salir con él? - finalmente soltó Percy, aliviada al hablar con su mejor amigo. Si bien Annabeth también era su mejor amiga, era demasiado práctica para platicarle de temas como ese. Grover en cambio, era más comprensivo y siempre sabía exactamente que decir para calmarla. Algo así como Seth, pero en ese contexto su opinión ya había sido dada, y la hija del mar necesitaba las palabras de alguien externo a su relación.

El sátiro no dijo nada por un segundo, solo la miró fijamente.

-Lo dudo - Percy parpadeó confundida ante su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?

-Lo dudo. - repitió Grover sonriendo - Seamos sinceros, Percy, si se tratara de que los semidioses ponen en peligro a los mortales solo conviviendo con ellos; ustedes ni siquiera podrían salir del campo.

Percy frunció el ceño.

-Las empusai lo atacaron solo por estar conmigo. - le recordó mirando las olas romper contra la orilla.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

-Y se defendió perfectamente. - dijo haciendo alusión a que había sido ella la herida. - Por favor, Percy, de todos aquí, usualmente eres la optimista.

-En realidad, el optimista eres tú - aseguró ella. Y era cierto.

-Como sea. - Grover desechó lo dicho sacudiendo su mano. - Ese chico te ama, y es muy desconsiderado de tu parte estar pensando en dejarlo para que esté más seguro.

Percy rodó los ojos, ella no había pensado... bueno, tal vez sí, pero nunca había llegado a un acuerdo; era demasiado dolorosa la idea de alejarse de Seth como para siquiera considerarlo realmente.

-Estoy confundida. - se lanzó de espalda a la arena - Siento que hago mal al estar con él, pero estoy tan feliz cuando está cerca...

-Es un metamorfo, Percy - su voz tembló levemente al decirlo, logrando que una sonrisa se escapara del rostro de su mejor amiga. Obviamente Grover no había recordado esa parte mientras conocía a Seth y ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado charlando con alguien que podía transformarse en un lobo gigante.

-Eso no lo hace alguien invencible.

-Pero sí alguien que puede defenderse. - rebatió Grover sonriéndole - Deja de ser tan tonta y disfruta, Percy. Adoras a Seth, y él te adora a ti. Eso es más suficiente.

Percy suspiró. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Grover tenía razón. Pero no lo diría en voz alta, lo único que faltaba era que se le subiera el ego al chico cabra. Así que simplemente le dijo:

-Gracias, G-man. - antes de levantarse y dirigirse al pabellón comedor juntos, la caracola que anunciaba la cena acaba de sonar.

-No sabía que tenías novia, primo. - Jonathan y Sebastian se dejaron caer junto a él en el sillón, uno a cada lado.

-No tenían por qué - Seth contuvo una sonrisa ante los pucheros de sus primos.

-Vamos, Seth - dijo Jonathan evitando mirar a su madre, que en ese momento ponía la mesa como si estuviera en piloto automático junto a Leah. - cuéntanos, ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

Seth rodó los ojos, en momentos así, agradecía que sus primos no tuvieran el gen metamorfo. Si llegaran a tenerlo... cielos, Leah no podría vivir tranquila.

-Seis meses - dijo mientras miraba a su tía Elizabeth hablar por teléfono, parecía estar muy sorprendida por lo que sea que le decían. Seth miró con confusión como sus primos saltaban en sus asientos. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Seis meses? - Sebastian parpadeó - mierda, eso es más de lo que he durado con cualquier chica.

-Lo mismo. - Jonathan tampoco dejaba de mirar a la tía Elizabeth, seguramente pensando en si la llamada tendría algo que ver con su padre.

-Quizás durarían algo más con ellas si no fueran unos pesados - dijo Clark levantando la cabeza de su consola de video juegos con apariencia de luchar contra algo, seguramente no quería mirar a su madre, que estaba en ese momento detrás de él sacando vasos de una repisa.

-Cierra la boca, enano - Jonathan estaba comenzando a regañar a su hermano cuando la tía Elizabeth colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia ellos.

-Ya basta, niños. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La primera en días. - Era del hospital.

De inmediato todos le prestaron atención. Jonathan y Clark estaban en la orilla de sus asientos sin notarlo. Era una suerte que Simon, James, Miley y Cassie estuvieran jugando afuera.

-Aparentemente un doctor de Wisconsin llegó al hospital esta mañana, y encontró el archivo de Michael. - Lisa jadeó levemente, la primera muestra de su presencia. - Lo estudió y aseguró que había tenido un caso similar hace un tiempo. Dijo que quería tratar a Michael y que tal vez, podía hallar una manera de que mejorara y despertara. Vendrá por la mañana.

El alma pareció volver al cuerpo de Lisa y sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente estaba todo listo para la visita del doctor. Los primos menores habían sido informados de la llamada y se habían dispuesto a hacer un enorme dibujo al doctor en agradecimiento por sanar a su tío y papá, estrategia creada por Leah para mantenerlos ocupados y sin hacer desastres. Jonathan y Clark habían estado con su madre toda la mañana, buscando todos los papeles de diagnósticos y exámenes que podrían ayudar a su padre, aunque sea un poco; Elizabeth estaba tan llena de esperanza que la casa de pronto se veía demasiado desorganizada para ella, por lo que junto a Leah estaban ordenando todo. Sebastian y Seth eran los encargados de cortar el pasto en el jardín, más por estar aburridos que porque de verdad tuvieran que hacerlo.

-Nunca terminamos nuestra conversación ayer, John y yo queríamos preguntarte algo que no tiene nada que ver con tu novia. - dijo Sebastian mientras podaba un arbusto y Seth emparejaba el césped con una maquina cortadora.

\- ¿Y qué seria eso? - preguntó el metamorfo secándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo, eso de estar en un lugar tan soleado no era nada agradable cuando se está acostumbrado al clima lluvioso de Washington. Su mente viajó a Percy como siempre, preguntándose como demonios había podido habituarse con tanta rapidez.

\- ¿Qué paso con Leah y tú luego de lo del tío Harry? - Sebastian no era bueno con los rodeos, y nunca había sido el más suave al hablar, por lo que no estaba seguro de por qué se sorprendió al oír su pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - sabia a que se refería, pero rogaba estuviera equivocado, no estaba preparado para tener esa conversación.

-Antes nos visitaban al menos dos veces al mes en Seattle, pero después de lo de mi tío... ustedes cambiaron, chicos. Hasta hace tres días, llevábamos nueve meses sin saber nada de su vida. Y sus cambios fueron más allá de la parte física.

-Mi padre murió, Seb. Eso nos obligó a cambiar. - Seth de verdad no quería tocar ese tema. Sus primos no tenían idea de la carga genética que corría por sus venas, y era mejor para ellos que siguieran así. O eso solían decir Sam y Billy.

-Pero según recuerdo aun eres el chico más alegre del mundo, con esa extraña forma de ver las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. - Sebastian parecía un poco contrariado con eso, aunque no de la mala manera, sino más bien como si no lo comprendiera y eso le frustrara.

Seth se encogió de hombros, él nada más veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Si los demás lo encontraban extraño, ya no era asunto suyo.

\- ¡Chicos! - Leah apareció en la puerta usando un delantal que le quedaba tan corto que parecía un babero de opinión de Seth. - El doctor llegará en diez minutos. Vayan a lavarse, por favor, apestan más que un baño publico mal aseado.

La visita del doctor fue obviamente la cosa más esperanzadora que le había pasado a los Clearwater esa semana. Y mejor aún, les dio una pronta solución. Tenían que llevar a Michael al hospital para tomar un par de exámenes, y así saber si la idea que tenía en mente funcionaria. A lo mucho, les dio un par de días hasta tener una respuesta segura de su diagnóstico. Pero tristemente Seth y Leah debían volver a Forks con Percy. Así que, desde ahora, solo sabrían de lo que le pasaba a Michael a partir de llamadas telefónicas.

Al final, Sue no había podido ir a Springs; en el hospital de Forks estaban cortos de personal, de modo que ella no pudo conseguir el permiso para visitar a su ex cuñado.

Los chicos acordaron encontrarse en el aeropuerto al medio día, el único vuelo que tenía asientos disponibles salía a la una de la tarde así que no querían llegar atrasados. Seth y Leah fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron en una de las sillas cerca de la puerta de embarque que deberían cruzar en una hora. Como era de esperar, Seth estaba que saltaba por su impaciencia.

-Seth, ya cálmate. - Leah rodó los ojos mientras pasaba la página en la revista que leía. - Sabes que ella no es la más puntual.

-No estoy preocupado, Leah. Es solo que la he extrañado tanto. - El lobo se sentó quieto mirando a su hermana con si fuera obvio. - Deberías saberlo.

Leah se encogió de hombros, su rostro de repente frio y distante.

-Dudo que quieras que te recuerde que yo estoy amargamente soltera - el tono cortante en su voz bastó para hacer sentir culpable a Seth. Había estado tan ensimismado en la maravilla que era estar imprimado que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensar en su hermana en todos esos meses. En su hermana que tenía el corazón roto por culpa de una imprimación. Era un total idiota. Y el peor hermano del mundo.

-Lo siento, Leah, no pretendía...

-Lo sé, hermanito. - se puso de pie evitando mirarlo y dejo la revista en su asiento - voy a ir al baño. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Mientras se alejaba, Seth se sintió aún más culpable. Tendría que hablar con ella pronto. No podía dejar el tema ahí. No si pretendía que su hermana y él siguieran teniendo una buena relación.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron a mismísimo infierno cuando vio a su hermosa novia acercarse a donde estaba sentado con su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho.

-Siento llegar tarde. - dijo dedicándole esa sonrisa especializada para dejarlo sin aliento. - Clarisse me desafió a un último duelo y no pude negarme.

Seth no tenía la menor idea de quien era Clarisse, aunque ella haya sido mencionada varias veces. Pero no le importaba, Percy estaba ahí con él. Sin decir nada se puso de pie de un salto y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Wow! - Percy soltó una carcajada mientras correspondía su abrazo cuidando que su mochila no cayera al piso. - Debes de haberme extrañado mucho para recibirme así.

Seth sonrió mientras se separaba de ella, pero manteniendo sus manos unidas.

\- ¿Es que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermosa novia? - preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Percy resopló como cada vez que Seth la llamaba así. Ella realmente no se creía tan hermosa, es decir, notaba la atención que recibía de parte de los chicos, pero de igual forma pensaba que no era para tanto. Se consideraba bastante "normal", no muy bonita, pero no precisamente fea. Aunque claro, Seth parecía pensar que era la chica más hermosa que existía, y no podía fingir que no la halagaba, por lo que simplemente se puso de puntillas y lo besó con cariño antes de sentarse en las incomodas sillas. Aún quedaba más o menos media hora antes de subir al avión. Había sido una suerte que hubieran comprado los pasajes con anticipación, su THDA no habría soportado la idea de hacer una fila interminable.

\- ¿Y Leah? - preguntó al notar su ausencia, a pesar de que sus maletas estaban allí.

-En el baño - respondió Seth sentándose junto a ella y rodeando con el brazo el respaldo de la silla de su novia. - Ya debe estar por volver.

Y así fue, pues minutos después mientras la pareja hablaba de lo que habían hecho los últimos días, Leah llegó saludando rápidamente a su cuñada antes de volver a su revista. No tardaron en subir al avión, con Percy sujetando la mano de su novio con tanta fuerza que Seth llegaba incluso a temer que la rompiera. Le costaba un poco comprender el miedo de Percy a los aviones, pero no iba a cuestionarlo.

Llegaron a Forks tal como habían ido a NY, en medio de quejas y maldiciones por parte de la hija de Poseidón y risas ahogadas de su novio y cuñada. Las horas más divertidas para estos dos últimos, y las más tortuosas para la chica de casi dieciséis años.

\- ¿Qué tal el campo? - Preguntó Malcolm cuando Percy se sentó junto a él en inglés. Lucy, puntual como siempre, no preguntó nada, ya acostumbrada a sus conversaciones sin sentido alguno para ella, por lo que se limitó a garabatear en su libreta a la espera del comienzo de la clase.

-Genial. - Percy bostezó mientras sacaba un lápiz de su mochila. Los últimos meses ella y Malcolm se había turnado para hacer rondas a través del bosque por las noches para asegurarse de la ausencia de monstruos, le había tocado a ella el día anterior y después de todo el ajetreo de la última semana comenzaba a agotarse. - Vencí a Clarisse en dos duelos, el señor D y yo tuvimos un empate en las cartas y los Stolls pintaron de rosa la cabina cuatro otra vez y Katie les gritó por horas.

-Cielos - Malcolm fingió estar sorprendido - siempre pasan cosas interesantes cuando no estoy.

Percy le dio un codazo con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¿Quieres algo interesante, señor sabelotodo?

Malcolm puso una mano en su oído como si estuviera muy interesado, aunque con la otra mano cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba falsamente.

-Adelante, deléitame con los últimos cotilleos de la diez, querida prima. - ambos habían tomado la costumbre de llamarse así en frente de Lucy para evitar los insultos referentes a sus progenitores divinos, los cuales, por cierto, siempre eran muy comunes.

Percy sonrió con malicia logrando atraer la atención de la mortal sentada junto a ellos. Eso se había puesto interesante y Lucy lo sabía.

-Kayla y el chico-rubio-hipócrita-vegano-de-la-cuatro... - para futura constancia, ese era el apodo de Malcolm para el novio de Kayla. - terminaron hace dos semanas.

O más bien, ex novio. Y aunque el hijo de Atenea intentó no reaccionar ante ello, su sonrisa de bobo era muy obvia.

\- ¿Ah sí? - los chicos listos no eran buenos actuando. - ¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues según Drew - la mueca de desagrado de ambos semidioses se vería a mil kilómetros de distancia, Lucy estaba segura a pesar de no tener la más misera idea de quien era Drew. - Su relación llevaba complicándose desde hace bastante, pero hace dos semanas, Kayla se hartó y lo mandó a freír espárragos por el resto de su vida.

Malcolm iba a preguntar algo más, pero la clase comenzó y debió callar, aunque se prometió trabajar en su cara de póquer mientras pensaba en la forma más sutil de hablar con Percy sobre Kayla.

Y la oportunidad llegó, cuando se pasó toda la hora de almuerzo preguntado sobre la hija de Apollo y su nuevo estado de soltera.

\- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - gritó Leah esa tarde al pie de las escaleras. Seth estaba tardando horas en estar listo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera dijimos a qué hora estaríamos! - exclamó de vuelta el chico desde su habitación.

\- ¡Pero aun así! - Leah rodó los ojos. - ¡Date prisa, princesita!

-No entiendo por qué tienes tanta prisa - dijo Seth apareciendo en las escaleras. - Ni siquiera te agrada la otra familia de Emily.

\- ¿Y qué? - Leah se dirigió hacia la salida con una mueca. - Eso no significa que quiera que crean que somos unos inútiles que no pueden llegar a la hora.

Seth suspiró y la siguió, repasando en su mente lo que llevaba días queriendo decirle.

-Leah, yo... -

-Ni siquiera lo digas - Leah abrió la puerta y salió de la casa rápidamente. - Sé de qué quieres hablar, y de verdad, hermano, no te preocupes por mí. Lo de Sam es una herida que probablemente jamás sane, pero ahora que él no está en mi cabeza cada día es mucho más llevadero. Estos dos últimos años han sido muy buenos para mí y ya no me siento tan amargada como antes, no quiero que te sientas culpable por ser feliz, Seth, en serio.

Seth la miró un segundo mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto en el auto de su hermana.

-No me siento culpable por eso - dijo tratando de poner sus pensamientos en palabras, lo que descubrió era un poco complicado, hablar de temas tan serios no era lo suyo. - Me siento culpable por no haberme preocupado por ti en todos estos meses.

-Eres tan molesto como Jacob - Leah bufó mientras comenzaba a acelerar por la calle. - Ambos deben comprenderlo de una vez, estoy bien. De verdad. No te diré que no me duele en lo absoluto ver a Sam y a Emily, pero es en serio, mejoro cada día. Ya han pasado tres años, es hora de que avance.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en mudarte? - Seth sintió la necesidad de tratar todos los temas serios de inmediato. Era lo mejor para ambos. - Alejarse también puede ayudarte a solucionar todos los temas que tienes en mente.

Leah suspiro.

-Un par de veces lo he considerado. - admitió moviendo la palanca de cambios. - pero soy maestra de preescolar, y además me convierto en una gigantesca loba cuando pierdo el control. No tengo los recursos para irme de aquí, y sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo. Me gusta Forks y no pienso huir de mis problemas.

Seth miró por la ventana suspirando. Esperaba y su hermana no mintiera con lo que había dicho y de verdad estuviera cada día mejor. Por muy irritante que ella fuera, la amaba y odiaría la idea de que volviera a ser la misma chica amargada y vengativa de años atrás.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. - Parecía casi ansiosa por cambiar de tema. - Dime, hermanito, ¿Qué se siente estar a un par de meses de acabar la escuela al fin? ¿Ya decidiste a qué universidad te vas? ¿o qué carrera estudiaras?

Seth tragó saliva. Justo el tema que no quería tocar.

-Se siente... raro - reconoció. - Quiero decir, por un lado, estoy contento de al fin acabar la escuela, pero por otro... me da un poco de nostalgia eso mismo. No he decidido la carrera, ni mucho menos la universidad, aunque es probable que escoja la beca en la Universidad de Washington y tome las asignaturas comunes hasta decidir que estudiar. Mamá no tolerará que me tome un año sabático para decidirlo.

Eso era cierto, Sue podía ser muy permisiva en ciertos ámbitos, pero posponer los estudios era algo que la mujer jamás aceptaría. Para ella, la educación era lo primero y al demonio todo lo demás.

\- ¿No tienes nada en mente? - preguntó la chica. - Quiero decir, no puedes simplemente no tener ninguna idea de que es lo que quieres estudiar.

Seth lo pensó por un segundo, la verdad es que por su mente habían pasado muchas carreras, pero ninguna terminaba por convencerlo. Siempre había algo que terminaba por desencantarlo; y, sin embargo, había una que se repetía en cada lista que hacia en búsqueda de su profesión ideal.

-Creo que me gustaría ser trabajador social, es una buena profesión y me gusta la idea de ayudar a los demás mientras me pagan por ello. - Seth soltó una carcajada y esquivó el puñetazo que su hermana amagó a darle.

\- ¡Seth! - exclamó Emily dándole un golpe en la mano con un trapo de cocina luego de que el chico robara uno de los pastelillos que la mujer había cocinado. - ¡No seas glotón!

-Me transformo en lobo todos los días, mujer, debo comer para mantener mis energías en alto. - se excusó Seth encogiéndose de hombros mientras Percy reía desde el sofá donde estaba jugueteando con el recién nacido hijo de Emily y Sam.

Emily rodó los ojos y se acercó al sofá tomando a su hijo en brazos, era hora de cambiar su pañal, y Percy estaba más que feliz de no tener que preocuparse de eso.

-Es un niño adorable - admitió con una sonrisa mientras quitaba las migajas del panecillo que había en la barbilla de su novio con sus pulgares.

-Lo es - Seth la besó en la frente. - ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Los chicos no llegarán hasta un buen rato más.

-Vamos - Percy caminó hasta el perchero de la entrada para ponerse su impermeable y su bufanda. Los dioses sabían cómo odiaba usarlos, pero con ese clima... ni como escapar de ellos. Seth la siguió, siguiendo su ejemplo más que nada para mantener las apariencias, sería muy extraño si con todo ese frio alguien saliese en camiseta simplemente.

Caminaron hasta la playa tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio, solo roto cuando Seth se decidió a hablar.

-Quedan solo unos meses para tu cumpleaños - dijo. Ese hecho llevaba rondando su mente días enteros, y no estaba seguro como abordar el tema en ese momento.

Percy se estremeció haciendo una ligera mueca.

-Lo sé. - admitió girando un poco el cuello para relajar sus músculos. - Y estoy aterrada.

Seth soltó su mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él. La besó en el cabello mientras hablaba.

-Todo estará bien, amor. Confía en mí. - No sabía que sería de él si las cosas no fueran bien.

-Eso espero - dijo apoyándose en él. - Pero si solo supiera lo que dice esa estúpida profecía...

\- ¿Crees que saberlo cambiaria los eventos? - preguntó el metamorfo mirando las olas romper contra la orilla.

\- ¡No lo sé! - exclamó ella con un suspiro. - Ese es el tema, Seth. No. Lo. Sé.

El metamorfo no sabía que decir ante eso, se sentía tan impotente cuando hablaban sobre eso. Todo su ser ordenaba consolar a Percy y eliminar cualquiera fuera la razón de su angustia, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si ni siquiera ellos sabían cual era la maldita razón?

\- ¿Entonces él está bien? - preguntó Seth abriendo su casillero con una mano mientras con la otra hacia equilibrios para sostener un libro y su teléfono contra su oído.

-Lo está - respondió la voz de Jonathan a través del aparato. - Aunque aun sigue algo triste porque Leah y tu tuvieron que irse antes de que despertara.

-Dile que iremos a verlo este verano cuando yo salga de la escuela y Leah tenga vacaciones. - Seth se detuvo un segundo tratando de recordar cual era su siguiente clase.

-Oh, eso lo alegrará - Jonathan parecía emocionado cuando lo dijo, y no podían culparlo, desde que el tío Michael había despertado del coma, él y sus hermanos habían hecha cada cosa por complacerlo, y Jonathan tenía presente lo feliz que estaría su padre si sus dos sobrinos lo fueran a visitar. - ¿Cómo vas con la escuela, señor ultimo año?

-No hayo la hora de que acabe - admitió suspirando - Los exámenes finales están diseñados para hacerme sufrir, te lo juro.

Escuchó la risa de su primo a través del teléfono.

-Relájate, Seth, te quedan... ¿Qué? ¿dos semanas?

-Dos, en realidad - dos tortuosas e interminables semanas. - De todas formas, ya debo irme, John. Tengo que entrar a clase.

-Por supuesto, primo. - le dijo - Llamaré a Leah más tarde por si quieren saber algo más. Adiós.

-Claro. Adiós. - cortó la llamada mientras tomaba sus cosas y cerraba su casillero.

\- ¡Seth! - el lobo por poco y deja caer sus libros al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre. Se volteó mientras acomodaba correctamente sus cosas y se encontró cara a cara con Jenny Carter, su compañera de clase que había creído que su relación era falsa hasta que se topó cara a cara con Percy en su casa meses atrás y que desde entonces había hecho lo posible por atraer la atención del metamorfo.

-Hola, Jenny. - dijo comenzando a caminar a su clase con intención de dejarla atrás sin ser grosero.

\- ¿Y ya invitaste a esa novia tuya al baile de graduación? - preguntó ella nivelando sus pasos. - ¿O ya terminaron y soy imprudente al preguntar?

-Seguimos junto, Jenny, gracias por preguntar - dijo tratando de no sonar enfadado. - Y no, no la he invitado porque no planeo ir.

Y Percy se iba al Campamento Mestizo ese mismo día.

-Pero ¿qué dices? - Jenny parecía escandalizada - ¡Es tu último baile! ¡Debes ir!

-Mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero si asisto o no, no es de tu incumbencia. - dijo entrando a su clase. - Nos vemos en trigonometría.

-Nos vemos - dijo ella frustrada. Tal vez debía considerar rendirse... o hacer un último intento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Percy mientras se subía al auto de Malcolm luego de dejar sus maletas en el maletero. Sally y Paul se despedían con la mano desde el porche de la casa. El rostro preocupado de Sally entristeció a Percy de sobremanera, sabia que su madre se preguntaba si esa era la última vez que se veían. Solo quedaban dos meses antes de su cumpleaños, suponía que ese terror era normal.

-Claro, no te despediste de él ayer, y odiaría que estuvieras melancólica todo el maldito viaje. Ya será suficiente con que me rompas la mano mientras despegamos. - Malcolm resopló mientras comenzaba a conducir camino a la escuela de Seth para que Percy pudiera decir adiós antes de ir al aeropuerto de Seattle y tomar su avión a NY.

-Para futura constancia, no te golpeo por eso último debido a que estás conduciendo. - dijo Percy rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Como digas - Malcolm le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Planeaba invitar a salir a Kayla este verano.

\- ¿Bromeas? - exclamó con alegría Percy. - Llevó todo el año esperando este momento.

-No hables como si fueras una experta en el amor - dijo el hijo de Atenea pasando los cambios - Tardaste mucho tiempo en admitir que te gustaba Seth.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! - Percy se sonrojó levemente mirando por la ventana, estaban llegando a la escuela y todos estaban saliendo. - ¿Ves a Seth?

-No - Malcolm apagó el auto luego de estacionarlo.

-Ahí está - lo señaló la hija del mar, Seth estaba en la entrada de la escuela con una sonrisa, claramente aun no los veía. Percy también sonrió y estaba bajando del auto cuando su novio se fijó en ella. Él parecido sorprendido y comenzó a dirigirse a ella cuando una chica salió detrás de él y le hablo. Seth se detuvo luciendo levemente decepcionado y Percy consideró acercarse y salvarlo, pero justo en ese momento la chica se colgó del cuello de Seth y lo besó volteando, de modo que la espalda del chico quedaba vuelta a ella.

Oyó levemente a Malcolm tomar aire desde el otro lado del auto al verlo, pero nada más que eso. Sentía que sus venas de pronto estaban congeladas y apenas y podía respirar. Solo bastó que los mirara un segundo antes de subirse al auto.

-Sube, Malcolm. - ordenó, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Solo deja que se acerque para romper su cara de tantas maneras... - el enfado era claro en la voz de Malcolm, pero Percy no quería nada de eso.

\- ¡Por el amor de Poseidón, sube, maldita sea! - exclamó con las primeras lagrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos. Pero no quería llorar, no, Seth no merecía sus lágrimas. Malcolm debió de saber lo que pasaba porque subió al auto y lo encendió, saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad. Percy se contuvo, su visión cada vez más borrosa mientras intentaba unir en su mente todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Cómo demonios Seth pudo ser capaz de...? No podía ni siquiera pensar en eso. ¿Qué había pasado?


	20. Chapter 20

-Percy, yo... – Malcolm aún parecía enfadado, no, más que eso, furioso. Pero de todas maneras intentaba contenerse, por ella.

-No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo. – dijo, no quería su lastima. Maldita sea, no quería absolutamente nada. – El vuelo sale en tres horas, solo conduce.

Malcolm apretó con fuerza el volante. Parte de él exigiéndole volver y romper cada estúpido hueso en el cuerpo de Seth Clearwater por atreverse a serle infiel a su amiga, pero la otra parte le decía que debía pensar en Percy, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ver a ese idiota con esa. Así que condujo en silencio, y esa misma noche, apenas cruzaron la frontera del Campamento Mestizo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Percy. No pudiendo contenerlas más. Annabeth los esperaba con una sonrisa que se borró al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, miró a su hermano esperando una explicación, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo con los labios que después le explicaba. Por lo que la hija de Atenea se limitó a abrazar a Percy mientras ella lloraba desconsolada. Cada sollozo sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras el dolor cegaba su mente.

Sin decir nada, Annabeth llevo a su mejor amiga a la cabina 3 mientras Malcolm las seguía con todas sus maletas. Era tarde, casi las diez de la noche, por lo que nadie estaba fuera de sus cabañas, pero Silena y Beckendorf nunca habían sido muy seguidores del toque de queda por lo que, al ver a la triste chica, la hija de Afrodita se despidió de su novio y corrió hacia ellas con la preocupación clara en el rostro. Entró inmediatamente detrás de ellos a la cabaña de Poseidón.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, cariño? – preguntó Silena sentándose junto a Percy en la cama y acariciando su cabello mientras ella lloraba contra el hombro de Annabeth. Malcolm bajó las maletas y resopló, sus ojos volviéndose cada vez más tormentosos.

-El idiota ese. Seth Clearwater. – prácticamente escupió el nombre.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó Annabeth dejando que Silena se encargara de consolar a Percy, poniéndose de pie mientras su mano se posaba sutilmente sobre su daga.

-Llevé a Percy a la escuela de Seth para que se despidiera de él. – explicó mirando a la hija de Afrodita abrazar con fuerza a Percy susurrando palabras de consuelo a la vez que estaba atenta a su conversación. – Y cuando estaba saliendo venía hasta nosotros cuando una chica se acercó y terminaron besándose.

Annabeth jadeó con sorpresa mientras la sutilidad con la que tomaba su daga se fue al mismísimo Hades. Silena por su parte pareció estar enfadada un segundo antes evocar totalmente su atención a una aun llorosa hija del mar que aun sollozaba, solo que esta vez un poco más calmada habiendo ya casi agotado hasta la última lágrima.

-Tranquila, cielo, tranquila. – susurró la hija de Afrodita acariciando su cabello. – Eres una chica fuerte que no debe llorar por alguien que no lo merece. Sé que duele, cariño, sé que duele haber depositado toda tu confianza y amor en alguien y ser traicionada, pero en serio, aunque ahora todo parezca oscuro, mejorará, tu estarás bien y esto no será más que una piedra en tu camino. De verdad, querida, todo estará bien y todos en este campamento estamos aquí para ayudarte y estar contigo. Y solo hace falta que tu nos digas una palabra y mandaremos a ese mentiroso con tu tío Hades. Te lo doy por firmado.

Percy no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios al oírla, pero solo duró un segundo antes de que las lagrimas volvieran, solo que esta vez la hija de Poseidón estaba un poco más determinada. Y quería estar sola, odiaba la mirada de lástima que le estaban dando sus amigos así que comenzó a limpiar la humedad en sus mejillas y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por todo, chicos, pero hablaremos en la mañana. – prometió. – Ha sido un largo día y estoy agotada. Será mejor que me dé una ducha y me duerma, así que si no les importa...

Con una falsa sonrisa les señaló la puerta antes de tomar su maleta y ponerla sobre la cama.

-No estoy segura, cariño, podemos quedarnos contigo esta noche, en serio no tendríamos problemas. – le aseguró Silena poniendo una mano en su hombro. Percy se estremeció como si hubiera sido electrocutada.

-Sí – Malcolm tenia un brazo rodeando a su hermana para evitar que saliera corriendo de la cabaña dispuesta a acabar con Seth Clearwater, aunque ganas de soltarla no le faltaban. – Yo no podría quedarme por obvias razones, pero podría convencer a Quirón de autorizarlas...

-No es necesario, Malcolm. – se apresuró a decir la hija del mar. – En serio, hablemos mañana. Pero por favor, si pueden, esparzan el rumor de que estoy soltera, pero no den razones. Lo que menos quiero es que me pregunten por él, y peor sería si mencionan por qué no estamos... juntos.

Los tres semidioses la miraban con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Annabeth calmando su furia. Su mejor amiga la necesitaba más que la necesidad de matar a un metamorfo. – No tendría ningún problema en quedarme contigo.

-Lo sé, chica lista. – aseguró Percy tomando su pijama y su bolsa con sus cosas de aseo de su maleta. – Y sí, estoy segura, así que por favor...

Volvió a señalar la puerta y uno a uno los tres semidioses salieron, todos con diferentes grados de preocupación. Una vez la puerta se cerró, Percy se dirigió al baño encendiendo la ducha. Con el silencio reconfortante y la familiaridad de su cabaña, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la lluvia de agua caliente. Suspiró mientras el agua comenzaba a relajar sus tensos músculos y los recuerdos inevitablemente llenaron su mente.

Recordó cuando se conocieron, cuando Seth la abrazó por primera vez, cuando se besaron, todo. Sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo estrujado en su pecho, y casi deseo que el agua limpia de la ducha pudiera sanar los corazones rotos. La imagen del chico besándose con esa mujer volvió a su mente y una mezcla de dolor, furia y tristeza la invadió por completo. ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que tanto había jurado Seth tenerle? ¿Dónde estaba todo eso de la impronta que según él era el lazo más poderoso que un metamorfo podía formar? ¿Cómo había podido traicionarla así?

De todas las maneras que imaginó su relación podía terminar, la infidelidad jamás pasó por su mente. Lavó su pelo con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas volvían a empañar su visión. Nunca debió de aceptar estar con él, de arriesgarse a que le rompieran el corazón. ¡Era una semidiosa! Más que eso, era la hija de Poseidón destinada a salvar el Olimpo. Su única responsabilidad era tomar la decisión correcta y derrotar a Cronos. ¿Por qué lo había dejado de lado? ¿Por qué demonios se había enamorado?

Lloró en la ducha hasta que no soportó más estar bajo el agua, el cansancio de un día agotador comenzando a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, así que salió de allí, se puso su pijama y secó su pelo tan rápido y bien como pudo.

Cuando ya no aguantó más y sus pestañas comenzaban a cerrarse solas, se metió en su cama y se dejó envolver con el olor del mar presente en su cabaña. Relajándose mientras oía el borboteo de la fuente que había en la esquina de la habitación, desde donde había hablado millones de veces con... no. No. No pensaría en él. Silena tenía razón. No era el fin del mundo. Dolía, sí. Dolía como el infierno. Pero debía seguir adelante. Por ella. Por sus amigos. Porque no podía dejarse morir por terminar con su primer novio. Si es que habían terminado. Al menos por su parte, sí. Por la de él, ya no le importaba.

Era una semidiosa, lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa para resistir ese dolor. A la mañana siguiente se levantaría y ordenaría su horario con los demás jefes de cabina como si nada hubiera pasado. Era Percy Jackson y si todos los monstruos que había enfrentado no habían acabado con ella, un hombre y su asquerosa traición no lo harían. Era la hija de Poseidón, y no se dejaría caer. No era su estilo y jamás lo sería.

Desconocido para ella, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Seth Clearwater pensaba en como demonios contactar con ella para explicarle todo. Maldiciéndose por preferir gritarle a Jenny por lo que hizo en vez de seguir el auto de Malcolm antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. Como sucedió.

¿Cómo diablos se contactaba a alguien que no podía usar un teléfono?


	21. Chapter 21

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde que Percy había acabado su relación y había tomado la determinación de seguir con su vida. Quedaban exactamente dos meses para que cumpliera los temidos dieciséis años. Fecha en la que tendría que tomar una decisión que definiría el destino. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que decisión era.

El campamento alguna vez había sido el lugar más alegre que conocía. Un lugar lleno de risas, bromas y diversión. Un lugar donde se podía confiar en todos y cada uno. Un lugar, del que quedaba poco y nada.

Los que alguna vez habían sido casi ciento cincuenta semidioses, ahora con suerte y llegaban a la media centena. Los confiados semidioses que creían de corazón que sus compañeros darían la vida por ellos, hoy se miraban con desconfianza disimulada, preguntándose si estaba de su lado o no.

A Percy le dolía el alma cuando veía esos comportamientos, y se odiaba a si misma cada vez que esas dudas lograban invadir su mente. Ella quería creer en todos y cada uno de sus amigos, quería tener la certeza de que podía creer en ellos, pero las circunstancias no la dejaban.

En ese momento estaba caminando por la playa mirando las débiles olas rompiendo contra la orilla, sus pensamientos constantemente viajando a un pequeño pueblo en Washington, más concretamente, al estúpido metamorfo que residía allí. Quería odiarlo. Maldita sea, quería odiarlo con toda su alma, pero no podía. Algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Algo dentro de ella le impedía incluso intentar olvidarlo. Su determinación era clara, su meta ya estaba fijada; eso no había cambiado. Pero aun así le dolía pensar en él, y se odiaba por eso. Él no merecía su dolor. No después de lo que había hecho. No estaba segura de que era lo que la molestaba más, si el que él la hubiera engañado o que ella había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse y golpearlo por serle infiel.

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Annabeth caminando hacia donde estaba Percy con su armadura brillando bajo el sol veraniego.

-Lo estoy - aseguró la hija del mar aferrando a riptide con fuerza. - ¿tienes la ubicación?

-Huntington, en el Heckscher Park. - contestó Annabeth comenzando a caminar hacia el pino de Thalia. - El ultimo reporte asegura que son cerca de nueve Lestrigones que no paran de atacar ninfas y náyades indefensas cuando se niegan a unirse a la causa de los titanes.

Percy frunció el ceño.

-Creí que habían dicho que eran dracaenae.

-Eso fue en Pelham Bay Park hace tres días. - le recordó Annabeth. - Fuiste con los Stolls.

-Cierto - dijo, aunque recordaba la misión por otro motivo. Se había sentido tan dolida cuando los hermanos le preguntaron qué demonios había sido de Clearwater que tuvo que contarles todo. Las maldiciones no habían parado en toda la operación. - Lestrigones, Heckscher Park, ninfas y náyades heridas, posiblemente muertas. Listo. Vamos allá.

Para ese momento habían llegado al pino de Thalia, donde las esperaba Will Solace, quien acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de un dormido Peleo. Su mirada se iluminó apenas vio a Annabeth.

"Genial, harás de mal tercio en esta misión. Felicidades, Percy."

Pero no se sintió verdaderamente molesta. Annabeth y Will eran unos necios incorregibles, pero Percy los adoraba e insistía en que serían la pareja más adorable de todas cuando decidieran dar el paso. Como había hecho Malcolm el día anterior al invitar a Kayla a ver con el los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio. El plan era invitarla a cenar con él algún día, pero Malcolm había decidido pensar a largo plazo. Un plazo como de cinco semanas que le funcionó cuando Kayla le dijo que sí y le sugirió acompañarla a patrullar la Colina Mestiza en las tardes mientras esperaban a que llegara el cuatro de julio.

El evento había dejado a Malcolm en shock hasta que tuvo oportunidad de compartirlo. Evento que había sido narrado en medio de un baile feliz inventado por el hijo de Atenea, baile por el cual Annabeth declaraba que Malcolm y ella no eran en realidad hermanos.

\- ¿Son esas? - preguntó Percy oculta junto a Annabeth tras un arbusto enorme. Había muchos de esos en Heckscher Park. Solace había trepado un árbol cerca de ellas y tenía su arco preparado para disparar apuntando desde su posición en una de las ramas más gruesas. Si las escuchaba hablar, no lo dejó notar, su vista fija en los enormes monstruos que reían y eructaban desde la orilla del lago mientras bebían algún liquido de unas botellas de aspecto extraño. De pronto, Percy no quería averiguar su contenido cuando vio a una de los pocos mortales que pasaban cerca tener una arcada para luego cubrirse la nariz cuando uno de los lestrigones derramó un poco a unos metros de donde estaba.

-Creo que sí, no logro verlas bien desde aquí. - dijo Annabeth entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿No puedes... no sé, sentir si son o no las náyades heridas?

-No siento nada desde donde están esas cosas, lo que nos deja dos opciones. O están muertas, o muy debilitadas. - Percy rogaba fuera la segunda. Las náyades eran criaturas pacificas si no había provocación, no merecían esto.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, hay que rescatarlas. - dijo Will desde su posición, su arco ya alzado y una flecha con la punta envuelta con una pañoleta roja.

-Hora de que la diversión comience. - la seriedad de la voz de Percy contrastaba con el brillo travieso en su mirada. - Dispara, Solace.

Rápido como un rayo, el hijo de Apolo encendió la pañoleta roja (que Percy asumía alguna vez había pertenecido a Clarisse) con fuego griego y en medio segundo la flecha estaba en el centro de la frente del más grande de los lestrigones, quien, al parecer, también era el líder. El plan iba bien, la distracción había sido plantada y antes de que los monstruos lo notaran, estaban siendo atacados por los tres semidioses. Aunque las duplicaban en tamaño y las triplicaban en fuerza, las flechas especiales que Will lanzaba estaban logrando su cometido, haciendo sencillo el asesinato de los monstruos.

Apenas acabó la batalla, Percy corrió hacia las tres náyades que habían visto antes. Todas estaban tendidas en el suelo, vistiendo harapos y encadenadas a los troncos de varios árboles secos y podridos. El corazón de Percy se contrajo, consciente de lo que debió de haber pasado con las ninfas para que esos árboles estuvieran así.

Se arrodilló junto a los espíritus del mar y puso una mano en su frente concentrándose. Una oleada de sed y sensación de resequedad en el cuerpo la invadieron con la fuerza de un huracán, y, sin embargo, se detuvo inmediatamente apenas alejó la mano del rostro de la náyade.

Su suspiro de alivio fue obvio cuando sintió lo mismo al comprobar a las otras dos. Estaban muy debilitadas, pero al menos seguían vivas.

-Hey, chicas. - susurró cuando vio los parpados de dos de ellas moverse levemente. - Resistan unos segundos. Las llevaremos al agua apenas cortemos las cadenas.

Annabeth y Will ya estaban en ello, por lo que Percy se encargó de recorrer con la mirada el lugar en el que estaban. Los mortales no los miraban, por suerte. Caminaban por la orilla del enorme estanque felizmente ignorantes a la batalla que se había llevado a cabo minutos antes. A lo lejos vio a un par de ninfas saludar desde sus árboles, su agradecimiento y alivio siendo claro cuando las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a enderezarse y a destacar por el nuevo verde de sus hojas.

-Ya está. - dijo Will comenzando a ayudar a una de las náyades a llegar al estanque. Annabeth y Percy se apresuraron a seguir su ejemplo, llevando a los espíritus al agua. El verde apagado de su piel refulgió apenas entraron en contacto con su elemento; su pelo dejó de ser grasiento y enredado para relucir con el brillante sol de un día de junio; aunque seguían vistiendo harapos, volvían a ser bellas y frescas, los cortes que habían estado en su piel ya curados no habían dejado una sola cicatriz.

El agradecimiento era claro en sus ojos mientras una de ellas comenzaba a hablar.

-Muchas gracias, semidioses, llegaron justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. - dijo con sus ojos fijos en Percy cuando le hizo una reverencia, siendo seguida por sus compañeras. - Su ayuda jamás será olvidada, princesa.

Percy se contuvo de hacer una mueca, ya iba siendo hora de que se acostumbrara a que las criaturas del mar la llamasen así, era la hija del rey del mar después de todo.

-Sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber. - les aseguró arrodillándose en la orilla, consciente de que Annabeth y Will no comprendían que estaban diciendo al estar ellas bajo el agua. - Pero me alegro que estén bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esos monstruos aquí?

-Menos de dos semanas, mi lady. - respondió la náyade de la izquierda. - En un principio nos ignoraron, creyendo que nuestro estanque estaba vacío. Gastaban toda su energía en torturar por información del Campamento Mestizo a las pobres ninfas de aquellos robles por toda una semana. Cuando ellas se negaron a cooperar, cortaron sus ramas y las alejaron de sus árboles. Sus gritos...

La náyade se estremeció al igual que sus compañeras y Percy. La náyade de la derecha continuó.

-Habían comenzado a planear su huida cuando nos atraparon. Nos arrastraron lejos de nuestro estanque y cambiaron sus preguntas. Ya no querían información del Campamento Mestizo. La querían a usted, princesa.

\- ¿A mí? - preguntó inclinándose aún más en la orilla. - ¿Qué dijeron sobre mí?

-Nos preguntaban dónde estaba, que hacía, si el señor Poseidón había contactado con usted, quienes la protegían. Todo. - la del medio volvió a tomar la palabra al ver a su compañera incapaz de continuar. - cuando les dijimos que no sabíamos nada comenzó a ponerse feo. Querían... querían saber si nuestro sabor era como el de los semidioses si nos cocinaban.

-O si sabíamos a pescado frito. - dijo con amargura la de la izquierda. - Por eso llegaron justo a tiempo. Iban a probarlo esta noche.

El agua del estanque se agitó ante el enojo presente en la mirada de Percy. Les agradeció por su ayuda y se puso de pie para enfrentar a sus amigos.

-Asegurémonos de que no hay más y volvamos al campamento. Debemos tener un consejo de guerra urgente. - ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor del parque. Los chicos obedecieron y solo un par de horas después estaban de vuelta en el campo convocando un consejo.

La mesa de ping-pong estaba vacía cuando Percy se sentó en su lugar. Minutos después comenzaron a llegar todos, curiosos. El próximo consejo no debería de ser hasta dentro de dos días. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Está todo bien, Percy? - pregunto Beckendorf sentándose frente a ella en la mesa.

Percy alzó la cabeza, no había notado que ya todos estaban allí. Asintió, preguntándose por dónde empezar.

-Will dijo que Annabeth y tú tenían algo muy importante que decir. - comentó Michael Yew desde su puesto.

La hija del mar se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras veía a Quirón darle ánimos con un asentimiento.

-Los monstruos están descontrolados. - dijo. - Mataron a sangre fría a siete ninfas que se negaron a comentar nuestros planes. Y torturaron a tres náyades para obtener información de mi estado y ubicación. Planeaban comerlas cuando las encontramos.

Todos hicieron distintas muecas ante sus palabras.

-Debemos comenzar a armar un plan de ataque ya. - continuó intercambiando una mirada rápida con Annabeth. - No sé que demonios se supone deba suceder en mi cumpleaños, pero solo nos quedan dos meses. Y es obvio que no será nada bueno.

-Esperaba dijeras eso. - Clarisse se puso de pie y caminó a uno de los estantes que había en la habitación. Sacó un mapa de NY marcado con líneas y puntos de distintos colores y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

-Lo actualizamos esta mañana. - aseguró Michael viéndose muy orgulloso. - Solo elige el lugar más probable de ataque y las líneas más seguras están marcadas.

-No atacaremos una simple base. - intervino Beckendorf mirando fijamente a Percy, a sabiendas de que estaban pensando lo mismo. - Si vamos a pasar a la ofensiva, debemos ir por el pez más gordo.

Percy los miró a todos uno por unos, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. Era de locos, pero era su mejor opción si querían una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra.

-Destruiremos el Princesa Andrómeda. Cueste lo que cueste, cortaremos el problema de raíz.


	22. Chapter 22

-¡Sally, no! Sólo deja que te lo explique... ¡No! No trato de justificarme, sólo quiero... ¡Yo no hice eso, por el amor de Dios!... Si me dejarás hablar con ella... Pero, Sally... - Seth maldijo cuando desde su celular salió el característico sonido de fin de la llamada. Por enésima vez en el último mes.

Había intentado explicarle a Sally, Paul y todo aquel que contestara lo que había pasado, y, sin embargo, siempre era igual. Preguntaban quién hablaba y al decirles respondían que por favor no volviera a llamar y dejara de insistir en consideración a lo que "hizo" (Paul y Sally), o que dejara de molestar a menos que quisiera que su cuerpo terminara tan misteriosamente dañado que ni ataúd le comprarían (los semidioses no identificados que de vez en cuando tomaban el teléfono del departamento de los Blofis en NY por alguna razón).

Incluso su madre había tratado de hablar con ellos, pero apenas había tocado el tema, Sally había dicho: "Sue, eres lejos la mejor amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo y de verdad me hacía muy feliz el hecho de que nuestros hijos estuvieran juntos, pero en esto no voy a tranzar. Tú hijo le hizo un daño inmenso a mi niña. Para Percy la lealtad es lo más importante que existe, y el que la hayan traicionado de esa forma le duele muchísimo aunque no lo demuestre. Sé que tú tendrás una perspectiva distinta de esto al ser Seth tu hijo, pero para mí, y para mí familia, ese chico no es más que el culpable del corazón roto de mi hija y no creeré una sola palabra de lo que diga hasta que me dé pruebas concretas de que lo que dice es verdad."

¿El problema? Las pruebas concretas eran imposibles. ¿Por qué? Bueno, para empezar, en su escuela no había cámaras de seguridad y no creerían en la palabra de Collin al ser él su amigo. También podrían haber obligado a Jenny a decir la verdad, pero ella convenientemente se había largado de vacaciones a quien sabe donde luego de la graduación a la Seth se había negado a asistir. Podrían haberlo hecho antes, sí, pero habían estado muy concentrados en tratar de que Percy les contestara. Cosa que había pasado una sola vez.

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que Seth llamaba al departamento de los Blofis, estaba ya casi entrando en pánico al no poder contactar con nadie que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. En ese momento estaba preparándose para colgar ya que nadie contestaba cuando escucho su voz a través del auricular.

-¿Hola? - sonaba inquieta y respiraba pesadamente, pero sin duda alguna era ella.

-¿Percy? - preguntó aliviado. - Gracias al cielo eres tú. Tengo que explicarte...

-Seth... ¿Eres tú? - su voz tomó un borde molesto y frío. - Ya sé por qué llamas y o quiero escuchar tus explicaciones ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una guerra que pelear y no voy a perder el tiempo oyendo un montón de mentiras. No vuelvas a llamar, lobo.

Y justo cuando Seth habría la boca para responder, ella colgó.

El metamorfo salió de sus recuerdos y arrojó su teléfono contra su cama mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. ¿Había pasado realmente un mes? Se sentía casi como una eternidad. Miró hacia la ventana con un suspiro. Debían ser alrededor de las diez de la noche y había pasado media hora desde su última llamada a Sally.

Su madre estaba preparándose para dormir junto a Charlie en su habitación y Leah estaba de patrulla, de modo que no tenía nada que hacer, ni nadie con quién hablar. Así que ya no podría evadirlo más.

Abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio y extrajo tres sobres apilados y sujetos con una gruesa liga roja. Tomó el primero y lo abrió con cuidado y paciencia que en realidad no tenía.

**Estimado señor(a) Clearwater:**

**A través de la presente, la Universidad Estatal de Washington le informa que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable institución.**

**Reciba la más cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte del alumnado de nuestra querida universidad y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas el día 12 de agosto del año en curso para comenzar los trámites de inscripción.**

**En el caso de cualquier duda o aclaración, quedo a sus órdenes.**

**ATENTAMENTE**

**Martha Joan**

**Coordinadora de admisiones.**

Sonrió levemente. Al menos había sido aceptado en la universidad que quería. Su Percy estaría tan feliz, si sólo quisiera hablar con él. Abrió los otros dos y los leyó superficialmente ya que decían básicamente lo mismo que el primero, solo cambiando la universidad y el grado de formalidad. Miró el calendario que había en el escritorio, recién era 21 de julio, aún tenía tiempo para elegir la carrera.

Un bostezo salió de entre sus labios mientras guardaba los sobres de nuevo en el cajón. Ya era hora de irse a la cama. Aunque dudaba pudiera dormir, desde que Percy se había ido a NY le costaba consiliar el sueño, mitad extrañandola, mitad ideando planes para hacer que lo escuchara. Bueno, más de lo primero que de lo segundo así que debería ser un 80/20.

El cumpleaños de Percy era en poco menos de un mes, debía de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios por la cercanía de la fecha y él ni siquiera podía estar de ella para apoyarla y hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba.

La idea de ir a NY pasó de nuevo por su mente, pero: uno, no tenía dinero. Dos, ir a un campamento repleto de semidioses que le deseaban el peor de los males tal vez no era la mejor de las opciones.

¿Mensajes Iris? No tenía las moneditas que se necesitaban y era un mortal, francamente dudaba que los mensajes le sirvieran.

Sus ojos ardieron y se humedecieron. La echaba tanto de menos. ¿Por qué no trató de explicarle todo cuando pudo, maldita sea? ¿Por qué demonios los semidioses eran tan complicados de contactar?

Su estómago se apretó dolorosamente cuando recordó las palabras de Sam.

"Tu impronta está lejos, pensando lo peor de ti y deseando jamás haberte aceptado. Es lógico que ya no puedas entrar en fase. Estás destrozado. Tómate un descanso, elige una carrera y vete a la universidad mientras averiguas cómo solucionar todo esto. Eso es lo que te digo."

Su corazón jamás había estado roto, jamás había llorado por amor, hasta ella. Y es en noches como esa, hermosa y despejada, que él simplemente no podía contener las lágrimas. El nudo de su estómago dolorosamente apretado y su cuerpo temblando preparándose para entrar en fase. Salvo que no podía. Desde que Percy se había ido, algo le impedía transformarse. Lo había intentado; Dios, lo había intentado tanto, y, sin embargo, nada.

Era como si Percy se hubiera llevado con ella todo lo que conformaba a Seth Clearwater. Recordaba una vez, poco después de que Leah se enterara de lo de Sam y Emily, que ella había dicho que lo había amado tanto que era como si Sam se hubiera llevado la mitad de su corazón con él.

Seth ya no estaba de acuerdo. Claro, eran historias y amores distintos, pero durante las últimas semanas por su mente habían pasado todos los recuerdos de cuando su hermana se había hundido en la depresión luego de su ruptura, tratando de encontrar alguna similitud.

Y no la encontró.

Porque Percy Jackson no se llevó sólo la mitad de su corazón, se lo llevó todo, incluso su alma y voluntad; dejándolo vacío, hueco, el cascarón del alegre y vivaz chico que alguna vez había sido.

Suspiró y extendió la mano hasta su mesa de noche para tomar la pequeña caja que había allí. Levantó la tapa y sacó con delicadeza en guardapelo que allí había. Lo compró semanas atrás cuando acompañó a su hermana a Seatle, sabía que era el regalo perfecto desde el momento en que lo vio, para entonces aún conservaba la esperanza de que Percy en algún momento contestaría en maldito teléfono y lo escucharía. Más cuando ya asumió que no lo haría, cada noche, antes de dormirse, contemplaba el colgante y la foto que había puesto allí, * anhelando con desesperación estar ahí, en el momento que Emily había inmortalizado tan bien.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y sin darse cuenta, estaba dormido, aferrando el colgante en su pecho con fuerza.

Percy se lanzó a su cama con alivio, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando se comenzaron a acomodar los huesos de su espalda baja. Le molestaba un poco, pero era casi placentero. Acababa de volver de una misión de reconocimiento con Beckendorf y Silena, averiguando donde había una mayor concentración de monstruos para así poder armar un plan de ataque. Pudieron averiguar poco y nada. Pero todo eso tal vez serviría; después de todo, mientras más información pudieran reunir, más se inclinaría la balanza a su favor. En el camino de vuelta, Silena le dio mucho que pensar al ser la primera vez que le sacaba directamente todo el tema de Seth.

Estaban a unos treinta minutos a pie del campamento cuando decidieron hacer una parada en un supermercado, Beckendorf había entrado a comprar mientras las chicas vigilaban la entrada. En un momento determinado, la hija de Afrodita le dijo sin morderse la lengua ni un segundo lo que Percy no quería asumir.

-Ese chico Clearwater te hizo mucho daño, y, sin embargo, sigues enamorada de él. Y no me lo niegues, soy una experta en reconocer a alguien con un fuerte enamoramiento. Y sé muy bien que te estás ocultando. Estás reprimiendo tus emociones y eso no es bueno, cariño. Créeme. Te está destrozando por dentro guardarte el dolor de un corazón roto.

-No me estoy guardando nada, Silena, estoy decepcionada, eso es todo. Nunca, jamás, imaginé que Seth me haría algo así.

-Se sincera, Percy. - Silena la había mirado con severidad. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste alguna broma? Exacto, hace un mes. No queremos verte así, todos hemos notado como estás. Y te diré algo que mi madre me dijo una vez en un sueño no hace mucho. No permitas que tus heridas te transformen en algo que no eres. * Porque esta chica rota por dentro, introvertida y seria, no eres tú. Has salido adelante con una valentía y honor admirables después de tan horrible traición...

-Ese es el tema, Silena. - la interrumpió con un suspiro. - Que no estoy segura de que Seth me haya traicionado.

-Malcolm y tú dijeron que...

-Sé que dijimos, pero mientras más lo pienso y pienso...

-¿Hablas de Seth Clearwater? - escuchó preguntar detrás de ella y cuando se giró, pensando que se dirigían a ella, vio salir a la horrible Jenny Carter del supermercado con un teléfono en su oreja sin siquiera mirar en su dirección mientras se paraba a buscar algo en su bolso. - Sí, lo besé y fue genial para mí, pero él no lo pensó así evidentemente. (...) Me empujó y comenzó a gritarme, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan grosero? Me dejó en ridículo frente a toda la escuela (...) no, ya no quiero volver a hablar con él. (...) ¿Qué por qué? ¡Es obvio, Miley! Ya me dejó en claro con sus gritos que prefiere a su noviecita. (...) Sí, una chica menor que nosotros. Es bonita, supongo, no a mi nivel, obviamente, pero...

-Silena... - susurró conmocionada.

La hija de Afrodita lo había escuchado también, y entendió perfectamente que sucedía.

-Lo sé.

Habían vuelto al Campamento Mestizo apenas Beckendorf había comprado todo lo que necesitaban. Habían hecho el reporte de misión y apenas terminaron se fueron a la cama, agotados después días de dormir en el duro suelo de un bosque en Maine. Un bosque enorme que le habría encantado a Grover, si sólo supieran dónde demonios se había metido esa cabra.

Antes de irse a dormir, Silena y Annabeth le habían dicho claramente.

-Mañana mismo te vas a Forks y aclaras las cosas con él. Pase lo que pase, estamos contigo.

De alguna manera, habían conseguido el permiso de Quirón y a primera hora de la mañana Percy partiría a Washington con Blackjack. Pero independientemente de lo que hablaran, la hija del mar tenía algo en claro. Mañana terminaría con Seth, pero no por lo pasado, sino por su propia seguridad. En tiempos como esos, Percy no le convenía a Seth en lo más mínimo. Y si lo amaba, debía dejarlo ir. Costase lo que costase.

Se durmió con ese pensamiento, recordando lo que Silena había dicho.

"No permitas que tus heridas te transformen en algo que no eres."

[N. A: amo esa frase XD]

A la mañana siguiente Seth despertó casi totalmente descansado, con la medalla aún firmemente sujetada. Con cuidado, la dejó sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa haciendo una mueca cuando se estiró. Eso de dormir con jeans y sudaderas había dejado de ser una buena idea. Percy sin duda se burlaría de él. Demonios, la necesitaba tanto. Tomó el guardapelo e iba a guardarlo en su caja cuando algo lo llevó a dejarlo en su bolsillo. Sacudió la cabeza, por un momento se sintió como si no tuviera control de él mismo, pero lo ignoró.

Según suponía, Leah seguía en su patrulla, y su madre y Charlie se habían ido a trabajar considerando que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Escuchó a alguien caminar en dirección a su casa a través del camino de la entrada y suspiró. Lo que menos quería era tener alguna visita. Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar por toda la casa. La persona tras la puerta se movía nerviosamente a juzgar por cómo se oía el rose entre sus ropas. Y Seth juraría que estaba pasando los dedos por su pelo, aunque no estaba seguro de la longitud de este.

Abrió la puerta con desgano, rogando sea alguien conocido para poder estamparle la puerta en la cara con toda la confianza del mundo y así volver a su cuarto para seguir lamentándose porque su novia no estaba.

Pero nadie lo preparó para quien lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Percy...

-Hola, Seth. - Percy mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nerviosa, y arrepentida. Seth estaba hecho un desastre. Su pelo estaba prácticamente gritando por una cepillada, sus ojos vidriosos e inexpresivos y parecía incluso más delgado que hace un mes. Sin contar que estaba considerablemente más pálido.

La culpa la carcomió de nuevo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué Hades no se quedó

unos minutos más?

-Oh, Dios mío - exclamó Seth rodeandola con sus brazos como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. - Estas aquí.

La determinación de Percy flaqueó no por primera vez. A pesar de todas sus ganas de odiarlo y olvidarlo, lo había extrañado terriblemente. En el fondo, una pequeña parte de ella sabía que era completamente imposible que su Seth la engañar a. Parte que crecía día a día hasta que escuchó a esa mortal el día anterior.

Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza rogando a su padre y a Afrodita que le dieran la fortaleza de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Entra, entra. - Seth se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Percy suspiró y cruzó la puerta.

"Y aquí vamos" pensó.

-Tengo mucho que explicarte. - dijo Seth tomando asiento junto a ella en el sofá, no la soltó en ningún momento, seguramente una prueba de que en realidad estaba ahí y no estaba tenido alguna clase de alucinación.

-Y que lo digas. - susurró bajo su aliento Percy. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Seth? No me imaginé... Nunca pensé que...

Las palabras no salieron de su boca por mucho que intentó decirlas, pero Seth malinterpretó lo que trataba de decir.

-No lo hice, amor, te juro por la memoria de mi padre que jamás en la vida se me ha pasado por la cabeza serte infiel. Nunca te he engañado, ella me besó y cuando logré alejarme solo atiné a gritarle por lo que había hecho, la única razón por la que no entré en fase fue porque Collin me hizo entrar en razón, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tú debías de estar enfadada, por no decir furiosa, pensando lo peor, ya estaba acercándome a donde vi el auto de Malcolm antes cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado. Te habías ido sin que yo hubiera podido explicarte nada.

Percy absorbió toda esa información con alivio, no había dudado antes, pero obviamente que el relato de Seth y el de esa mortal encajaran tan perfectamente la dejaba aún más tranquila, y culpable por no confiar en él.

-Lo sé, Silena y yo escuchamos a Jenny ayer en la tarde hablando sobre eso. - Seth frunció el ceño. - No estaba segura al cien por cien de todo, pero tu historia y la que ella le estaba contando a su amiga por teléfono encajan perfectamente. Nos la encontramos en un supermercado de Long Island; ella no nos vio, pero, créeme, si no fuera por eso, nunca más habrías sabido de mí.

El dolor de la perspectiva brilló claro en la mirada de Seth, que inmediatamente tomó su mano con un poco más de firmeza. Percy evitó cuidadosamente mirar esa reacción, consciente del efecto que tendría en ella.

-He estado en tantas misiones en el último mes que ya perdí la cuenta. Cada vez es diferente, más... No lo sé, más oscuro, podría decirse. La guerra no deja de empeorar. Quiero decir, no he probado las galletas de mi mamá en tres semanas, en mi vida he pasado tanto tiempo sin sus galletas azules. Necesito comida azul o moriré...

Pareció darse cuenta de la repentina mirada de alegría en el rostro de Seth porque al instante preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que te extrañé tanto... - el metamorfo comenzó a inclinarse, con Percy ignorando sus intenciones hasta que lo tuvo a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro por estar distraída. Tan rápido como su cuerpo mitad-dios se lo permitía, puso una mano sobre la boca del chico y se levantó soltando una risa nerviosa.

Seth la miró con la confusión y el rechazo pintados en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? - Percy cerró los ojos al escuchar la pena en su voz. - ¿Qué te sucede?

Era la hora. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía antes de comenzar a soltar el discurso que había preparado cuando se detuvo en una parada de autobuses a comprarle un par de donuts a Blackjack.

-Escucha, no es que me haya agradado en lo más mínimo que esa estúpida mortal te haya besado, pero es cierto que este último mes me ha dado mucho que pensar gracias a ella. - soltó un suspiro mientras Seth la miraba, rogando que no estuviera diciendo que seguramente estaba diciendo. - No puedo seguir con esto, Seth. Me he pasado las últimas cuatro semanas de aquí para allá dando y recibiendo clases en el Campamento Mestizo, yendo a misiones, planificando ataques y alentando a los chicos a seguir luchando. No fue difícil darme cuenta de que esa es mi vida entera. No va a detenerse en algún momento porque los monstruos siempre estarán ahí, cazando, matando y haciendo aún más complicada nuestra existencia. Específicamente yo, la hija de Poseidon, la mestiza de la profecía, no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme. Es la única manera de cuidar de los chicos. De cuidarme. Lo siento en el alma, pero aunque te pido perdón por haber dudado, lo nuestro queda hasta aquí.

El horror que Seth sentía era obvio en su rostro, eso no podía estar pasando, debía de ser una pesadilla o algo. Se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Percy? - preguntó tratando de mirarla a lo ojos. - Si fue algo que hice, dame la oportunidad de cambiarlo, puedo remediarlo. No puedes pedirme que crea que quieras dejarme si ni siquiera me miras a los ojos.

Percy suspiró.

-No se trata de si quiero o no dejarte. - puso una mano en su mejilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos como él quería, si iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer con la verdad. - Yo te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, pero no puedo estar contigo cuando pertenecemos a mundos tan diferentes...

-No tienen por qué serlo. - la interrumpió el chico ya desesperado. - Haré lo que quieras, seré lo que quieras. Iré contigo a donde sea porque eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida. Por favor, no me alejes de ti. Ya he pasado el último mes en un infierno creyendo que te había perdido. No me dejes.

"Maldita sea, Clearwater" pensó Percy abrazándolo con fuerza. Seth se aferró a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar el sentimiento que había estado presente en él durante todo ese tiempo sin ella.

-Debo hacerlo. - susurró ella. Seth negó con la cabeza contra su hombro.

-No. No dejaré que uses una excusa como esa para dejarme.

-No es una excusa, es la verdad. Soy peligrosa para ti. - se separó de él con un suspiro.

-Pues no me importa. Eres tú a quien yo quiero. - una feroz determinación se había instalado en los ojos de Seth. - Estaré contigo cada vez que sea posible. Ya sea aquí, en Nueva York o en el maldito infierno. No voy a estar lejos de ti. No lo soportaría.

-Lo siento mucho, Seth. - la visión de Percy volvía a ponerse borrosa a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - Pero esto es lo que debo hacer. Y tú estarás bien, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. No serás ni el primero ni el último chico que termina con su novia.

-Salvo que es mi novia la que está cortando conmigo. - la voz de Seth estaba rota y miraba el suelo mientras hablaba. - Por una razón estúpida e idiotamente heroica.

Percy suspiró, una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Lo único que de verdad quería era abrazarlo y decirle que olvidara todo lo que había dicho antes. Pero no podía. Por Hades, no "debía".

Así que, como la tonta impulsiva y egoísta que era, decidió que al menos debía tener algo más que recordar. Por lo que se acercó y presionó sus labios con los suyos.

Seth se aferró a ella como si se fuera el único pedazo de madera en un océano completamente agitado por el viento. Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, la hija de Poseidón se separó susurrando un rápido y sentido "lo lamento". Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse corrió a la salida, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y saliendo.

Mientras se apresuraba en su huida, casi choca con Leah, quien venía subiendo las escaleras del porche cuando Percy salió de la casa.

-¿Percy? - preguntó la mujer mirando con confusión la espalda de la pelinegra que se iba a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque.

-¡Percy! - exclamó a su vez Seth saliendo por la puerta también, con la diferencia de que él sí chocó con su hermana cayendo ambos al suelo producto de haberse encontrado en las escaleras. - Pero ¿qué demonios...? ¡Leah! ¿Por qué estás en plena escalera, maldita sea?

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de los árboles siendo sacudidos y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a un enorme pegaso negro, que recordaba haber visto meses atrás, salía disparado a toda velocidad hacia el cielo para luego alejarse haciéndose cada vez más pequeño a medida que avanzaba con Percy Jackson a su lomo.

Y es ese momento, donde ve a la chica que más amaba en el mundo alejarse de él, que Seth ya no puede más. Sintiéndose completamente destrozado por dentro, entró en fase por primera vez en un mes e ignoró los gritos de su hermana mientras tomaba su pantalón ahora completamente roto y corría hacia el bosque, su mente cegada por el dolor.

Y corrió, desesperado, pero sin dirección que seguir. Corrió, porque ya no tenía nada que lo atara allí. Corrió, aferrándose a un pequeño collar que siempre le recordaría lo que acababa de perder.

**_* Es una frase de Paulo Coelho que me gusta mucho._**


End file.
